Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (ON HOLD)
by tmdrago
Summary: Base from my all time Anime series of one girl name Ami Sakkara, who's Genkai's granddaughter who fights really well like her. A half human and a demon too who aids Yusuke on his Spirit Detective cases. With some stories about her and all, along with being friends with Hiei, Botan, Iki 'made up one', Kuwabara, and falling in love with Kurama as well. In their moments too. :D Sweet!
1. The Beginning of Everything

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

^_^ Hi! Tayla Drago here! Anime lover and supporter of all voice actors and biggest Yu Yu Hakusho Anime series fan ever! I present a love story base from the entire series for watching it many times since I was 14 years old and still, from all four seasons, a made up one, and some specials; with some made up characters of mine featuring all the original characters of English dubbed voice acting. Now for some of the parts I'll tell the story through, follow by the rest with some added ones. Now please leave nice comments as I do my best to remember the series and such. With comedy, action, sci-fi, fighting, and of course love…We got ourselves a story. Please enjoy it.

Chapter 1

'Okay, let's get started! I'll try to make the first saga of the story here sort.'

Our story begins somewhere in Japan where the main hero and character of the series himself name Yusuke Urameshi 'who was 14 years old in junior high school', his life becomes miserable to change one faithful day. Born living with his drunken mother Atsuko Urameshi 'who also smokes', his father is unknown, to go to school to skip it, with bad grades, gets into fights, is the strongest for others to fear but he really is a caring person, and everyone treats this poor kid badly.

Well, everyone but Kayko Yukimura 'his childhood/girlfriend', who's smart, caring, and she slaps hard if Yusuke gives her a perverted time. Ouch…Besides the two mean teachers Mr. Iwamoto and Mr. Akashi are very rude to him and the other students but Principle Takenaka, and rival/best friend with Code of Honor Kazuma Kuwabara 'who has a very cute cat name Eikichi and older sister carrying for him Shizuru Kuwabara with their parents' unknown'; he could never beat Yusuke in a fight but tries too. So second strongest fighter with his friends - Sawamura, Kirishima, and Okubo. So yeah, you feel bad for Yusuke skipping school and some to fear or treat him like total crap, but that's when it happens…

Sees a little boy walking into the streets to get a ball he was playing with for a fast car comes by. Yusuke sees it, jumps in to save the kid, but he gets hit, and then dies. Wait…That's it!? That's how the story starts out!? The boy lives with a bruise for his mother to be happy for and Yusuke is now a ghost. That's when a Grim Reaper of the River Styx of Spirit World name Botan appears to aid Yusuke, though he wasn't supposed to die. Ha! However, there's a way that someone he knows of will bring Yusuke back to life; after seeing the wake of Kayko, Takenaka, Atsuko, the kid and his mother paying their respects, and even Kuwabara all cared about him…Yusuke decided to take the ordeal as Botan guides him from Human World to the Spirit World. Hey! It's like Dragon Ball Z's version! :D

So, she takes Yusuke to see King Yama 'ruler of Spirit World' his son name Koenma. And he maybe a child, but his true form is a teenager appearance from controlling his Spirit Energy well or an energy shield like. 'I'll get to that part later'…Besides Yusuke rudeness towards his child-like form, Koenma gives him a Golden Egg to feed his energy; meaning he does good things will hatch to bring him back to life, but if he's bad it'll become a monster and eat him up. Gross. So, Yusuke takes it. So far, he has been doing some goods to watch over others 'since they can't hear or see ghosts but in their dreams or someone that he knows of by controlling them'. After telling Kayko to look after his body until he returns and Atsuko too, all was well. Hey, he even helped Kuwabara too – he can sense ghosts since he had strong Spirit Awareness for a human being.

Then during Sayaka seeing that Kayko loves Yusuke so much during the day…His house goes up in flames, on fire! For Kayko to rush in to Yusuke's body rescue! For Kuwabara worries of her safety and Yusuke can't do anything but to use the egg to stop the fire and get out alive, all was well. Well…Not for Yusuke coming back to life…However Koenma saw it all to do that. After giving some energy to fill up in his body, only the three closes people must kiss him. Kayko, Atsuko, or…Not Kuwabara! No! Ha! Thanks to Botan's help to reach to Kayko's mother, she rushes to Yusuke side, kisses him 'aw' and Yusuke was brought back to life. Yeah! You think that's the end of the story? Nope. There's more…

Yusuke helps Kuwabara and his gang save Eikichi from some bad students in a fight. Somehow a weird thing comes out of a kid's mouth. A monster? Well…It's a demon for Yusuke to sense, hear, see, and have some powers for it as Botan comes to him by surprise, so does Koenma. For bringing back to life, he must work for him now to save the world as a Spirit Detective. Sounds like fun, and with Botan helping him out 'in her human form' with some healing, sensing, and shield abilities, he was good to go.

'Next part!'

Yusuke's first case begins today. Besides going through the first day of school for Kuwabara, Kayko, Atsuko, and Takenaka were happy to have him back and alive. And…Wait. Does this question everyone else wondering how someone who was dead come back to life like a zombie? Really? Anyways, Koenma tells Botan to help him out for three demons thieves just stole three powerful artifacts from King Yama's vault to use in the Human World. It'll bring chaos! Oh, and Yusuke has a week for if he doesn't get it back in time, Yama will be very angry to all worlds even on his own son. Oh, boy…So Yusuke must stop three bad guys and get back three items. Using a Demon Compass, Psychic Spyglass, and he Concentration Ring, his Spirit Energy will become stronger and his fighting skills too; not to mention his new attack the Spirit Gun. Shoots it like a gun from your finger. Boom! Nice! :D

Now the name of the items Yusuke must get back…The Orb of Baas – that can take any souls out of humans even more on children, Forlorn Hope – a mirror that'll grant any wish under a full moonlight with the coast of your own life, and the Shadow Sword – can cut through anything to turn things into demons or humans becoming weak ones with one eye on their foreheads once opened; only the handle inside has a cure to drink will turn you normal again. So, off Yusuke goes! And who are the three demon thieves…?

Gouki – a demon criminal wanted for murder and such to be working with them. He shows no pain, mercy, and kills to eat humans as well as using the orb to steal children's souls more. Yusuke first demon battle was hard to save the kids; for his true form is a Kyukonki of a big ogre which had Yusuke weak to fight or punch back. Strong body, only he went for was the mouth to be wide open…By holding it up with a stick. Then took a shot from Yusuke's Spirit Gun and blast his head clean off. Also got the orb back and set all the souls free. Nice one!

Kurama – really a fox demon Yoko Kurama who was hunted down and hurt from a hunter. Got out alive to the Human World to recover, became Shuichi Minamino and caring for his human mother Shiori after her husband pass away. He wasn't bad, he just needed to save his mother from a terrible disease by using the mirror to give up his own life; Yusuke feeling bad not to see it again from his mother the mirror saved Shiori and spare them both. Nice. Meaning that Kurama's on Yusuke's side, he's free to go while working for Koenma, the mirror's back, and they're friends. Also, he's super-hot. You know? ^/^

And finally, Hiei – more details about him later, but what I can say that he isn't a bad guy. Well, crazy at first but you guys will get it later. Anyways, he uses the sword mix with his forehead a third eye being the Jagan Eye to control mindless people by turning into demons; by using Kayo for Yusuke to use him to bring the items to him to save her into a human again 'before becoming a demon' they fight for he was fast, dangerous, good with swords, but not as quick as Yusuke was to him. Though in his demon form 'with lots more eyes all over his body' he can trap you…But thanks to Kurama coming to the rescue, Botan healing Kayko the best that she could, and Yusuke firing his Spirit Gun at the mirror to hit Hiei from behind, he won. So, all the items are back, Hiei serves his time to aid Koenma with Kurama's help, and just in time to get everything back too before the week ended.

Well…Lots of blood was on the sword and a crack in the mirror, so Koenma got lots of spankings from his own father after he found out. Oops. First mission, complete! Though Kayko can't know about Yusuke's secret yet and thinks he likes Botan more than her 'he doesn't', all seems to work out well. So now on to the second case for the real deal will soon start, promise.

'Onward…'

Now Yusuke gets the next one from Botan reporting in for her to tell him from Koenma himself. Not only he needs to go to hidden temple within the forest to train under the greatest psychic fighters' name Genkai 'so she may pass her powers to the rightful person to learn her skills'; for she may be old but she can kick ass. You go, girl! I wish Yusuke was nicer towards her…Anyways, besides going through some things to become a student 'or so for winning tickets at the wrestling show', he must protect her from others for one out of lots of other fighters is the Demon Hunter name Rando. For he can disguise himself well and he stolen over 99 other fighters' powers for his own to get one more from Genkai. That'll be hard to find…So with Botan going with Yusuke, as Koenma and his helper ogre name George Saotome or Blue Ogre watch back in Spirit World, there were lots of fighters there including Kuwabara! His powers are getting stronger…Oh, and hitting on Botan is the strangest when picking up girls?

So, it begins…From drawing a red paper 'those with strong Spirit Energy', to play some video games like punching bag, Jukken 'rock, paper, scissors', and karaoke, to running in the forest for Yusuke to beat up the Bat Demon Baldok…Only eight fighters out of so many have passed to the final round. The Genkai Tournament! First inside a dark temple for only your Spirit Energy can feel out the enemy besides hearing them. So, besides Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting, they must face six others that one of them might be Rando – Kurodo 'a killer', Chinpo 'a material artist', Musashi 'a swordsman', Shorin 'a monk', Kibano 'a strong one with mask to locking his senses to win', and Kazemaru 'a ninja with an attack like Yusuke's but bigger'. For the first four matches…Begin!

Kazemaru took down Kurodo easily, so no problems there. Follow by Shorin fighting against Chinpo so he's out. Now this next fight, Kuwabara almost got nailed against Musashi and his sword whacking him for one piece to break. Then just as he was about to strike again, Kuwabara releases an energy within the piece to his own sword-like weapon made up pure Spirit Energy, also known as the Spirit Sword! He wins thanks to it. Next was Yusuke against Kibano; which was hard at first to fight in the dark with his helmet and getting hurt a lot – but when Genkai got mad for Yusuke making fun of her again she threw a cigarette at him and goes into the room. Giving him a chance to place it on to Kibano to smell him out instead and then, bam! Yusuke shoots his helmet to break and goes down! Now for the semi-finals takes place in the freaky looking swamps for the last four fighters left, but which one of the two was Rando…?

Yusuke has t to fight again against Kazemaru for it was running to hitting him against his blow-up gunpowder tip of shuriken knives; they also follow him until they hit their target. So, Yusuke manages to run at the ninja boy, he uses his attack to fire, somehow Yusuke trips into a puddle of water to fall in and…Kazemaru's own attack his him and the weapons to go off right in his face. So, he's out. Leaving Kuwabara against Shorin 'he could be Rando'…No problems in the first round besides flying fireballs. Until that dude shrinks him to be crush, making Shorin the winner. Ah, man…I'm surprise Kuwabara was still alive after that, and Genkai heals him in time. Now for the last round, Yusuke was so mad that he goes charging at Shorin after what he did to Kuwabara, withstanding his deadly wind attacks, and pushes him to the ground hard. All was good; however, it was only the beginning for Rando to pop up. I knew it! :D

Rando was having the upper hand to be beating up Yusuke. Fight back! From getting into a sticky situation, making Hate Fish appear into the waters, and having a Spirit Gun of his own for he fires to drown the hero to be eaten alive! But…Thank to Kuwabara aiding Yusuke with some of his leftover energy to him, he breaks free, fires back at Rando, but gets back up to keep on beating Yusuke to use the shrinking powers on him. However, he goes small instead. Why? If the victim doesn't hear it, the attack bounces back at the person using it and Yusuke had swamp stuff in his ears by luck. Ew! So, he elbows little Rando, Yusuke won, becomes Genkai's student to train, case close, and Botan takes Rando back to Spirit World to be arrested.

Now Yusuke thinks he'll see the fight, right? Wrong. He'll be training under Genkai for the next six months which will be hell for him, so sucks to be him. So as Kuwabara was back, recovered, and training hard on his own, the next six months Yusuke went through so much to train and has gotten stronger and better, and he hated it. As the months passed, the last day things change for Yusuke to do under his teacher's orders. That someone to fight with who was related to Genkai herself, but who was it?

'Now here comes the important part of another character, being a female fighter!'

Ami Sakkara – voice by Brittney Karbowski 'in my head'.

Age 15, abilities…using her psychic skills to move things, absorbed attacks, making shields, healing, fast kicker, she's half human and demon mix in, her father was half, her mother was human, and is Genkai's granddaughter.

With short brown hair, with brown eyes, wears a black tie around her neck, a white and black mix tank top, with a brown jacket underneath it, long blue jeans, with a big black belt around it, and brown sandals. For she was smart, pretty, tough, love to have some fun, and can fight and train well over the years.

With a good form of her body from working out with some big size of her boobs 'not super big' and looking hot to any other males, not her type.

Anyways, Ami was training alone from the city, in the woods, living on her own, and finally coming back to visit Genkai 'for she calls her up for something she needed her to do'. With her arriving at the temple with lots of bags to bring with her that she could carry, she arrives to sense someone else was here for her grandmother has been busy lately. Entering the place, she tries finding Genkai who could be anywhere.

"Grandma! I'm here!"

Checking all over the place from rooms, outside, closets, and such with no sign of Genkai anywhere. Soon Ami senses someone coming up from behind to kick her from above to be blocking it with her arms in time before hitting her; to move fast from the person's other hits to aim her kicks with her arms at that person to block with in time. For it was Genkai testing her granddaughter 'who has been training very well and on her own lately' as the two smiled at each other.

"Good. You've improved." Seems that Genkai has taught Ami well and doing the rest of the training on her own.

"I had an odd feeling I would get a welcome home like this, and what do you know…I was right." Ami said for she been through it so many times with complains over the years with her grandmother. With the two getting back to their normal stands. "So, Grandma Genkai, what is the emergency?"

"As you know I was going to have a tournament to have an apprentice because you weren't able to learn some of my abilities because of your own." Ami was listening well to Genkai on everything she was saying. "Well the winner was his snot nose brat who has no respect for me, but somehow I've been able to train him. I want to see how he would be in combat, but I figured a good ass kicking from you would be better."

Ami smiled for she wanted a good fight after a long trip getting home. "I'll be honored to beat that kid up, so, where is he?"

"Probably still asleep." Genkai sighed. For Yusuke was probably asleep to begin to walk down the hall for Ami to follow her. "We'll put your stuff in your room and then go wake him up."

"Got it." Ami does so to have a room of her own again to be living in. "Alright, so who is this guy?" Ami asked as she both stopped in front of her room.

Once that's all settle for the time being…Ami then turned to Genkai to learn more about Yusuke.

"He's a junior high school student name Yusuke Urameshi."

Ami closes the door to her new room. "Well let's go give him a wakeup call, shall we?" She smirked to see Genkai do something funny to him again.

Genkai turned and lead his granddaughter through the hall.

"A fist fight should be enough to beat him."

"Really? I guess you have your work cut out for you."

Genkai stopped in front of one of the other bedrooms and slammed the door open. "Wake up, dimwit!"

Yusuke goes flying out of the bed for his body went jumped almost a foot in the air. He then landed with a thud on the ground, but quickly jumped to their feet and glared at Genkai. "What the hell was that for?!"

Ami finally got a good look at the person being a teenage boy who was one year younger than her.

"You've slept enough for today." Genkai answered. "I have one more thing for you to do and then you can go home."

This makes Yusuke happy to hear all up and already.

"Alright! I can't wait to get out of here. So, what do I have to do?"

"You have to fight an old student of mine."

Yusuke got confused.

"A student?" Yusuke blinked, "I thought I was your only student."

"No, I had one student before you. She is my star pupil, but she was given a different gift and so I needed someone else to learn my skills."

Yusuke sees Ami just waiting for him to begin at anytime now.

"Wait…her? A girl?" Already Yusuke taunts with Ami not liking his smart-ass attitude already.

"Hey! Don't underestimate with me just because I'm a girl!"

"Her name's Ami." Genkai calls to her. Ami stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Genkai. "This is my old student and only granddaughter. You'll have to fight her."

"If you say she's strong, then I'll just have to see for myself." Yusuke replied.

"Good. Get ready and meet us in the back, in the swamp." Genkai turned and started to walk down the hall.

Ami smirks at Yusuke to feel how strong he was compare to herself. "Don't take too long."

She then ran after Genkai to lead her outside and though the forest to a swap. The air around the training area was filled with spirit energy from ancient battles that were fought there. It was perfect place to train because it took longer for your spirit energy to run out, like it did to the four fighters at the semi-finals. Sorry, I forgot to mention that part…

"Alright I'm here!"

Ami turned around and saw Yusuke entering the swamp. He was in an outfit like the one he had on before. The only difference was that his black hair was now slicked back. He walks over to you and Genkai, well yeah. He was training his ass off for the past six months, so someone like him gets tired afterwards. "You ready to fight?"

"Of course." Ami walked a few paces away and turned to face him. "Don't hold back Yusuke or you might be killed."

"If you're sure about that, then I won't!" Yusuke yelled charging at her.

With his fist rose to hitting Ami. Right as he was about to hit her, she then disappears.

"What the-?" Yusuke almost fell as he tried to catch his balance from swinging all his weight at nothing. "Damn! She's as fast as Hiei."

Ami then appears for Yusuke to hearing her nearby.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ami asked.

Yusuke whipped around and saw that her standing right behind him with her arms crossed. "Genkai sure has her work cut out for her."

"I'm just warming up." Yusuke said smirking as he tries to punch Ami in the face; however, she simply moved her head to the left to avoid the punch.

"Not quick enough." Ami flicked Yusuke in the forehead and the force from the flick sent him flying into a tree creating a large dent in the trunk. "Come on, Yusuke, get up."

Yusuke slowly got to his feet. He was bleeding from his forehead were Ami had made contacted.

"Impressive."

Ami shrugged. "Too bad I can't say the same for you." She sighed. "I don't even have to throw a punch to hurt you. How could you have won Genkai's Tournament? The others must have been weak."

A vein appeared on Yusuke forehead. "Hey! You listen to me! I have to fight the stupid demon Rando and I didn't get to go to the show I was promised because I was stuck here training!"

Ami heard all about that from Genkai on the phone before she came over on what happened.

"Rando? Oh, you mean that weak demon that went around killing old teachers to get their abilities. I did hear he was captured by a human, I suppose that was you. So, you're Koenma's new Spirit Detective?"

"Yes I am."

"Then show me your full power. Prove to me that you should be the Spirit Detective."

"Alright then." Yusuke grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and raised his hand pointing his index finger at the female fighter. "Spirit Gun!" A blue orb of spirit energy shot out of his index finger heading straight at her. The blast hit its target and created a blast of dust. Yusuke started to freak out. "Oops …I hope that didn't kill her."

"You shouldn't underestimate her." Genkai commented from the sidelines.

The dust slowly cleared and Yusuke gasped. "What the…?"

Ami stood with your feet firmly in the same place. On her arm was a large shield-like energy that was large enough to cover her head and most of her torso. Ami then smirked lowering her arm to reveal her face.

"Very good, Yusuke. I almost didn't have enough time to knock that away." Suddenly a tree falls behind her. "I didn't think I would have to use this, I guess this will be more fun than I thought."

"Where did that shield come from?" Yusuke asked gasping at it.

"It's was always here."

"I don't think I could have missed a huge shield like that."

"Well it was in a different form."

The shield looked like it was melting and suddenly was covered with a bright light and then it turned into a real silver bracelet on Ami's right arm. That special bracelet of hers was made of her pink like Spirit Energy from within her body, from instinct or thinking hard in her mind can make something. From shield, energy blast, healing, powering up, and charging up. Well, more power if someone attacks Ami to absorb it makes her ten times stronger known as the Reikai – 'I came up with that name'. Ami can also fight like Chun-Li's moves just like in the Street Fighter series. That one too because some Anime should have that time to time…

Yusuke blinked staring at the mysterious bracelet that wasn't so normal. "How'd you do that?"

"Why don't a show you." The bracelet shined again and stretched out in front of Ami. When the light died down for her to holding sword-like dagger energy from both of her arms sticking out. "This is one of my favorite weapons." You spun around the twin swords and got into fighting stance, being more like a double light saber weapons compare to Kuwabara's Spirit Sword, almost... "You want to continue?"

"Of course." Yusuke said smirking. "This looks like it could be fun."

"Let's begin!" Ami runs at Yusuke.

"You should know never to rush in." Yusuke grabbed his wrist again and his entire hand was covered with his light blue spirit energy. "Shot Gun!" Multiple shots just like the spirit gun shot out of hand.

The energy shots from Yusuke's shot gun rushed towards Ami. But she smirks slamming the tip of the sword, and the other with the side of it, all the attacks from that type of skill all go into the ground and sent herself flying over Yusuke's head. Yusuke looked up and the shots went off hitting the ground and the trees.

"Nice dodge, but you lost your weapon." Ami disappeared in midair and reappeared behind him with the tip of the blade against his neck. "I win."

"How?" Yusuke looked over at the two blades from the girl making it longer, which made him not to sense it in time. Another one, huh? Ami could make more within her mind within seconds for shapes, different type of powers, or sizes. "How did you make them longer?"

"I don't have to be touching the metal to control it. Really, I think things to make some more to moving things. Like ESP." Ami took a step back and the two dagger-like swords change back into the bracelet of pure energy of her body. "You're pretty good." Ami prove herself against Yusuke in battle, first time for him to fight a girl whose good compare to Genkai too.

Yusuke sighed. "Yeah, but I still lost."

"It just means you have a goal to get stronger."

Genkai then tells Yusuke to leave to finally go back home with his things. "Punk, you may leave now." Genkai said from the side lines.

"Yes! Later, ladies!" Yusuke punched his fist into the air. "I'm out of here!" He rushed off to the temple in seconds to be happy about.

Ami sees how Genkai trained Yusuke very well.

"He's pretty good." Ami said walking over to Genkai. "I ended up having to use my power."

"He's got a long way to go though."

"I agree. Well, I better start unpacking if I'm living with you again. Like in the good old days, huh?"

Genkai laughs a little.

"Tell me about it, Ami."

Looks like Ami settles in back to her grandmother's place to train yet again whole getting her things all set. As for Yusuke coming back to his hometown to hang out with Kayko 'who's every happy to see him again' and Kuwabara was looking well. On their way to the movies while drinking some shakes, Kayko doesn't see Yusuke in a while for what he and his friend encounter with next is a group of junior high boys who were not being themselves to attack, or to kill. Seeing one as a demon for Botan to appear, another case begins for our hero.

What will happen next? This is only the beginning here and our female hero as well to soon be joining in too. More to come in the next chapter/episode. God, I love this Anime! We all do.


	2. Welcome to Maze Castle

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 2

'Moving on to my favorite Spirit Detective, first season of Yusuke's case – the Four Saint Beasts…Cool!'

So Botan appears in front of both Yusuke and Kuwabara 'since he knows about the demon thing and such to be joining with him', he has a third case to do. And besides low life lizard-like demon spies sneaking around town that Botan can handle alone with her bat, this one is the faith of the world itself. Why? Well, the teenage boys were mind controlled by bugs coming out of their mouths. Gross! I hate bugs. Also known as the Makai Insects.

They come from the area of Demon World itself of Ghosts and Apparitions – where lives a group of demons from the legendary Four Saint Beasts wanted to get out of the shield that's imprison them in Maze Castle for so many years of crimes that King Yama had to make; writing a threat to Koenma to get to say about freeing them or they'll release the bugs to cause chaos all over the world for the Makai's to take over human life to create destruction, death, violence, and bloody war for no human can see or hear them going inside their bodies. Only being knocked out or getting the bugs in time with a bug stray from Spirit World that can kill them. Well, also another that Yusuke and Kuwabara must do. The demons have the Makai Whistle that controls the bugs, if it's destroyed, the bugs will die with it. Meaning if Koenma removes the barrier holding the beasts in, they'll give him the whistle. So, the two guys must go in the hole of the barrier inside to the other world for Botan to watch over things and Kayko.

Meaning that a hidden building will take them from Human World to that demon prison-like hell whole. Thanks to Botan and trying to stop some of them as Koenma and Ogre hope for the best while watching, down Kuwabara and Yusuke go into the hole. Well, Botan gives Yusuke another item the Communication Mirror. Though girlie looking, Botan will keep in touch with Yusuke the hero must beat four monsters in Maze Castle itself to save the world. Sounds easy, huh? Well, for two guys can't handle this task alone, so Koenma calls for help from another one…

For it was at Genkai's temple for Ami was settling in from the moving to be training well, plus helping around the place to clean up 'which she doesn't mind doing it at all'. That's where the two girls sense a spirit image in the room for Koenma makes a call to Ami. Looks like he's going to need all the help that Yusuke needs on this case besides Kuwabara aiding him…

"Hello? Genkai? Is anyone home?"

Genkai and Ami see Koenma's hologram image in front of them to talk to.

"Well, well, Koenma, haven't see your face in a very long time."

Seems that they knew each other very well, for Ami treats him with respect than Yusuke does making fun of him a lot.

"There you are, Genkai. Oh! Ami! I'm glad you're here too. Must've been training well."

"Koenma Sir." She smirks. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has. I've come to ask you a favor, Ami."

"Of course, Koenma, what is it?"

Koenma explains everything to Ami all about the Four Saint Beasts business to her – wanting the entrance into the Human World in exchange for a whistle that will stop the Makai insects from taking over human minds and all that stuff the way I said all about it already. "I'm sending Yusuke and two demons who want to clean their slate. However, I don't think that's enough. Will you go also?"

Ami wanted to help alright to prove her skills more.

"Sure. I could use the entertainment."

"Good. I created a small hole in the barrier around here." Koenma walks to his desk to open a pathway for Ami through a tree stump to go into back at his office. "Here it is."

"Thanks. I'll head out now then and meet them there." Ami turns to Genkai before she takes off. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Show no mercy."

"Got it, Grandma." Ami nodded and walked over to Koenma's hologram image to say something before she leaves on one other thing. "How about I become a detective when this is done?"

Koenma blinked looking at Ami for saying that part out of the blue. "Are you sure about that? I mean really sure…?"

"It seems like fun." Ami said with a smile on her face at him. "Think about it. We'll talk when I get back. Later!"

Koenma knows that Ami can help Yusuke on other cases later.

"Please do your best, Ami, for Yusuke's and the Human World's sake…"

Ami waves and jumps into the portal. For she felt a rush of wind and reappeared in front of a large castle that belonged to the Saint Beasts. She takes off towards the front gate, for she arrives on the other side like Yusuke and Kuwabara did too on their end. As the two headed to the castle, someone of something comes popping out of the ground out of nowhere; hooded demons with sharp teeth and claws to eat of the nasty Fugaki(s) surrounding them for they eat the living as a group.

"What are those things…?"

"I don't know, but somehow I can already tell just by looking at them that they're not friendly."

They attack Yusuke and Kuwabara to start punching and kicking them off, but there was so many that they couldn't stop all of them at the same time. They just keep on coming!

"Urameshi! There's too many of them! And I'm not so sure, but I think they want to eat me-!"

The Fugakis' all piled up on both about to be finish for Ami to sense out and hurry to save them. Will she make it in time?

"Damn it!" Cursed the other teen, Yusuke Urameshi, as he punched at the demons around him. However, they pile on his arms and held him down like Kuwabara was in. "This will be pathetic if we die before getting passed the front gate!"

Suddenly a portal opened above them and red and blue orbs came floating down. They landed on a tree and created a large flash of light. Causing all the Fugakis to all run away leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara alone. A flash of lightening lit up the sky revealing the two men standing on the…It was Kurama and Hiei to the rescue.

"It seems you can use some help."

"If you think going in there alone to stop four bad demons, then you're sadly mistaken."

Yusuke was surprise to see them back and working for Koenma to help him out. Kurama was no problem and Hiei wanted revenge, he was on Human World house arrested; besides stealing he only kills bad demons, not humans.

"Well, well, well. The thieves."

"Hello." Kurama greets Yusuke again as Hiei was being quiet as always.

This was Kuwabara's first time seeing them.

"Kurama! Hiei! Great timing. Surprisingly." Yusuke yelled running over to the tree as the two jumped down from the tree, as Kurama explains why he and Hiei were here.

"By aiding you on this mission, Koenma sure of our crime that we did for our freedom in return."

"So, the brat knows I couldn't do it alone, huh? Hey, Kuwabara, let me introduce you to these guys. This is Hiei and he's Kurama."

"A pleasure."

"Well, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm happy to have a helping hand on our side." Kuwabara was happy to have some friends in the group.

"Helping out is useless." Hiei said without a care in the world. "Like I had a choice, though Kurama did. As far as I can tell, we're babysitting."

Though Kurama laughed, this made Kuwabara already not liking Hiei's attitude so much.

"Listen, you puny jerk face. I'm going to start hitting you if you keep talking to us that way."

Like Hiei cared.

"Save your words. You're not worth it."

"Oh, that's it!" Kuwabara tries punching Hiei to move away in time and fall, for he had something important to say to Yusuke.

"As for you, Detective, after we're done here I want to settle our battle to get my revenge on what you did to me."

Kuwabara gets back up to try hitting Hiei again and misses for he was too fast for him.

"You want to fight-!?"

"Don't worry about it," Yusuke said with a smile. "I'll be glad to take you on again afterwards if we're still breathing. Let's get going."

The four-started walking to the entrance to the castle which looked like the mouth of a demon. As they got closer to the entrance a voice was heard above them. It was Ami catching up in time to Yusuke, seeing that he and the others were all right.

"Yo! It's about time you got here, Yusuke!"

Yusuke looked up at the sound of his name. His eyes then widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Ami!"

Ami jumped down smiling. "The one and only."

"Whoa, hot girl!" Kuwabara yelled running up to Ami and grabbing her hands. "Hello, what is a beautiful girl like you doing in a dangerous place like this? Don't worry I'll protect you!"

Ami already doesn't like Kuwabara for hitting on her, she hated perverts.

"Don't you touch me…!"

Suddenly, Kuwabara screamed and jumped back letting go of her hand.

"What happened idiot, afraid of the girl?" Hiei asked smirking.

Kuwabara turned glaring at him. "No! Something stabbed me!"

"Stabbed you?" Yusuke looked over and saw that Ami had used her powers to move a branch to poke at Kuwabara's butt to let go of her, and then he started laughing.

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke and glared at him. "What are you laughing about?!"

"You'll see later." Yusuke said slowly calming down. He turned to look at Ami. "So, Ami, why are you here?"

She shrugged. "Koenma asked me to come. I was bored so I decided to come along."

"Urameshi, how do you know her? Are you cheating on Kayko?" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke putting him in a head lock.

"Actually, my grandmother asked me to fight Yusuke to see how his training was going." Ami cuts in.

Kuwabara still looked confused.

Yusuke escaped from Kuwabara's hold. "Her grandmother is that old bat." Yusuke was then hit over the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

Ami glared at him. "I wouldn't have you insulting Grandmother Genkai like that."

Surprising news to Kuwabara to hear.

"She's Master Genkai's granddaughter!?" Kuwabara yelled. Ami nodded.

"Can we get going already?" Hiei complained.

"Oh yeah, but first…Ami, these fine gentlemen are Kurama, Hiei, and the big fool is Kuwabara." Yusuke said gesturing to each member as he said their name. Kuwabara started to complain about being called a fool, but no one paid attention to him. "Guys this is Ami, Genkai's granddaughter."

"Hello, Ami."

Ami turns red all over when she sees Kurama looking kind of hot to her.

"Ah, hi…"

With Ami shaking Kurama's hand to kissing her hand there for Kuwabara got a little pushing in seeing it, as for Hiei, he acted like he didn't care.

"She better not holds us back." Hiei complained. "We already have one idiot to watch after."

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled.

Like Hiei's words bother her.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

"Don't worry, Hiei." Yusuke said. "Let's get going." Yusuke led Ami and the rest of the group into the entrance of Maze Castle.

The entrance was a narrow hallway with rock walls. Up ahead the hallway opened, but before the five could get there a demon appeared in front of the group. The demon looked like a large eyeball with bat wings on the side of it.

The demon floated in front of the opening. "Welcome to Maze Castle. Those who dare enter will be tried at the Gate of Betrayal."

"What do you mean by tried?" asked Yusuke.

The demon flew over to the far wall to a lever. He pulled the lever, which creaked with age. A loud rumble filled the hall.

"Urameshi…? Why did you have to ask?" ask Kuwabara.

Kurama's head snapped up. "The ceiling!"

The ceiling came crashing down on the ground, but Ami and the others caught it before it crushes them.

"The gate is keenly sensitive, quite smart, and very wicked. It analyses the strength of each person and applies the exact amount of pressure that he can tolerate. If even one of you relaxes in the slightest…splat!" The demon laughed.

"Damn it!" Yusuke cursed moving slightly. The ceiling fell harder on the group.

"Urameshi, stay still!" Kuwabara yelled.

Ami glanced at her bracelet and then the demon, not a good hit she can get him with while holding to something. "Damn it! I can't hit him like this."

"Stay focus on the weight, you fool, or you'll kill us all!" Hiei said to Kuwabara.

"Oh, sure! I bet I'm holding it up more than you are!"

"Shut it, Kuwabara!" said Yusuke yelling at him.

"Well, I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans!" Being pointless for Hiei to be complaining right now for Kurama to explain.

"Don't you have to be so serious, Hiei…?"

Holding on to dear life for the five heroes as the demon watches, Ami sees a lever behind the demon. "Guys listen, the only way out is if one of us gets to the lever."

They see it.

"But the rest of us will be crushed when that person lets go." Kurama argued from next to her.

Being that as it may, Yusuke has an idea for one person to do it.

"Hiei." Yusuke looked over at him. "You're a lot faster than the rest of us. I'll release my spirit energy; I should be able to hold your share of weight for a second or two."

"Urameshi, are you crazy!? You can't trust him!" Kuwabara argued.

"Your idiot friend is right." Hiei said, Kuwabara yelled in the background about not being an idiot. "I already swore to get my revenge; how do you know I won't take it now?"

"I don't think a quick death is your style." Yusuke smirked. "Just don't take too long, 'kay?"

Hiei looks at Yusuke and then in the blink of an eye he was by the lever. The ceiling instantly got heavier and Yusuke released his Spirit Energy. Hiei looks back at the four of them with his hand on the lever.

"What are you waiting for?! Pull the darn switch already!" Kuwabara yells.

The demon floated down close to Hiei. "Think this over. Leave them to their faith and I will escort you to Master Suzaku. A criminal of your caliber will be given a hearty welcome by the Four Saint Beasts. You can become one of us once you submit to their will."

Hiei started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Kuwabara screamed.

"What a bunch of idiots." Hiei took his hand off the lever.

"Good. I will lead you inside the castle. The ceiling would've killed all five of you anyways…" The demon said turning its back on Hiei. Hiei took a step forward…

"Thanks for the clue!" Hiei took a step forward and whipped out his sword cutting the demon down the eye. The demon cried out in pain as bleed from the eye. "Tell your masters, that this is their chance to beg for mercy!"

The demon weakly flew away. By now the three of the heroes were on their knees trying to hold the ceiling up. Hiei ran over and pulled the lever. The ceiling stopped moving, but suddenly a large rock fell on where Hiei was standing. The rock kicked up so much dust none of them saw what happened.

"Hiei!" Yusuke stumbled out with the rest of you following. As the dust cleared, the four can see Hiei standing on the top of the rock. Hiei jumped down in front of the group. "I knew you'll save us, you punk. You worried me, I thought we lost you."

Hiei pointed his finger at Yusuke. "I only saved you because I might need your help." Hiei turned his back on the group. "Let's get going." He started to walk away.

Yusuke glared at his back. "What's with that guy?"

Kurama placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "That's just the way he is. It's his way of saying 'you're welcome'. You will learn."

Ami stood on the other side of Kurama. "Yeah, Yusuke, he's just hard headed…like you."

"Yeah, you're rig…Hey!" Yusuke yelled realizing what Ami had said to him as a joke.

Ami laughs while running inside of the castle. "You guys better hurry up!"

"She's enjoying this." Yusuke mumbled sighing.

"She's right though, we better get going." Kurama commented.

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and followed both Ami and Hiei a few feet into the hallway. Besides the other four demons hearing the news, they're not happy as one of them goes to fight against Yusuke and the others first, but which one…? With Koenma having trouble looking up on what the Four Saint Beasts were, same with Ogre picking out a cook book, the Four Saint Beats…Oh, boy. Anyways, Yusuke gets a call from Botan on what's new back in the Human World and on his end too.

"Yusuke, this is Botan! All's quiet here in the Human World."

"Check."

Botan started to explain how the insects were infecting people and how she was trying to take care of as many as she could find, so she's doing well. "There don't seem to be too many right now, but this may just be the calm before the storm. So, hurry!"

"Right." The image went black and Yusuke put the compact back in his pocket. "Okay, the city's safe for now. Let's move."

"Botan, huh? Glad to see that she's doing well." Ami knows Botan well since they last meant.

Yusuke then glances back at Kurama. "What do you know about these Saint Beasts, Kurama? I mean I have no idea what we're about to face."

"Well as you may have gathered from the special measures the underworld took to restrict them, they're very dangerous. And they don't look at all human, so brace yourself for that."

"Such high praise. I blush." A voice bellowed from behind a pair of metal doors in front of them.

"I take it that first is in here." Ami said with a smirk. "Let the games begin." She pushed open the doors causing them to hit the stone walls with a loud bang.

"Sheesh, Ami, did you have no make so much noisy?" Yusuke said cleaning his ear out with his pinky. "My head is ringing."

Ami felt a little silly doing that without thinking first.

"Sorry, Yusuke. Couldn't help myself."

"Glad to see you're so ready to die." The same voice from before said. Its voice bounced off the stone walls. However, there was no one in sight.

"Hey, where is he?" Kuwabara complained.

Yusuke grabbed a torch and threw it into the center of the room revealing the first Saint Beast being the rocky turtle-like demon name Genbu. With his entire body was made of stone from his head to his tail.

"Welcome. I, Genbu, will take care of you." Genbu's tail moved behind him. "Behind me is the one staircase in the castle that leads up. Defeat me, and gain the stairs…or die."

"He's a talking rock, Urameshi! How do we suppose to fight a talking rock!?" Kuwabara commented.

Genbu slammed his tail onto the rock floor creating a creator. "Come at me all at once. It'll save time…for me anyway."

Kurama then steps in to take on the first fight.

"I'll give it a try." Kurama said.

"Kurama!" Yusuke said staring at Kurama.

"Let's see how he handles one of us before we commit to a joint attack." Kurama glances over at Hiei. "Besides I can't let Hiei have all the fun."

"Who cares…!" Hiei scoffs.

"You want to die one by one? I can do that." Genbu said with a laugh.

"Look, maybe we could sneak around him…" Yusuke yelled seeming to panic.

"Relax. Kurama may surprise you. Fact is, I teamed up with him because that's a lot smarter than going up against him. Threaten him, and he gets vicious in ways even I don't want to think about." Hiei explained.

Ami already can feel Kurama's energy for Hiei had a very good point about Kurama. "Hiei's right." Ami comment to gaining their attention. "I don't know Kurama as well as Hiei, but…" She can feel the power by closing her eyes. "I feel a strong energy inside of him and it seems to be waiting for a good fight." Ami then opens her eyes back up. "I think Kurama can handle this alone."

Kurama was still staring at Genbu not willing to take his eyes off him. "Whenever you're ready."

Genbu stared at him blankly. "All right, I'll make the first move."

Ami soon notices a movement behind Genbu. His tail was disappearing into the ground. "His tail's melting into the rock floor." Genbu's tail appeared out of the floor behind Kurama. "Kurama, behind you!" Kurama whipped around to see the tail.

Genbu laughed. "Rock is my element! I move freely in it! It allows me to do things like…this!"

Genbu's tail shot out at Kurama. Kurama jumped into the air to avoid the attack, but the tail followed and cut into Kurama's stomach before he could get out of the way. Kurama did a flip and landed crouching on his feet holding his stomach.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. "He slid his tail right through rock!"

"As you now realize, the entire room is an extension of me." Genbu chuckled. "You have no hope of escape!"

"Kurama, say something! Anything!" Yusuke yelled from the side lines.

"It's okay. I've had worse…as you know. Genbu just caught me off guard." Kurama answered.

Ami's finger started twitching slightly as you saw how bad the wound was.

"Put on the tough act if you like, but I'm just getting started." Genbu's body started to slip down into the rock ground laughing.

"Now his whole body's sinking into the floor!" Yusuke yelled.

"He's completely gone." Ami commented glancing around the room. "He can come out from anywhere."

"Boo!" Genbu appeared from behind Kurama. Kurama jumped to dodge the attack, but Ami then notices Genbu's tail coming fast from behind Kurama.

"Kurama, he's attacking from both sides!" Ami yelled out in the room.

Kurama had just enough time to dodge the two attacks and land in crouching position. Genbu slipped back into the rock floor. Hey! Come on now, this looks like an unfair fight if you ask me. Playing dirty huh Genbu?

"There he goes again!" Yusuke yelled.

"No fair!" Kuwabara added.

"You won't win just by dodging, demon thief!" Genbu yelled appearing behind Kurama.

Kurama jumped back dodging Genbu's attack again. "You have a point." Kurama landed and reached for something in his hair. "It's time I gave as well as I got." In Kurama's hand was a bloody red rose.

"A flower…?" Yusuke yelled staring at the rose in Kurama's hand. "Kurama are you crazy?!"

"If he's trying to win over the monster with that, I don't think it'll work."

So, says Kuwabara, but not to Ami and Hiei to see something was about to happen next.

"This isn't any rose…" Kurama swung the rose down and it transformed into a green whip with thorn over it. "…it's my Rose Whip."

The room was filled with rose petals and the aroma of roses. From there Ami smiled slightly loving the smell of roses. The Rose Whip! A beautiful weapon for animal demons to use, it can be sharp and deadly.

"The room smells…nice. What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"Dare I say it…?" Kuwabara paused. "…flower power."

"Did you have to say it, Kuwabara?" Ami said sighing.

"Well, I had to. I mean it smells too girlie. I don't really like it."

"Oh, sure. Just let Kurama be a soft-headed fighter like you are and love kittens too."

So, says Yusuke for Kuwabara got mad at him to laugh about, same with Ami too.

"Shut up!"

The sound of Genbu's laughter filled the room. "Fool. How will you wield that whip against someone who can strike at you from anywhere?"

Kurama closed his eyes. "Guess we'll find out. Ready when you are."

"Interesting! I'll cut you to ribbons with one slash!"

Kurama's eyes snapped open. "Ah! Up there!" Kurama looks up at Genbu who was coming out from the ceiling. "Rose Whip Lash!"

"What?!" Genbu gasped. "How did you know?"

"After I purified the air with the scent of roses it was easy to pinpoint your putrid stench."

"He got him." Hiei smirked. "The thorns on that whip cut through steel like a hot knife through butter."

"Rose Whip Lash!" Kurama yelled slashing Genbu multiple times cutting him into pieces.

"Yeah!" Ami cheered with joy after seeing that part.

"He dismembered Genbu with one whip crack!" Yusuke yelled.

"That guy wasn't so tough after all!" Kuwabara added.

"You dolt. Kurama made it look easy, but you'd have been dead at Genbu's first strike." Hiei commented.

Kuwabara glared at Hiei. "Why is everything you ay makes me want to bash your face in?! Listen, I place third in the competition to choose as Master Genkai's successor! The only ones who beaten me was Yusuke and a scary monster."

"And I should care why?"

Kuwabara grabs hold of Hiei's clothing for Ami to break up the fight in time.

"Would you two knock it off?" Ami asked raising an eyebrow. She looks over at Kurama. "Kurama, your wound…" She then stops to be sensing Genbu's Spirit Energy.

"It looks like I'm not done here." Kurama turned to look at Genbu.

"Huh?" Yusuke looked over and they all see Genbu putting himself back together.

Genbu put his head on. "As you see, I find being sliced to pieces no more than a moment's inconvenience."

"Genbu just…put himself back…together…!" Kuwabara started to panic.

Genbu attacked Kurama hitting his wound stomach. "Take that, thief!" Kurama slashed at Genbu cutting his body into pieces again.

"That pulverized him!" Yusuke yelled.

"Nothing but gravel now!" Kuwabara added.

Ami sighed. "Don't get too excited, boys." The two teenage boys looked at Ami, for she was confused too.

Genbu's body pieces came together once again making him whole. Ami then sees something to be raising an eyebrow and looked over at Hiei. Say…could that be Genbu's only weak points?

"Did you see that?"

Hiei nodded. "Kurama's got him." The boys stood behind the two of them with question marks floating above their heads.

Genbu laughed. "As I said a mere inconvenience."

Yusuke glanced at Genbu and then back to Ami and Hiei. "How can Kurama win against him? Not even that did it!"

Ami started smirking and looks back at Yusuke. "You'll see."

"You bore me, die!" Genbu's body split apart and shot at Kurama. Kurama stood his ground getting hit by rocks every now and then.

"What is he doing?!" Yusuke yelled.

Genbu's body parts started to reform. Kurama was kneeling on the floor. "Still breathing, but clearly no fight left." Kurama started laughing. "Is afraid snapped your mind? Well, then, I'll put you out of your misery!" Genbu paused. "He's…he's upside down? What's going on?!" Genbu's body parts were all out of place. Pieces of his tail were coming out of his side, one of his arms was on top on his back and his head was upside in between his legs.

Yusuke, Ami, and Kuwabara started to laugh and pointing out at Genbu. This is the funniest scene ever to laugh at.

"I heard of brass balls before, but come on!"

"Yeah! I like to see him use the toilet!"

"What have you done to me?!" Genbu yelled.

"I took this." Kurama held up a red rock that was pulsating slightly.

"What is that?"

"I figure this is your control core, the part that keeps all the pieces of your body organized." Kurama explained. "Because of that, it let out a slight spirit energy making it stand out from the rest. I wonder what would happen if this broke."

"N…no! Give it back!" Genbu yelled. "Give it back!"

"Farewell!" Kurama threw the rock into the air and then cut though it with his Rose Whip. Genbu yelled as his body broke apart.

Yusuke ran over to Kurama with the rest of you following him. "You did it! And just what he deserved!" Kurama fell to his knees. "Kurama!"

Ami pushes Yusuke out of the way and kneeled in front of Kurama. "Stay still." She places her hands an inch from Kurama's chest and a light grayish pink color covered her hands. Kurama's wound slowly closed until the skin mended together. She was good in healing others that Genkai train her to do so Kurama will be alright later to fight again. "There, but you can't fight again or it will reopen. I'm sorry, it's the best I can do."

"No, it feels much better." Kurama slowly got to his feet. "Thank you, Ami."

Ami smiles at Kurama again. "No problem."

"Wow, Ami, I didn't know you could do that!" Yusuke yelled for it was his first time seeing her do something else new.

Ami shrugged. "You never asked. Besides, I haven't developed it as good as my Grandmother yet."

"Genbu was a formidable opponent. Kurama won't be able to go on…" Hiei commented.

Ami wishes she could do much better than taking time to heal afterwards.

"I'm sorry; if my healing power was more developed we wouldn't have to worry about it." Ami looked down being a bit sad.

"Don't be sorry," she looks up at Yusuke's smiling face, "we'll take of the rest of it. Right?"

Ami nodded for she did some good on her end by helping Kurama the best she could. "Right."

"Alright! I'm taking on the next one." said Kuwabara.

For Kurama to take time to heal, he, Ami, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara continue to the next room of the castle since Genbu's been defeated. For within the shadows, one demon follows them being something of a bonus they must face next before the other three of the Saint Beasts can be stopped next. But can they, do it? Who will face who at a time? Things are getting good for this will be something else for the five fighters must stop the demons for the Human World's sake; because Botan can't stop all the bugs to spray or try hitting the zombies to save the humans forever. Did I forget to mention that I hate bugs…? Yep.


	3. The Reikai Fighting Queen Ami

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 3

'A Demon follows the heroes…Oh, boy!'

Continuing through the castle as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Ami, Hiei, and Kurama 'who seems to be doing very well' to walk around the building for any signs of three Saint Beasts left to beat. The more they walked, the darker the hallways and the rooms coming up from walking up the stairs further and further, it wasn't normal darkness at all for Ami to sense out first before the guys do next.

"Ami? Why did you stop?" asked Yusuke.

"You guys don't feel that?"

Yusuke and the others didn't yet for some odd reason.

"Feel what?"

Ami then pointed out of the huge hallway had the lights slowly coming in and out, meaning that it wasn't normal darkness all around on where they were going.

"Wait…This is a room…?"

Kurama and Hiei now get it.

"Ami's right. This isn't normal darkness."

"Hmph. Guess we're not alone, we're being followed."

This makes Kuwabara freak out to turn around, for he and Yusuke don't see anyone or anything from behind or in front of them.

"Don't start pulling our leg here, shorty! This isn't funny!"

Hiei pointed that it was coming from the next room, they had to go into.

"The demon is already in the next room. It beat us to it before we did."

Ami didn't feel the demon pass by them at all.

"Hiei's right." Ami had a bad feeling about this demon, so she goes running in first and on her guard.

"Hey! Ami! Wait up!" Yusuke goes after her in a hurry to be running.

Along with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei catching up to the two as they all enter in the room as one of the Four Saint Beasts' leader watches it all through his crystal ball. As the three finally see Yusuke and Ami all right into a room-like dome with huge lights all over the place with some darkness, all over the room for the door to close on them in seconds, they were locked in.

"Oh, great. We run in just to be trapped in!" said Yusuke.

Kuwabara couldn't get the door to open or from his strength.

"Ah! It's locked!" Kuwabara panics for he couldn't open the door at all. "What are we going to do!?"

Hiei gets his sword out. "Calm down! It wants us to fight with him."

"Really? So, who wants to fight with the bonus boss next? Anyone?"

For Yusuke had to fall for a trap, the room soon was crawling with shadow-like smoke all over the place waiting for someone to fight whenever it'll come out of hiding real soon. Ami then saw a big arm of a freaky looking kind to come flying out for Ami to use her powers from her head to see it to explode in the air in seconds, like a small bomb going off. It comes out being some Shadow Reaper – it was some type of guard of the entire place; with a face of a skull for a head, under a long hood of darkness dragging on the ground, can fly like a ghost, hands with long claws out, a long sword out, a freaky sound when he speaks like a robot, and was very big for the five to be seeing this.

"At last. The Shadow Reaper shows itself." said Kurama from seeing it up close.

For he and Hiei heard about these types of demons for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Ami to be see one of them up close and looked like it was ready to kill. Ami had to say this to the demon.

"My God…You're huge!"

The Shadow Reaper was ready to fight as he shows his hand, to tell one of the them to come and give it everything they got against him.

" **Come and get me."** Annoying sound when this demon's talking.

"Ah! What the hell!?"

"What crawled in this guy's mouth and died!?" Kuwabara complained with Yusuke too while covering their ears with both of their hands.

Kurama then explains what this demon was 'and so does to the others to listen in' and learn more about this demon.

"A Shadow Reaper. These things are very tricky to beat. From skills, speed, their powers are all about darkness, and as they like toying to their enemies, they can be very dangerous."

Though with a lot of lights all over the room there, but no power.

"But what about those lights there?" asked Yusuke to point that out.

"That's what it wants you to try to use somehow. Though it's impossible to turn them on than just flipping a light switch." Hiei had a very good point on that part to say.

"In other words, it looks very hard."

Now the others looked worried, more to Kuwabara on his end.

"Then we're dead…"

Maybe it'll be hard for Yusuke or Kuwabara to go head to head against this demon, well…Not for Ami. She seems to be excited to let this Shadow Reaper to be slowing them down so she jumps in.

"Oh, please…" Ami said with a smile on her face to not being afraid. "Since the boys don't want to play, let this princess take this thing down."

"Ami!?" To Yusuke as he sees Ami taking her chance against the demon.

"Save it, Yusuke, it's time to show you and the others more of my skills up close." Ami prepares to fight. "Just because I'm a girl, that doesn't mean I won't run and hide. Not me."

Kurama wanted to see how Ami fights.

"I like to see how you face this thing."

Ami smiles for Kurama to be saying that to her.

"Then I'll give it my all."

For Yusuke has already seen half of Ami's powers – it'll be the first for Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara seeing the rest. It was Ami vs. the Shadow Reaper. Though Yusuke and Kurama hope she does well, Kuwabara was kind of worried for her safety over nothing.

"Getting to know a girl you really like," Kuwabara was mumbling to himself about. "only to fight a demon. Ami better be careful."

"She'll be fine. Watch, I face her already. She's strong than just her appearances." Seems that Yusuke was worried about anything at all on his end.

"You sure about that?"

Ami walks up to the room to face off against the demon on her own, with enough space she was ready to go all out.

"Ready whenever you are, ugly. Let's go."

Ami got her fighting stands ready for the demon to strike for it creates more smoke of darkness to disappear into, for its fast skills to outsmart her. She could feel it out without looking. With a big arm comes launching out, Ami jumps away in time for it to follow for a huge smack drop allowing her to create a shield-like bubble around her body in time to disappear in seconds. Freaking the Shadow Reaper that Ami outsmarted it, he then jumps from wall to wall for her to follow and being fast.

"She's faster like shorty is!" Kuwabara was surprise leaving Hiei not too surprise about it.

"And that's only one of her skills and creating other ones by using her Spirit Energy just now."

Ami chases the demon all over the room to begin firing blast to fire back since she was absorbing them, to create another energy form of a huge boomerang to throw at the Shadow Reaper. It hits the demon from the powerful wind to go fall to the ground for Ami to kick it hard to land on to be staying down, for this fight was easy for her.

"And stay down."

Kuwabara loved it for Ami to leave the demon down and was out smarted by this fight was over.

"Amazing…" Kurama was amazed as well after seeing all of that.

"Yes! Nicely done, Ami!"

Ami smirks.

"It was so easy for me. Anyways, boys, going up."

Somehow the fight wasn't over yet for the Shadow Reaper comes back up to attack Ami from behind. Surprising her and the other boys to see out of the blue.

" **Going down."** The demon grabs Ami's neck to lift her up, for she had trouble breaking free by using her powers being so powerful.

"Ami!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei rush to Ami's side to try saving her from the Shadow Reaper, only to be blown away from its deadly shadow-like gust of wind instead being so powerful. They watch in horror for Ami could let this demon kill them already for trying to save the world for nothing, so she uses her bracelet to create a whip to hit the demon and passes right through it; only for Ami to use her powers to be pushed away from it in time to fly away before he could strangle her again, but missees.

"She got out." Yusuke was almost worried about her.

"Yes!" while Kuwabara was rooting for Ami all the way through.

Ami knows that the Shadow Reaper won't be beaten from speed from Ami's powers to stop it, there must be a weakness from this demon to be stopped. For it started flying around all over the room and running his sword to the brick walls to make so much noise, toying with her so she had to think of something and fast.

"Fine. You want me to give it my all?" Ami said with her smiling. "You did ask for it…"

With the demon still flying around the room to say things repeatedly, 'Destroy…Destroy…Destroy…' non-stop for the others to fear for the worse about to happen if Ami didn't do anything to stop this thing. It comes flying out after cutting a block shape piece of statue into tiny pieces from its fast skills in seconds, goes after Ami next who was just standing there. Yusuke and Kuwabara fears for the worse to come.

"Ami! Are you an idiot or something!? Get your ass out of there!"

"Hurry!" said both Yusuke and Kuwabara by yelling to Ami to save her.

But she was just standing still being calm for Kurama and Hiei looked at her and weren't worried at all.

"She has the upper hand on this."

"What do you mean that she does!?" asked Yusuke to Kurama about for he was confused, and maybe lost too.

"She's using her head for once. This human is putting her faith not by power, but with skills." Hiei was explaining to the other two guys. "She's about to strike back."

As the Shadow Reaper comes at Ami for the other four to see on what happens next, it does…Ami opens her eyes to strike at the demon very hard from the power of her kick from one leg. Just hitting the demon to the side of the skull-like head to get hurt and goes flying into the lights. Trying to escape, Ami kicks at the demon many more times fast. 'Like Chun-Li's fighting moves in the video game series', huh? Her Hundred Rending Kicks. 'Not using the Chinese words here to copyright, so sue me…' Ha! :D

"Bull's-eye!"

Ami then sees something glowing behind the demon to feel more pain to be screaming out, as for the other guys after seeing that move they were amazed. More to Yusuke and Kuwabara, leaving Kurama surprise in seeing that happen and Hiei didn't look away or was worried.

"Nice hit!"

Kuwabara seen that move somewhere before.

"Hey! Ami got that move from Street Fighter game! I play that a million times not to forget Chun-Li's moves!"

"Street Fighter? Chun-Li's fighting skills…?" Yusuke was lost, though he played the game too.

"It's more than my favorite female fighter in that Street Fighter game and cross over ones too, you know. A pro at fighting video games, I also learn other fighting moves from China. Known as the Chinese Kempo. It allows me to use my energy into my body to strike back for offense and defense."

Kurama heard about other fighters for humans or demons using those moves.

"Yes, the Chinese Kempo. It takes years of mastering with controllable Spirit Energy and lots of training. I never thought Ami being a half human and half demon, could master it in such an age. Incredible."

Hiei sounded and acted like he didn't cared, but really, he did.

"She just got lucky in learning it from her famous grandmother Genkai. I admire her powers of Reikai she was born with those skills, that much ESP can take any demon down in seconds."

"Reikai…? What's that?" Kuwabara had to ask about it.

"I've seen half of Ami's skills when I fought with her. Seems this is the rest on what it can do. Damn…"

Ami sees the demon about to go flying around again for her to go after the Shadow Reaper in the air. By jumping from wall to wall herself, she was giving everything that she has against this thing.

"Oh, no you don't…Spinning Bird Kick!" Ami spins upside down to push the demon hard to bounce off to use its sword to cut many times for her to avoid its many moves; she grabs it by the long arms to throw down to the ground hard. Leaving her to fire a pink light of energy coming out of her hands to shoot at the Shadow Reaper with another of her skills.

"Keep attacking that bastard, Ami!"

Kuwabara had hearts in his eyes.

"You go, girl!"

Ami says the name of her other attack and fires. "Eat this! Qigong Fist!"

It hits the demon hard to be crawling away after that, for some of the lights in the room were turned on for Ami to notices and started to hurt the demon again. It was getting weaker. The Shadow Reaper must use its powers of its own shadows to covers the lights to turn off again and gets back on its feet to try stabbing Ami again, missing to move away in time to get a rip to her shirt only. A very close call there.

"What the…?" Ami said to herself on what she just saw there.

The demon looked a bit normal again to want some more of the fighting.

" **Come…Destroy the humans…"**

Yusuke got mad just from looking at the demon so much, as Kuwabara was getting very worried.

"This guy's really starting to piss me off…!"

"It just won't stay down. Ami's in danger." He said to be worried. "Ami! Stay strong! Don't let this demon freak get the best of you!"

Ami had to try something 'if it does works'. By trying to pass by the demon by moving him aside with her ESP to get near the light to hit with her kicks to each of them on one at a time and hurting the creature who was trying to go after her.

"Come and get me!" With Ami saying that back at the Shadow Reaper to be mocking it, it uses its powers again to turn the lights back off for Ami to do repeatedly.

Kuwabara then senses on what Ami was planning to do before the other three did.

"Ah!" he points out. "She's letting the lights on to try to weaken it!"

Now they see it.

"She is."

"Of course, for once the fool's right. Any element of light can destroy the darkness of energy or the real thing." said Hiei to Yusuke.

"Well…I knew that! Just hope our female heroine can pull it off."

Kurama had a feeling that she will.

"I think Ami can do more than fight, she thinks things through before striking at her enemies."

For the others to see how this all pulls off for Ami, she gets all the lights on this time for the demon to miss turning off and falls to be burning and in pain. For the Shadow Reaper couldn't attack or fire at for Ami to control its body by lifting in the air, takes its sword, to turn into pink-like Spirit Energy of her own of the form, and throws it right into its chest deeply. And then punches it one last time to ground and in agony. As Ami places her foot on the demon's head to step on, she smiles after that fight that she just had.

"Like ying and yang…Darkness fades from the light."

Yusuke and Kuwabara cheers for an awesome fight that was in seeing more or Ami's skills in battle for Hiei to watch and Kurama to be amazed by her.

"She's good."

"Hell yeah! She's very good! Glad she's on our team." Yusuke said.

Before Ami could walk back to the others, the demon gets back up again to be surprise about and was freaking out. Only this time, the Shadow Reaper looked all melted and badly hurt to be fighting anymore to die within seconds. Ouch, now that had to hurt some a demon who was weak by the light to be all darkness…

"Ah! Stay down already-! Huh?"

The other four see the demon dropping down the ground in pain until it finally fades out with its last dying breath.

" **Destroy…Destroy…"**

From there the demon was more to drop and break into tiny pieces like glass, it was dead now. Looks like the leader of the Saint Beasts likes on what he saw with the other two for one goes out next to try killing them for sure this time. For Ami won her fight to feel good for Yusuke and Kuwabara to go over to her and cheer with joy. As Yusuke pats Ami on the back for a fine job well done.

"Way a go, Ami! You showed that loser who's boss! Nice fighting skills."

Ami moved her arms and legs around to stretch afterwards to get rid of her torn up coat to be walking around in her tank top and long jeans 'for now'.

"Told you I've learn things my way than from video games. That felt awesome!"

Hiei was amazed from seeing Ami's fighting moves so well to not admitting it to her, but she can feel it out.

"Just a lucky break you had, that was all."

Kuwabara defends Ami from Hiei's made up insults.

"Hey! Show some respect! Ami just save us from that spooky shadow weirdo!"

"Hmph, like I care." Hiei said with his back turned.

"(Sure, you don't…)" to Ami, she was smiling.

Kuwabara then hugs Ami to make her feel weird when he did that.

"Wow, a great fighter and beautiful. Love the way you were fighting, Ami, maybe when we get back home, you can go out with me-!"

Ami kicks up near Kuwabara's face. Almost hitting him, but didn't to fear her powers instead.

"Watch it, you…"

Kuwabara freaks out to be laughing. "Okay, let just be friends…!"

Yusuke wishes he could understood Kuwabara better than this.

"Idiot, like she'll go out with the likes of you. Not like Botan would either if you try asking her out."

"Don't push it, Urameshi, not now." Kuwabara said while feeling a bit left down afterwards.

"Anyways…Nicely done, Ami, you can rest up. Maybe we can keep on going with the lights on to see than being blind."

Ami laughs for she hated perverts or 'some idiots', she knows Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama do mean well since she met them.

"Sure, Yusuke."

As they continue walking further into the castle up top, Kurama had something to say to Ami after seeing her fight.

"You did great, Ami, I'm glad you came to help us out."

This makes Ami happy to hear Kurama say that to her and seeing him feel a bit better.

"Thank you, Kurama; I do what needs to be done by fighting."

Kurama was smiling to get to know Ami much more.

"And what do you think of us since we only met today?"

Thinking hard there, Ami already knows her answer to say about it.

"Well…I can already tell that Hiei guy cares by acting mean, Yusuke's cool that has a lot to learn, Kuwabara needs a real girlfriend although he is caring, and you…You are an awesome demon to be happy to have on our side."

From the way Kurama fought again Genbu earlier.

"Glad you feel that way. If we stick together, we can win this for sure and save the lives in the Human World in time."

Ami agrees with Kurama on that, with her putting her hands into a fist to hit the other, she was good to go with three other fighters to go up against the three of the Saint Beasts next within the castle.

"Oh, that we will alright. Bring them on…"

Looks like a wild animal-like demon being another one out of the Four Saint Beasts enters one of the rooms of the Maze Castle to be facing with one of the Yusuke's team next. Who will it be this time? As Koenma and Ogre watch, Botan still busy to spray the bugs and knocking out the zombie ones; can the five fighters get to the top and destroy the Makai Whistle in time? We see Kurama so far to Ami's more of her fighting moves and such in person 'for a bonus demon' – meaning Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke were next to fight with the other three demons.

So…What do you guys' think of Ami and her fighting so far? Cool, huh? For a half human and demon being Genkai's granddaughter, you know? Don't worry, there's more to come in the next chapter from my favorite case as the five heroes take a break from the upper level of the castle where the other demon waits for them, like a deadly animal ready to attack his prey real soon…Oh, boy.


	4. Into the Tiger's Cage

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 4

'Now it's man vs. beast…Or demon-like beast…"

Yusuke and the rest of the gang continued deeper into Maze Castle. There wasn't much to look at, there were no windows. The ceiling, floors, and walls were made of rocky type of bricks.

"Are you alright, Kurama?" Ami asked looking over at the fox demon next to her.

Kurama smiled at Ami. "I'm fine; you did a great job on my wound. Thank you for healing it and worrying about me, Ami."

Ami blinks and looked away from Kurama. This girl wasn't used to someone who was this nice and polite. "You don't have to thank me."

"You won't be much good in a fight, though. Besides getting lucky from the Shadow Reaper. The rest could be difficult for you to handle." Hiei commented. "Without you, the four of us will have to deal with what's ahead. With Kurama recovering, Yusuke, and I, the other on our team is still useless."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, shorty!" Kuwabara boosted.

Yusuke laughed. "Not to sound mean, but I think Hiei was talking about you."

Kuwabara glared at Yusuke. "Is that so? Well, what did I do for the past six months? Lay around doing nothing? No! I was training a lot to getting stronger from my own Spirit Energy attack to master. I figured out how to conjure my spirit sword using only my bare hand." A sword made purely of spirit energy appeared in Kuwabara's hand. "Spirit Sword! See…?"

"Not bad…" Hiei said. "Not quite the dead weight I took you for."

Kuwabara grabbed Hiei's collar. "Oh, yeah!? You want to die!?"

"Try me…"

Ami doesn't get how Hiei can make more friends like Kuwabara with an attitude like that. Hard to tell since he was kind hearted deep down.

"Give me a break."

Yusuke tries calming things down.

"Get a grip." Yusuke said glaring at Kuwabara.

A small vain appears on Kuwabara's forehead. "Sure, man. No sweat. My research didn't stop there. Check it out! Sword, get long!" Kuwabara's sword extend until it hit the ceiling, known as Sword Get Long or Longer Sword. "I can extend or retract it at will." Kuwabara's sword disappeared. "That Genbu guy caught me off guard, but I'm ready for anything." Suddenly a sound of a loud roar filling the hallway. "What was that?! It sounds other-worldly."

Ami looked at Kuwabara with a sweat drop. "We're in the Demon World, you know." She then looks at Kurama. "Kurama, do you know who it is?"

"It's Byakko. That's his roar. It sounds like he's not very pleased."

"Let's go!" Yusuke started running down the hall with the rest running behind him. He suddenly stops short as the hallway came outside. "Whoa."

In front of your group was a wide walkway that led to an arena size circle that hung way above the ground. On the other side of the arena was Byakko, the White Tiger of wind 'of some kind'. Byakko looked like a large tiger with a toga styled outfit. This guy is deadly, mean, strong, eats any living being alive, and can claw to bite down his prey. I love cats, but not this freak!

"I can't believe I had to get off my butt to deal with pesky little fleas like you!" Byakko glared at Yusuke's group. "You defeated Genbu, but don't let that go to your heads. He was only underling."

"He's enormous! A 10-footer at least!" Kuwabara yelled. "This wasn't the deal."

Ami looked over at Kuwabara raising an eyebrow. "Deal? There was no deal, you idiot."

Kuwabara glared at you. "I'd fight you, but I won't hit girls. But I can. It goes against my Code of Honor never to hit a girl."

"Tch. Like you would live through it."

Byakko growled. "Holed up here in this depressing castle, no succulent human flesh upon which to eat. It makes one quite irritable. And now the underworld sends three puny humans and a pair of traitors to fight us! What an insult! Humans! I'll devour you all and eat you myself at a time! Hiei…Kurama…I'll feed you two to the Fugakis!" Byakko's rough voice cracked the pathway to the arena making so narrow that only one person could walk over it.

"I've had enough of his bull." Kuwabara said stepping forward.

"You're going to take him alone? I thought that was all talk." Hiei said glancing at Kuwabara.

"Hey! Didn't I say I take the next one!? A one-on-one that's street fighting!" Kuwabara held up a fist to Hiei.

"You really think you can face this demon alone?"

Kuwabara smiles to act brave, he was really scared.

"Well, of course half pint. In fact, I'm standing with bravery right now."

"You're trembling from eagerness, then?" Yusuke asked, Ami glanced down and saw that Kuwabara's legs were shaking.

"Leave me alone, Urameshi! I'm just afraid of highs!" Kuwabara punched his fist into his open palm. He then started to carefully walk down the pathway to the arena.

"This isn't the time to act so tough."

Kuwabara glanced back glaring at Yusuke. "I said leave me alone! Let's fight, Byakko monster!" Kuwabara was ready to face against Byakko to be brave without showing fear on his face.

"Huh? One human coming towards me alone?" Byakko started to laugh. "Was this underworld's plan to make me die laughing?!"

"I'm being serious here!" Kuwabara yelled pointing at Byakko. "We'll see who laughs after you haul your fury tail down here!"

"I'll pass. No need for me to put myself out." Byakko pulls out four hairs from his head. "There you go!" Byakko blows the hair towards Kuwabara and they transform into four beasts. Four green-like demon tigers – with four blue eyes, sharp teeth, claws, horns on their heads, and they're very nasty to kill and eat.

"He turned his fur into these things?!" Kuwabara yelled staring at the beasts.

"My doppelganger beasts! They'll slowly tear you to pieces! Even after death you will regret your foolish attempt to confront me!"

One of the beasts' lunges at Kuwabara. But then he jumps to the side dodging a fatal blow, but he still got two cuts from his shoulder to the top of his chest and one of his cheeks. Kuwabara's sword appeared in his hand as he regained his balance.

"Oh, yeah…? Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara get his sword all ready to fight the beasts and tries not go down from the hits he was getting.

"You summon a Spirit Sword? Such impudence!" Byakko points at Kuwabara. "That pitiful thing will be useless against four beasts at once!" The four beasts charged at Kuwabara. Kuwabara swung his sword at the beasts, but it was no good. The beast's claws cut into Kuwabara creating cuts on his legs and his back.

"I've never seen such pathetic sword skills. Those beasts will nail him good in a matter of moments." Hiei commented.

Yusuke stared at Kuwabara with his hands clutched at his sides.

"This is not going to be an easy fight for Kuwabara." Ami added watching the fight.

Kuwabara was kneeling on the ground with his Spirit Sword clutched tightly in his hand. His body was covered with cuts and he couldn't stop his body from shaking. Kuwabara stood up and started to attack the beasts again, but he wasn't having any luck.

"Kuwabara! Let me take them instead! I know you want to fight this one, but there's way too many of those things to swing your sword at! My Shot Gun blast just makes more sense, okay!? Come on, Kuwabara! Please!" Yusuke yelled.

Byakko started to laugh. "Don't be so polite. Why don't you all jump in at once? You runts shouldn't have tried to fight me in the first place!"

Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke for there was no turning back to look at the group. "Stay right there! I'm not asking for help, and if you come up here I swear I'll turn this sword on you. I'm no wimp, Urameshi, and I'm not stopping unless Byakko comes and kills me himself!"

"Don't say that…"

"He's so stubborn." Ami said sighing.

"Still haven't learned your lesson? Beasts rip off his limbs, one by one! Leave me the torso and head for my supper!"

Kuwabara jumps back as one of the beast's claws at him. "Bad doggie! These arms are freshly healed! I'm not losing them now!" Kuwabara keeps on getting hurt with hitting the cats at all to getting hurt so many times to watch this horror.

It was making Yusuke worry more for his friend's safety.

"Kuwabara, don't be stupid! Let me take over! Your sword's just not enough to take these things out by swinging it so many times will get you nowhere! Think about it!" Yusuke yelled. "Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara glances at Yusuke. "He's right…Alright." Kuwabara starts running towards the group with the beasts following him.

Byakko laughs. "Escaping from me? Flee back to your companions! But it's no use! The beasts will devour you all!"

"Who said anything about escaping…?" Kuwabara turned to face the four beasts that were lined up in a straight line behind him.

Ami smirks realizing Kuwabara's plan. "I'm surprised he came up with something like that."

Kuwabara uses his attack on the four as they line up into a group for him to do something like this…

"Sword Get Long!" Kuwabara yelled, his sword grew and pierced though the four beasts. "They fell for it! I lured your pets over this narrow bridge just so I could skewer them!"

"Smart boy, but that hardly amounts to a death blow! Look they're still hungry!"

Byakko pointed to the beasts that started to push against the sword. Kuwabara starts running away from them. Yusuke and the others quickly stepped out of the way as Kuwabara headed towards them. Kuwabara ran around the circled tower that they had entered from. When he got to where the rest of them were he tied the ends of the Spirit Swords together.

"I call this...This Monster Beast Donut!" Kuwabara laughs.

"He seems brave now that they can't move." Ami commented.

"He fused the spirit end to end. That's absurd. Monster Beast Donut, please…" Hiei said with a sweat drop running down the side of his face.

"I think monster beast donut is a nice name for it." Kurama likes it.

"It does get you hungry, doesn't it?" Ami laughed.

"Excuse me, I don't like this one. You got chocolate with sprinkles?" Yusuke added.

Byakko's fist clutches in front of him. "You should've let the beasts kill you, human."

"C'mon, what do you really got? Haul your butt down here, fur ball! It's your turn."

A sweat drop rolled down on Ami's face. "Great, taunt the beast that you were afraid of a few minutes ago."

"I believe that's how he deals with his fear." Kurama commented.

"It seems to be making things so much better." Ami said sarcastically.

Byakko glared at Kuwabara. "Now you've made me very, very mad!"

"So much for the opener! Your beasts are all tied up!" Kuwabara points at Byakko. "Your turn, pussycat!"

Byakko slammed his fist into the platform by his feet destroying it. "You've pushed your luck too far, whelp! Fine, I'll come down and kill you myself."

Kuwabara walked back to the arena. "Let's get it on!" Byakko jumps down landing in front of Kuwabara. He was much bigger then Kuwabara and it seems that Kuwabara has realized it too. "(He looks bigger up close than he did standing on top…Ah, man! He's huge!)"

Byakko points at Kuwabara. "I'll warn you right now that your Spirit Sword is useless!"

"Oh yeah?" Kuwabara's Spirit Sword appeared in his hand. "Have a taste of it and then we'll see how useless it is!" Kuwabara slashes at Byakko. Making the big demon to flinched slightly. "Felt that, huh?" Byakko tried to punch Kuwabara, but he dodged out of the way. "Here's another." Kuwabara slashes Byakko again.

"Excellent! Kuwabara's on the offensive!" Yusuke cheered. "Size doesn't matter to him in a straight one-on-one!"

Ami raises an eyebrow something wasn't right.

"And another!" Kuwabara cut Byakko.

"Something's wrong…" Kurama commented.

"Yeah." Hiei agreed.

Ami nodded. "I noticed too." Yusuke looked at the three of you confused. "Look at them, their faces. Kuwabara is the one attacking, but he's the one who's wearing out."

"What's going on? None of my attacks have any effect on him, while I'm about ready to cave." Kuwabara stares at Byakko. "That's not all though. Am I seeing things or did Byakko just double in size?" Byakko had gotten larger and had spirit energy surrounding his body. Meaning that he was getting big before Kuwabara's eyes.

"I get it now!" Kurama exclaimed. "Look at the sword!"

"My sword?" Kuwabara looked at his sword. "It's shrunk!"

"Byakko is sucking up Kuwabara's Spirit Energy and adding it to his own." Kurama explained.

"He's sucking Kuwabara dry." Ami added. "Kuwabara better think of something fast." Ami said. "Or this is going to get ugly. I mean just seeing eat like that to a different size is so gross."

Byakko laughed. "My secret's out! So, what? Will you fight me with your bare hands?!"

"Hardly!" Kuwabara's sword grew back to normal and he charged at Byakko.

"Don't do it, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "It'll only make him bigger!" Kuwabara ignored Yusuke and slashed at Byakko.

"Fool." Byakko said.

An electric shock goes into Kuwabara. Kuwabara falls to the ground and his sword disappears. Kuwabara weakly gets back to his feet and a small spirit sword appeared in his hand.

"His sword it's shrunk to a dagger!" Yusuke gasped.

"You're wobbly boy." Byakko laughs. "Your real ordeal will now begin." Byakko punches Kuwabara knocking him into the wall of the arena. Byakko slowly walks towards Kuwabara. "Now for a dose of slow torture!" Kuwabara spits up blood causing Byakko to laugh again. "I could use some after-dinner exercise. After that, your body will make a nice dessert with that half breed human girl too."

This makes Ami freak out after hearing that part.

"Ah, sick…! I don't want to become cat food."

Things weren't looking so good for Kuwabara, unless he can find a way to beat Byakko and fast before he gets eaten alive besides his powers.

"His Spirit Energy's gone! He can't fight! That idiot's really going to get his ticket punched this time!" Yusuke commented becoming frantic.

"Don't give up on him yet, Yusuke." Ami said. Yusuke looked over at her seeing that she's gross out, but knows something will happen. "Seeing how Byakko looks right now, might be a sign to soon happen."

"She's right." Kurama added. Yusuke looked over at him. "He has one option. Byakko hasn't grown at all. If Kuwabara's noticed this, well, it might amount to suicide, but it's his last resort. If he doesn't pull this off, he is doomed."

Kuwabara started mumbling something to himself that none of the other four could hear.

"What are you mumbling about? Have you given up? Let's finish then. Die!" Byakko swings at Kuwabara.

A Spirit Sword appears in Kuwabara's hand catching Byakko by surprised. "You want it?! You got it!" Kuwabara stabbed Byakko.

"Are you crazy?! Why are you giving him what he wants?!" Yusuke gasped.

Kuwabara falls hard to the ground.

Byakko chuckles and burps. "You are crazy. Can't fathom why you'd let me have the last of your aura." Byakko raises his foot. "I'll tenderize him with a few good stomps. Starting with his head!" Byakko starts to lower his foot.

"Stop! Now or I'll kill you!" Yusuke yelled about to run in to save Kuwabara.

Kurama stops him before he can take a step to help Kuwabara. "Wait! See, it's starting to happen."

Byakko body started to pulse stopping him from moving. "What?"

Kuwabara rose to his knees. "Looks like it worked."

Byakko looks down at Kuwabara and glares at him. "What worked!?"

"You're a bit of a glutton, aren't you? My sisters always said it's never good to eat so much food in one sitting."

Byakko's body swelled and then exploded.

"Kitty go down the hole." Ami laughs for she sees that Kuwabara's fighting was cool.

Yusuke smiled and ran across the bridge to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara! You did it!"

"Quiet, Urameshi, I'm trying to regain my lost Spirit Energy." Kuwabara closed his eyes and was taking deep breathes.

"Actually, all of your spirit energy should have returned to you once Byakko was defeated." Kurama explained. Kuwabara looked embarrassed as he stood on his feet.

After Yusuke gets a call from Botan again saying that things weren't looking so good back in the Human World – from so many more zombies being controlled for Botan stopped a few, fighting them, to out run them, and spraying a lot of bugs…They better hurry and stop the demons and destroy the whistle and fast.

"I'll see you later, Botan-!" said Kuwabara.

The talk was already over with.

"She hung up." Yusuke told Kuwabara to feel silly about. "Stupid, how can you be fluttering if you're injury from that fight you had?"

"Shut up."

Ami laughs nervously rubbing the back of your head. "From Kurama, to me, and Kuwabara here, we're doing pretty good stopping the demons."

Hiei glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You better not be as useless on the rest of the battle as that idiot did." Hiei tilted his head towards Kuwabara.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot?!" Kuwabara yelled, but everyone ignored him.

"I'm also curious to see more of your powers again." Kurama commented with a small smile.

Ami blinked at the attention, but fought back the odd feeling she was getting.

"I'll make it a great show."

Soon they heard another powerful roar destroying the battle field bridge of the far high to getting in the other room in time. Byakko was still alive and waiting for them inside his new battle ground, things are about to get serious.

"He's…Still alive?"

"How's this possible?" Ami was worried about.

Kuwabara wasn't afraid to taking on Byakko again in round two.

"Just lead the way, Byakko, wherever you are. I'll go where you are to finish this." The five walking into the room of very hot lava all over the pillars sticking out. The five fighters soon entered the room and saw several pillars like arenas that stood over a floor of boiling lava. "This is…Lava…" Kuwabara throws a piece of his clothing into the lava to burn up into ashes in seconds. "*gulp* We better not fall in there, you guys." Kuwabara said while freaking out.

"Do you like my real cambers?" A voice called out. They looked up and saw Byakko standing in the middle of the room on one of the pillars. For he looked normal again after eating so much energy, this cat demon was dangerous as he comes and goes with new tricks.

"What?!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled.

"So, you're still alive!? But how did you get back to normal!?" Ami yelled pointing at Byakko.

"Anyone got the nerve to come down and fight me now?" Byakko called over.

Kuwabara started to take his jacket off. "I'll have to finish this. But…it's so freaking hot in here." Look in good shape for someone who's a bigger idiot and good at fighting at times than Yusuke is.

Ami stepped in front of him. "No, Kuwabara, you're too weak to fight."

"He's still mine. Looks, just leave it to me, I got this." Kuwabara argued. "It's going to be okay. Just leave it to me, Ami and Urameshi." Ami tried leaving Yusuke, Kurama 'and Hiei too' in worrying him to take on Byakko again. Kuwabara jumps on to the pillars, he almost slips and falls. But he grabbed hold in time to get back up. Only to panic for almost dying. "I don't want to die…! I don't want to die…!"

"Hey! You sure you want to fight!?" yelled Yusuke.

"I got this!" Kuwabara was ready to fight with Byakko again for he knows how to fight in his lair.

"So, the sword man wants to go at me again? Very well. Start off with you and then the rest to eat later, this will be good to use my favorite attacks…" Byakko holds his hands on his throat to release a very deadly attack for Ami to sense something very deadly for Hiei and Kurama to hear about and to be seeing this too, doesn't look so good. It was Byakko's Tiger Scream. "Tiger Scream!"

Kuwabara thinks he could use his Spirit Sword as a bat to hit the attack right out, not really for Kurama to want him to move away.

"No! You can't stop it! Move away!"

Hearing Kurama's warning in time, Kuwabara jumps onto another pillar before the other one was destroyed within seconds. That could've been him.

"Hey, my jacket…"

Looks like Kuwabara must jump from one pillar after another to reach to Byakko. He was so stubborn to taking out the demon alone; he was fast to move from pillar to another without getting blown up from the demon's many Tiger Scream attacks. So far…

"So, wait. Kuwabara can't use his sword from that blast?" asked Yusuke or Kurama to answer his question.

"No. If Byakko's attack gets in contact with Kuwabara's sword made of Spirit Energy, will shock his entire body to explode like a bomb within seconds."

Ami figured to be saying this next. "So, his only shot is to get to Byakko and beat him where he's standing. Is that it?"

"Seems that way." said Hiei. "I heard so much about this attack, never in my life I seen it up close until now. This is very bad."

"Kuwabara…!" Yusuke started to worry for his friend.

The four could only do now was to watch for Kuwabara to being brave and not wanting any help, for he kept on jumping to avoiding Byakko's other attack he throws right at him to withstand the pain. The Tiger Claw, like throwing daggers at someone.

"How about a little taste of my Tiger Claw!" Kuwabara still stop moving to get to the last pillar right next to Byakko with one more left, or any chance he'll jump to getting to him. Will he? Though he destroys that, now he had to jump for it. "Oops. Guess you have no choice but to jump to get to me. Can you do that?"

So Kuwabara smiles for he had a plan in mind for Ami to feel out, leaving the other guys confused. Soon he goes for it to fall into the lava. This looks bad here! Get to him, Kuwabara! Go! Go! Go!

"He didn't make it!" Kurama said in fear.

Byakko laughs knowing that this will happen.

"I lied! No one could ever make the jump! You're finish-! What the hell!?" Kuwabara surprises Yusuke, Ami, Kurama, and Hiei to use his Spirit Sword to make it long as a boost to being lifted and finally punching Byakko to fall into the lava with him…What!? With him too!? "No! How's this possible!? Being defeated by a human of my own level!"

"I'm just glad I was able to hit you." Kuwabara said with a smile on his face. "Now let's go to hell together!"

The two falls for Byakko went in, did Kuwabara too? It was hard to tell.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke screams in sadness to see that happen. "No…You can't die! This is so stupid! If we're protecting the world, then who's protecting us!?"

Ami then runs over there using her fast skills for Yusuke to be confused about for him, Kurama, and Hiei to follow her. For she uses her powers to make a whip for Kuwabara 'who was holding on to dear life on the edge from the bandages all over his lower body to get caught and saves him by luck'. He did it! He's alive!

"He's alive." Yusuke was happy to see his friend again.

"Hey! You guys! Give me a hand here! I'm starting to slip!"

Ami pulls Kuwabara back up.

"I got you. Just next time, be more careful or we won't save you." She was only messing with Kuwabara not to do it for real again, just to stay alive and watching out on who he deals with in the next fight.

"Okay, okay! I will! I just need to take it easy for a while! Just don't let me go!"

Ami lifts Kuwabara's body back up and places him down to be happy to be alive.

"Thank you." Ami said with a smile on her face.

"(Why the hottest girls I meet with are so hard to get through…?)" Kuwabara ask himself, but he cares for Ami just a friend besides 'sort of' trying to hit on her. Letting out a big sigh, there were two more demons of the Saint Beasts to go. So far so good, the five were doing very well facing against the demons.

"Nicely done, Kuwabara…" Yusuke hits Kuwabara on the hit hard, as if he wasn't already in pain 'to be showing his feelings for his friend that he cared as a good friend'.

This made Ami laugh so hard. "Nice one."

"OW! Urameshi! What was that for!?" Kuwabara yells at Yusuke.

"That's what you get for being an idiot to almost dying for real in front of me! Don't do that again!"

"Don't tell what to do, Mom!"

The two argue for a few minutes for Hiei to see some idiots like them, for Kurama and Ami to understand how they get along. From rivalries of weirdness to always fighting side by side…that's Kuwabara and Yusuke for you.

"Strange partners of fighting to caring. Some guys these days are so weird." Kurama laughs when Ami said that. "Kurama?"

"Well, it shows how much Yusuke was worried about Kuwabara. He would've jumped in to save him if he had to, but Kuwabara wanted to be sure Byakko didn't get to us."

Ami didn't know that from Kuwabara recklessness, he moved away to save Yusuke, her, Kurama, and Hiei even if he rick his life against Byakko. They care deep down no matter what happens. Getting through the lava room, the further they go up top of Maze Castle.

"(Well, you learn more things about everyone else just by seeing them fight. From Yusuke and Kuwabara, they sure our good friends alright.)"

And so, two demons down for Kuwabara and Kurama to beat 'and Ami on the bonus one', only two more to go to also try destroying the whistle, saving the world, and within one of the next room will have another demon on his way to try to destroy them of coldness all over his body. I hate the cold…Soon Ami will see how Hiei fights and maybe a bit more from Yusuke to surviving this mad world they were in; I love this saga part of season one.


	5. Yusuke's Love for Kayko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 5

'Dare to enter in, the lair of the dragon of ice and water?'

Time to give out more details while still telling the story here! Yeah me! As the time ticks for Botan couldn't out run, stop the zombies, or kill all the Makai Insects all over town as she makes her escape – for Koenma and Ogre to fear the worse if nothing's done. For Yusuke, Kuwabara, Ami, Hiei, and Kurama headed further up top of Maze Castle to take out two more Saint Beasts and destroy the whistle in time. Entering in another room of doors to lead them to the next demon to beat, but which one was the right door to take as the rest were traps? This was a very confusing part.

"It appears we found a maze in Maze Castle." said Hiei.

"Well, that makes sense." With Yusuke saying that to being silly, Kurama started explaining what's with the doors. There was a very big history about it.

"We must beware. There have been stories on others entering Maze Castle for treasure to find or fighting with the demons itself, rumor has it that those dare to enter at their own risks in these doors but others never get out alive. The Four Saint Beasts' way to watch them try for their own show to see them killed in the end. With many traps if one step is made on where or what you choose to go, from blood, a burning body, or rotten one soon to riot; the only way I see how we can get through the one is by using Spirit Awareness to sense out the right one. We'll be able to do that anyone couldn't."

Wow, that does make sense there, big time coming from Kurama. So, Ami had to say this afterwards.

"So…Only one of us with a strong Spirit Awareness can find the right door out of the rest. Anyone care to do that?"

Yusuke pointed out at Kuwabara had it being very strong for a human to have.

"Muscle Man does here. Okay, Mr. Sensitive, you're up."

Kuwabara stands in the middle to sense out the doors to feel out one of them safe but with someone with a powerful energy within the next room; there was no doubt about it.

"(Hmm…That room looks like it's the right one. A powerful demon might be nearby when we go in, like the other two we face so far.)" Kuwabara pointed out to the right door. "The second one on the right."

Ami then felt it like how strong Kuwabara was from feeling out his power.

"He's right."

"Or is he?" questioned Hiei.

Kuwabara walks over there anyways to open the door they had to go in knowing that he had to be right.

"I know I'm right, shorty, you just have to trust me. On what we face with next, no man or demon can't scare me." That's when Kuwabara freaks out from seeing a mouse to being afraid. "Ah! I-I-I hate mice!"

This makes Yusuke and Ami to look at Kuwabara with their faces saying 'okay…?'

"Wow, Kuwabara. And I thought your speech sounded nice a few seconds ago!"

From Yusuke's sarcastic, he and the other four enter through the door in a very big hallway, to see a huge blue door with two dragons of blue standing in between for each side. You guys know which demon's next, right? Because I do…

"Blue Dragons?" Ami then get a strange feeling on what's inside of it. "(I have a very strange feeling about this room. It's cool, with a very bad demon inside.)"

"Are we supposed to be scared here?" asked Hiei.

"Think this demon's all tough, he better thinks again."

Ami sees that Kuwabara was jumping in to conclusions again. She uses her ESP for eyes to glow to pink, places her hand on the door, and opens it with a strong force this time without making such a loud sound.

"Let's go."

As the five enter in, the room soon became very cold all over. For the next demon comes out being huge for a dragon-like Saint Beast of water and ice known as Seriyu, the Blue Dragon. Sounded all greeting and all, but he will freeze anything in seconds to being very cold as he already is, they must face him next to get all the way through to the final one.

"Greetings, intruders. I applause you for getting here this far, but I'm afraid this is as far as you all can go. I must kill you right here."

"Damn, he's huge!" Yusuke said after seeing the way Seriyu looked like.

Seriyu laughed thinking this fight will be easy for him.

"It's not nice to say such harsh things before you each die one by one…" Seriyu stops to sensing someone else coming into the room of a very weak demon. "It appears we have an unsuspected guess coming."

Confusing the others on what or who it was, from the doors appear Byakko 'again' but was really burned and walks over to Seriyu to ask for help.

"Byakko!?" Ami was shocked to be seeing him on his feet again.

"I thought I knocked him into the lava!" said Kuwabara in horror in seeing that the demon was still breathing.

"What does it take to kill this cat!?" questioned Yusuke.

"Seriyu…Please…Help me…! These humans…They tricked me…!"

Seriyu gives Byakko the dirty look.

"You fool. Try to serve us for centuries to soon go down by these beings? You have no right to return to us anymore." Seriyu powers up to do something bad to Byakko.

"Wait, Seriyu…! Don't-!"

"Ice Dragon!"

With his ice powers to launch and release on to Byakko in a fast speed to freeze his entire body up in seconds to break down, with his head pleading in pain and agony of his dying breath to be crying and coughing up blood, this time he was dead. For Seriyu to do such a sickening thing. Enemy or not, no one should ever do that to someone if they ask for help. So, mess up! Byakko was also crying from his last dying breath…Sad.

"Serves him right." Seriyu said and then spits on Byakko's left over frozen broken off head.

"He just took out his own teammate within seconds." Ami was horrified on what she just saw.

Seems that Seriyu can freeze anything or anyone from his fast pasting punches without stopping to be very cold and deadly to be caught in.

"You bastard! How can you do that to your teammate!?" yelled Yusuke at the dragon.

"He was a tool, not a friend. We live to kill and take over what is needed to our fun."

To Ami, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and even for Hiei to see and hear Seriyu say that – it was still very wrong to do.

"It doesn't matter if he was an enemy! No one should ever kill another even if they beg for help!" said Kuwabara.

"It just wrong…!" Kurama said with his hand being tighten into a fist of rage.

"Monster, you're really starting to piss me off-!" Hiei stops Yusuke before he could strike at Seriyu, he wanted to instead.

"Wait, I'll handle this. Save your energy for their leader. This one will get what's coming to him."

For that, it was Hiei's turn to fight against Seriyu to avenge Byakko to be killed by his own teammate. For Ami could feel that from Hiei was feeling anger and sadness deep down as she, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama to watch the fight. Kuwabara could also tell that Hiei means business with a good reason.

"Give him hell, Hiei!" Ami said to cheer but felt silly after doing that.

"This is new. Usually, Hiei doesn't show his feels that much to being rude to be hiding it. Until Seriyu frozen Byakko to death trigger him on treating someone that badly to be fighting him, never in my life he shows it with a means of avenge for us to be seeing this."

As Hiei places his heavy clothing on top of Byakko's head to getting out his sword to fight against Seriyu.

"Very well, Hiei, you'll be the first to go by my hands."

Hiei won't show any mercy against this man dragon.

"Good. Either way, Hiei better kick some ass." said Yusuke.

It begins as Seriyu and Hiei strike at each other from sword hits to ice punching fast that you had to use her energy for your eyes to see, and not to blink. Wow…They're fast! But Seriyu freezes Hiei's arm up to be so cold and painful to get out for Seriyu to keep it up but couldn't get near to cut him down; he just keeps on shooting lot s of ice all over the room and missing which was good but it won't last for long.

"If Hiei keeps this up, he'll turn this entire room into a hockey rank!" said Yusuke.

"No kidding!" Ami said while holding herself to not be so cold.

For Kurama stood next to her and turns red all over again. "Just stay close or we'll end up in ice."

"T-Thank you, Kurama…"

Kuwabara tries to as well for the tip of his hair was frozen up.

"Ah, man! I wish my jacket didn't get destroyed! It's so freezing!"

To Ami she said something like 'oh brother' to herself just see Kuwabara in worse conditions, as Hiei goes flying to give it his all against Seriyu 'since he's use to cold temperatures', this was the final hit.

"Ha! Now you're in! Ice Dragon!" And with a huge flash for the others to see, the two steps on opposites sides. Who hit who…? Besides Hiei getting both his legs frozen up. Not good! "It was foolish enough to jump in like that. Should've known you better than that, Hiei." Hiei then gets back up, laughing, and both his legs and his arm with the ice breaking to go normal again. Ice like the demon doesn't affect Hiei at all. "What…?"

Ami was happy to be seeing that. "It has no effect on Hiei."

"So, you may be good on freezing others…Not me of course."

"Impossible…I will end you right here-! What!?" Seriyu sees from his head bleeding out to see a split side being cracked in half, for Hiei strikes at the demon many times for he's long gone.

"I don't think so."

And with that, Seriyu let's out his painful screams to disappear into a weird-like smoke with no more of him and the room goes back to normal and Byakko's leftovers disappears for he has been avenge. Serves that bad dragon right in the end…Hiei won! With his sword, back in place and coat back on, he does care.

"Okay…? Can someone tell me how can anyone see that strike that Hiei did? I mean, that move there…Shorty's a lot cooler than I thought!"

"In more ways than one." Ami said back to Kuwabara on a good point about Hiei.

The four catch up to Hiei to know, how did he finish Seriyu that fast.

"Nice one, Hiei! You made that dragon into french-fries after that attack." Yusuke said and smiles at Hiei.

"Hiei, how many times did you hit him?" Kurama wanted to know just in case, it was something without anyone else to notice.

"Only sixteen."

"Sixteen!?" Ami was shocked to hear.

Looks like Hiei did strike at Seriyu with his sword sixteen times without him noticing to use his freeze attack on him. Brrrr…

"Sixteen!? Damn, and I can only keep track on ten and twelve." said Yusuke as Ami had to hear that part out.

"Really, Yusuke…?"

"What!? I'm getting there, I just forgot the rest of the numbers. A little…"

"I only saw the flashes…" poor Kuwabara had trouble seeing the heavy blow hit.

"Wow, with those moves it'll be hard to beat you in another fight, huh?"

Hiei looks at Yusuke to turn away for a new change; he's on his side now.

"Maybe."

"Well, this is new."

Looks like Kurama and Ami could tell that Hiei does care for Kuwabara and Yusuke to be confused about.

"That was new…"

"I almost thought he was going to say, 'well of course, you fool'." Kuwabara said by trying to ace like Hiei.

"Hiei's going through a new change now. It seems he's beginning to like you." Kurama said to the guys.

Seems that Hiei was alright to Yusuke and annoying a bit to Kuwabara for Ami to get to like him already too. Moving up further to getting close to the very top real soon, things only goes from bad to worse for the leader of the Four Saint Beast was left alone to kill them after watching everything. That's where his partner Murugu arrives to give him the news from researching on Yusuke's background. Ouoh…God, I hate this bird so much! She tells her boss that Yusuke had a girlfriend Kayko, so he uses his whistle to control the bugs to go after her to kill to weaken Yusuke. Oh, no…

Back in the Human World, Botan comes to Kayko's rescue in the school to get away from the zombies or they'll die. For Koenma fears the worse if they're killed. As the five heroes arrive up top to get to the main part where the leader is, Kuwabara stops to sense something bad was about to happen just inches to their distention.

"What's wrong? Got cramps?" Yusuke asks Kuwabara.

"I just sense a very bad feeling going on, like something bad happening. I think back on Earth."

"So, we've heard…" to Ami point of view to not liking it.

"No saying on how long we been here in the results of the Human World is hanging in there." For Kurama saying that, Hiei knows that they had to keep on going.

"I say we keep on going then."

As the five finally reach the very top of Maze Castle and outside of the building, Yusuke hopes that all is well on Botan's end and Kayko's safety. Not really…

"(Kayko better be okay…)"

'Final round, to final showdown!'

As the race of saving the world continues and Botan had to call up Yusuke to tell him and the others the bad news with Kayko not knowing on what was going on 'besides hiding from the Makai zombies trying to the kill them'. Yusuke answers it, surprise to see Kayko with her.

"Yusuke? Do you copy?"

Yusuke answers Botan and shocks in seeing his girlfriend next to her.

"What? Kayko!?"

Ami sees who Kayko was and could already tell that she was Yusuke's girlfriend.

"So that's Kayko, huh? Yusuke, you're very lucky…What's up, Botan?"

Botan was happy to see Ami again for it's been a while, they're good friends.

"Ami? Oh, I'm so happy to see you again. Anyways, I had to pick her up from school. It looks like every all over doesn't want to be talking to her or to me." Botan says the shocking part next. "I'm certain they want her dead."

"What!?" Yusuke was shocked as the other four were as well after hearing that.

"So that's what I been sensing out." said Kuwabara, he was right.

"Just hurry and destroy the whistle and fast-! *gasp*"

"Yusuke!" screamed Kayko.

A zombie goes after the girls for Botan to push Kayko away from in time, but lost the mirror for Yusuke to worry about them even more.

"Kayko! Botan! Hey!"

Ami knows how her friend must feel for them to keep on going; they were almost near the tall tower where the leader was.

"Come on, Yusuke! If you start to worry, we'll never save the world. Let's go!"

Koenma and Ogre could only do now was to watch on their end of the fight about to happen. As the leader and Murugu do the same, they bring out green-like zombie plant armies of Contemplated Humans to slow them down – for they were weak, slow, not those strong and mindless demons to create as slaves were the only thing they were ever good for. Lots of them come out all over blocking the way. Though fighting them for the others, how will Yusuke go in there first to save his energy?

"Fighting through these things will be a problem for us," Hiei explained about the Plant Things to the others. "They don't feel any pain when killing them, they just keep on coming for more."

This makes Yusuke angry to not getting the top in time.

"Come on! No veggie guys aren't going to slow us down! I say we go at it!" Before Yusuke to go charging in, Kurama stops him.

"Wait. Let's use our heads first."

"You want me to head butt them?" Yusuke was confused for Kurama to saying that, not really…

Hiei pointed up to the entrance of the tower for there was a way of getting in.

"He meant we need to get you up there."

But how can they jump high through the opening window and get through the first half of the mindless demons in their way?

"Well, I forgot to bring my pogo stick with me."

Ami then thought of something somehow to get Yusuke inside.

"Wait! I think I thought of something for us to get Yusuke up there."

"You do…?"

"What is this plan of yours, Ami?" Kuwabara asks her.

"Yes. This could be very useful for us."

Sounded good for Kurama's point as well, Hiei wanted to hear it for it was their only shot left.

"It better be a good one, girl."

Thinking carefully since the rest of them had to go in the hard way and fighting off the demons, they each had to make a tower to give Yusuke a boost to the window.

"Okay! Here's how I think it should work…Kuwabara, you are strong. I want you to run through those freaks first to standing still while we follow you. Once you're in the right spot to be standing in, Kurama jumps on top of you, follow by Hiei, and then Yusuke goes for it. Allowing me to use my powers to create a wind around him to be sure to get him up top. With him there, the rest of you three guys and me will meet what with him inside fighting the final boss. Pretty cool idea, huh?"

It sounded awesome for the others to do.

"I like that idea." Kurama said.

"Me too. Alright, Ami, let's try it out. Kuwabara, be sure you don't trip."

All five got in order of the plan to do for Kuwabara prepares himself to make a run for it.

"Don't worry, I'm like an ox. Just do me a favor, you guys. And don't sink your shoes deep into my skins!"

With all set up, they go for it; Kuwabara makes a running start right into the demons to standing still. Kurama goes next to jump on top of him to hold on no matter how heavy it'll get, and then Hiei, and allowing Yusuke to jump on top of him to go flying towards the opening. Making Ami to use her powers to control Yusuke body to float up a few more inches and he makes it.

"Yes! It worked!" Ami cheered with joy.

Yusuke gives everyone a smile and a thumbs up to be careful in each of the ends the best they could.

"I should try out for cheerleading." Yusuke laughs. "Have fun taking care of the veggie heads. I'm going in!"

"Don't die on me, okay!?" shouted Kuwabara with Ami cheering Yusuke on too.

"Now go save the world, Yusuke! We're putting our faith in your hands!"

"I will and I won't die!" As Yusuke rushes the rest of the way up, it was time for Kurama, Ami, Kuwabara, and Hiei to take out the left over's before catching up with him.

"Okay! Let's take care of these losers on the way up, boys." Ami was ready to fight again.

"Then bring it on!"

As Kuwabara started punching the demons from his fighting skills to use his Spirit Sword, with Ami using hers too and a double energy-like light saber, Kurama's Rose Whip, and Hiei's speed and sword skills, they'll be getting up top with Yusuke in no time. As he finally enters in the room to face the last Saint Beast Suzaku the fiery phoenix type of bird creature while having the big screen up of seeing Botan and Kayko running in fear from the zombie's, also Murugu's so annoying! 'You're going to die! She's going to die!' God, anyone want to eat a fried bird demon here? Yusuke will get back at this guy for sure, but it won't be so easy…

As for the girls, seeing that they must defend for themselves and trapped in the school with some of the people knocked out cold, we got nothing to worry about. Kayko can slap someone hard as Botan can come up with something to fight back with. Girl power! So, they'll be all right if they can fight and escape, like being in a horror movie huh?

It was now on Yusuke vs. Suzaku 'who could still fight while holding the whistle with one hand to use another', no fair! Yusuke fires his Spirit Gun for that bird brain to punch away. Then uses his deadly shocker that burns too when being touched known as the Storm of Torment. With one hit, Yusuke gets electrocuted painful but still lives. Lucky. Doing it again, but using his rubber shoes to protect himself from it, caught Suzaku off guard to punching him filled with his Spirit Energy. Nice one! From running at him to dropping the whistle and missed it, Yusuke runs the demon into a wall to get shocked again to force to let him go. Ouch! This was getting hard, more to try getting near the entrance for the others back outside.

"Urameshi! We need to get in there!" Kuwabara was worried for Ami and the others to know that.

"We know! If these things weren't out, this wouldn't be a problem."

"I agree; he may need our help." Kurama added.

Ami sighed letting her energy turn into a spear to hitting the rest, and then turn back inside the bracelet around her wrist. Looks like Ami had another idea to do.

"Guys, get close to me." Ami kneeled and placed her hand on the ground feel the tingle she was looking for.

"What are you doing, girl?" Hiei asked.

"Just get close to me, I'm going to get rid of these things." The boys listened to her and stood close to a kneeling form. "Now don't move." Ami closes her eyes.

She could hear the moans on the hominids slowly getting closer. It had that they moved so slowly because what you were trying to do was very hard, if it worked at all. She then felt a slight movement in the ground and gripped onto it with her mind. Her eyes snapped open and millions of thin needles-of her energy appeared from the ground stabbing the hominids. For her 'sort of' demon form appears to be with long black hair, long ribbons on her hair, her eyes change into dark red, a collar on her neck, wears a vest, with shorts being all black, long boots, and gloves with some red lining on the clothing being some type of her armor of her body. Cool look! First time for Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara to be seeing Ami in that form.

"Wow, Ami, that was awesome!" Kuwabara exclaimed staring wide eyed at the attack.

With her powerful form, Ami was ten times stronger. The needles slipped down into the ground dropping the hominids bodies. She slowly stood up, but suddenly Ami felt light headed and started to fall for it was too powerful to change back to normal after that, almost took a lot out of this girl. She was then caught before you hit the ground and she looks up at who helped her out, it was Kurama. Her cheeks get slightly warm.

"Thanks, Kurama."

"You're welcome." Kurama helped Ami to her feet, but didn't let go of her. "Are you all right?"

Ami nodded feeling the light headedness go away. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just hard finding the metal part to mix in with my energy combined in solid earth like that. And in that form, can be a bit tricky to get use to sometimes. I'll be fine now."

Kurama slowly let's go of Ami. "Don't overdo yourself, Ami. Amazing demon form you have. Much different than anything else that I've seen."

Ami was very surprised by his concern. "I'll try."

"Come on, you two!" Kuwabara was standing by the door. "We got to go help Urameshi!"

"OK, we're coming." Ami runs over to Kuwabara with Kurama. Hiei was already inside at the bottom of the staircase waiting. "(Yusuke, you better keep your promise.)"

As they finish clearing a path, Kuwabara does something silly to try getting up using his long Spirit Sword, and misses an inch. Which was very funny.

"Ouch! I…Barely made it…!"

Ami, Kurama, and Hiei tell Kuwabara that it was clear to go in.

"Kuwabara! What on earth are you doing!?" Kurama shouted up to him.

"We clear a path! So, quit fooling around!" Hiei did too.

The three go in first for Kuwabara to come back down.

"Hey! Wait for me-!" Ami catches Kuwabara's body in time before it hits hard on the ground.

"Let's go, lame-o."

"Thanks again, Ami."

There were more hominids inside the building as well. Where they had come from Ami had no idea because she didn't see any when you came down these stairs a little while ago. The four were moving slowly cutting though all the hominids. As for Yusuke was still fighting against Suzaku and Kayko and Botan hiding in a room for the zombies to breaking in and trapped; the demons make six copies of himself for his other skills, Prism of Seven. That's cheating!

From that they all attack at Yusuke with their combined powers of arrow-like electricity, being the Prism Storm of Torment. Yusuke stops five out of seven for the other two to shocking him badly. No! With them holding him down and shocking him slowly as they force him to watch the girls about to be killed as the zombies break in; seeing Kayko's scarf sticking out of the locker, they started hitting it open making Yusuke worry some more. This looks bad…For Murugu and Suzaku's amusing fun to watch in their sick way…Yusuke then senses that they were hiding from behind to hit them and make their escape. Yeah! Yusuke was happy, but to Suzaku was pissed to shock him so more by ending it all. Back down below the tower, the demons were still coming at the four.

"This is taking too long!" Kuwabara yelled slashing one of the hominids. "Hey, Ami, can you do that awesome attack of yours again and that hot demon form of yours with it?"

"I'm lucky to have any energy left." She kicked one of the hominids off the staircase. "There's no way I can use that attack or demon form again."

"Crap." Kuwabara cursed. Ami last of the time as the four of continued to fight until all the hominids were dead. Kuwabara wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Finally, they're all dead."

"We better hurry." Kurama commented.

Getting there, before Yusuke becomes fried food dead! But he soon realizes from all the training he had with Genkai, the friends he has with him, working for Koenma, his mother Atsuko, Botan, Hiei, Kurama, Ami, Kuwabara, his lover Kayko all care for him – Yusuke fights back at the bird man hurting his clones and the real one with his new attack. The Shot Gun! Boom! They are very weakening now as the whistle was far across the room for Yusuke to get, but man was he very weak. He takes care of Murugu with his bluffs to keep her away, but guess what? Suzaku gets back up to get it back. Oh, come on!

Recovering by using his six clones to heal and getting them back again with Yusuke weak, how can he stop him this time!? The faith of the world is in his hands before the world becomes a nightmare of chaos! The good news that the next attack Suzaku uses didn't hurt him in the first place. Pins him down for a second this time, but after the first attack he did to Suzaku, it did damage his tentacle creating the shocking attacks. So, it never killed Yusuke, just shocked his entire body. All right! But the bad news…One of the zombies' hits Botan on the side of the head to go out cold for Kayko to be unprotect, but they're corner on both sides and about to get killed. No!

Getting near the top…The rest of the group nodded and ran up the stairs. As the four of you were running, they all heard a loud boom that shook the entire building.

"The stairs!" Kuwabara yelled. They all looked ahead and saw a large portion of the stairs in front now crumble into dust. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea." Kurama looked over at Hiei. "Hiei, can your sword at the staircase."

Hiei grunted. "Fine." He threw his sword and it stuck out from the last stair on the other side of the opening.

Kurama pulled his rose out and formed it into his whip and struck at Hiei's sword. The tip of the whip wrapped around the sword. "Alright. We're going to swing over one at a time to the other side."

"Good idea." Ami commented.

Kurama handed the whip to Hiei first. "Hiei goes first so you can help the rest of us." Hiei silently grabbed the whip and swung over without hesitation. He easily jumped up onto the stairs. The whip swung back and Kurama grabbed it. "Kuwabara."

Kuwabara waved his hands in front of him. "Ladies first." Meaning he wanted to make sure Ami gets up their safety, but she would be fine.

"I'll go over with Ami; she used up a lot of energy on that attack and demon form easier." Kurama held his whip out to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara took the whip. "Well, here we go." Kuwabara hesitated, but then jumped off. He screamed the whole time until he hit the stairs with a loud bam. "Ow!" Kuwabara shook his head to clear his dizziness and then looked up at Hiei. "How about some help, shrimp?"

"I don't help idiots." Hiei crossed his arms.

"You little…" Kuwabara growled and quickly climbed up to the whip to the stairs. When he got there, he glared down at Hiei. "You have something to say, shorty?"

"Looks like you made it up fine." Hiei walks past Kuwabara and swings the whip back to you and Kurama.

Kurama grabbed the whip. "You ready, Ami?"

"Yes, but I can go by myself if you like."

"I know you can barely stand. When we were fighting the hominids on the stairs you never used your metals when mixing with your Reikai."

"Well, combined with my energy I can control metal, yes…" Ami looked down. He was right; she didn't have the energy to change the form of her bracelet.

She then looked back up and nodded. "Okay, let's go." Kurama wrapped his arm tightly around her waist bring her close to his chest. She felt your face grew warm as she wraps her arms around Kurama's chest. "Hold on tight, Ami." Kurama jumped. Ami felt the sudden rush of air as the two of them swung though the air and a slight tug as she reaches the other side. "Ami, climb up first." Ami nodded reaching up and gripping a part of the whip. She carefully pulls herself from Kurama's hold and climbed higher.

Hiei was standing at the edge and grabbed her wrist as she got close. "Thought you said I wouldn't have to baby-sit you."

Ami smiled as Hiei helped her up onto the stair. "Thanks, Hiei."

Hiei didn't answer he just looked back at Kurama. "Come on, fox."

Kurama had an easier time climbing up. When he was up he grabbed his whip and Hiei's sword and pulled them up. Hiei took his sword and sheath it back at his side and Kurama changed his whip back into a rose and hid it back in his hair. "Let's go." The four rushed once again up the staircase. A faint light could be seen from above you.

For Yusuke had one last chance to stop Suzaku by giving it his all at him with his clones. That's when it happened, seeing Kayko in grave danger, his Spirit Energy shields her and Botan in time for the zombies unable to touch them thanks to him. Rising his own to higher levels, to die for Kayko in fighting one more time, he charges at Suzaku and fires a powerful Shot Gun to finally hitting him. Yes! As the other four arrived too late.

"We're almost there!" Kuwabara cheered. They continued to run to the top of the staircase. As soon as Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Ami entered the room there was a loud boom. The wall with the screen was blown up. "Holy crap!"

Finally, all the six clones get killed; the whistle destroyed and killing the Makai bugs, Murugu, Kayko and Botan safe, and everyone else were all back to normal. Koenma was happy for another case closed. Ami notice that there was seven Suzaku's lying around only one was concuss. Yusuke lay a few feet away from him. She walks over to the real Suzaku.

"You mess with Yusuke's friends and his girlfriend, you get screwed. On which you did, bird head."

"How? My lightening shockwave was…perfect…I shouldn't have sustained…such damage." He said. "Touche, Yusuke, I finally understand now…"

Ami smirked noticing how Yusuke won. "Look at your antenna."

Suzaku looked at it and gasp. Suzaku's antennas were the key to his power. "His bond…with that girl…amazing…" Suzaku fell flat to the ground now dead for good.

Ami turned to the gang who were crowded around Yusuke. She rushes over as Kuwabara poured his Spirit Energy into Yusuke. Kuwabara passes out next to Yusuke.

"No way, Urameshi! Whether you're dying or not after that move, you won't leave us again!" Kuwabara saves Yusuke so he'll be alright.

As Kurama, Hiei, and Ami carry them back to the Human World, for Ami likes them for the next big case to do next time.

"I guess we'll be carrying both of them back now." Ami smiles at the two demons. "Let's get them home."

"Like I said before, 'baby-sitting'." said Hiei.

"At least they'll be okay." So, said Kurama too.

As weeks went by for Hiei to work for Koenma still, Yusuke recovers back at Kuwabara's house to tell his mom that he was fine, as well as the school was close for a while. For Kurama, Ami, and Botan were checking on him, all was normal again even for Kayko to go through such a mess; afraid to tell her the truth that would be hard to understand and thought to be hit again, instead she forgives him if he tells her where he's going next time. So Kayko doesn't know about the Spirit Detective business yet, but she will. For now, Yusuke got lucky for them to spend some more time together now. That was a close one, huh?

Wow, that was fun! Time, we end the third case here after saving the world to get to the next one in a bit. Stay tuned for more Ami in it as well to help her new friends. That was sure crazy and fun, huh?


	6. Matter of the Heart

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 6

'Beat within the Heart of Love!'

It was a week now since Yusuke saved the world again to wait a few more days to relax, to be going back to school again for Atsuko made him. Ha! Running his way there, he sees Hiei who wanted to give him a video tape from Koenma on another big case he must do. Hey, is he feeling all right…? Anyways, for Hiei take off leaving Yusuke confuse to get to class; Koenma was hoping for the better on how well he'll take the news about it for Kurama tells him not to worry – only he soon will a bit later for Kurama and Ami to hear about this next one. Another favorite that's all so cute!

As Kuwabara will allow Yusuke to watch the tape with Botan at his place, since his didn't work, they were good to go in a while. However there seems to be more problems appearing, well back with Ami for her other life to change by Genkai's doing in making her do it. Something happen during the time before Yusuke got the fourth case just by watching the tape…

"Grandma! You can't be serious." Ami whined holding up the item that Genkai has given her like it had some sort of disease.

Genkai bopped his granddaughter on the head. "Don't whine." Ami whimpered and holding her head in pain. "Besides, it would be best for you."

"How the hell this would is good for me?! Look at this thing!" Ami shake around her new red girl uniform for Meio Private High School.

"You need to go to school, Ami."

She sighed knowing how stubborn this girl can get. "Fine…I'll go."

"Good." Genkai glances at the clock. "You got thirty minutes to get ready."

"What?!" Ami rushes off to her room to getting her things. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She slams the door to her room open and quickly got changed, but decided to slip a pair of short shorts under the skirt so she wouldn't have to worry about it. Ami then runs out to the front door and tried to quickly put her shoes on.

"Forgot something?" Genkai held out a school bag to her.

"Thanks, Grandma." Ami runs out of the temple and down the thousands of stairs trying not to trip on the way down. "I can't believe it. I must fight demons and go to school. How do Yusuke and Kuwabara do this?" She soon finds herself in front of Meio Private High School. The campus was large with a brick fence running around the border. "So, this is it."

Already Ami already likes the place. Going to high school while fighting demons at the same time, to keep things in check from danger with a normal life wasn't so easy to do.

"Ami." She soon hears someone call from behind her. Ami turns around and saw Kurama looking at her all surprised.

"Hi, Kur…" Kurama's hand covered hers mouth in time.

"Ami, you have to call me Shuichi Minamino in the Human World." Kurama whispered removing his hand. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." Ami looked at his uniform and her eyes widened. "K…Shuichi, you go to this school?"

"Yes, and by your uniform it seems that you do to."

"Grandma signed me up. She said I needed to go to school."

"Would you like me to show you around?"

Ami looks at him and smiled. "I would love it that is if it isn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. We'll go the office first to get your schedule."

Ami nodded following Kurama. "Thanks, Shuichi. I'm glad that there's someone I already know in the school." Kurama leads her to the office and walks inside.

The sectary looks up. "Oh hello, Shuichi, what can I do with you?"

"This is the new transfer student."

The sectary looks over at her. "What is your name, dear?"

Ami stepped up to the desk. "Ami Sakkara."

The sectary types into her computer. "Alright, I'm printing up your schedule. Shuichi, could you show Ami around?"

"I'd be glad to." Kurama bowed his head slightly.

The sectary hands you the schedule. "Here you go, dear. Have a good first day."

"Yes, thank you." Ami bowed her head to the teacher and then followed Kurama out of the office.

"May I see your schedule, Ami?" Kurama asked. She nodded and handed Kurama the sheet of paper. "This is interesting."

"What?" Ami titled her head slightly to the side.

"We have the same schedule."

"Really?" She perks up knowing that at least her would know someone and Ami wouldn't get lost either.

"That's impressive, Ami. I'm in advanced class. You must have done very well in your last school." Ami soon could feel her cheeks getting warm. Thankful she was saved by the bell for class ringing.

"We better get to class. We have English first."

"Ok. Lead the way." Kurama led Ami down the hall to her first class. When the two reached the class room Kurama opened the door for her.

The teacher turned to look at the two of you as the door opened. "Shuichi, you're late, I'm surprised."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kikamaru. I was showing Ami around."

Ms. Kikamaru looks over at Ami. "Oh, you're the new student. Ami Sakkara."

Ami bows. "Nice to meet you."

"Shuichi, you may take your seat. Ami, come to the front of the classroom to introduce yourself." Shuichi walked to his seat and Ami walks to the front of the room and stood next to the teacher's desk. Ms. Kikamaru writes her name on the board. "Class, we have a new student today. This is Ami Sakkara."

"Hello. I hope we can have a great year." Ami bows. She wasn't sure if she could keep this innocent act up, but this strong girl didn't want Genkai to knock her upside the head if she caused any trouble especially on the first day.

"Ami, take the empty seat next to Shuichi."

Ami nodded and walked to the empty seat. She notices all the girls in the class glaring at her while the boys were all staring at her like crazy to finding her hot to look at. She sighed in her head. "(This is going to be a long year.)"

It's been a week since Ami's first day at Meio Private High School and since then she has become very close to Kurama or Shuichi as he knows the school. The end of the quarter testing came and went, how lucky for her that she did transferred so close to the end of the quarter, yeah right. Unfortunately for her, Ami had learned most of the information before starting school. When the ranking was posted her were in second place in her grades. Kurama had beaten Ami still by a single point.

"Shuichi, you beat me by one point." Ami pouted looking up at the ninety-nine printed next your name. Making Kurama laugh from her side looking at the one hundred printed next to his name. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Sorry, Ami, but you did do very well."

She shrugged. "I've learned all of this before."

"Still, you did very well." A beeping sound came from both Ami's and Kurama's pocket. "Looks like we're being called."

She nodded; thankfully it was the end of the day. "Let's get going."

The two left the school building heading to a portal to Spirit World. Koenma had made one in the park near your school in case he needed Ami and/or Kurama. The portal was protecting by a barrier that recognized only hers and Kurama's Spirit Energy, this way no humans would stumble upon it and end up in the Spirit World. Its Koenma's way to getting those in the other world and a week on what happens in between the next case soon to be.

Ami walked into the park with Kurama. "I wonder what Koenma needs?"

"My guess would be another mission."

She stretches her arms over her head. "Good. I've been bored with just going to school and training with Grandma."

"I didn't think training with Genkai could be boring."

Ami shrug. "I know she wouldn't kill me. I need a challenge."

Kurama sweat dropped. "You bored with fighting unless the opponent is trying to kill you."

Ami smiled innocently. "Yep!" The two walked into the barrier and Ami could make out the faint discoloration of the forest floor. "Well let's go see what our little prince wants." Ami jumps into the portal and heard Kurama jump in after her. They fell from the ceiling in Koenma's office, but they landed on their feet next to one another.

As the three watched the video of Koenma tells Yusuke about his next report and Kuwabara making fun of him, 'besides those with Spirit Energy can see and hear the tape like Shizuru was'; it begins to show they had to go into the forest by taking a bus to rescue someone from a mansion of a rich and greedy human in an organization name Yukina, an Ice Aspiration from Demon World. She's so cute like a doll, my favorite female character! The Black Marketing of the Black Black Club is very rude gang members to sell demons for money to selling such. The reason why Yukina's been captured is because one of them is forcing her to cry out tears that turn into stones. Also known as the Hiruseki Stones. Sick, man! Lots of traps, demons, and deadly things all over being guarded by the ugly Gonzo Tarukane. So, off Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara go…Unaware that besides Kuwabara not seeing the rest of the tape, Yukina was also Hiei's sister. What!? So off he goes to saving her without hopefully killing any humans, greedy or not. Now I don't want to go saying about Hiei's secret so keep quiet.

Also forgot to mention one little thing…Once Kuwabara saw Yukina on video of her looks, he fell in love. So cute! A knight in shining armor will be coming to the rescue for his princess, at least he and Botan are still friends. Along walk to fighting many demons in their way like Hirue, and so many for Kuwabara to fight so strongly from his love from the red pinky string, and…The head band of love is over doing it, don't you think? But they're making it through many dangers and the land mines to getting into the mansion. Tarukane's a sick man who forced Yukina to cry by hiring the Toguro Brothers. The Younger one with change muscles that kills like Helen and Older who can change his body into anything. Trouble…

As the three enter and Tarukane losing the bet in the first round against the guys and Sakyo, from fighting the demons and such Younger Toguro sends out another three group to stop them also known as the Demon Triad – Miyuki, the beauty queen of deadliness, Inmaki, the fast deadly that cuts and kills, and Gokumonki, the giant who can crush anything in his way.

Oh, boy…Hiei was almost there for Kuwabara and Yusuke to take on the three while Botan uses her own compass to guide them to Yukina; they first face with Miyuki for Kuwabara won't fight with a girl being part of his code 'give me a break', only for Yusuke to take her down. Besides touching her at some private places…Pervert! And avoiding her hair-like whip, Yusuke had no trouble beating…him! Yep, Miyuki's a transvestite. Yeah, but it was hard to tell…Kuwabara! Don't look under his…or her dress! Like blackmailing Yusuke if Miyuki wasn't a man, Kuwabara will tell Kayko about it if he doesn't buy him a CD he likes. Really? Moving on! Let's get to the part of Kurama and Ami quick that they were arriving to Spirit World to meet with Koenma quick. They will be helping the team if they must.

"Hi Koenma." Ami said to Koenma.

Koenma looked up from his pile of paper work. "Thank you both for coming. I have a new mission for the two of you." Ami and Kurama turn around as a large television comes down from the ceiling explaining in person besides the video for Yusuke. So, skipping to the details… "This is the ice maiden Yukina."

Ami tilts her head for she knows that Yukina was related to Hiei, even she doesn't know about who her brother is.

"Her eyes look like Hiei's."

"She is Hiei's little sister." Ami looked back at Koenma surprised. "Hiei doesn't like people to know. Yukina doesn't even know herself."

Koenma explains to her that Hiei was a forbidden child and was thrown out of the Ice Maiden's home so Yukina had never met him, but she does know she has a brother and is searching for him. Now you get it? If Kuwabara found out…Well, maybe 'way' later.

"That's horrible." Ami paused. "I guess Hiei is trying to save her from himself. He doesn't want her to know that her brother was once a thief."

"Um…don't tell Hiei I told you, ok?" Koenma shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I won't, believe me." Ami looks back at the screen and frowned as looks looked at the bars again. "Was she captured for her tears?" Again, Ami knew that ice maidens' tears turn into gems that were worth a lot of money on the Black Market.

"Yes, by this man." Koenma shows an image of Tarukane, as if he's not already gross in person. "This is Tarukane. He's kidnapped Yukina for her tears and has hired demons as bodyguards. I have already sent Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan, but I'm worried if they can handle it. I want you two to go as back up."

Ami nodded. "But what about Hiei?"

"I had him give Yusuke the tape with this mission, but then he disappeared. I'm sure that he will show up." Koenma gestures to a door to the left. "Take that door it will take you two outside of the mansion where they are keeping her. Be careful you two, who knows who he's hired."

Ami and Kurama nodded and left going though the doorway. In the blink of an eye you found yourself in the back of a large mansion in the middle of the forest. She could sense demonic spirit energy inside, two very powerful ones. Ones Ami could only recognize in seconds. Making her eyes widened as she soon realizes why she could recognize the energy.

"Ami." Kurama's voice snapped her out of trance. She turns to look at him. "Are you okay, Ami? You kind of spaced out on me."

"Um, yeah. Come on we better hurry." Ami rushes into the building followed by Kurama.

She hopes with all her heart that you were wrong because if those two are here there is no way Yusuke and Kuwabara could ever win. How does she know the Toguro Brothers…? Anyways, the other three make it against Inmaki's speed trying to cut them down and moves fast to stop him, almost cut Kuwabara's head off! At least it was his headband. The two ran into the corner of the hallway for him to be chasing them down, for Yusuke to see him coming for Kuwabara to sense out and use his Shot Gun to hit him. Nice!

With Gokumonki entering through the walls to grab hold of Botan as a hostage to hurt the boys unable to hit him to hit her. Cheater! Strong and big as he was, Botan gets out of her jacket holding her for the boys to double kick the beast down. Yeah! Three down and it was time for Younger and Elder Toguro to take them out, with big gambling for Sakyo to place on the heroes. So, entering the room for the four men from the market to watch live, Tarukane forcing Yukina to watch, Yusuke and Kuwabara must take them down as Botan stands back, Koenma and Ogre watch on their end, Kurama and Ami try to make it there, as Hiei enters inside of the place. Oh, boy…This will be a very tough battle.

For Hiei takes out the guards, along with Kurama and Ami with the other leftover weak demons…Kuwabara must save Yukina right away as he and Yusuke face against the Toguro Brother; from the Elder turning into a sword also a shield, and the Younger making his muscles bigger to go at it against the boys. Ah, man…! Not even Yusuke's two attacks or Kuwabara's sword can even tough these guys thinking that Tarukane has won and Yukina horrified. Soon Kuwabara senses her past which they done horrible things to her and someone dying in saving the poor girl's life. There his new Spirit Energy goes up the Power of Love. So cool!

From there 'besides Kuwabara wants to beat up Tarukane that badly', he tells Yusuke to fire his Spirit Gun for him to stab the brothers with his sword. As Botan gives him a boost, fires, Kuwabara goes flying, and stabs the younger brother in the chest to going down. Yeah!

Tarukane loss everything from Sakyo to win three times for the other members to shut him down. Before he could escape, Hiei arrives to beat the leftovers guards and beat the crap out of the man! Yes! But don't kill him, Hiei! Kurama and Ami arrived to see what happened being good and Yukina saved. 'Good for Ami to see.'

"Oh, wow…That was close." Ami said and then sighed of good relief.

"Guess we weren't needed." said Kurama.

"Well, one can never be too careful from helping out, right?"

For Botan aids the two guys, Yukina stops Hiei in time before almost killing Tarukane for he had enough beating after that type of rage. He stops so he didn't have to see his sister cry in tears and pain no matter what she went through, then said something to Hiei out of the blue.

"You look familiar. Is like I know you from somewhere, who are you?" Yukina doesn't know for Hiei didn't tell her so he keeps it a secret.

"No one. Just a member of the team."

Yukina then rushes down stairs to her heroes for Ami and Kurama go up to ask Hiei something.

"So much for telling her, Hiei."

Hiei stares at Ami for he already knows something that no one else knows from her knowing the Toguro Brothers yet.

"Says you about them once."

"You know…?" asked Ami.

Hiei's Jagan Eye was glowing.

"I can see than knowing it. I won't tell."

"Both of us won't, Ami, if you don't want us to."

Even Kurama knows about Ami's secret, for she was happy to hear but someday…

"Thanks, you guys. And thank you, Hiei."

Hiei moves his head down.

"Whatever…"

"So why won't you tell the girl you're her brother?" asked Kurama. "She deserves to know."

To Hiei, it was for the best.

"She deserves to be happy."

Ami had hearts in her eyes to saying something nice.

"Aw…Yukina's like a doll; she's so cute and sweet!"

"You might've made a new friend." Kurama could already tell from looking at Ami.

"Yeah, guess I did. (I really hope they stay down for good. Though, it looks like this is far from over from the Black-Marketing people, or one of them.)"

With Ami worried, as Yukina goes to heal up Kuwabara using her powers since she knows how for Botan healing Yusuke on her own end giving those two sometime alone.

"Come on. Let's head upstairs." Yusuke goes for Botan to follow.

"Huh? Oh. Oh, yes. Good old upstairs."

For Yukina was first scared from having anyone that she knows of with her to getting killed after her birdie friends were killed by Elder Toguro's hands to get the stones and the man dying to protect her, but she means well. All kind hearted and all and to Kuwabara little by little as a new beginning of their romantic love together. 'Though taking things slow'. Kuwabara is good with the girls with a kind heart who can be very silly.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault you got hurt like this just to save me." said Yukina to Kuwabara.

"No. It's mine." Kuwabara said to her and looks at her burned arm she got from the paper spells all over the room of the mansion. "You got this from Tarukane, didn't you? I know what you're thinking on what that loser did and his men are bad humans. I know how much you hate them, I don't blame you. But they're good ones that I've know of that are not like that. Don't…Don't hate us…" Kuwabara was crying and hopes that Yukina would still like him and that others that he knows of who still cares for humans.

"Don't be. I like humans. Very much." Yukina smiles and cries with joy the way Kuwabara was too, looks like she's beginning to really like him.

"Thank you…"

Aw, how cute! :D As Hiei walks out watch his sister for Botan, Kurama, Ami, Ogre, Koenma, and Yusuke, to know about to themselves of the secret to act like he didn't care 'that he did', he sees that she was going to be okay now. Another mission completed as they leave the place and Tarukane beaten up hard and soon to be broke. As the place is now empty, the sword in the brother soon comes off his chest…Huh? I thought Elder Toguro wasn't killed either. What's going on? For Yukina was just saved, Kuwabara was in love, Hiei will be fine, Ami enjoying her job while going to school with Kurama now, and Yusuke did another fine job, but not alone at all. What will become of our heroes next…? Freaky…


	7. Entering the Dark Tournament

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 7

'An old Enemy has returned!'

As Kuwabara was feeling better since his Yukina went back home to find her brother 'being Hiei', Botan keeps Yusuke in check to spend more time with Kayko all day today. And so, he does. From clothes shopping and walking around the city. With Kuwabara doing the same, along with Ami returning after food shopping to Genkai's place in seconds to keep walking around town, it seems all was good. Well, not for Botan, Koenma, and George soon getting a shocking video tape to show what happened when Yusuke and the others rescue Yukina in Tarukane's mansion…

Ah! The Toguro Brothers are still alive, for their deaths were a set up and working for Sakyo 'who's now rich' the entire time! Good thing Yukina doesn't matter to them anymore, but killing Tarukane by picking his head off his body was! Wow! Well, he's way dead there. With that shown a few weeks later and too late during the last case, this was serious here!

Looks like Younger Toguro pays Yusuke a visit in town after destroying half of the building. For he follows the demon somewhere away from the people and Kayko; as Kuwabara, Ami, even both Kurama and Hiei see this to follow the two as well. What does he want from the hero…? As they talk in an enemy parking lot building to tell him about the rematch he wishes to have with him; if not he will kill all that he cares for in seconds for he powers up even higher to destroy the entire building in seconds to only save Yusuke 'for one time only', this brings fear before his very eyes. For Toguro will be facing Yusuke off in a five team Dark Tournament on Hanging Neck Island, for humans and demons in the Human World will face off – for the Black Black Club to place bets in winning lots of money, demons to watch the blood to care less about the humans, and can win anything for a wish to come true. It'll begin within two months for Yusuke to train for it with four more teams joining in.

Toguro will wait for Yusuke until then as he leaves him being. For Kuwabara will join 'for he was freaking out to be seeing this', same with Kurama and Hiei to be joining too, Ami knows him a lot more for some reason to stand in his way. Ami then stands next to Toguro for he senses something familiar to him coming from her Spirit Energy, for she had a feeling that Younger and Elder Toguro were still alive.

"You a friend of Yusuke?"

"That was a very impressive little show you three put on. Your older brother, Sakyo, and yourself."

"You're one of Koenma's dogs." Younger Toguro calmly sneered. "But I'm impress. You are a very smart lady."

Ami shrugged. "It wasn't hard. I know that you are being Younger Toguro of the Toguro Brothers doesn't have interest in money only in a good fight. Am I right?"

The younger Toguro looked at Ami blankly. "Who are you?"

Seems that Ami knows a lot more of Younger Toguro, but how…?

"I should probably introduce myself. My name is Ami Sakkara. You must've invited Yusuke and the others to the Dark Tournament, aren't you? I know Yusuke must interest you, Toguro." Ami smiled.

"That doesn't explain how you know about me?"

She then mentions Genkai's name to Toguro to knowing her a lot more.

"I figured Genkai never told you." Ami notices Younger Toguro stiffen slightly at the name. "You'll find out everything at the Dark Tournament. I'll see you there."

Young Toguro then leaves to know more about Ami later.

"Very well, until then we'll talk some more, Ami."

Ami turns and left the building leave the muscling demon very confused. Ami decided it would be better to wait before she told Toguro why she knew about him until then, for Genkai wanted her to do that. For you see - this was going to be interesting…It was time for a two-month training for the five fighters as Koenma sets up the whole thing on his end as their captain of Team Urameshi!

As Yusuke begs Genkai to train him hard again, for she does…From being chained from his legs to climbing up the cliff to get use to her punches to his stomach. Kuwabara gets train hard for Kurama and Hiei to aid him; along with Ami moving hard all over the place from training a lot to be powering up and moving fast to do well as the fifth member of the team and one more as a sub should be all good to go. As the two months pass by, the day has finally come at last…

'Dark Tournament Day.'

Two months had passed since Ami spent her time alone training. Genkai was busy training Yusuke, Kurama was training Kuwabara and who knows where Hiei was. Ami thought it would be easier to train herself and besides she wanted to keep her brand-new attacks to gain. It would be fun to surprise the gang. There was one problem though, each team had to have five team members and one alternate fighter, and she was one person short. Yusuke was supposed to be getting the extra fighter. Now those two months were up and the day of the Dark Tournament arrived. It was to take place on a remote island called Hanging Neck Island.

Ami was in a forest near the water with Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were waiting for Yusuke and the sixth fighter to show up along with the boat that was taking them to the island. The four were surrounded by many different demons and many of them were looking at the group with hungry eyes. They then heard a few mumbles something about wanting to eat the humans. Ami played with her bracelet while waiting for any of them to try and make a move. For she was wearing a Chun-Li looks with the shorts of a grey outfit, her hair up a bit with a ponytail, her bracelets of two with spikes on her wrists, long white shoes on, and she was all ready to go. It's the style of Chun-Li's clothing from the Anime Series Street Fighters 2 V.

"This isn't starting well." Kuwabara complained with his arms crossed. "Urameshi's late."

"Never mind all that. Are you ready?" Hiei asked glancing at Kuwabara.

"Me? You bet! Kurama's helped me shape up!" Kuwabara flexed his arm like it was going to impress any of them at all. "(I can win this! And when I do, Yukina and I will be together forever.)" Kuwabara will do anything to win over Yukina. Oh, boy…

Kurama sweat dropped at Kuwabara and then turned to Ami. "How did your training go, Ami?"

She smiles at him. "It went great. I can't wait for the tournament to start so I can try out some of my new moves."

A large ship pulls up and a short man stepped off the ship. He had an eye patch, a hook hand and a peg leg calling himself the Captain. Really…? Okay, what an odd person who calls himself just Captain.

"All aboard, everybody. Time to go."

"Hold it!" Kuwabara spoke up. "One guest isn't here yet!"

"Yeah? Rule say yer late, yer a refuser." The captain replied. "We'll send assassins to deal with him."

"No need for that." A voice called out from behind. They all turn around and saw Yusuke walking out of the forest with a short fighter by his side that came up to a little under his waist. The fighters face was covered hiding their identity. Ami smiled faintly recognizing the outfit they had on and knowing exactly who the Masked Fighter was. "Sorry to hold up the party." Yusuke said to making here in time.

"Where have you been, Urameshi?" Kuwabara shouted.

The others heard many of the demons' mumble around them at the sound of Yusuke's name. It seemed many of them wanted to be the ones to take Yusuke down.

Yusuke stepped forward. "I'm stiff and sore all over!"

Ami smirked. "You should have known that my Grandmother would never go easy on you."

Hiei looked at Yusuke. "Yusuke."

Suddenly Hiei drew his sword and slashed at Yusuke. Yusuke quickly dropped his bag and dodged out of the way. Hiei continued to slash at Yusuke, but Yusuke dodged every slash. Many of the demons were looking at the two confused.

"They're moving so…so fast I almost…can't follow." Kuwabara stuttered staring at the two shocked.

Yusuke grabbed the flat sides of Hiei's sword. "Nice to see you too, Hiei." Yusuke let go of the sword.

Hiei sheathed his sword. "I don't know how you did it, but your skills are almost adequate."

"Huh? 'Almost adequate'? I couldn't move like that in a million years." Kuwabara complained.

"Don't sweat it." Kurama said. "You did follow their moves. Which shows you've progressed."

Ami looked over at the Masked Fighter and smirked. "So, this is our sixth member? Anyone's better than nothing to have I guess."

Kuwabara glanced over at the fighter. "Someone shorter then Hiei?! I can barely see him!" Ami had to stop herself from laughing. Kuwabara was probably going to pay for it later. "If I sneezed I'd blow him clear to Mars!"

"Let's just say for a sixth, we could do worse." Yusuke said.

"That so? I dunno." Kuwabara didn't seem convinced.

"Don't complain, Kuwabara." Ami said while titling her head towards the boat. "We got to get going." The group agreed as they got onto the boat along with all the other demons.

"Up anchor!" The captain yelled and the ship was off. "Two hours to Hanging Neck Island."

And here they go! As Koenma goes there too with George tagging along…Botan was corner by both Kayko and Shizuru to demand to know where Kuwabara and Yusuke were; so, she told them everything for them to finally know the truth and what's been going on as well to go with her and watch. With a group of freak demons, huh? Those two are brave so now Botan has no other choice. Anyways, with Koenma keeping things in check Team Urameshi was good to go! Yusuke, Ami, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and the sub fighter just in case the Masked Fighter to the Dark Tournament! Oh, boy. Who could the mysterious fighter be…? :D

Anyways, Ami stood at the railing with the others watching the water. "Hey Kurama?"

Kurama was leaning on the rail next to her. He turned to look at Ami. "Yes, Ami?"

"I was just thinking we're both going to be away from school for a while," Ami smirked, "I wonder if anyone will find it fishy that we're both gone at the same time."

Kurama chuckled. "I suppose they would think so."

"It's going to be interesting when we get back."

"Your attention, please!" The captain announced for everyone to look at the captain who was on a platform. "This is no pleasure cruise! We'll conduct tournament preliminaries on this ship," he paused, "starting now!" A loud rumbling and the middle of the ship opened and an arena came up from the floor.

"An earthquake!" Kuwabara panicked.

"Idiot! There are no earthquakes in the waters!" Hiei corrected Kuwabara.

A large arena came up from the floor of the boat causing many of the demons on the ship to yell in surprise quickly moving out of the way so they wouldn't get hit with the arena.

"Sixteen teams will complete in the Dark Tournament! Fifteen are waiting on Hangman Island!" The captain explained. "One team from this ship will fill the sixteenth slot!"

"No one told us about this." Kuwabara complained. "I thought we would have dancing, foods, and the pretty girls…" Kuwabara looks at Ami's outfit. "Ah, Ami, what are you wearing?"

Ami gave him the glare thinking he'll be hitting on her again.

"Watch it! My Grandma made me this!"

Kuwabara tries calming Ami down, for she had the wrong idea.

"Hey! Hey! I get it! At least it's not too revealing! And I love Yukina, remember? We can still be friends; I am a man of honor to any girls."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you." Ami was being silly in saying that.

Kurama couldn't look away from Ami, for Hiei looked like he didn't care.

"As if it's almost too revealing enough." Hiei said.

"Don't say that, Hiei, I think she looks cute in it."

Hiei could already tell that Kurama likes Ami already.

The captain continued. "Each team will pick its strongest member," he paused, "and these will vie for participation in the tournament!" A demon from every team stepped up to fight.

"A battle royal?! In those it isn't always the strongest that comes up on top!" Kuwabara clutches his fist. "Urameshi, there all yours."

But they heard a faint snoring and turned to look. Ami then smirks at what she saw. "I don't think that's going to happen, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara whipped around. "Urameshi!" Kuwabara grabbed the sleeping teen. "How can you sleep?! You're team captain! C'mon! Wake up!" Yusuke didn't wake from his slumber.

"That can happen after extreme training." Kurama explained. "He's fallen into deep sleep to restore strength and aura."

"Say what?!" Kuwabara dropped Yusuke and looked over at Kurama. "Then who's going up there?!" The Masked Fighter stepped forward surprising Kuwabara.

Hiei smirked. "Guess that's settled. He's going. At least we'll get to see what he can do."

"What if he loses?!" Kuwabara complained. "I don't think losing teams just go home!"

"Probably right. We might have to kill everyone aboard so there'll be no one left to complain." Hiei commented.

The Masked Fighter stepped into the ring with the other demons. To Ami, she kind of spaced out and looked back out at the ocean; for she knew there was no chance that the Masked Fighter would lose. Ami heard the Masked Fighter finish off the demons and walk back over to the group. Of course, the other demons weren't happy about that and charged at the group.

"Hello girly." Ami looked over her shoulder. Five demons were standing behind her. The demon in the middle licked his lips. "You look delicious."

Ami yawned. "How boring."

The demons glared at her. "Now you die!" Ami stood still as the five jumped at her. The railing shot out suddenly from under her hands and sliced though the demons being her own scythe of her Reikai power she made in seconds to slice and dice the demons.

The railing slid back into place and Ami yawns again. "Boring." She glances around and saw that the others were holding their all against the demons even the unconscious Yusuke, for he sends one of them flying to the sea. He fought in his sleep there.

Leaving Kuwabara and Hiei to cutting the rest down with their swords and Kurama with his new attack, the Rose Whip Thorn Wheel, sweet. They won. Soon all the enemy demons, besides the captain, were dead. The boat drew close to Hanging Neck Island. The gang walked off the boat and was picked up by a car that drove the group to the hotel. The group walked into the hotel and was surprised. The inside looked like a five-star hotel and was filled with rich humans.

Kuwabara blinked in surprise. "Pretty ritzy joint. What gives?"

Ami glanced around the place. "Most teams of the Dark Tournament are sponsored by wealthy humans who enjoy watching this blood and gore, but the thing they really want is for their team to win so they can have the grand prize and get whatever they want."

A butler walked up to the group. "Welcome, honored guests. Let me show you to your room." The butler leads you though the rich humans to the elevator as Ami passed her heard many mumbles about the team, but she of course ignored them. The butler showed their rooms and left saying that the waiter would be up soon. The five, with Yusuke was still asleep; everyone gets comfortable in their rooms. Kuwabara was sitting on the bed in the room with Yusuke laying asleep behind him, Hiei was standing by the window and Ami, Kurama and the Masked Fighter sat on the L shaped couch in that order. A waiter came in soon after with six cups of tea. He put them on the table and left.

"This stuff isn't poisoned, is it?" Kuwabara asked glaring at the cups. The Masked Fighter silently picked up a cup.

Ami took one of the cups. "I doubt it."

"She's right, Kuwabara." Kurama added picking up another cup. "The tournament's all about maximum combat, so they want every contender at peak potential."

"The hosts are especially interested in seeing us in action before we're torn limb by limb…" Hiei commented taking his cup.

"Well it never hurts to be careful. I'll stick to my own beverage, thanks." Kuwabara took out a can from his bag; it said energy drink Pierre Taki 'some type of Pepsi'. Guess he doesn't want to take any chances with his. Ami smiled, but it soon faded as she senses something odd.

Kurama noticed. "Are you all right, Ami?"

"I sense something." Ami glanced at the table. "There's a cup missing."

Kuwabara looked confused. "There's six of us and six cups. I haven't taken one…"

"She's right. Yusuke's still asleep…"

Kuwabara cut Kurama off. "But his cup is gone!" Suddenly a slurping sound cut though the building silence. They all looked over and saw someone sitting on the dresser with the cup in his hand. How did he get in here without any of them seeing him?

The team stared at the person sitting on the dresser with the missing cup of tea. The person was a young boy about eleven years old with three stars under his left eye. His pink and yellow stripped hat rested sideways on his head casting a shadow over the top of his eyes. His long sleeved yellow shirt was covered with a pink vest and the sleeves almost covered his hands. His jeans were also big on him as well. Slumped next to him was a small green bag that hung across his torso. He slurped down the rest of the tea.

"Weird…" said Ami.

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled. "Who's that?! How'd he get in here?! He must've been hiding someplace."

"Then came out and took the cup without us noticing." Kurama added.

"But wouldn't one of us sense something." Ami argued. "I didn't feel anything out of place until a few minutes ago."

"She's right." The boy interjected balancing the cup on his sneaker. "I came though the front door like you did. Forgot to knock though." He took his hat off. "Allow me to introduce myself, Rinku, of Team Rokuyukai. My crew and I will be your opponents in the first-round tomorrow." Rinku put his hat back on and started to ramble on about how strong his team was, but Ami ignores it. She drinks her tea tuning out the noise around her, she was almost too good. Demons loved to make people nerve before a fight so they'll be distracted.

"That will do, Rinku." A voice cut in. The others glance over at the door and saw another demon, with blonde spike hair, leaning on the closed door. His black short sleeve shirt showed his muscular arms.

"Another lurker!" Kuwabara was sweating nervously. "He wasn't there before, I'm sure of it!"

"No duh, Kuwabara." Ami said sarcastically. She notices Hiei glaring at the new demon. Maybe he was angry that he hadn't sensed him.

Rinku bounced over to the demon. "Sorry, Zeru! Got carried away! This tournament stuff is just so exciting!"

"Enjoy your evening. By this time tomorrow," Zeru paused, "you'll be like that cup." Zeru and Rinku walked out of the room. The second the door closed one of the empty cups on the table split in two.

"When did that happen?!" Kuwabara gasped. Ami took a closer look and saw how Zeru could split the cup. But she couldn't help but smirked. This was going to be an interesting tournament.

Kurama notices her expression. "What is it, Ami?" The rest of the team, expect of course the still sleeping Yusuke, looked over at her.

Ami then smiles and looks up at them. "I'm just excited! This is going to be a fun tournament!"

Kuwabara's jaw dropped. "How can you find this fun?!"

Ami just tilted her head to the side slightly. "Why not? What's more fun than fighting an interesting foe? One that doesn't have a hundred percent chance of victory." Kuwabara was still gaping at her.

Kurama smiled. "You'll get used to that, Kuwabara. Ami is someone that likes to have a good fight."

Ami nodded. "Yep." She yawns. "I think we should all take a lesson from Yusuke and get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long and we can't have Kuwabara losing because he's tired."

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled.

Ami laughs, Kurama bit his thumb to stop from laughing, and Hiei and the Masked Fighter stayed silent.

"Ami is right. We should go to bed." Kurama agreed.

Their hotel room had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Yusuke, Kuwabara, the Masked Fighter and Hiei stayed in main room that had three beds, Hiei sat on the windowsill and wouldn't move, so that left Ami to share the other room with Kurama. She would have insisted on sharing with the Masked Fighter, but that would have made the other suspicious and she didn't want to reveal the Masked Fighters identity before they wanted it to be revealed. Everyone got ready for bed.

Ami climbed into her bed. "Night, guys!" Ami yelled. Kurama and Kuwabara answered, Hiei grunted while Yusuke and Masked Fighter were silent.

'Round one – Team Urameshi vs. Team Rokuyukai!'

This is it! As well as Koenma in his true teenage form to getting in the place for VIP – as George, Botan, Shizuru, and Kayko were all right getting in and watch the fight. Along with Younger and Elder Toguro, Sakyo with the other Black Black Club members placing the bets 'to think that Yusuke killed Tarukane, but he didn't like Gondawara' and the other two members of Team Toguro – Bui a giant armor fighter and Karasu for anyone or thing he touches blows up. Oh, boy…For today was the start of the Dark Tournament that was known for its bloody fights and ruthless killings. A cat or foxlike demon name Koto 'I like her' stood in the fighting arena addressing the cheering crowd filled with low class demons. Hidden away in the boxes away from the fighting and the demons were the rich humans that hosted the teams and placed bets on who will be slaughter.

"Morning, everyone!" Koto yelled to the crowd. "You ready for some unholy mayhem?! I declare the Dark Tournament officially underway!"

The demons cheered. The opposing team, the Team Rokuyukai, walked out to the arena. The team consisted on Rinku and Zeru along with three other members Roto, Gaou, and Imajin. The good team enters from the other side of the arena, Kuwabara carrying a still slumbering Yusuke over his shoulder. As Ami ignores the screams and insults from the demons. However, she couldn't help, but hear a few of them 'some male demons were hitting on her'. This is going to be one hell of a tournament to be going down.

"Hiei! Kurama! Human-loving bastards!"

"No way are you coming out alive!"

"Traitors! Hope they chew you up and spit you out!"

Too many complaints from the demons, give me a break.

"Friendly bunch," Kuwabara grunted, "guess they have to vent on somebody."

"Calling us traitors? If they weren't such lowlifes, I'd take offense." Kurama commented sighing.

Ami glances at the demon audience. "They chant like that because they are too weak to fight us themselves so they want someone else to do it. Pathetic."

"Teams, to the center!" Koto yelled. Both teams jumped onto the arena and stood facing one another. Yusuke was snoring loudly which wasn't helping the team's image at all. "The team captains will decide the mode of battle and what constitutes a win." Koto explained. "If they're unable to agree, house rules stipulate each member fight one-on-one. The team with the most victories takes the match."

"The captain?" Kuwabara questioned glancing at Yusuke sleeping on his shoulder. "Urameshi's still out."

"Then it's your office, Kuwabara." Kurama commented taking Yusuke from Kuwabara's shoulder.

"Say what? Me?" Kuwabara got a cheesy smile on his face and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm flattered! It means being Urameshi's second, but what the heck?! I'll show them leader ship!"

Ami sweat drop. "Well as long as it doesn't go to your head or anything, Kuwabara." Kuwabara ignores her as he glared off with Zeru.

"Not that it matters, but I'm for one-on-one." Zeru said with no emotion on his face. "It prolongs the fun."

"Sounds good to me!" Kuwabara clutched his fist in front of him. "It's a real man's way to fight!" Kuwabara turned and took Yusuke back from Kurama.

"It's been decided, five one-on-one matches!" Koto yelled gaining cheers and more yelling from the audience. Suddenly Zeru released his fire-like aura at Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"His aura's hot as an oven!" Kuwabara complained. "It's obvious he's trying to provoke Urameshi!" Leaving Ami to glance over at Zeru. He was out to kill. "Rise and shine, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled in Yusuke's face, but Yusuke didn't even flinch. Zeru retracted his aura and the two teams stepped off the arena on their sides. Kuwabara rested Yusuke up against the side of the arena.

"First contenders, on the field!" Koto yelled.

"Check you later, guys!" Rinku said with a large smile as he hopped up onto the arena ready for a fight.

"I'll take this one!" Kuwabara said confidently jumping into the arena.

The audience chanted things like 'Kill him', 'Rip him to shreds'.

"In one-on-one the rules are," Koto paused, "anything goes! A count of ten will determine out-of-bounds and knockdowns."

Looks like it's the first fight here, Kuwabara vs. Rinku.

"Well, here goes." Rinku smiled.

"Begin!" Koto yelled back to give the two fighters some room.

"Okay shrimp, bring it!" Kuwabara yelled smirking.

Ami sighed. "He's underestimating his opponent. That will cause him trouble if he doesn't smarten up quickly."

"I guess there's no hope then." Hiei commented.

"You got it!" Rinku yelled. Ami looked back at the fight. Rinku was jumping around Kuwabara causing many after images of himself.

"Rinku displays amazing agility! I, Koto, your commentator, can barely follow him!"

"This isn't going to be an easy fight for Kuwabara, but it will help him learn. It's going to be a hard lesson for him." Ami commented watching the fight with great interest. "Show us if all your training has paid off."

Kuwabara faces off with Rinku alright to being a show off too. From moving so fast of lots of him all over the place, Kuwabara punches him hard, to the demon kid kicking him to the face. Almost down he hits Rinku back and using his Double Spirit Sword being two to use on him 'not bad for training so hard'; as the girls were happy to see the fight was going so well for Rinku to fight back with his powerful skills with Yo-Yo's filled with Spirit Energy call the Serpent Yo-Yo's. Fast, strong, quickly, and bites hard to hitting Kuwabara like being attacked from real snakes. Not good. Not even Kuwabara making the battle floor as his shield won't work to soon being tied up and thrown up to the air to being drop down hard like a kite.

Also…Botan will be Team Urameshi's support team of healing as Koenma, George, Kayko, and Shizuru continue watching the fight on their ends. It looks like from Kayko's slapping and Shizuru's fighting skills against the demons, they'll be fine. Rinku keeps on throwing Kuwabara up and down, but he uses his Long Spirit Sword to reach to Rinku to getting stabbed right in the chest; though freeing Kuwabara from the strings causes them to both to fall out of the ring. Oh, boy…Come on, Kuwabara! Get up!

"They knocked each other out cold and out of bonds!" Koto yelled. "The count begins on each, now! They each took clean hits. This might end in a draw." Kurama commented. "1! 2!" Koto paused as a hand reaches up to the arena and pulls himself up.

"Yeah! Rinku's back up!" The demons cheered as Koto kept counting for Kuwabara.

Rinku started healing the wound on his chest and mumbling to himself, he is wasting his energy to fighting back more...Suddenly Kuwabara got his knees with the yo-yos still wrapped around his body. Hey! That's cheating…! I think! Also, Yusuke call Kuwabara something in his sleep to be wasting his time getting back in the ring more.

Rinku yelped. "The human's up, too! What's he made of?!" Rinku reached out his hands and the yo-yo's knocked Kuwabara to the ground as Koto got to ten.

One lost for Team Urameshi in the first round there.

"Who cares?! I can still fight!" Kuwabara yelled jumping up onto his feet. Rinku looked a little freaked out.

"It looks like we lose this one." Ami commented glancing at the scoreboard.

"Hey, you!" Kuwabara pointed at Rinku. "We'll settle this later!"

"Not likely, dude." Rinku hopped off the arena going over to his team's side to work on his wound.

What a shame for Rinku for the demons to bad mouth him to being chicken out for the other team to getting a bit mad at him. I'm surprise Kuwabara can still fight back, as Hiei, Kurama, and Ami sees how much he has gotten stronger to hopefully do better next time as the Masked Fighter and Botan watch the fight and Yusuke still sleeping somewhere safe. This was only the beginning of the first round for Team Urameshi to do and who will fight in the next round. More to see next time…


	8. From Battle after Battles

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 8

'Next Round – Kurama vs. Roto!'

"I'll take the next one." Kurama volunteered getting into the arena. A demon name Roto with black eyes and black spiked hair stepped forward.

"Kurama." Hiei said gaining his attention. "Don't pull any punches out there. They got to think twice about fighting us again."

"I know."

Ami smiled at the red haired. "Show them what you're made of Kurama!"

Kurama smiled at Ami, nodding his head. "I will." He walked to the center of the ring.

Ami looks closely at Kurama's opponent. "I don't like the look of this guy."

Kuwabara looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

"There's just something not right about this guy."

Now to the next one, Kurama vs. Roto.

"Kurama vs. Roto: Begin!" Koto announced taking a step back.

"I hear you live with a human." Roto commented. "Hard for me to figure. You got a 'family' thing going there?" Kurama didn't answer. "You'd be sad if this human died, eh?" Roto's middle finger on his right hand turned into a sickle.

"A weasel with a sickle." Kurama commented. Roto started slashing at Kurama, but Kurama could dodge every attack. Kurama appears behind Roto. "You're adequate, but little else. I'll end this quick."

Roto smirked. "I own your mother's life," he paused, "Shuichi Minamino." Kurama hesitated and jumped back, but not before he got a thin cut on his cheek to use a dirty move to make him lose.

"Why'd he slow down?!" Kuwabara yelled.

Ami blinks wondering how Kuwabara didn't hear what Roto had just said to Kurama. "You didn't hear what he said?"

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked. He didn't hear it either?

"Roto is threatening Kurama's human mother." Ami glares at Roto. "I know that he was no good."

"Ami, how did you hear him? I didn't hear a thing?" Kuwabara asked.

"I…I don't know." Ami shook her head. "That doesn't matter right now. Right now, Kurama is being threatened."

Roto chuckled pulling out a button from his jacket. "See this? My familiars are stalking your mom and they'll devour her if I press this switch." He smirked at Kurama. "Being such a devoted 'son' you wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Kurama paused and then dropped his fighting stance.

Ami got so angry and scared, she bites her lip. "Kurama."

Kurama dropped his fighting stance and placed his arms by his sides. Ami keeps on biting lip lip so hard that the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. And her hands were clutched into fists and shook slightly.

Roto laughed as his blade finger turned back to normal. "I see," Roto punches Kurama, "you get my drift Kurama, you human lover you!" Kurama flicks a small rock at Roto's chest, but you could have sworn Ami saw an underlying shadow under the rock. Roto looks down at the rock. "A little pebble? A modest show of defiance?" Roto pointed his finger at Kurama with the remote control in the other hand. "Well, forget it! No more, not even a pebble's worth! Clasp your hands behind you! You're my punching bag, got?!" Kurama did what he was told and put his hands behind his back, but he never lost his emotionless look. "Ooh, scary. Okay, fight me if you want, but you do and I'll push the button, I guarantee."

"What is Kurama going to do?!" Kuwabara yelled. "He can't just stand there or he'll be killed!"

"Shut up!" Ami yells to surprising the rest of the team. "Do you think that the rest of us don't know what kind of danger he's in?! Do you feel the need to remind us that he might die?!"

"Ami." Kuwabara blinked in surprise.

"Girl, your lip is bleeding." Hiei commented. "You should stop biting it so hard."

Ami then wipes the blood from her lips. "I want Roto dead."

"You should have more faith in him." Hiei said. Ami looks over at him. "Kurama isn't the type to give up on a fight. Especially when his opponent uses such a pathetic tactic to win."

Once Hiei said that to her, Ami smiled faintly. "Thank, Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei grunted.

Ami looks back up to the fight to see Roto punch Kurama in the face. Kurama's head snapped to side, but the rest of his body stayed perfectly still. He turned his head back to stare at Roto.

"Scum." Roto mumbled. His finger turned back into a blade and he placed it onto Kurama's cheek. "That look in your eye I don't like it. Look scared, punk got it?" Roto started to cut into Kurama's cheek over the other wound making the two cuts make an X on Kurama's cheek. "Stop looking at me like that!" Roto finished the cut sending Kurama's head to the side again. Kurama didn't make a noise, just turned his head back to Roto. Ami could barely listen to Roto as he spoke to Kurama telling him to lick the dirt off his shoe.

"I refuse." Kurama said finally speaking up. Ami smiles; Kurama did have a plan to win this fight.

"Come again?" Roto asked not believing what he heard.

"Enough." Kurama dusted himself off. "Push the button."

Roto started laughing again. What a horrible sound it was to Ami to be hearing. "Did I hear you right? Push the button?! You hypocrite, you're no different from us after all! This is all it takes for you to go demonic again!"

"Push it." Kurama said with no emotion.

Roto continued laughing. "Fine, I'll push it! We're all bloodthirsty demons here, right?!" Roto tries to push the button, but nothing happened. "My hand…c-can't move…!"

Kurama walked over to Roto and grabbed the remote. "I'll repeat what I've said so often before, that what seems the easy way out is usually the most dangerous. You tried coercion, so I countered it by planting a deadly vetch seed on you. The roots have spread though your body, immobilizing you."

"The rock!" Ami yells out to realize of the shadow you saw under the rock was the seed for the plant. The rock was simply a direction so Roto wouldn't notice.

"When I say a certain word, the plant will grow at an explosive rate. I enjoy facing lowlifes like you. It allows me to be as brutal as I want." Roto started to beg for his life, but Kurama ignored him. "Die." Thousands of flowers sprouted out of Roto's body. "Ironic that the lowest knave's blood grows the loveliest flowers." Kurama plunked one of the flowers that didn't have any blood ruining its beauty. He then returned to your side of the ring. "Here, Ami." He held the flower out to her.

Ami blinks. "For me?" Kurama smiled and nodded his head. She takes the flower from Kurama a small red covering her cheeks, but she couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Kurama."

Ah, man. That both cute and hot there. ^/^

"You're welcome, Ami."

"Kurama's come up with a win for the Urameshi Team!" Koto yelled as the scoreboard marked down Kurama's win. "They're now tied!"

Hiei placed his hand on his forehead. "As expected, the familiars took off once their master expired."

Kurama looked over at Hiei. "So, you noticed…"

Hiei cut him off. "The girl was the one who realized what was going on first." Hiei glanced at Ami as she placed the flower Kurama gave behind her ear. "She said she could hear you and that scum even when I couldn't."

Kurama looked over at Ami. "You could hear us, Ami?"

Ami glances over at the red head and nodded. "Yeah, but I thought everyone heard it, until Hiei and Kuwabara told me they couldn't. You know my Reikai, right? Well, I can feel things out as part of my ESP abilities."

"That idiot had no idea who he was dealing with." Hiei scoffed.

'Next Round – Hiei vs. Zeru!'

"Next contestants!" Koto yelled. The team looked over at the arena and saw Zeru step up. "Team Urameshi! Your next contender, please!"

"I thought he was team captain." Kurama commented.

"Meaning those other two are tougher than him?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"No." Hiei spoke up. "He's definitely the power-house of that crew. Like most teams, they probably drew lots for fight order." Hiei took the scarf from around his neck. "I'll take him. I want to get back at him for making fools of us yesterday."

Ami pouted. "Damn you, Hiei. I wanted to take him!"

Hiei smirked jumping onto the arena and walked over to Zeru. "I see you use flames…" Zeru looked surprised. "I checked that cup. It looked like it had been sliced up by a blade, but the edges were melted. You lack refinement."

Ami smirked. "So, I was right."

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"That cup yesterday that Zeru destroyed was not cut by a blade like he made it look. It was cut by fire."

"So, this guy uses fire."

Ami nodded and then pouted. "That's why I wanted to fight him. It would have been fun."

Kuwabara sweat dropped. "Ami, I don't think you're taking this serious."

Kurama smiled. "If she's enjoying herself Kuwabara let her be."

Time for Hiei vs. Zeru, for things were about to get hot so don't get to close in this battle.

"Begin!" Koto yelled.

The second she said that Zeru released his aura that was just like a forest fire and attacked Hiei. The fight between Zeru and Hiei was short. However, Ami did learn something new about Hiei, that he had the legendary Jagan eye and the power of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. So, it was like Zeru trying to burn Hiei, and him using something so powerful to burning him back, until there was nothing left of him. Fighting fire with fire. With the dragon Hiei could burn Zeru to a crisp leaving nothing of Zeru, but his outline on one of the tournament walls. Koto announced that Hiei was the winner of the fight. Damn…

"Hey, Zeru!" Ami makes a silly joke to some demon that's now dead. "I ash you out to dinner, but it looks like you're dead!"

Kuwabara and Botan did laugh to make Kurama smile from Ami's joke leaving two more left to face against Gaou and Imajin.

"See that, ya punks?!" Kuwabara yelled. "Even gypped in the first round, we're up two to one!" Kuwabara suddenly looked freaked out. "Not that it's a heck of a lot of comfort. What Hiei just did…what he can do…if he decided to turn on us now…?" Kuwabara looked at Hiei as he jumped down from the arena. His headband and shirt had been completely burnt away.

Hiei looked at Kuwabara. "Calm down. Once I pick a side, I stick with it. My Dragon of the Darkness Flame still needs work, anyway." Ami glances at Hiei's right arm. His hand up to about his elbow was badly burnt from the attack.

"That's enough for us. We want out!" Gauo freaks out.

The others turned to the other side of the arena to see the two remaining fighters were scared stiff.

"We came to kill for fun. And fun this isn't." Imajin gasped. Before the two could run they were both decapitated. A man walked out to the fighter arena waving his arms to get rid of the blood. The man had a blue Mohawk with a ponytail that fell to his shoulder blades. He hiccupped as he walked towards the arena; he was the real team leader. Okay…? He's too drunk. So why did he kill those guys…?

"Chu!" Rinku yelled as he saw the man.

The man, Chu, stumbled onto the arena and asked about the two he just killed. Koto told him that their one alternate would have to go on with whoever is left. Chu was fine with that. Koto covered her noise as Chu passes her because Chu smelled heavily of alcohol.

"This guy creeps me out bad!" Kuwabara commented. "His aura's not much, but there's something…"

Suddenly Yusuke groaned and woke from his nap. "Who's been boozing? That stench would raise the dead and kill them all over again!"

Yusuke woke up from the smell of alcohol? Really? At least he's finally up.

Chu hiccupped again. "Hey, you finally woke up! All nice and rested? You better hope so!" Ami looks at Chu closely. She could sense no bloodlust radiating from Chu, even when he killed his teammates. Demons like this are usually dangerous. "C'mon! Let's go! I want to win it all quick, and then get down to some serious drinking!"

Yusuke stood up and cracked his knuckles. "A man with a plan, eh? Leave him to me. I could use some light exercise after that nap."

"Light?" Chu mumbled.

"Well, this should be fun." Ami said.

For the next fight for the fourth one starts for Yusuke vs. Chu starts, besides him flittering with Koto…

'Last Round – Yusuke vs. Chu!'

Ah…Begin? For Yusuke was much strong, faster, and quick on his feet against Chu. But he was tricky for the boozes he drinks gives him the power to move faster and firing blasts at him. This was tough! For Yusuke firing his Spirit Gun to missing Chu now uses his strong Ogre Juice to boost up his Spirit Energy to higher levels to turning his skin red... To puking. So, knowing Rinku as Chu's close friend to being strong was a very hard fight for Yusuke to be facing him head on besides hangovers for the fighting and power attacks to go all over the place. Yusuke fires his Spirit Gun at the attack, being a bit different though, Spirit Gun Double. Boom!

It destroys both attacks leaving Chu and Yusuke shirtless to settle the final fight from fist to fist, also known as Chu's favorite he never loses in. The Knife Edge Death Match. As Chu places two knives on their feet being their circle to punch and cut their way to fun to hitting each other; it was some battle for the Masked Fighter, Botan, Ami, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Koenma, Ogre, and Rinku to be seeing. Kayko didn't like it to tell them to stop. Kuwabara explains why he couldn't to her and seeing how Yusuke was so happy seeing him fight; Shizuru took her time getting back to running into demons to being saved by Sakyo. Love at first sight I see. As the fight was getting crazier and bloodier, Chu and Yusuke head butted each other, for in the end Yusuke's head was the strongest for Chu to go down. Leaving Team Urameshi the winners of the first round. Yes!

"Not bad, Yusuke." Hiei said.

"Bingo! We won!" Botan cheered with joy leaving Kayko to being surprised.

"He…Did it…"

And Shizuru showing up in time.

"What did I miss? Botan? Kayko?"

The girls told her everything as Kuwabara tells Yusuke how awesome the fight was for Chu and Rinku to be seeing them again, no killing on them. They're good demons. Also, Gondawara leaves and lost the bet, lucky for his life that is. As Kuwabara helps Yusuke up to rest a bit before training again, Ami was amazed of their first win.

"Yes! Yes! We won! I better fight next time."

Kurama smiled at Ami as he kneeled next to her. "Yes. Yusuke won."

Ami stretches her arms out in front of Kurama. "I knew he would, or else we would have to choose a new captain."

"Oh thanks, Ami." Yusuke mumbled.

Ami turns to him and smiled innocently. "No problem, Yusuke."

Kurama chuckled standing up and holding his hand out to Ami. "We better leave. The next fight is going to begin in an hour."

Ami gladly took his hand. "Okay." Kurama gently pulled her up onto her feet. "Thank you, Kurama." Ami lightly touched the side of her head to see if the flower was still in place. Thankfully it was. Ami, along with the team, left the arena.

Only for more demons to boo at the heroes, for Yusuke to say something to them out loud.

"SHUT UP!" They all stopped to being quiet again. "If you have something to say, then say it! Just say it to my face! Or say it to my fist!" Yusuke then sees Younger and Elder Toguro staring down at him and the others 'along with Bui, Karasu, and Sakyo' for him to give them the finger. Really? And so, the team waits until the next fight to begin. On the way out, Yusuke had noticed when Ami touched the flower resting on her left ear and decided to ask about it. He walked up next to her. "Hey, Ami, where did that flower come from?"

Ami turns to look at him touching the stem of the flower. "Oh, this." Ami smiles. "Kurama gave it to me."

Yusuke smirked leaning over closer to her so only Ami would hear him. "So, you got a crush on him, huh? How cute."

Ami blushes causing Yusuke to laugh. She growls clutching her fist with her head down. "Yusuke." Yusuke gulped seeing Ami's scary expression. The rest of the team looked over to see what was going on. Ami then looks up, for her eyes glowing red with rage like she does in her demon form. "I'm going to kill you!" Yusuke took off down the hallway with Ami following right after him. "Get back here, you coward!" Soon the two of them were out of sight from the rest of the team.

Kuwabara looked over at the rest of the team. "What was that about?" No one had an answer to that question.

Oh, boy…I guess there is something going on for Ami to really have a big crush on Kurama alright.

'Break time.'

About ten minutes later for the team to rest a bit and for Ami to walking back into the hotel room dusting her hands off. Kurama was the only one in the room when she arrives. He was sitting on his bed reading a book that he had brought with him.

He looked up as you entered the room. "I take it you caught him?"

Seems that Ami beaten the crap out of Yusuke from earlier.

Ami smirked. "Of course. Maybe next time he'll keep his mouth shut."

Kurama put the bookmark in his book and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed. "If I may ask, what did he say that upset you so greatly?"

Ami blushes looking off to the side, scratching her cheek. "I rather not say."

Kurama stood up from his bed. "Then I wouldn't pry any longer. I did want to ask you if you would like to go watch the match for our next opponent with me."

Ami turns back to him the blush almost completely gone from her cheeks. "Sure. It would be a good idea to see how they fight."

Kurama checked the clock on the wall. "We better go then. The match is going to start very soon."

Ami follows Kurama out of the hotel room and back to the arena. "I hope I can fight in tomorrow's match. It was boring watching the rest of you fight." Ami looks over at Kurama. "That reminds me. How are your wounds?"

Kurama touched his scared cheek for his plants to heal him back up. "They were shallow wounds. They already closed. Besides that, I only have a few bruises. I will be all right to fight in the next round."

Ami sighs in relief. "That's good. We would be in trouble if you couldn't fight. You noticed Hiei's arm?"

Kurama nodded. "That is going to cause him a lot of pain."

"And besides that, I felt something odd about Yusuke's Spirit Energy. I'm not sure what it is exactly, but it can't be good."

"We better study our opponents closely then."

Kurama was right…Yusuke couldn't get his Spirit Gun to work to being attacked by Team Spirit Warriors, Rugby for his captain to killing him off so Topaz, along with Dosukoi, Gorilla, Babaki, and Gagaki. Yusuke then tells Kuwabara about his problem, both be hearing the Masked Fighter's voice was a young girl. So, is that really Genkai or what? Does Ami know? As Koenma and Ogre watch the fight on their end; Kayko rather watch Yusuke and not talk to Yusuke 'just yet' for she was happy to understand his fun time for Botan and Shizuru to understanding that part. As for Hiei…Not doing so well. Since he uses the Dragon of the Darkness Flame attack to hurting his arm to take control of again and powering up. Ouch…

Ami and Kurama entered the arena as Koto announced the next fight. The two stood against the railing as their next opponent, Team Dr. Ichigaki, easy won their match. Yeah, after killing, slicing, and beheading the other monster of demons in seconds. There were two cat-like chimeras' M4 and M5. The team consisted of three humans and two demons along with their imp manger. The other three humans looked like they are being mind control from something on their backs from the Doctor's doing, sick. They are – M1/Yen, M2/Ryo, and M3/Kai. Ami and Kurama didn't take long to notices it, as if they were being imprisoned to fighting for pure hearted human fighters.

"Kurama, those three are human."

"I noticed. Why would another team use humans? I'd wager they're not here of their own free will."

Ami nodded. "I agree with you, but what can we do. We have to win." This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"That we must." Kurama agreed.

Later, that same day, Ami and Kurama were about to leave the arena when Koto announced the next fight. She and Kurama stop cold in their tracks and looked back to the arena. It was Team Toguro fighting a group of weak demons called Spirit Warriors, all five of them were giants! With Topaz, some gorilla, a summon wrestler, a fish man, and another fighter were ready to fight, while the Younger Toguro was the only one from his team. Toguro decided to take all five members on at once.

"This won't be a challenge for him." Ami commented as the demons rushed towards to Toguro. In the flash, all five demons laid dead in the arena. From punching out a gut with one hit, splitting their bodies in half, ripping them apart, ending their lives quickly, and the leader too. For you know what they say – the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Again, ouch. And Younger Toguro has won on his own for him and his other team to keep on going throughout the tournament.

"The winner, Toguro!" Koto announced. "Team Toguro will fill the eighth slot!"

Toguro glances up and stares at Ami and Kurama. Kurama stared at him seriously while Ami sticks out her tongue out at him. Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara all freaked out after seeing that fight along with the Masked Fighter still watching so this will be a challenge for them. However, there were several teams that they, Yusuke, and everyone else would have to defeat before they would be up against him. About two rounds maybe for tomorrow in rounds two and three for Team Urameshi, for Kuwabara he doesn't like it one bit.

"What kind of crap is this!?"

After seeing the fighting chart list like this, it would be a battle that'll be hard to get through before fighting with Team Toguro. Tell us something we don't already know about!

'Double trap of a Battle. No fair!'

For the next day as Team Urameshi must face against Team Dr. Ichigaki – Kuwabara has another image dream 'like the other one', of Yen, Ryo, and Kai were crying in the dojo for their Master Metamora, was dying to leaving them and the other students sad. For it coast too much to save him at the hospital. Until Dr. Ichigaki arrives to offer a deal, of getting three of them to being some subjects on something in saving their master in return, so they did it. What does this one mean?

For it was hard for Yusuke and the Masked Fighter to understanding more about it, they must go to the ring to fight against them. Also for Koenma to show his true form to tell Yusuke that his Spirit Beast Egg will soon hatch. So, it's still around? Guess it was the energy that faded, but not feeding to being born from Yusuke's powers didn't and the reason why his Spirit Energy isn't working right now. But at a time like this? For Koenma, George, Botan, Shizuru, and Kayko to watch the fight – somehow M4 and M5 along with Ami, Kurama, and Hiei aren't there yet. Where could they be, and why was Dr. Ichigaki laughing? I don't like this at all.

Back outside of the tournament, Kurama tries looking for Hiei before going to their fight as Ami sees him passing by.

"Hey Kurama, where are you going?" She asks the red head when she sees him leaving.

"I'm going to go find Hiei." He answered looking back at Ami.

Ami then walked over to him. "Can I come with you? I don't want to be stuck here with those two complaining."

Kurama smiled. "Sure, Ami." The two leave together. Kurama leads Ami into the forest towards were they both sensed Hiei's Spirit Energy. Kurama stops by a tree. "Let's wait here. He'll come by here soon." Kurama jumped up into one of the tree branches. "Come up here." Ami easily jumped up next to him on the branch. The two silently waited in the tree.

"He's close." Ami commented. Hiei walked into the clearing and under the tree where she and Kurama were sitting on.

"You okay, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

Hiei stopped under the tree and glanced up at the two of them. "Sure. Why?"

"You aim to keep fighting with only one arm?"

"I have a choice? You know as well as I do we can't escape."

Yep, he was still in pain. As Kurama and Ami jump off the tree to join Hiei to get going, they were soon stopped by two demons of M4 and M5 here to stopping and killing before they could aid the others by Dr. Ichigaki's orders. Oh, no.

"Great…I guess it's killed, or be killed for us." Ami said to the two boys.

With the three stuck with the demons, Dr Ichigaki is using the three fighters under his control to win in getting Yusuke's body to study on and nothing more, for he knows he'll win by planning things first. Sick! As he makes a fair deal to let it is a three on three fight for his fighters against Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the Masked Fighter must fight them head on – also Yusuke can beat the crap out of the troll if his team wins. So, it's all set up to go along with Kuwabara seeing the three in the dream that has something to do with the doctor's doing and the Masked Fighter knows them and their teacher. Now trapped, can Kurama, Hiei, and Ami beat M4 and M5 to get there in time to cheer the others on?

Koto announces the next round being the last three or one of the team members in beating all of them will win to the next round after that. It's Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the Masked Fighter vs. M1, M2, and M3. Looks like not only need to fight against Yen, Ryo, and Kai, but to set them free too that is if they don't kill them first. So here we go!


	9. Saving lives and Fighting for Love

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 9

'Next fight – Team Urameshi with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the Masked Fighter vs. Team Ichigaki with M1, M2, and M3!'

As I said from the last time here, now begin! Kuwabara knows that the dream he had was real for the three fighters to be calling for his help so he was afraid to attacking him. Just as M1, 2, and 3 will hurt him more with the things on their backs controlling them and saying 'kill' many times; and still Yusuke can't get his Spirit Gun to work but dodging Yen's attacks only since he and Kuwabara can see that attack but not Ryo and Kai's for the Masked Fighter gets hit after saving Yusuke's life. This isn't good. How can they fight the humans if they're forced to kill by the sick Dr. Ichigaki's control!? Sad to say for Botan's cheering support won't save them leaving the doctor to think he was winning. Mean while back outside, as Kurama, Ami, and Hiei must deal with M4 and 5 that they're trying to get rid of them.

Ami smirks. "Looks like we get to have some fun." She looks back at Kurama and Hiei. "Can I kill one?" Kurama nodded while Hiei grunted. "Thanks guys." The bracelet on Ami's wrist turns into a huge ring-like sword to wield and being so heavy.

"What are you going to do with that little toy?" One of the demon snickers.

"I guess you'll be my target." With the flick of her wrist the dagger went flying into the demons' throat and out the other side. Ami's smirk grew as she made the dagger cut his body to ribbons before returning to her. "Too easy." The dagger formed into a ring and wrapped back around her wrist again, by the power of the Reikai from within this female fighter's body.

"So much for him." Hiei commented as he was drawing out his sword.

"If his friend tries to shall us further," Kurama summoned his Rose Whip, "he dies."

The remaining demon smirked. "Me? Stall you?" He laughs. "No way! That's a job for," suddenly this large robotic demon stomps out from the forest behind him, "Getsubual, the metallic demon-beast!" The demon points at the three of you. "It knows no pain, no fear and never tires! Getsubual, kill!" Getsubual charges towards the three group and his arms stretch out to attack. Ami, Kurama and Hiei all jump out of the way. Hiei tries to cut the arm, but has no effect. "Its armors treated with Devil's Unction to fend off demonic aura! That toothpick of a blade of yours can't even hope to scratch it!" The demon taunted.

Ami and Kurama were being chased by one of the arms while the other followed Hiei.

"That right? Bet I can scratch you!" Before Hiei has a chance to attack the demon he's pin to the tree by the arm.

The demon laughs. "So puny! You're just grist for the mill of our diabolical mechanics!"

"Don't," Hiei pauses, "bet on it!" His hand starts to glow as he powers up his Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

"Hiei, don't!" Ami charges at Hiei. She glances back to the arm as her bracelet unwrapped from her arm and turned into a spear in her hands. "Follow me, you stupid arm!" Fortunately, the arm did as Ami commanded.

"Ami!" Kurama yelled surprised by her actions.

Ami runs to Hiei and in the last moment jumped over the arm holding Hiei to the tree. The collision caused a small crack in one of the arms. Hiei landed safely, but the two arms decided to charge at Ami. She faintly heard Kurama yelling out her name again as the arms hit her.

The demon scoffed. "That did it! Mash her up good!" The smoke cleared and the demon was shocked by what he saw. Ami stood calmly in between both arms that hadn't even contacted her body. The spear in her hand was curved and stabbed into the crack in one if the arms. "No, how could she?"

"It should have been designed to feel pain." Ami explained. "It might've recoiled before I had enough time to link its circuits to my spear." Ami, Kurama and Hiei jumped on Getsubual's head. Ami smirks. "It was a miscalculation to send a robotic demon after a metal charmer. I am now in control. It's your choice. Submission or death?"

Fortuity for the three corner M4 demon who's decided to submit and tell them everything. Which saved Ami the time for she would have used to torture him to he answered, but Hiei did to talk and go somewhere to finding someone or something important…However, once they found out everything they needed to know, Hiei got to take his angrier out on the demon. Then the three rushes back to the arena riding the metal demon, Getsubual, which Ami uses her Reikai to have total control of, hoping it would make it there in time.

The battle continues for Kuwabara's words couldn't get through to any of the three fighters or Yusuke fighting back, though the Masked Fighter was a bit. Hey! Half her mask been removed, showing the fighter was a girl with pink hair and brown eyes. Is she really Genkai or what? As she puts it back on for M1, M2, and M3 surrounds the thee heroes. That's when it finally happens. Once Ami and the other two have arrived at the arena, Hiei threw the demons body into the wall near where Zeru's outline still was. The three then crashed into the arena on Getsubual.

"Hiei! Kurama! Ami!" Yusuke yelled.

He, Kuwabara and the Masked Fighter were in the ring with the three humans wasn't going so well for them. Ami noticed that the Masked Fighters face was finally revealed. She smirks, noticing it was a young woman with pink hair.

"That pile of trash told us everything." Kurama said pointing to the humans. "To save their teacher, those three humans submitted to an experiment. They had no idea they'd be turned into killing machines."

Kuwabara glances at the humans. "So that's what my dream was about!"

"There's more." Ami added glaring at the other team's captain. "That Ichigaki creep caused their teacher to fall ill in the first place."

Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at Ichigaki. "Say what!?"

Ichigaki laughs to admitting everything. "So, what if I did? Enemies are enemies, whether demon or human, right? My team has one purpose, to do battle."

The fight was just beginning. Ami, Kurama and Hiei weren't allowed into the ring so you had to watch the fight. At one point Kuwabara refused to fight back and was knocked out cold, but thankfully wasn't seriously injured. Wow, he must've been foolish, stupid, or just brave? The humans then started to cry tears of blood begging to be killed. Ichigaki just laughed at their attempt at overcome the mind control on their bodies. This infuriated Yusuke and his Spirit Energy rose with his rage. Yusuke finally has the power to fight back. For Yen, Ryo, and Kai beg for Yusuke to killing them before they turn back again saying, 'kill us' this time.

"What's going on here?" Ichigaki mumbled pulling out his calculator. "This wasn't in my calculations. I'll have to input Urameshi's new power values and recalculate my team's chances." Ichigaki then stares shocked at the answer.

Yeah, doctor, not everything you plan works for you all the time.

"What's the matter? Can't do it in your head?" Hiei scoffed.

Ichigaki turned and saw Ami, Kurama and Hiei standing behind him.

Ami smirks at the troll. "I think you have to go back to school, doc. You're having a lot of miscalculations."

"Nice idea, a by-the-book psychological attack," Kurama pauses, "but there's no calculating what will rally the human spirit."

"No! I can't be wrong!" Ichigaki turns back to the fight. "Do it, boys! Kill them now!" Yusuke knocks one of the human's back and goes to firing his Spirit Gun at him, but the Masked Fighter stops him before he could.

"No, don't fire." The Masked Fighter lets go of him and walks towards. "They must face me now!"

The three humans charge at the Masked Fighter, who starts chanting. Strong Spirit Energy starts to surround her hand. At the last possible most she yells out the final chant and a bright light blinds the area. No one, but Ami, who had seen the attack before, saw the Masked Fighter hit one pressure point on each of their chests. The mind control organisms on their backs exploded.

"Im…possible! She killed all three, in one attack." Ichigaki mumbled. Koto started the count. Finally, she got to ten and Team Urameshi was named the winner.

"The way we won makes this one sour, ugly victory." Yusuke walks over to where Ichigaki was. "And you're responsible!"

Ichigaki gulped taking a step back. "H-hold it! If you kill me, their mentor dies, too! Only I know where he is, and how to cure him!"

"Oh, so?" Kurama points behind Ichigaki.

Ichigaki whips around to see their mentor standing behind him leaning one hand against the wall to keep his balance. Yeah, Metamora's all right!

"You snake…" The mentor mumbled.

"No…how?"

"Your assistant was persuaded to assist us." Ami answered. "And Kurama had no trouble diagnosing and treating the illness."

"You need to use more potent botanical poisons." Kurama added.

Yusuke glares at Ichigaki. "Enough talk. Time for you to pay."

Ichigaki starts laughing. "You squirming maggots think you can kill me! No chance! My genius vastly exceeds your meager skills!" Ichigaki takes out a syringe and injects it into himself. His body slowly starts to change form. "My monster solution makes me your foe of all foes!" Ichigaki swings a punch at Yusuke. "Now…die!" Before Ichigaki can even get close, Yusuke punches him and sends him flying into the crowd. Before saying these words to punching him on the many bad things he has done…

"This one is for killing the three fighters! And this one is for messing with their master! And this one is a personal favorite for the guy who got his ass kicked by trying to save their lives! And this one's for me! Just for pissing me off!"

Yep, this freak was long gone now for Ami to make fun of him after that attack.

"You were saying, lame brain?"

Metamora looks down. "I'm grateful that…justice is served…but also aggrieved! Yen…Ryo…Kai…all dead, while I live! It is…wrong!"

"But they're not dead." Everyone looks over at Ami and was shocked. "Isn't that right, Masked Fighter?" She nodded.

"You mean they're alive?!"

Yen, Ryo and Kai all sat up.

"They're getting up!" Metamora shock slightly. "Thank god…it's true! They're alive!"

"Okay! Someone, please explain!" Yusuke asked shocked.

"Simple. I killed the parasite, not the hosts." The Masked Fighter explains. Metamora walked up to talk to them.

Yusuke looked over at Ami. "Hey, Ami, how did you know they were still alive? I couldn't tell."

Ami smirks and gave him a wink. "That's my secret." Ami and the rest of the team ring to look at Kuwabara, who was in bad shape. The crowd started to complain about the team winning. Oh, brother…

As the three teams were free with pure hearts from the Masked Fighter's Spirit Wave move, they were spared and can go back with their teacher to live a good life this time. Yes! Happy ending. Knowing that round has ended for Team Urameshi to move on, something comes up that was out of the blue and unfair.

"Quiet everyone! Settle down! The second-round matches are on the board!" The team all looked at the board shocked. "Team Urameshi will face Team Masho next!"

"Right now?!"

Koto had just announced that the team was going to have to fight Team Masho next. They weren't going to even give your team a ten-minute break. Kuwabara was still knocked out, the Masked Fighter's aura was almost complete spent, and Hiei's arm was still injured. Let alone the fact that Ami, Kurama, and Yusuke were slightly beat up.

Yusuke jumped onto the arena and got in Koto's face. "I was never told we'd go straight on!"

Koto flinched back. "I know, I'm sorry! I'm just the announcer, and these are my directions." The crowd started laughing in joy.

"You call this a tournament?!" Yusuke clutched his teeth. "It's just a grinder, and we're the meat! Well, bring it on!"

The crowd started to chant 'kill'.

Koto gestured to the other side of the ring. "Entering the arena. Team Masho!"

Five forms appeared. Each was covered by robes so none of them couldn't see any of the members faces.

"Our new opponents, huh?" Yusuke mumbled. "Show offs."

Well, this is so unfair, ain't it? Getting to the next part to see what I mean in a bit here…

'Round three – Kurama vs. Gama!'

"Team leaders come forward!" Koto announced.

Yusuke jumped onto the arena. "Kuwabara's definitely out so it's down to the four of us."

Ami glances over at Hiei and the Masked Fighter; Ami didn't think either of them could fight. One of the opponents blew his robes off with a gust of wind. The fighter was a young man with bright red hair and a small horn on his head.

Someone in the crowd yelled. "It's Jin! The wind master!"

"It's Jin, all right! That means they're…" Kurama trailed off.

Ami looks over at him. "You know these guys, Kurama?"

"They're famous and rightly so." Kurama went on explaining that the team was really the Ninja Demons and how they were greatly feared in the Demon World.

Yusuke and Jin both walked to the center of the ring to decided the format of the battle. They decided to do one-on-one elimination until one team runs out of members. Yusuke then walked back over to your side while Jin walked over to his.

However, before the fight could start an announcement came from the speakers. "As scheduling has compelled Team Urameshi to fight two rounds in a row management has ordered that a medical check be conducted on the participants. Please stand by."

A woman with bright green hair in a nurse's outfit walked over to your team. She waved her hand over the group. "You and you come with me, please." She had pointed to Hiei and the Masked Fighter.

"Why us?" Hiei scoffed. "The idiot over there is the one who needs attention."

"That's for me to decide." The nurse led Hiei and the Masked Fighter to the nurse's stand.

"Something's not right." Ami mumbled.

Yusuke looked over to her. "Yeah, it's odd that she didn't take Kuwabara too."

Ami then shook her head. "No. Why would they give up medical help? Wasn't the point for us to fight two fights in a row so we'd lose? Why give us any help?" The second Ami finished her sentence there was a flash of light from the nurse's stand.

"What the hell's that?!" Yusuke yelled.

"A force field." Kurama answered.

Ami growled. "I knew it."

The nurse took off her coat showing the wire that was wrapped tightly around her bare chest and bare pelvis and coiled down her arms and legs for her name was Ruka. So much for Koenma trying to get treated just to hit on a fake nurse.

"Courtesy of me, Ruka the finest force field specialist in the Demon Plane." She smirked. "You two must stay here now. You'll be fit, once round two is over."

Okay, seriously! I want to at least say this part. Anyone like that made up to be a nurse is a bigger idiot to loving the cute girls.

"A curse-binding cord! Dangerous to even move in there." Kurama commented.

The speaker came on again. "Hiei and the Masked Fighter have been declared medically unfit to fight! They will be restricted to the sidelines until given a clean bill of heath!"

Yusuke jumped back into the ring and started yelling at Koto.

Ami looks over at Kurama, who looked serious. "Kurama, don't worry. We'll be fine." Ami smiled. "I'll finally be able to fight."

Kurama couldn't help, but smile back at her. "Just promise to be careful."

Ami nodded. "Of course, and the same goes to you."

One of the opponents took off his robe and stepped into the ring. He had a bandana wrapped around his head resting just behind his pointed ears and had two, what you guessed to be daggers, strapped to his waist.

"Gama, master of ritual adornment!" Koto announced.

Kurama stepped forward. "Ami. Yusuke. I'll take on as many as I can. I'll then leave the rest to you two."

Ami didn't like the sound of that. She had just told him to be careful. Kurama jumped up onto the arena. The crowd started to chant 'Kill!' again. Anyways the first match is Kurama vs. Gama.

"Begin!" Koto yelled. The first fight of the second round was underway.

Kurama stood opposite of his opponent Gama in the arena while the audience chanted things like destroy, clobber, slice up.

Gama pulled out two paintbrushes from the holding at his side that you mistook for daggers. "I use ritual body art known for potent magic. Humans use it in religious ceremonies and, as cosmetics, in daily life." Gama started to paint designs on his body. "But I'll show you much more than that! Wait until you see my special," Gama's body started to glow with Spirit Energy, "war paint!" Gama charges at Kurama, but Kurama jumped into the air avoiding Gama's fist. Gama punched the ground hard creating a crater in the arena. Kurama continued to dodge Gama's attack, not taking any swings himself. However, one time Kurama landed on the ground a weird design appeared on his leg. Also, known as Gama skills called Make Up of Chains.

"Damn it." Ami cursed under her breath. "Kurama should have ended this quicker. He always has to figure out his enemy first."

"Feels like it's made of lead, don't it?" Gama laughed. "Harder to move now, huh?" Kurama tried to run, but he could barely move his leg. Gama charges at Kurama again. After he passes Kurama, he turns and smirks. "I've got you now!" Kurama now had the weird design on both of his arms and legs. "The Make Up of Chains! I've just robbed your limbs of all movement! It's like having 154 pound weights locked on each arm and leg!" Ami quickly did the math in your head and almost gasped. That meant that he had 617 pounds weighing him down. "How does it feel carrying the weight of four men?!" Gama charges at Kurama. "This match is mine!"

"Kurama." Ami mumbled staring him. Ami then chanted in her head. 'Please have a plan. Please have a plan'.

Gama jumps to attack Kurama, but is suddenly given deep cuts all over his body. "What? I'm hit!"

Kurama glanced over his shoulder at Gama. His Rose Whip had wrapped around his hair giving Kurama a chance to attack. "I'm not limited to what my arms and legs can do in a fight!" Ami smiles, he did have a plan.

"What an incredible reversal!" Koto yelled gaining sounds of surprise from the crowd. "Kurama's nailed Gama with a hair-borne whip!"

Gama coughed on his blood. The cuts Kurama had given him were bleeding badly. "I was too hasty. I should've locked you down completely, however long it took."

Kurama's Rose Whip retreated into his hair. "Don't waste your breath or strength talking. Release your curse and use the energy to heal yourself."

Gama was shaking and laughed weakly. "You think," he gasped, "it's over? I don't!"

"Even cursed, I'm intact. You're not. Heal yourself. Your skills are worth preserving."

Gama charged at Kurama. "You honor me!" He started taking swings at Kurama, but Kurama easily dodged. At one point Gama coughed up more blood.

"Stop!" Kurama yelled. "If you keep moving, you'll die!" Gama took another swing towards Kurama.

Ami's eyes widened as she saw the blood hit his clothes. "Kurama! Get away from him!" Kurama hesitated for a second, but listened and jumped away.

"Too late." Gama fell to the ground and Koto started counting. Gama started laughing. "You should have listened to the girl. It's now done."

"What?"

Gama started explaining how his paint was made from his blood. Kurama finally noticed what you had earlier. Gama had used his blood to put a design on Kurama's body. The design sealed Kurama aura for ten minutes, another called the Makeup of Seal. Yep, this was bad.

Damn that stupid Black Black Club member cheating by paying the people up front, that sick Butajiri. Looks like both Sakyo and Toguro are on to him…Ami soon panics for Kurama in trouble now.

"Damn it! I should have noticed sooner." Ami clutched her fists at your side.

"Ami, it wasn't your fault." Yusuke said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kurama will figure something out. He always does."

One of the opponents on the other side of the ring took off his clock. He was a young man with blue hair. "Well done, Gama. Ten minutes will suffice to avenge you."

"Next contestant, step forward!" Koto yelled. The blue haired man hopped up onto the ring. "Next up Touya the ice master."

'Next up – Kurama vs. Touya!'

"Your death won't be wasted, Gama. I will destroy him." Touya mumbled. Amis sure loved watching interesting fights, but she thinks that this is one fight she won't enjoy watching.

The fight between Kurama and Touya didn't start right away. First Kurama asked Touya why they were at the tournament. Touya explained that they were seeking light. They were sick of living in the darkness and wanted Hanging Neck Island as their own. Ami pitied them for being forced into the shadows, but it wasn't the time for pity. No matter whom they were, Ami were going to have to take the down. She had to on her end as well.

"Enough. We waste time, it's time Gama gave his life to grant me." Touya commented.

"Begin!" Koto yelled then jumped back out of harm's way.

The temperature around Touya dropped dramatically and his hands started to glow at energy gathered in them. "You're smart, Kurama and demonstrably fatal to anyone who gets careless." Sharp orbs of ice formed and hovered over Touya's hand called the Ice Shards. "I won't make the mistake of presuming you're entirely helpless so I'll adopt the sniper approach." Touya blew on the orbs of ice sending them flying at Kurama. "Ice Shards!" With Kurama's limited moment he couldn't dodge the attack very well. Touya quickly recharged and shot another round at Kurama. Kurama flipped out of the way, but was still scrapped at by the orbs.

Kurama got back up from his kneeling position. His body and clothing were ripped up and he was bleeding from many different wounds. "Wait," Kurama placed his hand on one of the wounds and started to rub his blood over the paint stained onto his chest, "this ink is Gama's blood so…"

Touya noticed what Kurama was doing and scoffed. "Washing blood with blood…very good…" Kurama rubbed his blood on the paint on his wrists. "…but useless. Gama has that angle covered. You remember what he said, don't you?" Touya started his attack again. "I still have five minutes left! As long as his aura lingers you can't emit any aura yourself!" This time Kurama couldn't dodge and fell on the arena.

"Kurama's down!" Koto yelled. However, Kurama staggered to his feet. "He's…he's up again!"

"You are formidable. You're avoided every mortal blow I've tried to inflict." Touya commented he was starting to sweat a little.

"Kurama." Ami mumbled clutching her fists at your side. This was one of the hardest fights to watch.

"And you're considering attack options this very moment." Touya added keeping a close eye on Kurama.

"Tell me one more thing. What do you plan to do out here?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Not sure really. Light was our priority." Touya answered honestly.

"I see." Kurama touched his left wrist. Touya paused, probably thinking. Suddenly an ice sword appeared with his right hand incased at the end of it.

"Touya's summoned a sword of ice! Is he going for the ultimate stroke?!" Koto yelled as the crowd cheered.

His other weapon called Sword of Ice.

"This is it! Without your aura, you have no way to parry my sword!" Touya jumped up to attack Kurama. "Now suffer." Time seemed to stop. Touya was stopped in midair his sword about an inch from Kurama's forehead. A plant was holding the sword in place and pieced though Touya.

Ami gasps as she saw that the plant was growing from the wound on Kurama's arm. She knew right away what he had just done to himself so he would win this fight. "No. Kurama, no."

"Plants…from your wound." Touya mumbled. "You put the deadly vetch in them?!"

"Yes, where my aura flows freely." Kurama answered. "You made that option available to me." The plant retracted from Touya dropping him on the arena floor.

"You're…too much."

"Touya's down! Starting the count!" Koto started to count. Touya tried, but was unable to get back onto his feet. "10! Kurama's now beaten two of the Team Masho members!"

"Okay, that's enough! Step down, Kurama! Ami and I will do the rest!" Yusuke yelled.

Ami was too shocked to say anything.

"You win," Touya looked up at Kurama, "now end me…"

"No." Kurama answered. "After light, what will you seek? I'd like to know. Anyway, it's obvious…I'm in worse shape…than you…" Kurama's hand fell limp to his side.

Ami could feel the water in your eyes. "Kurama!"

Kurama stood motionless in the middle of the arena. His plant still hung from his wounds. Ami could feel her eyes fill with water, but she refused to let them fall. Ami then could faintly hear the crowd cheering which only helped fuel her rage and sorrow.

"Kurama! Oh, no, is he…!?" Yusuke trailing off not wanting to say what the two of them were thinking.

Koto glanced over at Kurama. "Kurama's still breathing!" Ami and Yusuke gasped. "But he's otherwise completely out of it!"

"Kurama's done!" Ami yelled, as her vision cleared of water. "I'm going in!"

Suddenly a tall shirtless guy with scars covering his body steps up behind Koto. "Whoa, you stay put." Ami growled. "This one still standing and in bounds, so he fights me!"

"Fights you?! He can't even see you!" Yusuke yelled.

Koto gasped. "I…I call for a handoff!" The crowd started to chant no handoff!

The speaker crackles to life. "We have a ruling from the tournament HQ! There will be no handoff! Repeat-no handoff!"

"No." Ami mumbled.

Oh, so unfair. Bakken's fighting with Kurama still out cold!? No!

Koto sighs. "Match number three-Kurama vs. Bakken! Begin!" The fight was the hardest by far to watch. Bakken was beating Kurama senseless and there was nothing to stop it. At one point Kurama was thrown to the ground so Koto started to count. However, before Koto could reach ten Bakken picked Kurama up from the ground.

"See? He's right back up again. Can't keep this boy down." Bakken laughs readying another punch to Kurama's face. "I just love a scrappy opponent!"

"Stop it, Bakken!" The last cloaked opponent ordered freezing Bakken in his place.

Bakken looked over at his teammate. "Risho! I was about to…"

Risho cuts him off. "Get stabbed, you idiot. Look behind you." Bakken turned and stared at Ami. Her eyes were glowing blood red as you clutched eight kunai knifes of Reikai powers in between her fingers that was held by her wrist. Her teeth were clutched together in a sneer. She looked like enraged animal in her demon form again 'and the first time Yusuke and the others to see her in it', only not tarring her clothes up from the training she did a little. This was the first for Botan, Kayko, Shizuru, Yusuke, and the Masked Fighter were seeing Ami in this look – Kurama, Koenma, Kuwabara, Genkai, Hiei, and George seen it already. "She will kill you. At this point she doesn't care about the rules, which you are willfully flouting anyway. And she cares even less what the audience will think. So, let it. We're here to win, not indulge our bloodlust."

"You, Touya, Gama, and Jin are so civilized. You don't see that winning means utterly demolishing your opponent!" Bakken throw Kurama at Yusuke, but kept his eyes on Ami. "But I would like a real fight! Come on up, you!"

He won by dumb luck, again unfair.

"Yusuke." Yusuke looked over at Ami. The glow had faded from your eyes, but they were still blood red not the gold they usually are. "Please take care of him. I'm going to have some fun with his bastard." Ami smirks an evil smirk. "I'll make him pay." Ami jumps up onto the arena. Got get him, girl.

'Real fight in the next round – Ami vs. Bakken!'

"Now the fourth match! Bakken vs. Rena!" Koto announced. "This should be an interesting fight, folks! We have yet to see the other female member of the Urameshi Team in attack! Will she give us a show like her teammates?!" Ami heard the crowd yelling things like 'kill the little girl!' Or… 'Tear her up!' While some were hitting on her.

The evil smirk still stayed on Ami's lips. "You want a show? Then I'll give it to you."

"You ready, little girl? Like your true form will scare me." Bakken smirked towering over her. "And even if your cute looking, I'll beat you for sure."

"Bring it."

"Fourth match begin!" Koto yelled. Bakken grunted loudly and his Spirit Energy went up. Ami's nose twitched as the arena darkened. "Bakken has created a covering fog from his sweat." Koto covered her nose. "Phew! Ami wouldn't be able to get a bead on him!"

Tell me about it, it stinks! It was known as his White Mist ability.

Ami just stood still being calm and not scared at all. "Wish I had known you used your sweat. I would have brought something to cover my nose from your horrible stench. You may want to invest in a deodorant; you'll never get a girl smelling like that." Out of nowhere. Ami was socked in the cheek sending you skidding a few inches. She rubs her cheek standing up straight again. Ami then started laughing. "I guess my worrying was for nothing. You couldn't kill Kurama with those pathetic punches. My Grandmother has hit me harder." Of course, he didn't know that Ami's grandmother Genkai was martial artist, but why tell him. Ami soon hears Bakken growling. "I bet your teammate Jin could beat you easily too."

"Wh-What?!"

"His wind could blow this stink fog away in an instant! You're just a one trick pony. If you lose that trick, you can never win. You're not as strong as you look, you're really a big fat coward to go after the weak ones."

Bakken growled again. "Shut yer mouth!"

"You talk pretty big for someone who can only pass wind!" Ami's hand grasped her bracelet as it unwrapped from her wrist.

"I'll crush your puny skull!" Bakken yelled.

Ami's weapon Reikai spear instantly appeared in her hand and slammed it into the ground. Rocks flew up from the blast hitting Bakken in the face. It also caused the fog to disappear.

"Huh? She blasted the smoke away!"

Ami stood in front of him, her spear back as a bracelet around her wrist again. No one saw it change in the first place. It will be fun to surprise your later opponents because they wouldn't know her power. "Now what will you do without your little trick? Hopefully it can be something a little more entraining. This is my first fight at the Dark Tournament and I thought it would be more fun than this."

"You…!" Bakken yelled charging at her with his fist ready to strike. However, before he could see her, Ami disappears into thin air. "Where did she…!?"

Ami yawns from her place standing behind Bakken. "Is that all?" Bakken turned around quickly. "Well?"

"How dare you make fun of me!" Bakken charged at her again, but she disappears again reappearing behind him.

Ami sighs sadly closing her eyes. "I guess you really don't have anything else how boring."

Bakken whipped around at the sound of her voice.

"Ami is easily avoiding Bakken's attacks. It is like she is playing with him. It's amazing how a human could have such a love of fighting!" Koto announced.

Ami's eyes snapped open. For her eyes were once again glowing red like they had earlier. "I guess I'll have to move on to the revenge part of this fight." Her eyes were glowing blood red as the evil smirk slipped onto your lips, being the first time, it happened and boosting her Spirit Energy way up in her demon form. "Fun time's over. Time to get to business." Ami places her hands in her pocket like you were reaching for something, but, her bracelet was changing shape from her Reikai and holding Bakken's body still in the air. They changed into thick brass knuckles with spike sticking out of them on both hands. Ami still didn't want anyone to know that she had that ability in making ESP powers and such, so she decided to use something else beside her spear. Ami slipped her hands out of her pocket standing ready to fight.

"It seems that Ami has finally drawn her weapon, a pair of spiked brass knuckles. I wonder how much damage she can do with those!" Koto announced.

"Come on, Bakken, fight me! Or are you afraid?" Ami tilted err head still smirking. Her eyes continued to glow an eerie red.

Bakken growled after she releases him. "Stop playing around!" Bakken charged at her again. Before he even got close to her, Ami disappears reappearing at his side. Leaving Ami to punch his side and heard a loud crack. Bakken slip back grasping his side while he wheezed. "M-My ribs!"

"Can't even make another fog, can you?" Ami mumbled.

"Hold on!" Bakken held up his hand. "You busted my ribs! I can't fight with busted ribs!"

"Really?" Ami laughs. "You're still standing, aren't you?"

Bakken gulped. "Look, I was just…I mean it was…"

Bakken tries tripping Ami with his leg to groping her breasts, to making her mad to using her other skills for payback.

"Oh, you're so dead now…! Hundred Rending Kicks!" Once Bakken was unable to move from falling, and Ami to using her Reikai to lifting him up again after a sick way he touched her like that. Ami sighed. "I'm bored with you." Ami disappears and instantly a dozen punches were land on Bakken and her kicks sending him flying into the arena wall, killing him by using her new attack to create an energy wave as she does an upper kick in the air. "Rending Kick, Upper Cut!" From there hits Bakken hard to the side out of the ring a dead for good. "I was hoping for a better fight, you pervert." Ami puts her hands in her pocket letting the brass knuckles turn back into rings again. Ami's eyes slowly stopped glowing, but stayed red and goes to her normal human look again after getting the anger from that battle.

"Bakken's out of bounds! Starting the count!" Koto started counting.

"It won't matter. He's already dead." Ami turned walking over to where Yusuke had placed Kurama.

"10! Ami wins! Nicely done, girlfriend-!" Koto turns. "Eh?" She stares at Ami's retreating form.

Looks like Yusuke place Kurama's body safe for he and the others loved the fight that Ami did, now it was time for her to check on Kurama's condition.

"Kurama." Ami mumbled jumping off the stage next to the red head and Yusuke. "How is he?"

Yusuke smiled. "Ask him yourself. Cool demon form by the way."

"Thanks. I've been training." Ami commented Yusuke. Leaving Bota and the others to be amazed on what they have seen from her. Ami kneels next to Kurama noticing he was awake. "Are you OK?"

"As far as the beating I am fine. My deadly vetch is the real problem. It will take a while to get it out of my system." He looks up at Ami and blinks. "Ami, your eyes are red. You turned into you demon form again, all for me?"

Ami forgot that the eyes takes time to go away after fighting.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Ami tries closing her eyes taking a deep breath. Ami slowly opened her eyes again; they were back to their original dark brown color. "They tend to do that when I'm angry. No big deal, that rarely happens." Kurama gave Ami a look that said he didn't believe her. "You broke your promise." Kurama blinked in confusion. Ami couldn't help, but smile at how cute he looked. "You told me you were going to be careful."

Kurama smiled. "Sorry."

"I forgive you." Ami leans in kissing Kurama on the cheek again. Ami blushes red realizing what she has just done. She pulls away and noticed that Kurama's cheeks were slightly red too.

"Hey, love birds." Ami turns to be glaring at Yusuke. Leaving Yusuke to just smirk. "I'll take the next one."

Ami glances at the rings and saw Jin waiting. She nodded. "You better win or we'll have to find a new captain."

Yusuke gives her a thumbs up. "Don't worry. You just take care of your boyfriend there." Ami blushes causing Yusuke to smirk.

"Yusuke!" Ami growls. The teen laughed and jumped onto the ring before Ami could grab him.

"Ami." She turns to Kurama as he called her name, the blush gone from her cheeks. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Kurama."

"The other day when you got angry at Yusuke, was it because he was teasing you about me?" Ami blushes again. That was the only answer Kurama needed. "I see. Ami, can you come closer?" Ami blinks and moved closer to him. Kurama leaned up kissing her on the lips. About time! Ami's eyes widened for a moment, but then they slid closed. A few minutes passed in pure bliss, before Kurama pulled away holding his wound. "Ow."

"Kurama, are you okay?!"

Kurama laughed a little still holding his wound. "I'm fine, but we'll have to wait to I'm healed before we do it again."

Ami's face keeps on brighten up. "I can't wait."

"Ami, I know this may be a little quick, but will you be my girlfriend?"

Ami smiles for the answer was... "Of course!" Ami moved slightly then paused. "Remind me when you're better to give you a big hug."

Kurama smiled. "I will."

Ami couldn't stop smiling. Kurama was now her boyfriend! Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma, Kayko, Shizuru, George, Hiei, the Masked Fighter, and even Yusuke were surprised and happy for Kurama and Ami were in love with each other to be true love. I love it, don't you!? With the power that Ami used as payback against Bakken after what he did to Kurama, it served him right. For the next round, will be Yusuke against Jin who looks like a fun type of demon, like Touya to not being bad ones. I like Jin anyways, he's silly. As Ruka had Hiei and Masked Fighter trapped, Butajiri trying to get Team Masho to win, Kuwabara was still down, the leader to be watching being Risho, Touya well recovered, and Kurama and Ami finally together as they held close to each other carefully until Kurama fully heals up. This next fight should be fun with two more to beat in getting through the rest of the tournament, I hope so too. Hurry! So hot! :D


	10. Wind and Earth

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 10

'Fun round here, Yusuke vs. Jin!'

As Yusuke and Jin chitchat with each other saying jokes and comment him for kicking Bakken ass for him, it was kind of cute. And now the fight. Start! It's Yusuke vs. Jin, and it's going to be a fun and one hell of a fight here. Jin goes flying in the air to go flying at Yusuke for him to attack, or try not to be send flying from an upcoming attack like getting hit from a missile; for Botan thinks for Jin to be flying above the ring was wrong to be counting but the rules were the rules for Koto to follow. Great…With Hiei and the Masked Fighter slowly recovering for Ruka's barrier to soon fade, Kuwabara watching, and Ami staying by Kurama's side, Yusuke must give it his all against Jin. For his Tornado Fist along with Double Tornado Fists was hard to punch or kick through, not even a Spirit Gun could blast through. Now what?

Well, enjoying the fight Jin loves the air in the skies to taking the island by any means. Yusuke does fire his Spirit Gun at Jin to hitting him a bit and blowing up his Tornado Fist to the face and still be floating. This was getting fun for them and serious too. Still, the fight between Yusuke and Jin seemed to take forever, but Ami wasn't paying much attention to the fight, at times to peek at. Ami was kneeling next to Kurama as he worked on getting the plant out of his blood stream.

"Kurama, are you sure you don't want me to help?" Ami's hand glowed a light grayish pink color for a moment.

Kurama shook his head smiling weakly. "No, Ami. Save your energy."

Ami sighed. "If you say so, Kurama."

"I didn't know you were such a worry wart."

Ami pouted. "Well sorry for worrying."

"I would kiss you right now if I could move."

Ami smiles at him. "I remind you of that when you're better."

Cute…Anyways, Yusuke had one option to use for Genkai taught him the skills of another Spirit Wave of the five to use against Jin's strong winds. For he goes for it to making his body powerful to punches and kicks at Jin to sending him flying out of the ring, too weak to come back down he was out. But he will see Yusuke again as his new friend. As she reaches eight Jin sat up.

"Now that was a punch! Y'almost…knocked me…" Jin fell back losing conciseness.

"10! The count is over! Urameshi wins!" Koto announced. The crowd growled and complained about the win.

Yes! Winner, Yusuke! One more to go! Up against Risho it is.

Ami soon notices the other team's human supporter run down to the front row being Butajiri, not him again! "Hey Risho!" He yelled to the remaining member. "This is getting tight! You sure you can take this guy out? I paid your team's way and bet everything you'd win!"

Kurama noticed the conversation. "Ami, can you hear them?"

"Don't worry, Urameshi's exhausted. But if you'd like to insure the outcome…" Risho trailed off.

Ami looks at Kurama. "Yes. You can't hear them?"

Butajiri laughs. "Yeah, I like it. I'll go make the arrangements!"

"I can hear the voice, but I can't make out what he said. Could you tell me what their saying?" Ami nodded repeating what the man and Risho had said to each other. "I see. Ami, can you fight again?"

Ami nodded. "I barely used any Spirit Energy in my last fight."

"Good, because I have a feeling that you'll be the one fighting this next match."

"I think so too, but you just concentrate on getting better." Ami ordered. Kurama nodded closing his eyes to work on his wounds. She looks back up at the fight.

"Next contender, step forward!" Koto announced. Risho ripped off his cloak. He had short black hair gelled into place and a puppet nose. He stepped into the arena where Koto and Yusuke were.

"Permit me to predict," Risho put his hand to his chin, "that you will lose without touching me." He tries mocking Yusuke as an act.

Yusuke growled at him. "Say what?"

"Begin!" Koto yelled.

"Let's challenge that prediction!" Yusuke yelled charging at Risho.

The speaker once again crackled to life. "Stop the match!" Yusuke stopped short falling on his head.

Ami glares at the speaker. "Well here it comes."

Sees that the people in the build board were cheating again. As Yusuke was about to fight against Risho, they stop him for this dumb thing by Butajiri's doing for Toguro and Sakyo to behead him after blowing his brains out, good! So much of Risho having honored…Anyways, they think Koto didn't count when Jin hit to the stands in time getting Yusuke out. So, who'll win!? Only one left was Ami to fight. Can she as Botan slowly heals Kuwabara a little as much as she could? Well, someone was coming by for a visit real soon…

"We have an objection from the VIP seats!" Koto yelled.

Yusuke wasn't happy and mumbled something under his breath. The speaker claimed that Koto took too long to count the out when Yusuke fell out of bounds, at one point in his match with Jin. So, they decided that Yusuke and Jin had tied. So, Yusuke was out and couldn't fight. Yusuke glared at Risho and was about to attack.

Ami then stood up. "Yusuke, stop!" Yusuke glanced back at her. "There is nothing we can do you know they've been against us this whole time."

"Listen to her, detective." Hiei commented. His spirit energy shot though the roof. "The tournament clearly doesn't respect the rules so we'll make them respect us!"

"He's not kidding! I can't hold him!" Ruka yelled in fear.

"See, Yusuke, there are others willing to fight." Ami added jumping into the arena. "Go watch over Kurama. I'll take this guy…"

Ami was feeling light headed to almost pass out, can she fight? Soon a voice was heard for someone will.

"Wait! Ami, I got this!"

Kuwabara!? As he takes off his shirt, no matter how much pain he was in, he will win for his friends.

"Kuwabara! Don't!" Ami tells him.

"I can do this. We're not losing, from all the cheats they pull on us…Not for me!"

Like Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, the Masked Fighter, and Ami had any other choice to only watch and wish Kuwabara good luck for he goes up against Risho.

Yusuke sighed walking passed Kuwabara to saying this to him. "You better win."

He smirks. "Don't worry, I will."

"The firth match has been decided! Kuwabara vs. Risho, whoever wins, their team will advance to the finals."

As they began the fight, Shizuru and Kayko go outside for a nice bathroom break for them for once, for Yukina has come to seeing her boyfriend in pain for Botan to be seeing it too, also for her to finding her brother. Oh, boy. So, they had to hurry saving Kuwabara before he kills himself! Also, Shizuru and Sakyo talk again, just the two of them leaving the other three girls to keep on going for Yukina couldn't believe that Toguro was still alive. The fight starts for Koto to be saying it…

"Begin!" Koto yelled. The fifth fight was underway and would decide the outcome of this fight.

Kuwabara can throw a punch, just couldn't release his Spirit Sword, and for he was lose to ying. If he loses his Spirit Energy, he will die. No! So, he survives Risho's Armor of Clay to his deadly Meteor Strike many times for him to be staying strong. Only for him to give up his life to beating Risho, not good…! As he says his good-byes to the others at a time to giving his thanks, as Risho comes flying at him again to holding him down for the final strike.

"This is it! Hiei, you little punk. You said a lot of mean stuff to me. But underneath all that junk, you're a decent guy. Kurama, you taught me a lot with the things you've said, there's nobody more caring than you. Ami, you're very beautiful…in a good way…to be related to Genkai. I want you and Kurama to be happy together, you're so understanding to care about us before your own. Woman fighter person, you saved those guys from Dr. Ichigaki and that means a lot, you didn't say much but somehow, I really feel like I know you. And Urameshi…Well, you know…" Kuwabara holds on as long as he could for he then images Yukina for her to be calling out to him.

"Kazuma!"

He sees her as he fights back.

"What are you blabbing about!?"

Kuwabara fights back for the Power of Love keeps him going for more power within him.

"Watch your mouth, Risho! She's…My…Girlfriend!"

As Kuwabara hits Risho hard to seeing his Yukina again 'for Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Ami to look at him weirdly', he uses his Spirit Sword to hit Risho like a baseball bat to lose. As Ami goes up to his body quick to doing this.

"Hey, Risho?" She kicks him hard to the nuts, to being a sick ninja he was in winning by cheating. "That's for you, Bakken, and Gama for cheating your way to win! You dick!"

That had to hurt…With that Kuwabara gets back in the ring in time and Team Urameshi wins. Also, Ruka's barrier goes down to freeing Hiei 'who's surprise in seeing Yukina again' and the Masked Fighter. Don't worry about her, the Masked Fighter has got her covered. She wasn't bad, she just got paid in doing it, Ruka will be fine.

"Come on, Ruka, let's get you out of here." The Masked Fighter escorts her.

"Thank you…"

Also, Ami cheers with joy seeing Yukina again.

"Yukina!" she said hugging her. "Hello, best friend of mine! You miss me!?"

Yukina smiles.

"Of course, Ami, you sure are cheerful every time I see you."

She then returns to Kurama's side to chitchat more later.

"Risho is out of bounds! I'll start the count!" Koto started the count. Ami closes her eyes and placed her hands in your pockets for the heroes are going to the semi-finals, and a break after that mess. "10! Team Urameshi will now advance to the semifinals!"

Ami walks over to her team. Yusuke was staring at her with his eyes widened.

"What?" Ami asks as she steps down near where Kurama was still sitting.

"You're on our side, right? Because I wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley if you were angry or just want to fight. After that fight with Bakken that is on what you did to him, and kicking Risho in the balls like that, nice move." Yusuke laughs after Ami put up a fight and payback pain today.

Ami smiles. "Of course, I'm on your side, Yusuke. It's rare that I get to fight like this, so I'm going to take advantage of it." Hiei and the Masked Fighter walked over to the group. "Hi guys. Sorry you couldn't fight."

"You did well, girl." Hiei commented.

"Thanks, Hiei."

Leaving Yusuke to be happy for his friend and pats Kuwabara on the back, a bit too hard.

"Nicely done, bubby."

Kuwabara screams in the pain he was in.

"Ah! Urameshi! Not so hard…! Ah…I think I'm going to take a nappy now...!" And he's out cold, now he needs some healing by Yukina.

Ami then looks at Yusuke. "You grab the big oaf over there," she pointed to Kuwabara, who was still knocked out, "and I'll help Kurama."

"You sure you can carry him?"

"Did you just watch me fight or not?"

"Alright. I get it." Yusuke walked over to Kuwabara and lifted him up. "Come on, sleepy beauty." Yusuke swung one of Kuwabara's arms around his neck and started to carry him out. As Yukina and Kayko follow him outside to being treated.

Ami walks over to Kurama. "Is it okay for you to move, Kurama?"

Kurama looked up at her. "Yes, but I think I'm going to need help."

"That's what I'm here for." Ami helps Kurama up carrying him like Yusuke and carrying Kuwabara.

"You did great today, Ami."

"Thanks, Kurama. You did too, even though I wish you hadn't hurt yourself like this."

Kurama felt terrible for making Ami worry about him the most.

"Sorry."

"I forgive you, but don't do it again." Ami kisses Kurama on the cheek quickly and then continued back to the room to patch him and the others up.

For Yukina heals Kuwabara quickly for his love makes him stronger with her around, seems she likes the dating thing so far. Though very shy, she's nice. As Kayko and Yusuke chitchat in arguing and him being a perverted again to getting slapped at, all was good for love to be in the air. Botan, quit spying on them! For Kayko tells Yusuke to win with one finger out saying 'bang' for he will.

'Break time.'

As Botan tells Yusuke that his egg will soon hatch for Koenma to appear with it, it does. But what will it look like? Good or something bad for Yusuke wasn't too nice to have him eaten alive? Well…It's a tiny bird-like rabbit ear wing of blue name Puu. Aw! It's so cute! Botan, Koenma, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Botan, Yukina, and Kayko were laughing at Yusuke to being pissed about. It was funny. Though the girls love Puu already, they get some rest for an extra day off until the next fight they'll soon be facing. For Kurama, Ami, and Hiei were watching the fight to soon face against Team Uraotogi to be facing in the semi-finals coming up. Along with the Toguro Brothers facing off against Team Gorenja beaten Team Gokai Six in seconds. All was good to go, and in a new stadium to be in too.

It took most of the night from last night to fix up the boy's and some of Ami's injuries, but if it wasn't for her healing powers, it would have taken longer. The third fight ended with the oldest member, an elderly quickly finishes his opponent. The remaining three members of the team gave up right after.

The blue haired leader laughed standing with his other four team mates. "Too easy. Still, leaves us fresh for the semifinals." The leader turned and pointed to the top of the arena where Ami, Kurama and Hiei were standing. "And for you!"

Hiei scoffed. "Yeah, right."

The Team Uraotogi left the arena so the next fight could start. Ami and the boys went downstairs to meet Yusuke with Puu on his head, Kuwabara, Botan, and the Masked Fighter. The winner of this fight wouldn't matter. Team Toguro will destroy them anyway. When they finally arrived at the arena and were shocked that the next fight had started.

"Toxic Tulips!" Kuwabara yelled. Another one of his dumb phrases, for Ami wonders how he thought of them in the first place. "These Uraotogi guys nailed that round in the five minutes it took us to get here?"

"Two minutes, actually." Kurama said holding up two fingers. "Have to beat one team to get to Toguro."

Ami notices Puu on Yusuke's head. "What that thing on your head Yusuke? Is it a gift from Kayko?" Ami teases him.

"Shut up, Ami! If it was I would be able to get rid of it!" Yusuke looked at the red head by her side being her Kurama. "How're you doing, Kurama?"

"Don't worry. Thanks to Ami's healing power I'll be ready."

Ami then makes an 'aw' sound in seeing Puu to be holding him in her arms, she loves cute things.

"Aw…Puu is part of Yusuke! He's so cute!" She gives Puu a belly kiss to be laughing for Yusuke to making her stop doing that.

"Quit it!"

Ami couldn't help but to hug and kiss Puu to like it a lot.

"Lighten up, Yusuke. And be happy. With Botan, Yukina, and my healing skills, we'll have no trouble this time."

"Yeah and with Yukina here, Ami can have some back up with the healing! She makes a very good point." Kuwabara clutched his fist and looked to the side. "'Course she said she's here to find her brother! When this tournament's done, I'm going to help her!"

Oh, boy…Kuwabara doesn't know it.

"Sounds like a big job! Maybe we should pitch in, eh Hiei?" Kurama asked. Ami smirks as she notices the line of sweat that ran down Hiei's face.

Suddenly the crowd yelled. "Over there! It's them!"

Ami and the others noticed that they were pointing to the other side of the arena. She glances over with the rest of the team mates. There on the staircase in the crowd was Team Toguro. Ami could faintly hear the crowd mumbling something, but she paid no mind to them. Toguro pointed at Yusuke and then pointed to his neck, asking if Yusuke was ready to meet his expectations. Yusuke simply answered by sliding his thumb across his throat. Toguro scoffed and left. How does Ami know so much about this guy? Do Kurama and Hiei know it already? So much to be going on right now.

"Oh boy…it just hit me that…" Kuwabara's body shook in place. "…holy sheesh…at that mansion we…I mean I actually fought that guy?!" Ami blinks, after all this time Kuwabara was just relieved the danger.

"And learned what he can do. Since then you've gotten stronger, but I doubt he has!" Yusuke commented.

"So, you know more about him than he knows about you!"

Yusuke smirked. "That's an edge he taught me to appreciate."

Ami glances over at the Masked Fighter noticing how stiff she was. She slips back next to her and places her hand on her shoulder getting her attention. Ami tilted her head towards the door and she nodded in agreement. The two walked away unnoticed by the boys.

Ami then turns to face her as she got far enough so the boys couldn't hear or see them. "It's that time, isn't it?"

The Masked Fighter nodded. "Yes. I'm going to have to leave the boys to you." She took off the clothes covering her head.

So, it was Genkai! For Koenma and Ami knew it was her being the Masked Fighter. But why…?

"I'll take good care of them, but you better be careful." Ami smiled sadly. "I don't want to lose my grandmother."

Genkai smiled slightly. "You know I can't promise that."

Ami sighed. "I know." she hugs her. "I love you, Grandma."

Genkai pats her back. "I love you too, Ami."

Ami slowly pulled away and glanced down the hallway. "We better get back to them before they notice we're gone."

"Everything will be alright, Ami." Genkai started walking down the hall tying the cloth back around her head. "Don't let the boys know, Ami. They need to force on the fight."

Ami follows her. "I will and I promise that we will win this tournament. No matter what I have to do."

And from there, it seems that those two know something that a familiar someone was on the island…

"Ami, you're starting to sound like your Grandfather."

Ami scoffed. "It's his fault anyway. My power probably would have been more like yours if he hadn't been so selfish when he was young."

So, Ami must be somehow related to Toguro alright…

"Ami, I understand you hate him, but your power is a gift either way. You are the only one with this power and the knowledge how to use it for the right cause. Don't ever lose sight of that."

Ami nodded as she and Genkai stepped out behind the boys. They hadn't noticed that they were missing because they were talking to the Team Uraotogi they'll soon be facing with, who was now walking away from your team. Soon they appeared in the other room to see their enemies before fighting them tomorrow, all to be famous like rock stars. Give me a break! Their names – Makintaro, Kuro Momotaro, Ura Urashima, Shishiwakamaru 'or Shishi for short', and Onji.

After talking about how they'll win for Yusuke to ignore them, being all talked. Also, Kuro's so annoying to chewing his bubble gum. Ami senses something about one of the fighters, as Shishi goes up to her to be hitting on a woman to be a fan of his, she wasn't.

"Excuse me-!"

Shishi just walks over to Ami for she didn't like him all right for Kurama to getting mad, jealous.

"Well…Hello, beautiful. Ami, wasn't it from Team Urameshi? What are you doing on their side, when you can hang out with a pretty boy like me? I like you a lot more compare to any other fan girls of mine. What do you say you switch sides with us and become my girlfriend? I promise I'll treat you like a princess that you'll ever see from me. What do you say?"

Before Yusuke, or Kuwabara could do anything…Kurama and Hiei stop them for they felt Ami has things under control on her end. She uses her Reikai powers to push Shishi's body away from her like being thrown off from a powerful item.

"Get lost!" Ami shouted out. "I already have a better and prettier boyfriend than you are. Besides, I don't go for fan boy goofballs."

Ami goes to Kurama side to holding him. Shishi then goes from pretty boy to getting mad too easily.

"What!? How dare you! Do you know who we are!?" Shishi tires calming himself down after that. "Mark my words, Yusuke Urameshi. You and your team are going down. And you, Ami, you will be mine when we win this tournament! We're not done yet. No one rejects to me and gets away with it!"

The five leave the place. Crazy…For Botan to arrive with drinks in time before she got herself involved in it, good thing she didn't.

"What did I miss?" She asks them.

"Ami?" Kurama wanted to be sure that Ami was okay.

"I'm fine, Kurama. That guy wasn't my type compare to you are to me."

Kurama places his hand on Ami's.

"I'm glad to hear that."

With that taken care of as well as with any hope for Yusuke and the others know what they were doing, Genkai then steps up next to Yusuke. "Yusuke," Yusuke looked down at her, "a word, if I may…?"

Yusuke stared shocked at her. "Your voice…" Genkai walked off with Yusuke following behind her.

"Let's go back to the hotel room and rest for the next fight." Kurama suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kuwabara cheered.

Hiei scoffed mumbling under his breath, "Idiot."

Kuwabara didn't hear him because he was already on his way back. Hiei silently walked behind him. Ami started to stare at her feet, biting her lip down. She was worried about Genkai's safety.

Kurama turned to Ami. "Ami, are you alright?"

She looks up, smiling faintly. "I'm fine. Just tired."

Kurama held his hand out to hers. "Let's go back to the room then."

Ami nodded. "Kay." She took his hand and walked back to the hotel room. Ami tries smiling on the outside, but on the inside her stomach had twisted itself in a knot. You knew this wasn't going to go so well.

'The Masked Fighter is Genkai.'

Well, Yusuke and the Masked Fighter who reveals herself to him as Genkai all along will give him the final training to beating Toguro. As she asks him to use his Spirit Gun to blow up a rock, and so he did. But she goes for the biggest one with hers as showing her younger form again, amazing…So they continue the training inside the caves saving this – will you try killing me to becoming stronger? Yusuke kill Genkai for power? No! So, he passes, though I mean it was a trick there, huh? So, into the caves they go…

Genkai makes some Spirit Cuffs on Yusuke two wrists to take control of to powering up 'on which he did' on his arms being wrist bands to holding them in. Not bad. Now comes with the real deal as Genkai releases something out of her body to making her strong, young, and power up; the Spirit Wave Orb – for once its inside of a person's body to get use to and for that person to take control of will become very powerful only if Yusuke can withstand the pain from within. I'm talking about bleeding out, tarring his body from the inside out, screaming a lot, and all that craziness for him to do. So, it begins. Once Genkai releases it and Yusuke takes it, it begins. And oh man! Is it painful! I hate to be him. And now Genkai waits, was she doing the right thing? You know once she passes it on to him, she'll be weak to fire only three Spirit Gun shots left besides fighting. Crap! This will be a painful 12 hours final training for the hero here.

Back to the hotel area…As Ami, Kurama, and Kuwabara sat around the coffee table in the middle of the living room back at the hotel room, playing cards. Hiei sat on the window sill looking out at the rain that was pouring down onto the earth. A few cans of soda and candy wrappers lay on the table, most of them from Kuwabara.

"What's keeping those two?" Kuwabara complained. Kurama stared out the window while Ami stared at her hand not really paying attention. Kuwabara noticed that either she or Kurama were paying attention to him. "We're in the semifinals? Time sure flies, doesn't it."

Kurama looked over at Kuwabara. "They're to be held at another venue. Making things even more difficult. No doubt." Hiei stayed silent.

"So, what? We'll nail it!"

Ami looks up and smirks. "I think it will be fun."

"Of course, you do, Ami! You're crazy when you fight!" Kuwabara yelled.

Like that bother with Ami if anyone questions her on what she likes, it just gets her in a good mood.

"Thank you."

Kuwabara sweat dropped. "That wasn't supposed to be a complement."

Ami laughs while Kurama bit his thumb to stop himself from laughing. For she knew what was going to happen soon, but she decided to listen to Genkai and try not to let it get to her so much. There was no reason to add her own worries to the pile that the boys were feeling already because of the semi-finals.

She looks over at Hiei, who was doing his best to ignore all the noise the rest of the four were making. "Hey, Hiei, join in. Relax."

"No thanks." Hiei grunted not turning away from the window.

Ami shrugged. "Suit yourself." Ami looks back at Kurama and Kuwabara. "Alright, boys, what do you have?"

Kuwabara slammed his cards down on the table, four tens and a five. "Four of a kind! Beat that!"

"I believe I did, Kuwabara." Kurama lays down his cards, three though seven all hearts. "Straight flush. That beat a four of a kind if I'm not mistaken."

"Damn it!" Kuwabara cursed.

"Don't get a head of yourself, boys. I still haven't shown my hand." Ami waves her cards a bit.

"Ami, you may have won the last two games for one of them beating Ichigaki's henchmen, but there's no way you can beat that!" Kuwabara pointed to Kurama's cards.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ami smirks placing her cards down, ace though ten all clubs. "Royal flush. I win again."

Kuwabara let out a strangled cry. "Three times in a row! There's no way you could win three times in a row!" Kuwabara stood up and pointed a finger at her. "I'll bet you're cheating!"

Ami's nose twitched slightly, but other than that she kept her poker face on. "Now, Kuwabara, why would I cheat at a friendly game of cards? There's no money on the line, nothing for me to gain."

"You just want to make me look like an idiot!"

Hiei spoke up before she could. "You always look like an idiot."

Kuwabara turned and glared at Hiei. He then started shouting things at Hiei, but no one was really paying attention.

Kurama looked over at you. "Let's go into the other room."

Ami nodded. "Okay." Both she and Kurama got up and went into their bedroom leaving Kuwabara to yell at Hiei, who wasn't paying any attention to him. To have some alone time for each other.

As Kuwabara, Kayko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina soon join in while Hiei was still sitting alone and Puu hanging out with the girls. Party in here!

Kurama sat on his bed and patted the seat next to him. "Are you ready for the next fight, Ami?"

Ami smiles taking the seat next to him. "I'm ready for them."

"You don't have to force yourself."

The smile slipped from her lips, Ami knew he wasn't talking about the next round. "How long have you known?"

"I noticed you and the Masked Fighter slip away the other day. When you came back I noticed how upset you looked, even though you did a good job on hiding it." Kurama wrapped his arm around Ami's waist and pulling her body against his side. "I won't ask for the details, but I want you to know that I'm here for you."

She leans your head on his chest. "Thank you, Kurama. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me."

"I won't ever leave your side." Kurama kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Ami."

Aw! He said he loves Ami! Yeah!

Ami tries smiling faintly. "I love you too, Kurama, and I'm going to hold you to that."

"That's fine with me."

Ami lost track of how many hours she spent in Kurama's arms with him whispering calming words into her ears. It was times like this that she can remember why this girl fell in love with him in the first place. It's so sweet that I love it too!

For Yusuke's training continue until morning for all night to be bleeding and screaming which made Genkai almost pull the Spirit Wave Orb out of him, it was too much to bear. But no, he wanted it so he goes on leaving her to just wait and feel sorry for his wealth being. Wow, he must be serious then about this whole thing.

As the new morning of the new tournament stadium was all good to go looking cool; for all the demons to watch, humans to bet on things, Team Urameshi of four fighters go leaving the girls to still be asleep, Koenma and George watch the fight, and it starts! As Team Urameshi in the semi-finals goes up against Team Uraotogi. But can they make it through the final around without Genkai or Yusuke here? Let's hope so. This is going to rock for Ami to fight with Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei in this one.


	11. Fighting on for Team Urameshi

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 11

'Round four – Ami vs. Makintaro!'

You will know what I mean in the upcoming of the semi-finals match in a bit…So…As Yusuke continues withstanding the pain of his training to getting the Spirit Wave Orb to get use to his body for Genkai to wait for him, Puu is feeling his pain since they're part of each other. Ah, poor little guy. For him, Botan, Kayko, Shizuru, and Yukina try making to the stadium to getting lost and the old one for them to get there in a while. Oh, boy. Well, no problems for Koenma and Ogre watching on their end in their VIP rooms for the semi-finals soon begins and its looks freaky as well as it was also huge too! As Koto was at the booth still talking about the fight, a new announcer comes in a friend of hers of a fish demon girl name Juri.

The other four fighters must fight on without Yusuke and Genkai for now. That morning Ami 'wearing a red suit of Street Fighter 2 V Anime of Chun Li's training uniform now', Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara quickly got ready for the fight. As Yusuke and Genkai still weren't back and for Ami would be surprised if they did show up at all. She heard the new judge Juri introducing the teams as you and the others walked out into the arena. Koto was now the announcing in the audience giving play-by-play details. They also heard the crowd mumbling about the other two missing team members as their team and Team Uraotogi stepped onto the ring.

"They, all right? Did they," Shishi laughs, "get cold feet?"

Kuwabara glared. "You're just not worth their trouble."

"Team captains will now decide the mode of competition!" Juri yelled. She was way too cheerful.

"Why bother? Let's do it." Hiei scoffed.

Ami smirks while cracking her knuckles. "I'm with you on that, Hiei."

Kuro kept on blowing his bubble of gum. "Two feisty ones, eh? Which one of you is going up first?"

Hiei smirked. "First…and last? Normally I wouldn't bother with your sort," the bubble popped covering Kuro's mouth in gum, "but I've been in a really bad mood lately and I need to work off some stress."

Shishi scoffed. "Cool down, bud. We can let these decide." He pulled out two dice out of his kimono like top. "I've put our names on these dice. You can fight as often as your name comes up, as long as you're still breathing that is."

"Fine, whatever. I'll fill in for Yusuke and the Mask Fighter, of course." Hiei commented.

"As you like. No fame in winning by default that's for sure. Ami, if I win, we will date me. I will have that kiss from you." Shishi blows a kiss at Ami to ignore him.

"Bite me, boy band!" Ami hisses at him.

Shishi threw the dice onto the floor. Ami and Makintaro names came up.

"So, Ami's the first up anyway." Hiei smirks.

Ami then cheers with joy for she was first to fight.

"Yes! I'm ready to go!"

"Be careful, Ami." Kurama cheers his girlfriend on.

"Too bad for you, princess." Makintaro said.

The fight starts. Ami was moving fast from Makintaro to knocking her out cold for Shishi for she uses her ESP to hold him down, to using his arm to punching her from the hold back. Thinking that he made her bled a bit…It was his blood for Ami uses her Reikai sword to cut his arm in half. Yes! In pain, he turns it to a weapon at her to get away in time to breaking free – Makintaro's Axe Blade Fist. Thinking that he cut Ami down, she moves from her Spinning Bird Kick in the air and lands on top of his body also unable to strike her down. Leaving Ami to grab hold of Makintaro by the head with her legs to throw him down and using her Reikai into a shape of a dagger to stab right through the mouth of the back of his head, he's dead. Nice, Ami!

Kuwabara was gross out, Hiei was pleased on what he just witnesses, and Kurama was amazed being a quick fight.

"So much for that." Kurama commented.

Ami has won the fight there for the team.

"Gross!" Kuwabara said after seeing that.

Ami cleans herself up looking like herself again.

"Piece a cake. Speaking of which, I hope I can go for some later."

"Makintaro is down and clearly out of the fight!" Juri announced. "The winner of the first match is Ami."

Ami runs off the ring to joining back with the three boys.

"Amazing, Ami."

"Thanks, Kurama." Ami hugs her boyfriend.

Hiei pointed to Shishi. "Nicely done. But it's my turn if I get called or feel like fighting. Roll them, bud. Anything bets on whether it'll be my turn next?"

"Sorry blow-by-blow fans, but that was too fast to follow!" Koto announced from her seat in the crowd.

Hiei smirked. "Roll the dice. I'm itching for a fight after I missed out."

"Cocky runt, aren't you?" Shishi rolls the dices.

It's anyone on Team Urameshi vs. Kuro Momotaro; of course, Hiei will be facing him next.

"Damn it." Ami mumbled and pouted. "Hiei gets to have all of the fun. I thought I can go again…"

Kurama smiles at Ami. "Don't worry, Ami. I'm sure you'll get another turn."

"I better or I'll rip that want to be pretty boy's head right off."

"For the second match, it's Hiei vs. Kuro Momotaro!" Juri announced.

Ami hears asking Onji about Hiei's Black Dragon. Onji started explaining that there was no way Hiei could use it and that Kuro could take him. The thing that interested Ami was how he said it.

'Next Round – Hiei vs. Kuro Momotaro!'

Onji said… "Once your body commits its move to memory you'll have him, Kuro Momotaro."

Ami wasn't sure what that meant, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"It seems that Hiei is going to get his wish for a more interesting fight." Ami commented.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

Ami just smirks. "You'll see."

Kuro walks into the ring and over to Makintaro. "Too bad about Makintaro was ended by the hottie's fighting moves, still if you ask me. He wasn't that much to begin with." He yanked the Reikai dagger out of Makintaro's skull tossing his body to the side. Kuro raises the blade to his mouth and licked it. "Don't expect your tricks to work on me." He looked at it. "Nice sword, honey."

Ami was a bit gross out on what Kuro just did there. "That was pretty. Not!"

Hiei stood calmly with his arms crossed. "Keep it if you like. I'll take your life as an even trade."

"That so? Much obliged." Kuro cut four fingers off his left hand. Everyone in the arena was shocked including Hiei. Kuro started laughing hysterically. "Oh man, that smarts! That's one sharp blade." The crowd yelled things about him being insane for the power to go away after that coming from Ami's energy. "I've just memorized that sharpness!" Kuro then pulls out an orb with a weird symbol on it. "And now a millet dumpling." He smashed the orb in his hand, turning it into gas which he inhaled. Suddenly this body changed. His body was covered in thick black hair. "Beast Armor one, Armor of the Ape!"

The crowd cheered. They were known as the Steaming Spheres to turn Kuro into something freaky in his first armor form…Beast Armor they call it, first being The Armor of the Ape. Looks like George knows the sphere weapons, just doesn't know how to stop them. Thanks a lot!

"I knew that he was up to something." Ami growled.

"Do you know what the hell that thing is?" Kuwabara asked.

"I have a guess and it's not good for Hiei."

"Begin!" Juri yelled.

"For all the good it'll do you, I doubt you'll need my sword since it was like the girl's weapon!"

"We'll see." Hiei charged at Kuro to using his sword at him the best he could.

"Damn it, Hiei! Stop!" Ami yells at him.

Hiei ignored her, as he slashes at Kuro, but the sword broke into three pieces on impact.

Ami sighs. "I tried to warn him. There is only one reason to cut your own fingers off, with your opponent's weapon, before the fight begins and that's so you can have immunity to the weapon."

Seems Ami knows a bit more about it than George does.

"You mean Hiei can't use his sword?!" Kuwabara yelled.

Ami nodded. "Hiei's going to have to get more creative he wants to win this fight."

Hiei couldn't cut Kuro or use his Black Dragon again, but he uses something much similar instead to his two hands to punch many times and burning Kuro hard. Nice! His Fist of the Immortal Flame! For he uses it again to his second form being a giant ugly bird or The Armor of the Phoenix; for this one was fast on flying and deadly for Hiei to do anything to using his sword or other fire attacks at this guy unless he uses the deadliest attack to ruin his arm again being the Double Fist of the Immortal Flame, so now what? After showing off without fighting for real, Kuro does so with another sphere to inhale of the third form. High much!? This once was very violent and deadlier than the other two. The Armor of the Wolf. This one has speed, claws, and teeth. Hiei!

For Kurama, Kuwabara, and Ami were worried about him to keep hitting on and hurting his arm from the battle badly, Hiei wasn't impressed by Kuro's transformations. He reached down picking up the hilt of his sword that still had a few inches of blade still attached to it. "I was hoping to avoid doing this."

Hmm…Could it be another attack Hiei can use? I sure hope so.

Kuro scoffed. "Don't go trying any mind games. You saying you have an ace in the hole? I don't think so!"

"No, no ace, just a move, I really don't like to use."

Kuwabara gulped. "What could make Hiei hesitate?! Must be fierce, whatever it is!"

"I was hoping your last words would be just a bit more interesting!" Kuro launches towards Hiei biting deeply into his right shoulder. However suddenly Kuro's body was ripped in half. It was his attack being strong but not hurting him like the other attack on Zeru.

"Sword of the Darkness Flame!" In Hiei's hand was a sword of flame stemming from the hilt of the sword.

"A flame sword?!" Kurama commented in surprised.

Ami grinned. "Impressive."

"That looked like my Spirit Sword, expect mine's a candle, his is a blow-torch!" Kuwabara paused. He glared at Hiei. "Hang on a sec! You didn't like using an ability that resembled mine!"

Hiei looked over his shoulder at Kuwabara. "Got it in one."

"Kuro Momotaro's out of the fight! That's a big win for Hiei!" Juri announced.

Hiei ripped the white scarf; he usual wore around his neck, and wrapped it around the wound on his shoulder.

"Hiei sliced Kuro Momotaro wide open, folks! What a contender!" Koto yelled.

The crowd started to complain about no one being able to defeat Hiei. Nicely done, Hiei, but to me you should take a breather. Or not…He was so fast to slice Kuro up while come running at him of his flaming sword before he bites him. He died after he was cut and then burned up to bits of pieces.

"Roll 'em again. Third time's the charm." Hiei stood calmly as Shishi threw the dice.

The dice stopped on Ura Urashima and Kurama. Hiei scoffed hopping out of the ring.

'Next round – Kurama vs. Ura Urashima!'

Kurama was next to fight and Ami to wish him luck this time.

"Good luck, Kurama." Ami smiles. Kurama smiled back at her and stepped up into the ring.

"Third match is Kurama vs. Ura Urashima!" Juri yelled.

Ami's ears twitched as she heard the team leader talking to Onji.

"Amazing run of luck, isn't it?" Shishi commented

"Every roll's been in our favor." Onji agreed.

"Hiei took a bad hit, while we lost nothing significant." Shishi said smugly. "As for Ura Urashima, he's just the one to send against Kurama."

"Kurama." Ami mumbled.

Hiei glanced over at her. "Have faith in him, girl."

Ami shook her head to being brave for her boyfriend. "I have all the faith in the world for Kurama, but those two," she looks over at Shishi and Onji, "are up to something. They must have something up their sleeve like they did for your fight."

"Kurama will still win." Hiei grunted.

Ami tries smiling softly. "You're right, Hiei." The smile grew on her lips. "Kurama will tear them apart."

"Begin!" Juri announced. Kurama released his Rose Whip as Urashima got ready with his fishing rod.

"Contestants are wielding similar weapons!" Koto yelled. "This could turn into an exciting test of relative skill!" Urashima shot the fishing line at Kurama, who easily dodged it. This continued for a while, but it seemed that Urashima was holding back. "What'd I tell ya?! Amazing! There's real sparks flying between them!" Suddenly Urashima starting pleading with Kurama saying he wanted to die. Kurama agreed to Urashima's plan to do himself in.

But Ami's eyes widened as she sees the evil look on Urashima's face. "Kurama, no!"

It was too late. Kurama went to attack Urashima, but Urashima flipped over Kurama hitting him in multiple places. Kurama hit the ground on the ring with a thud.

"Kurama's down!"

Kurama slowly rose to his knees, his rose whip rested near the edge of the ring.

Urashima started laughing. "Unbelievable! You fell for that! Nice guys finish last, you moron! Don't you know that?!" Ami growls. "Smart, but a sucker for sob's stories, I guess. You see pure evil never has a change of heart."

"Team Uraotogi sure know how to spin a yarn!" Koto commented. "We've just seen Kurama wade into one of their traps!"

"And serves you right!" Urashima lashed out at Kurama. Kurama leaped back, but bumped into something. "I wondered when you'd see what I was up to. You're now penned in by my force field." A force field surrounded the rings. Ami noticed that it was created by fishing wire.

Koto stood up from her seat. "The ring's been webbed in by shimmering threads! I can just make out a needle securing one of them…"

"With the right tool, even I can make force fields like Ruka's. You can't escape. Now for the," Urashima pulled a box made of stone from his backpack known as the Iddun Box, "The Iddun Box!" He explained that box was the opposite of the legendary box that changed anyone who opened it into an old man. This meant that when the box was open the person would become young until they were a toddler. It seemed Urashima was the only person it wouldn't affect. "I hate tall, handsome guys and this is how I get back at them! By the way, what's with your name? I knew another Kurama who was the very personification of utter evil! You like to be mistaken for him for something?" Kurama glared at him. Urashima had no idea that he was that Kurama. Ami son knew because Yusuke had informed you of Kurama's past some time ago. "You have his glare which always pissed me off. I'm going to reduce you to an embryonic state! Then squash you like a bug!" Urashima opened the box and white smoke started bellowing out of it.

The arena started to fill with white smoke that bellowed out of the box Urashima was holding. However, the smoke didn't leave the arena because of the force field Urashima put around it. None of the other three could see Kurama, but Ami could feel his Spirit Energy decrease. However right after Kurama's energy disappeared, it suddenly sky rocketed. She soon could hear Urashima freaking out. Then she heard a deep voice, one she didn't know about.

"I did not expect to ever again assume the form of the fox demon." The smoke faded. In Kurama's place stood a man with long silver hair with fox ears and a tail. It was the Legendary Bandit Fox Demon, Yoko Kurama!

Ami glances over at the other demon in the team. "Hiei?"

Hiei nodded. "Yes, that's him. Yoko Kurama. There's no way to mistake that aura."

Urashima gasped falling on his butt. "Y-you mean you really are that nefarious fiend, that demon fox, Yoko Kurama?!" Urashima started to cry as his eyes turned into spirals.

"One and the same, my friend. And you have incurred my wrath!"

"This is incredible!" Kuwabara was sweating badly. "Who could generate such a fiercely intense aura?"

Hiei smirked. "Only Kurama. His nitwit opponent induced a reversion back to his pre-human form. Very bad move."

Kuwabara looked over at Hiei. "S-so that's a view of Kurama's true power?!"

"Never seen it in full myself, until now." Hiei crossed his arms. "Sure, would like to take him on in this form."

No wonder why Hiei sense Kurama down to make him join in robbing the three treasures from Yusuke's first case.

"You're not the only one, Hiei." Ami commented. "I knew Yoko was strong, but I never thought his aura would be like this." She smirks. "Gets me excited."

"Damn it. I wish I could see." Kuwabara complained.

Ami looks over at him. "You can't see him?"

Hiei glanced at her. "Don't tell me you can, girl."

Ami nodded meaning she could. "I can see him fine. I thought you guys could too." Kuwabara shook his head while Hiei looks away. "Well, then I'll tell you. Kurama's got this in the bag. Urashima's cowering on the ground."

Yoko looked down at Urashima. "How shall I deal with you?"

"The smoke isn't clearing off!" Koto yelled. So, no one, but you could see into the ring? Why could only Ami see when they can't? "Juri! You're in there somewhere! What can you see?!" Juri couldn't answer; she was shaking on the ground.

Yoko reached into his hair and pulled out a seed. The seed started to grow until a demonic plant around Yoko's right arm, also known as the Death Tree. "Shall I let this Death Tree devour you?"

Urashima cried out and tried to scramble away. "No spare me, please! I'll do anything you ask!"

Yoko glared at him. "Then tell me this, what's the secret of this smoke?" The demon plant grew closer to Urashima.

Urashima gulped. "I…I don't know! Shishiwakamaru gave it to me! Ask him!"

Yoko stared down at Urashima. "I'm asking you. Now, talk. If you lie, I will know and then…" He trailed off.

"I…I'm not even Urashima! I was promised anything I wanted if we won! And I'm not the only one! Makintaro, Kuro Momotaro, they all…" Suddenly a sword came out of nowhere and pierced though Urashima's neck. A smoke covered Urashima and when it cleared a boar was in his place, also looking like a red ugly demon.

"An illusion beat." Yoko mumbled.

The rip in the barrier cleared the smoke; it was then that Ami notices that Shishiwakamaru, was the one who threw the sword.

"Shishiwakamaru's sword did the trick, folks! Smoke's gone, but what's that?!" Koto yelled. Everyone was finally able to see Yoko Kurama. He suddenly changed back into Kurama as the last of the smoke disappeared. "Wow! That was Kurama?! He really is the notorious fox demon?" Kurama turned and left the ring.

Ami smiled at him to see her boyfriend win. "That was great, Kurama!"

Kurama blinked. "You could see the fight?"

"She was the only one who could." Hiei commented.

Ami nodded. "It was really cool; too bad it was just an illusion beat."

"Thank you, Ami." Kurama smiles at his lover.

"Guess it was too much to expect, a mere illusion beat to hold up under pressure." The team turned to look at Shishiwakamaru as he threw the dice into the ring. "Let's continue, shall we? Four against two, now it's getting interesting." The dices landed on Shishiwakamaru and anyone on Team Urameshi to face him. "So, who will it be the one who faces me?" The male crowd started cheering about Shishiwakamaru taking one of Yusuke's team down while the female crowd squealed over Shishiwakamaru.

"Each tourney contestant has his fans, I guess." Koto looked over at the Shishiwakamaru fan girls. "Great party atmosphere here today."

Ami looks up at the girls. "Oh, brother. Reminds me of your fan girls back at home, Kurama."

Kurama grimaced. "Don't remind me."

Ami turns to him and smiled. "Well, they'll all be heart broken when we get home, right?"

Kurama wrapped his arm around her waist to pulling Ami's body closer to his side. "Yes, they will."

Kuwabara glanced at the girls. "Sheesh! Tournament groupies! Are they too dense to take this seriously? They should be cheering for me like my Yukina does!"

Shishiwakamaru pointed at Kuwabara. "Got a problem, botch face? Care to take me on? You seemed primed for a fight."

Kuwabara pointed to himself. "What? 'Botch face'? You mean me?!"

Ami almost fell over. He fell for that easily.

"I'll take this. Might get a real fight out of this guy." Hiei said stepping forward.

"I'll go, Hiei. You want to be in shape for the semifinals." Kurama said stepping next to him.

Hiei glanced at Kurama. "Come on, Kurama. You're dying to ask him about the smoke."

It's true, something up in the weapons.

Ami pops up next to Kurama. "You both got a turn to fight already. I want a turn again." Ami looks at Kurama. "I can get the information out of him about the smoke."

Kuwabara suddenly cut in. "Whoa! I'm the one he insulted! I get to take him down, got it!" The four glared at each other. The tension atmosphere can be felt by everyone.

The four continued to glare at each other. Sparks were flying between the four as they tried to figure out who was going to fight against Shishiwakamaru. Kuwabara wanted to fight because Shishiwakamaru just because he just insulted him. Hiei wanted to fight because he thought he'd get a better fight out of this round. Kurama wanted to fight because he wanted to ask Shishiwakamaru about the smoke Ura Urashima used. And Ami, you just simply wanted to fight because she loves it since she fought already once today, and he was being a pervert to her.

"We should let rock-paper-scissors decide." Kurama decided. Ami nodded in agreement.

"That's cool." Kuwabara agreed.

"What're you talking about?" Hiei asked. Of course, he never heard of the human game before.

"You never had many friends in your life, huh?" Kuwabara said to Hiei to making him mad.

"Shut it! I have more important things to do in my life than waste it in your world!"

Kurama then explains on how to play rock-paper-scissors.

"It's very serious human game. You see paper beats rock…"

Kuwabara cut Kurama off. "Newbie's have to use rock."

Ami hits Kuwabara over the head. "Quiet, Kuwabara!" She looks back at her red head boyfriend. "Go on, Kurama."

Kurama explained the entire game to Hiei. Once it was done the four of them threw down their hands. Ami, Kurama and Hiei choice rock, while Kuwabara choice paper.

"That's it! I win!" Kuwabara held his fist up in triumph.

"Wait!" Hiei pointed at Kuwabara. "Your throw was too slow."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Ami said. "Kuwabara, you jerk! You cheated!"

Kuwabara laughed nervously. "Well, I better go fight." He rushed to the ring before Ami could stop him.

"It took a while, but Team Urameshi's finally chosen Kuwabara!" Koto announced.

"I'll get him back for cheating like that." Ami pouted. "I wanted a turn again." Kurama put his arm around her waist to comfort his woman. Ami then places her head on his shoulder in response.

"Must you two do that here?" Hiei glanced at the two of them from the corner of his eye and then looked back at the ring.

"Sorry, Hiei, but," Ami smiles, "I do." Ami turned her attentions to Kuwabara who was standing in the ring ready.

A random girl from the audience yelled. "Good luck out there, botch face!" Kuwabara glared in the voice and then started to mumble to himself about stupid fan girls.

"While team Urameshi's been deciding who goes up next Shishiwakamaru's gotten ready for battle!" Koto yelled. Shishiwakamaru was holding a clear fabric over his head.

Shishiwakamaru brought the fabric down on his shoulder. "So, it's you and I, eh, botch face? This'll be quick. All for my Ami to win her heart."

Ami still hates Shishi.

Kuwabara glared at him. "I'm handsome enough for the likes of you, featherhead! Ami already has Kurama, so tough luck for you there."

"Begin!" Juri yelled.

It seemed she finally got her nerve back after Kurama's fought with Urashima 'from turning into a child from that smoke'.

'Next match – Kuwabara vs. Shishiwakamaru!'

With this going, on for Shishi to be mocking Kuwabara for his demon girls to be cheering for him like crazy 'but likes Ami only', to be mocking him to he was going down. Only for the girls to boo at him and say that another girl will kiss him. Ouch. Then he said to them as he was thinking of Yukina to sense him out.

"That's not true! I have a girlfriend who wants to kiss me and she's a lot prettier than all of you are!"

Nice one. With Puu flying off to sense Yusuke in pain to reaching to the max in his training to giving him water for the other girls to be worried; he was also in pain for Yusuke to feel so sorry for Puu to aiding him and falling for a rock was about to fall on him for that's when it happens for the Spirit Wave Orb kicks in within Yusuke to unlocking his true powers. Getting mad to destroying the huge bolder in time to saving Puu and getting out to see Genkai, he passes out. They both rest near a big tree for Genkai goes to join his other team 'dress as the Masked Fighter but now weaker to aiding the rest to making it through' to winning this battle once and for all. So why was she hiding her face…? Anyways, back to the fight.

Kuwabara's Spirit Sword appeared in his hand. "Prepare to be filleted!" Kuwabara charges forward, but Shishiwakamaru moved out of the way and threw the fabric in front of Kuwabara. "You trying to blind me?!" When Shishiwakamaru moves the fabric away the Cape of No Return is what it was called ad there, Kuwabara was gone.

"Kuwabara…he's gone." Kurama said in disbelief.

Juri blinked a few times. "Huh? Where'd he go? Is he out of bounds? Do I start the count?"

"Save yourself the trouble. He's no longer here." Shishiwakamaru said. "Even I don't know where he's gone, but my Cape of No Return does!" Shishiwakamaru spun the fabric behind him and placed it back around his shoulders. "The ends of the earth or another dimension nowhere decent, at any rate."

"As Kuwabara has left the arena, Shishiwakamaru's the winner!" Juri announced as the marked the win. Shishiwakamaru's fan girls squealed and cheered for Shishiwakamaru.

So much for Kuwabara showing himself off. He sees the other four to taking them to the right place thanks to him. Happy to see Yukina to be happy and getting the crap beaten down by his sister Shizuru, he was good to go and finding Yusuke and Puu to carry with them there. They're on their way at least.

"Shishiwakamaru dispatched Kuwabara with a flick of his robe!" Koto explained.

Shishiwakamaru laughed slightly to himself. "I'm here to please my fans."

With the girls going crazy from Shishi and still blowing kisses at Ami to hate it, not going to happen.

"Well, that was short." Ami said with a sigh. "That's what he gets for cheating. Loser."

Shishiwakamaru threw the dice. It landed on Masked Fighter against any choice from Team Uraotogi. "My turn again. And you three? Ami, you wish to dance with me as the other fighter's replacement?"

She would if Shishi stops flittering with her already!

"I'll step in. Any objections?" Hiei said.

"Wait." Ami, Kurama and Hiei turned and saw the Masked Fighter, Genkai, but of course the boys don't know that. "He rolled me and I'm here."

Hiei raises an eyebrow. "Is that right? Frankly I don't think so. Our Masked Fighter was incredibly strong, though she restrained it. Though you are masked, I do not sense that in you."

Ami then steps up. "You're wrong, Hiei. She is our Masked Fighter."

Hiei turns to her. "How do you know?"

"You'll find out soon." Ami just glances at Genkai. "You're Spirit Energy is with Yusuke now isn't it." She nodded and walked to the ring.

Juri walked over to Shishiwakamaru. "Do you wish to protest her tardiness?" Ami growls under her breath. That would be just like them to disqualify Genkai however they could. Shishiwakamaru shook his head. "No. I challenge her competence. I do not face a worthy opponent here." Shishiwakamaru drew his sword. "It's simply absurd that she would dare pit herself against me."

"Begin!" Juri yelled.

Shishiwakamaru charges at Genkai. "You're a fraud! I'll expose you!" Genkai dodged out of the way, but Shishiwakamaru kept coming.

"Shishiwakamaru wields a nasty sword! The Masked Fighter can barely dodge the strokes and now Shishiwakamaru's closing in!" Koto reported.

Shishiwakamaru was right behind Genkai. "You are not as swift as you were! You would have me believe you're the original Masked Fighter?! I think not!" Ami gasps as Shishiwakamaru swung as pieces of the masked flew into the air.

"Genkai." She mumbles under her breath as the rest of the arena gasped.

Everyone, except Ami, gasped as the pieces of fabric were torn away from the now unmasked fighter. Genkai stood in the ring still on guard. While the audience mumbled about a fake.

Kurama looked over at Ami. "I had a feeling that was what was going on. You know all this time?"

Ami nodded. "Ever since Yusuke brought her to the boat. Only Koenma and I knew it was her." She smiles. "She is my Grandmother after all. I should be able to recognize her." Ami smiles drops to being upset. "However, her power has dropped because Yusuke is taking his final test as her student. This fight won't be easy if she can fight."

Shishiwakamaru scoffed. "See what's happened? They're switched out fighter behind that mask!"

The crowd started yelling about your team breaking the rules. Ami almost wanted to scoff, they didn't mind when the team was cheating, which they weren't.

"It looks like Team Urameshi is about to be brought up on charges of cheating!" Koto announced as the crowd chanted death repeatedly. "We'll halt the action while HQ…" Koto paused as a woman came up behind her.

"Ah, HQ has ruled! That was quick!" The crowd continued to chant.

The intercom buzzed to life. "Quiet, please! Team Uraotogi have charged Team Urameshi with illegally switching team members. After due deliberation…HQ has ruled that this match will continue without penalty!"

The crowd growled and yelled in outrage. "Quiet, please! Quiet! Toguro has come forward and offered to elaborate on this ruling."

Ami glances up at the office where Toguro must be. "Toguro." She scoffed. "Not surprised."

Hiei glanced over at her. "What are you mumbling about, girl?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Toguro then went into explaining that the young woman before was Genkai. He explained that when she at maximum power her cells rejuvenate and she look like she did in her prime. Of course, her granddaughter already knows all that. "Does that about cover it," Toguro paused, "Genkai?"

The crowd gasped when they heard who she was. Everyone in demon world has heard of Genkai. That should get them to an understanding now to the fight to start.

'Next round – Genkai vs. Shishiwakamaru!'

Shishiwakamaru was excited by the news and started to get serious. He pulled the hilt of his sword revealing a ghoul face and weird lines attaching the face to the two parts of the hilt known as the Banshee Shriek. I don't like the sound of that…For this, the fight was finally starting for real. Shishiwakamaru revealed that his sword had the power to summon spirits, called the Chords of Thousands of Skulls for one noise that Yusuke's team members can hear from it sounds really annoying even to the other demons. When he slashes at Genkai thousands of evil spirits shot out. Some headed towards your team and the audience. Ami, Kurama, and Hiei were easily able to destroy the spirits as they got near them. However, the low-level demons in the audience weren't so lucky and many of them were killed. As Younger Toguro and his team were fine, Koenma and George were safe in the booth, Onji was fine, Juri hiding until it was all over, and Koto still staying put…I mean this guy was getting crazier to kill! Shishiwakamaru was cocky, thinking he killed Genkai, but she was behind him.

Even for the demons seeing that Shishi was being cocky to showing Genkai his true power to doing it again, some of the demons flee out in time; for Kuwabara to see also to know that Genkai's was the Masked Fighter to go check out as the other girls with Yusuke and Puu stayed put for they get inside it was getting freakier too. How will Genkai beat Shishi to destroying the weapon since she gave up her powers to Yusuke?

The fight continues in as many of the audience fled in fear of being killed. Shishiwakamaru had surrounded Genkai in himself in a wall of shrieking spirits to trap her by using the Cage of Hell moves and as Shishiwakamaru rushed in for the kill, Genkai grabbed his sword. Her looks returned to that of her youth and she blasted the spirits back at Shishiwakamaru, it was called the Spirit Reflection Blast. Genkai had borrowed some of Shishiwakamaru's energy to beat him, causing him to get weak, so like he was being drained for her to win, awesome. Also destroying the Banshee Sword for good Shishiwakamaru then passes out only to say to Genkai if she was younger today, that he would fall for her. Ew! Well, he'll live and he has learned his lesson to not to filter with Ami again, so 'ha' to the other fan girls. Juri finally comes back to announce the winner.

"Ten!" Juri yelled. "The winner is Genkai!"

And for Genkai to go back to her old self again.

Ami smiled. "I'm glad she figured something out." Genkai got out of the ring and walked over to Ami and the boys. "Good job, Genkai." She nodded.

The last member of Team Uraotogi, Onji hops up on the ring for he was the real maker of the all the weapon and team leader too. "Oh dear. There's no real need to throw this die now, but would you still like it to decide?"

"Fine with us." Kurama answered.

"Little good it'll do you." Hiei added.

"Very well, here we go." Onji throws the die with your team names on it. It landed on Kuwabara.

'So again, for him, Kuwabara vs. Onji, I guess…'

"It's come up Kuwabara." Juri held her hand out towards the dice. "Guess we'll have to give it another roll…"

A voice from the audience stopped her. "Don't anybody touch it!" Everyone all looks over where Koto sat and there was Kuwabara with her microphone. "Because I'm here to tell ya."

"Oopsy. Kazuma Kuwabara's back, fans!" Juri yelled nervously.

"Ready to chew gum, kick butt, and taking names! Too bad I'm out of gum!" Kuwabara boasted.

"That one again. Oh well," Onji mumbles, "at least I won't need to try anything clever." Kuwabara quickly came down to the ring.

For him to make a bigger fool of himself, Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina go in the watch the rest of the fight. While Kayko keeps an eye on Yusuke having some alone time together and with Puu too. The fight can begin for Kuwabara again kept swinging his Spirit Sword at Onji for moving away too fast 'though the girls try cheering him on'. However, before he could stop the old man from hiding near Juri, Kuwabara was in cased in a black orb like Shishi's Cape of No Return.

"Hey! Let me out!" Kuwabara yelled banging on the inside of the orb. And he's back to the old stadium again. So, he'll be back…

"Kuwabara no sooner jumped in then he got trapped in a black sphere!" Koto announced.

"This, my friends, is the terminal hagoromo or the Cape of No Return from Shishiwakamaru that I made for him, an entrance to another dimension. I can manifest it without the use of a cloth." Onji explained. "The rest of my team was just an opening act using tools, mere toys; actually, I created to suit their talents." The orb disappeared taking Kuwabara with it.

Ami sighs. "He fell for the same trick, twice."

"I can't believe he really felt for it." Kurama said too.

Onji laughs. "One down, four to go. I was hoping that Shishiwakamaru would have lasted to the finals, oh well." Onji picks up the dice. "And next up? Kurama? If so, I could tell him the secret of the smoke, if he wins." He threw the dice, it landed on Genkai.

"Genkai." Ami looks over at her. "Lucky, you got to fight twice and I was sure I would go for another round again."

Genkai smiled slightly. "Sorry, Ami."

"You up to it?" Onji asks Genkai. "You must be rather tired."

'Final round – Genkai vs. Onji…Suzuka…? Huh?'

Genkai hopped up onto the ring. "And you can stop putting on the old and feeble act." Her granddaughter smirks, so Genkai had noticed it too. "Is there any further point in the pretense, whoever you are?"

Onji looked surprised for a moment. "You 'never judge a book by its cover', eh? I'd even concealed my aura level. Disguises are something of a hobby you see." He grabs the cheek of the mask. "Ah, well might as well unveil. I did myself up as an old man," he ripped the left eye of the mask off, "because frankly, I hate senior citizens. Assuming the guise of what I scorn boosts my aggression. Aging, pssh! It's grotesque! A veritable sin!" He ripped off the rest of the mask and his body was covered in white smoke. Under the old man face was the face of a clown and a clown outfit to do with it name Suzuka. Oh, I'm sorry, the Beautiful Suzuka! Holy crap that's lame! Not saying the word beautiful in his name and he'll kill you...So, this is his true form. "I plan to make my mark long before my wrinkles start to show. And everyone will know my name!"

The guy looked like a fool, was he really that strong? Ami doubts it.

So, I guess they fight. Knowing that Kuwabara came back to see that losing to a clown was worse than losing to an old man. From Genkai taking away Suzuka's red nose, his attack the Rainbow Cyclone was lame, and his muscles was for show; even with all his boasting about being a great fighter and wanting to leave him name imprinted in the world, he was an easily win for Genkai. But for Genkai didn't even bother using her Spirit Energy, she only used her fists. By the time she was finished, Suzuka's face was beaten to a pulp. It took about three minutes for the fight to finish. Suzuka's body fell to the ring. He was getting the crap beaten out of her, for he was smart in making things alright…Just not a very powerful fighter.

Genkai pushed her bangs back. "Hmph! Never got a look at his real face."

Ha! Suzuka's face was not as now since she nailed him. Anyways, the team has won to the finals! Finally!

"The winner is Genkai!" Juri yelled. "Team Urameshi is moving onto the finals!"

The crowd booed, but Ami pay them no mind.

'The real thing to come Around Next.'

As Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, Genkai, Kurama, Hiei, and Ami were correcting Kuwabara's twice mistakes today in the fight on the way out…Genkai and Younger Toguro bump into each other to have a private talk with Ami too later in the woods. Oh, boy.

As Kuwabara takes Yusuke back to the hotel room to rest watching him with Puu too; Genkai tells Hiei, and Kurama to watch the fights – same with George and Koenma on their end while the girls were out. Well, Hiei had to master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame on his end to control as the other two watch the fight.

"Ami, can you please come with me?"

She glances back at Kurama, who nodded his head. "Alright, I'm coming." She kisses Kurama quickly on the lips. Ami then pulls back and smiles. "I'll see you later, Kurama."

Kurama smiles back at her. "I tell you about the fight later, Ami."

"Thanks." For the two had other plans to do. As Ami leaves with Genkai. When Kurama was out of sight watching the fight for a while now, the smile slipped from her lips. "Is it time then, Genkai?"

"Yes, but let's go check on Yusuke first. He was brought to the hotel room by a few unexpected friends." She raises an eyebrow wondering what that meant.

Ami follows her grandmother.

"Okay. I'll keep a straight face in front of them, promise." Ami and Genkai walked back to the hotel. Yusuke was passed out in his bed. Kuwabara stood by his side with Puu, Jin, Touya, Rinku and Chu 'hey, they're back'. It seems that the four were the ones who brought Yusuke back to the hotel room when Yusuke, who was and still is passed out, and Kayko were about to get attacked by a group of low level demons from earlier. Kuwabara complained that Yusuke was being lazy and should get up.

Genkai was leaning against the wall of the room. "Let him sleep. He'll awaken ready or not when the time comes. He knows that." The boys looked over at her. "Now then…" Genkai walked back towards the front door.

"Where're you going?" Kuwabara asked blinking at her. "After two matches, you need sleep."

"I've got something to do." Genkai paused in front of the hotel door. "Kuwabara…."

"Yeah?"

Genkai glanced over her shoulder looking at Kuwabara. "Don't lose. And…You have a gentle heart. Use it." Genkai turned back to the door. "Ami."

"I'm coming." Ami quickly followed Genkai out of the room ignoring the confused looks of the boys. She and Genkai exited the hotel.

For the fight were Bui, Karasu, and Elder Toguro vs. Team Gorenja. The five teams being Akaernjya, Aorenjya, Momorenjya, Kirenjya, and Midorenjya. So, I'll make the fighting details quick here…Mido gets blown up many times until there was nothing left of him by Karasu's doing of his deadly touches, Kire gets cut into pieces from Bui's giant axe, and Elder Toguro makes his fingers long to stabbing the other remaining three many times without showing any mercy. So yeah, they're going to the finals now like Team Urameshi too. And so, with that Kurama bumps into Karasu and Bui for him to hear about one of the team members will die. He thinks it could be Ami to protecting her, as Karasu touches Kurama's hair to move away in time, sick! He does for him to take something he likes to kill it but the hair and face of his. Okay, that's just mess up! Kurama made a new enemy he must face.

Now for Ami and Genkai…Also she tells the girls not to worry about her to be walking in the woods for a while alone, for Shizuru and Botan could tell that something was wrong but for Yukina and Kayko to notices…She sees Kayko to tell her to take care of Yusuke and he loves to soon leave and join with her granddaughter to go see Younger Toguro.

"Get ready, Ami." Said Genkai.

"Where are we going to do this?" Ami asked.

"The forest, miles away from the arena. I don't want any of the boys interfering in this."

"Should I tell him about myself?"

"That is your choice, Ami. I can't make it for you. However, I think you already know what you're going to do." Genkai glances over at her. "You taunted him the first time you met him, didn't you?"

"You know me too well, Genkai." She stops in place and looked down at the forest floor.

Genkai stopped in front of her. "Ami."

"I'm sorry, Genkai." She rubs her eyes to be crying. "I promised I would be strong." She sniffed.

"Ami, this has to be done."

She took a deep breath. "I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be upset about it." Genkai walked over to her and hitting her over the head. "Ow!" Ami held her head. "What was that for?!"

"You are my student and I will not allow my student to whine and complain about things that you know must be done. Now shape up or I'll kick your ass!"

Ami then laughs a little. "Okay Genkai, I won't whine anymore." She rubs her eyes dry.

Genkai smiled softly. "Good. Now let's go."

Ami nodded and the two continued to walk deeper into the forest. They continued to walk until the two both came to a clearing. There was someone already waiting there for them being 'him'.


	12. Genkai's last Stands

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 12

'Something's about to happen here. Genkai vs. Younger Toguro…'

And so Genkai and Ami were in the woods for Younger Toguro to be waiting for them as promise. For what?

"So, we come to the big event." Younger Toguro said then he notices Ami was there with her grandmother. "You brought help, Genkai, I'm disappointed."

"I don't plan on interfering, but this is a battle I must see." She answered

"You were there with Urameshi to save that ice demon." Toguro glanced at Genkai. "I suppose you weren't lying when you said you knew, Genkai."

Genkai glares at Ami from the corner of her eye. "Ami, what did you say to him?"

"Nothing really. Just my name and that I was right that you never told Toguro about me."

"If I remember correctly you also said you would tell me who you were at the Dark Tournament." Toguro added.

"I guess I did. You want to know now before your fight with Genkai?"

"Yes. I may have questions for her and it would be a shame if she was already dead and couldn't answer."

She didn't flinch at his words. "Fine then." She looks at Toguro right in the eyes, or as best that Ami could because his sunglasses were on. "Toguro, I'm your granddaughter."

What!? Well, that makes sense! But still, Genkai had a son of Toguro's as well to marry a human woman for Ami to being born!? A deadly silence fell over the three of Ami as the words slipped from her lips. The only sound heard was the breeze and the faint cheers from the crowd far away.

For a moment Toguro face lost its usual emotionless look, but it quickly returned. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"No. I'm you and Genkai's granddaughter." She looks at Genkai. "Genkai can probably explain it better than I can."

So, it is true. Poor Ami…

Toguro looked at Genkai also. "Is she telling the truth, Genkai?"

Genkai nodded. "Yes, she is. She's is your granddaughter."

"But how?"

"I didn't even know I was pregnant, until you left after you got your wish. By my calculation it was that time right before the final round."

"You were pregnant during the finals?"

"Yes. I found out a few months later. You were long gone and I had no wish to find you. Nine months later I had our son. I raised him alone until he got married and he and his wife had Ami."

"How am I supposed to believe all this?"

"You remember your wish? You wish to be strong forever. If either of us had known at the time that I was pregnant maybe you wouldn't have made that wish. When you changed so did the DNA you shared with the child." Genkai gestured to her granddaughter, or more to theirs. "Ami's power is much like you and your brothers. She can't change her form for her uniform is part of her skin to making her stronger, but she still has the power of manipulation of the Reikai within her and the bracelet she carries on her wrist, ESP powers, and the Chinese material arts style. Ami, show him."

"Alright." Ami lifts her hand to her bracelet. It then snakes off your arm and transformed into her spear. She then twirls the spear in front of Ami and then stood the spear next to her. "Now do you see?"

"Ami has the power to manipulate energy into solid objects into weapons too besides moving really fast in her demon form at times. She calls herself the Queen of Reikai. The reason I made Yusuke my student was because I couldn't pass on all my power to Ami. I was only able to teach her a few things, but not everything. That's all there is to it."

Ami's spear morphed back into the bracelet and wrapped around her wrist. So, from fighting like Genkai and having powers like Younger Toguro all makes sense.

"Interesting story, but you know that won't change anything."

"I know, but I felt you should know. Ami, stand back."

She now knows it was time and Ami's last in seeing Genkai alive to hugging her before she fights against her former lover. So that's why she was hiding her face, not to see what she looked like 50 years later…From the two fighting together as a team, falling in love, and Elder Toguro joining them, winning the Dark Tournament, being forced to aiding Yusuke and the others, and Toguro's wish was to become a demon with stronger powers and live younger forever. Also, his brother turning into a psycho freak as well as bonus to all comes true. It makes sense now. Genkai didn't want to for she tried helping him being miserable to going with it into a monster that Ami hated; also, the reason why she needed to hide her face 'and for no demon to attack her all at once'. Now was the time for the lovers to fight off for Genkai to use three good and last three of the Spirit Gun shots for her life against him. The two hugged each other in saying their good-byes.

Ami nodded. "Goodbye, Genkai."

"Goodbye, Ami. Make sure to watch over Yusuke and the others, they are going to need you."

"I will." She steps back to the edge of the clearing.

Toguro ripped his shirt off. "Let's begin. It was nice knowing my granddaughter to witness her grandmother's death before her eyes. Time for her to go like all the trash in the world!" Toguro's muscles started to increase as his Spirit Energy shot up.

"Getting into combat mode, eh?" Genkai smiled slightly. "You haven't changed a bit."

Toguro charged at Genkai. "This is it, Genkai!"

As Yusuke wakes up to feeling something bad was about to happen. Kuwabara tells him everything where Genkai went to and not follow her, and he goes after her of course in a hurry for him to losing his friend but feeling out so much power from a far. Same with Shizuru, Botan, Koenma, Puu, Kurama, and Hiei. Except for Kayko, Yukina, and George only to be told by his boss in telling him what was going on…Hurry, Yusuke!

The fight between Genkai and Toguro was hard to watch. Ami still knew from the start that she was going to hate every minute of this fight, but it didn't make it any easier. Genkai blew a hole in Toguro's arm, but he was only using forty-five percent of his power. Toguro powered up to eighty percent and the wound on his arm healed. During the battle, you felt a familiar Spirit Energy coming closer. Ami started praying that he wouldn't make it in time; she didn't want him to be part of this. The fight continued until the impeding result. Toguro killed Genkai to punching her hard right in the stomach causing her to bleed to death. Genkai laid in a pool of blood next to a carter that Toguro had created when he had missed Genkai once. No! It was at that moment that Yusuke came running into the clearing, he arrived too late and Ami was upset.

"(No…! Genkai…!)"

"You're too late." Toguro commented looking over at Yusuke. "Time, my friend is cruel. Her last shot, infused with all the power at her commanded, barely tickled."

"Genkai." Yusuke disappeared and reappeared next to Genkai. "Genkai! It's okay! I'm here! Genkai!" Ami appears behind Yusuke and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her not knowing she was with her too. "Ami?"

"Yu…suke…" Genkai mumbled.

Yusuke looked back down at her. "Genkai! Hold on!" Yusuke looked up at Ami for help, like what it'll do any good. "Ami, hurry, use your healing powers." She stares down at the floor and didn't answer him, she couldn't even if she tried. "Ami? Ami, hurry!"

"Don't bother…" Yusuke looked back at Genkai as she spoke. "I'm…done…with this life. I knew it…on that very day." Genkai told Yusuke everything that Toguro's men had invited her and that she was once on a team with Toguro. Yusuke was surprised by the knowledge. Toguro took over and explained how he was reborn a demon when he won. "Yusuke…we must all fight against time…but he chose to avoid that fight…at the cost of his pride, his soul…his friends. Don't make that mistake…Yusuke…accept what you are…remember…what matters…and why you fight…" Genkai's eyes closed. She was gone.

"Gen…Genkai!" Yusuke yelled. Toguro made some nasty comments about Genkai that pissed Yusuke off. Yusuke went to charge at Toguro, but Ami wrapped her arms under his arm pits and around to his shoulders, holding him back. "Ami! Let me go!"

"No Yusuke! This isn't the time or the place!"

"He killed Genkai!"

Yusuke does land a huge punch at Toguro's hand to hurt badly to sending him flying for Ami's Reikai to holding Yusuke in time from going anywhere too far from the woods in saving his life. He was getting stronger. As Yusuke got back up sad and beaten a bit, Ami got mad.

"Yusuke!" Ami whips him around and punched him right in the face. Yusuke fell onto his back staring up at her. For Ami's vision was blurred slightly, but she refuses to let a single drop fall, or try to for Genkai's sake. "She was my grandmother! I know how you feel!" She looks up at Toguro. "But you have to wait until the next round." Ami looks back at Yusuke again. "Then you can have your revenge. It hurts right now…All of it does, you're as sad as I am…My Grandmother knew this day would come."

"Ami." Yusuke mumbled looking down at the ground. "You're right."

Toguro started clapping. "Very impressive, how you can hold back, Urameshi and my granddaughter."

Yusuke's head shot up. "Granddaughter?"

Now he knows. As Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Shizuru, Puu 'feeling Yusuke's sadness', and Botan 'who's upset' sensing Genkai was gone. And Kuwabara didn't?

"I guess you did believe Genkai then." Ami pointed out at Toguro. "I don't care if you're my Grandfather, I will not forgive you."

Toguro smirked. "That's fine by me. I'll see you two at the finals." Toguro turned and walked away. Seeing his hand was hurt to healing up again, he smiles in a wicked way to be have a good fight.

"Ami, he's…" Yusuke trailed off.

Yusuke got sad for thinking about Genkai for all he went through and then punches a big tree down with all his might to coming down. He was sad, crying, angry, and feeling bad for Ami to earning the truth about her and Genkai.

"Yes, he's my grandfather. He just found out before the fight with Genkai." She looks at Yusuke smirking. "Don't worry though I'm on your team and we will destroy him and his team." Ami held her hand out to Yusuke. "Now let's go back."

"Alright." Yusuke took her hand and she pulls him back up. The two walked back in silence. "(Toguro, I will never forgive you.)"

For Yusuke needed some time near the hotel to think alone after losing Genkai as Botan takes Genkai's spirit to Spirit World being a painful one, leaving George and Koenma to leave him a message by calming him down first that Genkai left for him for Koenma to tell back. Also, Sakyo has all the money to make a machine to opening the Demon World t the Human World since he won from betting on team Urameshi and killing both Tarukane and Butajiri with Toguro's help, and killing the other Black Black Club members after that so they're gone. Hiei continues training to see how the battle field turned out from Toguro and Genkai fighting with each other.

Hours passed on that day, until the day after tomorrow will be the finals. The breeze played with Ami's hair as she walked through the forest to leaving Yusuke being for a bit. She at the time being, decided to go find Kurama. She wanted to be with him, Ami just couldn't be alone right now. That was why she was walking though the forest at this moment, for her to follow Kurama's Spirit Energy 'as he was trying to think on how to beat Karasu'. She finally finds Kurama deep in the forest fighting an imaginary enemy, as I said. Ami just waited until he stopped before she walks into the clearing.

Kurama turned around when he sensed her Spirit Energy. "Ami." Kurama walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms. She then wraps hers around his neck breathing in his scent. She then started to cry.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you, Kurama." Ami dug her face into his chest. "I just didn't want to be alone."

Kurama could sense Ami's pain to know that Genkai was really gone as Karasu told him that would happen.

"It's alright, Ami." Kurama ran his fingers though her hair. "I'm here for you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Kurama." Ami looks up at him and smiled.

"Ami, you can cry. But for me, Genkai wouldn't mind." For that Ami does while still hugging Kurama not to let her go. For she tries cheering her up from al the pain she was going through, wish he done something sooner for her. "Ami…Its okay."

"I know." Ami tries to stop crying. "I miss her…!"

"I miss her too. She meant so much to you. It's okay to cry, we'll get back at him. I promise."

The two kissed for Ami started to feel better thanks Kurama by her side. She felt what he was doing in sensing that the other members of Team Toguro won't be so easy to beat later, Ami felt like she wanted to do something for her Kurama in return to cheering her up.

"Do you want me to train with you? It might help to have a real opponent."

"Are you sure you're up to something like that?"

Ami nodded. This is what Genkai would want. She wouldn't want her to mourn her death. "I haven't had any good fights lately. If I'm going to fight back for my Grandmother's sake, then so be it."

Kurama chuckled. "If that is what you wish." Kurama leaned down kissing her on the lips. Ami then quickly responded kissing him back. Kurama slowly pulled away from the kissing her as he was looking deep in her eyes. "Then we'll have a fight."

"Thanks." Ami and Kurama moved away from each other. She held her hand out and her favorite spear appeared in her hands of her Reikai skills. "Now, Kurama, just because I love you doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you."

"The same goes for you, Ami. I'll give you the best fight you've ever had." Kurama pulled out the rose from his hair and changed it into his Rose Whip.

Ami smiles at Kurama. "Good, I'll hold you to that." She kicks off the ground and charged towards him. "I know I'll enjoy this!"

Kurama jumped out of the way of her attacks and slashes his Rose Whip at you. "It's cute how excited you get when you fight."

Ami twisted out of the way letting the whip skim by her. "Now don't try to distract me, Kurama." She twirls her spear in her hand as she jumps into the air of her Spinning Bird Kick moves.

Kurama lashed out at Ami as she came crashing down where he was standing a moment ago. "I was just telling the truth."

Ami soon shot up away from the whip and kissed him on cheek. "Thank you then." This fight continued between the two of them, even though it was more of a dance then a fight. Both Ami and Kurama can small cuts here and there, but nothing too serious. The fight was more of a way for her to release the pent-up sorrow over the loss of Genkai. After about an hour of fighting, then Ami and Kurama were exhausted. The two of them returned their weapons to their original form. Ami collapses in the middle of the clearing panting. "That was great."

Were they really fighting, dancing with each other, or making out?

Kurama sat down next to her slightly out of breath. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Ami. You are the fastest opponents I have fought for a long time."

She looks over to him and smiled. "Thanks. You were one of my fun fights that I ever had. I would love to fight you again, but next time no holding back on me."

Kurama smiled. "If that is what you wish."

"It is." Ami looks down at her lap. "Thank you for this, Kurama. It was exactly what I needed right now."

Kurama wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Ami into his lap. "I promised you that I would always be here for you." Kurama brushed his knuckles gently across her cheeks. "You don't have to hold back. If you are upset, you do not have to hide it."

Ami leans her head towards his hand. "I know, but I've cried enough and I promised Genkai that I wouldn't cry anymore."

"You amaze me."

Ami looks up at Kurama when he said that to her. "What do you mean?"

"You're just amazing. You are very kind, loving and carefree, but you're also strong willed, tough and at times kind of scary." Kurama tapped your noise.

This made her be pouted. "Scary? I'll show you scary!" Ami pounces on Kurama knocking him onto his back. Her legs were straddling his waist. She then stared down at him with a small smirk on her lips. "You scared yet?"

Kurama smiled. "Oh, I'm terrified."

"You better be."

Ami leans down kissing Kurama on the lips. Kurama placed his hands on her hips gently kissing his woman back. Her hands were on either side of Kurama's head holding her up. The kiss surprising start to turn more passionate as Kurama's tongue ran over her lip. Ami opens her mouth adamantly and Kurama's tongue slips into her mouth searching every corner of Ami's mouth. She started moaned softly as Kurama's tongue ran over her begging it to play. Their tongues intertwined and danced between their mouths. Sadly, a burning started in Ami's lungs and the need for air became known. Slowly they both pulled away, but she kept her face close to Kurama's. That was cute and hot there, huh? Best make out ever!

"I think I'm going to call you scary more often now." Kurama teased.

Ami laughs a little. She leans down kissing Kurama softly. "I love you, Kurama."

Kurama brushed her hair out of Ami's face for being in the way and placed it behind her ear. He then placed his palm on her cheek. "I love you too, Ami." He pulls her back towards him kissing her again.

However, before the kiss could become deeper, the two heard footsteps and heard a voice. "Ah, sorry to interrupt you two." Ami looks up while Kurama tilted his head back and saw Kuwabara coming out of the forest, his face was bright red.

She slowly climbs off Kurama, her cheeks dusted red. As Ami helps Kurama up too, who also had a small blush on his face, to his feet and turned Kuwabara. She coughs to try to hide her embarrassment. "Is something wrong, Kuwabara?"

"Um, sorry to disturb you," Kuwabara walked closer rubbing the back of his neck, "but have you seen Urameshi?"

"No." Kurama answered.

"I saw him about an hour and a half ago." Ami tilts her head to the side. "He told me he was going to go to his room. He wasn't there?"

"No. Come on, Urameshi, where the hell did you go?!"

"Just leave him be, Kuwabara, he'll be there for the finals. Until then just leave him be, alright?"

"Ami?" Kuwabara looked at her to being confused.

She was about to answer when she senses someone else coming towards the group. "Someone's coming." Ami looks off to the side.

"Eh?" Kuwabara looked in the same direction as their visitors stepped out into the clearing.

"Do you plan on showing yourself?" Ami asked into the brush where she sensed the Spirit Energy.

A bandaged figure, with spiky blonde hair, walked out of the brush. "I was hoping to find you two alone, but," he glanced at Ami, "I suppose it won't matter that you are here."

"Gee, thanks." She mumbles under her breath.

"And who might you be?" Kuwabara asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm Beautiful Suzuka, the beautiful fighter. Remember?" The guy answered. Ami blinks at him, so this is what Suzuka really looked out. Looks a lot better without the stupid clown outfit and makeup one him.

"That guy?!" Kuwabara yelled.

Suzuka chuckled. "Not much to look at now, eh? I was outmatched and, as you saw, reduced to playing the buffoon."

"I wanted to speak with you too, but you first." Kurama said being as polite as always.

"I've something for each of you." Suzuka reached into his pocket and pulled out a sword hilt and a jar. He hands the sword hilt to Kuwabara and the jar to Kurama.

Ami just glances over Kurama's arm to the jar he was holding. "What are these?"

"The seed of de-incarnation and the sword of triad." Suzuka explained. "I'd originally given to these to Shishiwakamaru and Ura Urashima." Suzuka pointed to the jar in Kurama's hand. "Ura Urashima used a vapor derivative, but if you drink its juice it might extend your time as Yoko Kurama." Suzuka then pointed to the sword hilt in Kuwabara's hand. "The Trial Sword, made from leech cedar, is a versatile weapon powered by a person's chi within them. The blade's appearance depends on the nature of the individual wielding it. I should emphasize that both are unique designs, and highly experimental. I've yet to make a study of their potential side effects. For Shishiwakamaru was the Banshee Shriek, yours might be different." Suzuka turned his back to the three fighters. "Use them, or not, as you like. See ya."

"Why give them to us?" Kurama asked.

Ami had to admit she was also curious herself. Suzuka then explained to the three that he once fought Toguro. Toguro only showed Suzuka at thirty percent 'when he was a kid' of his power and Suzuka fell to his knees begging for mercy. Toguro let him live saying ('it's no fun killing something this pathetic. You're less than a piece of lint to me.') Suzuki trained hard, formed a team and entered the tournament, but your team beat them. He wanted the Urameshi Team to beat Toguro no matter what. Suddenly a flash of energy appeared in the sky.

"I find some of you annoying, but I hate Toguro more. So, beat him. One other thing…I can't tell you the side effects of those items were only use once so you them well for your own risk."

Oh, now he tells us! For Kurama and Kuwabara can only try them out to getting through the finals. As Yusuke gets Koenma's word to say from Genkai's message to fight on and knowing that her time would end like this, to not give up after passing her skills to him. For that and George was there watching, Yusuke looks up to the skies to remember something like that she told him once about. And for that, he gets it. To fire a very powerful and big Spirit Gun within the heavens for Genkai to get the message from him to her. Wow! For Koenma and George to see that, Hiei, Botan, and Puu being happy that there was hope left, Kayko, Shizuru, and Yukina on their end, Sakyo, Toguro, as well as Suzuka, Ami, and Kuwabara. For Yusuke was going to be alright for her.

"What the blazes?!" Kuwabara yelled.

Suzuka gasped. "Unbelievable! I've never seen such power! Anyone who can do that might just beat Toguro!"

Ami smiles knowing it was Yusuke. She would recognize the remaining energy of Genkai's mixed into the blast. "Alright, Yusuke!" Ami cheered while hugging Kurama.

"That's Urameshi!?" Kuwabara was surprise to seeing the blast like that.

"Amazing. We might just win yet." Kurama said while hugging Ami back in his arms.

For that the others train carefully for one more day until the finals arrives for the heroes. Maybe there's hope for Genkai to come back, maybe…For Yusuke and Ami to know for themselves, while some sense it out of her un timing death to not tell the others who don't know about it yet, or it so to say it without hurting them. For Kuwabara, Kayko, and Yukina 'for right now' was for the best not to say anything, just say that Genkai was sick and maybe then…

'The day has come at Long Last. The Final Showdown.'

The next day, it was close to the finals of the Dark Tournament and near the end too for everyone to relax for some. Ami spends that time training with Kurama, so he could get used to the seed of de-incarnation against Karasu. Both she and Kurama arrived at the hotel and waited to see if anyone would notice the two of them. Neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara noticed. Hiei soon joined the group in the hotel room and Kuwabara asked why his arm was all chard up. Well, not before Kuwabara masters the Trial Sword to tell Yusuke about to see him training for his energy to go crazy. Then seeing Hiei with his hand all mess up to controlling the dragon power within him, ouch.

"Ew! Hiei! What the heck happened to your arm!?" Kuwabara ask Hiei in seeing that horrible sight.

"The dragon proved stubborn, so I had to get tough." Hiei answered looking at his right arm.

Kuwabara laughed nervously. "He's nuts, plain nuts! So where are Kurama and Ami? Anybody know?"

"Actually," Kurama said as the both of the guys and Ami just walking out of the shadows, "we've been here a while." Kuwabara looked shocked.

So, with everyone here and Yusuke just telling Kuwabara that Genkai was resting at the hotel and won't be joining us, he had a sub replacement being…Koenma!? He's not going to fight now, is he!? Well, he will aid the other five teams. As the morning sun rises – all was set and Botan, Kayko, Puu, Shizuru, Yukina, and George watch the fight for the Team Urameshi was good to go.

"Okay, the gang's all here! To business!" Yusuke yelled. The rest of them nodded and walked to the arena. "Alright, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara cheered.

The five-team stood inside the arena waiting to be called out to the ring. Ami could hear the demons cheering for blood above them.

"Ami." She looks over at Yusuke. "You're going to have to take Genkai's place as our fifth fighter."

Ami nodded. "I know."

"So Genkai's really out of it?" Kuwabara asked. Ami bites her lip from commenting about his stupid question. "I heard something about her giving her powers to Urameshi here. Guess she used herself up in the semifinals, eh?"

"Sheesh," Hiei scoffed, "you really are clueless."

"Why you little…!" Kuwabara was soon cut off by Juri yelling.

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for your patience! Sorry for the delay, but now here's Team Urameshi!" The door in front of you opened and the team walked out to where the ring was. Ami ignores the crowd yelling at them again. "And presenting, Team Toguro!" Of course, the crowd cheered as Younger and Elder Toguro Brothers, Bui, and Karasu all walked out to the ring.

Juri then explained that team Toguro needed another team member to be allowed to fight in the finals. To everyone's surprise, Sakyo, of Team Toguro's manager and the man Shizuru saw and chat with a lot to her surprise. So, he's the fifth fighter...? Okay, like Koenma not going to fight, they need four wins for this one. So, all good to go!

Karasu jumped up onto the ring and looked at Kurama. He put his finger to his head and said bang, looks like he wants to fight first for Kurama was angered to killing him before he kills him and the others first, so he goes up against the bomber making demon.

"I'll take him." Kurama commented.

Before Kurama goes up, Kuwabara asks him something on Suzuka giving him the juice that he took before entering the stadium earlier this morning.

"Hey, Kurama," Kuwabara called in gaining Ami's boyfriends attention, "you gonna use that, uh, fruit juice, Suzuka gave you?"

"Yes. I had some two minutes ago."

"What?"

"I tried it a few times and found the liquid form takes a little while to work." Kurama explained.

"You mean, you've tried it, more than once?"

"Of course. Practice makes perfect you know. And Suzuka was right, one sip and I can hold my old form for fifteen minutes. That should be enough time."

"Be careful, Kurama. He's in for the kill." Ami said softly so only Kurama would hear. "You better come back to me. I don't want to lose anyone else."

Kurama kissed her softly. "I'll beat him." Ami tries to hide tears as she nodded.

He didn't promise he would survive the fight, only that he would beat Karasu. She soon felt the kiss was more of a good-bye than anything else. Kurama turned away and got into the ring.

"Forward!" Juri yelled. Both Karasu and Kurama stepped toward. "First match: Karasu vs. Kurama!" Juri threw her arm down. "Begin!"

I think it's more like Kurama will win for his team and his true love Ami, for she'll have faith for him to win. Leaving Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and the other team to watching the rest of the fight. With Botan trying to be strong to let her friends win and not lose another dear one to her this time, it's the first fight of the final Dark Tournament fight with Kurama fighting against the freaky demon Karasu and hopefully the juice will soon kick in for Yoko Kurama to arrive in finishing the job. So here we go! Ami, better cheer on your boyfriend in this one. Go, Team Urameshi!


	13. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara's Battles

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 13

'Finals of the first match – Kurama vs. Karasu!'

"Begin!" said Juri starting the fight.

As Botan, George, Yukina, Kayko, Shizuru, and Puu watch up top, Sakyo, Bui, Elder, and Younger Toguro on one side, Koto in her booth, as Ami cheers Kurama on to beating Karasu for she, Kuwabara, Koenma, Hiei, and Yusuke to watch the first round of the finals now starting.

The word echoed though the arena as Ami felt like a hand was gripping down on her heart. For her boyfriend was about to risk his life to defeat an insane demon. But she believed in Kurama and in his strength, but no matter how much Ami also believed nothing could stop the pain in her chest. Kurama had told her about Karasu's power; everything Karasu touched would explode. No matter how strong Kurama is, it would only take one touch to kill him.

Karasu cracked one of his hands. "Is that how you want to face me? You're not here to just throw your life away, I hope." Karasu glanced over at Ami. "I don't think she would be happy about that."

Oh, boy. This really makes him mad when Karasu mentions Ami.

"Leave her out of this." Kurama glared at Karasu. "It's none of your business, how I choose to face you," Kurama held his hand out and thousands of rose petals flew out of it, "and defeat you." This is Kurama's sharp Petals and Thorns attack.

As the rose petals flew at Karasu they left small cuts on his skin. This however, didn't stop Karasu. Karasu held his hand up and every single rose petal blew up in a fire ball. Everyone was surprised by this, even Kurama. Karasu calmly told Kurama, that Kurama theory that Karasu had to contact something, to make it explode was completely wrong.

"I'll ask you again," Karasu paused, "is that how you want to face me?" Karasu charged at Kurama. Kurama quickly jumped out of the way, but suddenly his upper left arm exploded. It was just a slightly touch and it still exploded on Kurama! Note to self, never piss off Kurama against making enemies.

Ami gasped slightly. "Kurama." She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Ami looks over her shoulder at Yusuke.

"He'll win." Yusuke said not taking his eyes off the fight.

"The detective's right." Hiei added standing at Ami's side opposite Yusuke. "Kurama won't lose to this weakling."

"He'll kick some tail yet, especially when that stuff kicks in!" Kuwabara exclaimed holding his fist up.

Ami try to smile but a bit weakly. "Thanks, guys." Ami looks up at the fight as Karasu revealed his power. It looked like three old sticks of dynamite held together with a wrist watch with skulls at the bottom of every stick of dynamite. Karasu threw a bomb at Kurama and you couldn't help, but yell, "Kurama!"

Karasu slid back and she soon notices a drop of blood hit the ground. "Last act of defiance..." Karasu lifted his hand, which was pierced though by a rose. Karasu ripped it out of his hand and threw it aside.

"Nearly the last. Shuichi Minamino would've been vaporized." A figure walked out of the smoke.

Oh, yes! The juice is taking affect to show Yoko Kurama has come to fight just in time!

"Yoko!" Ami cheers as the Silver Haired Demon walked out of the smoke.

Yoko smirked as he hears her cheer. "It seems I have my own cheering squad." He licked the blood from his finger. "So, you're a demon bomber, master class. Nice to meet someone else at my level now," Yoko lowered his hand, "I'll kill you."

"I'm not dying today." Karasu said holding up his bleeding hand. The battle between Karasu and Kurama, now transformed into Yoko, continued. Karasu summoned hundreds of bombs. They were based off old round bombs with the fuse on top, except these had bat wings and a large eye in front. "Tracer Eyes: sub-organisms spawned by my demonic aura. As you know, what a master envisions, he can create." The bombs flew at Yoko, but he could dodge them so many times.

"Ever hear of the humble plant, by chance?" Yoko asked calmly even though he was being chased by the Tracer Eyes. "It's a south American perennial that closes its leaves when touched by hand or fire."

Karasu calmly watched the Tracer Eyes circle Yoko. "Horticulture's not my thing. Note that you're hemmed in." The Tracer Eyes surrounded Yoko. "In fact, I'd say you're in a bit of a fix."

"Perhaps back to the humble plant." Yoko mumbled something and suddenly something shot up of the ground under Yoko and destroyed all Karasu's bombs. Everyone, including Karasu was surprised by this. Ami smiles, Kurama can do this. The thing that shot out of the ground was a large plant with mouths filled with razor sharp teeth at the ends. The leaves formed like Venus fly traps, but the mouths inside are filled with sharp teeth. "The demon plane variety has a vicious temperament. It'll attack anything that moves or emits heat." One of the mouths made a 'creaking' sound. "Well now, I'd say it's found an enemy." The plants shot out at Karasu, who tried to destroy them and slid away from the plant, but one of the Venus fly trap mouths appeared behind him. "Partial attacks won't do much, I'm afraid." Yoko held his index finger to his temple. "Bang." The mouth clasped onto Karasu's torso, knocking Karasu's mask off as he gasped up blood. The rest of the plants joined in on the feast. "Hmm, all wrapped up. I thought he'd have more fight in him."

"Yay! Yoko did it!" Ami cheers while jumping up and down. Yoko turned his back to Karasu to look over at her and smiled at your reaction.

"I told you he would win." Hiei commented with a slight smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Way to go, Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled.

"That didn't even take the whole fifteen minutes!" Yusuke added smiling.

Juri stood up from her cowering position at the edge of the ring, that she took the second Yoko summoned his plant. She held her right arm towards Yoko as her left hand holding the microphone to her lips. "With Karasu out of commission, the match goes to…" Suddenly the plant behind Juri exploded. It seemed this fight wasn't over just yet. "Hey…! Stay back!"

Yoko had won this fight against Karasu. That is until Youko's plant, that had imprisoned Karasu, exploded. Karasu jumped down onto the arena. Juri quickly scurried out of the way as the fight between Yoko and Karasu continued. Before either attacked, Karasu took a sharp breath in and suddenly his hair turned a platinum blonde and his Spirit Energy rose.

"He's drawing flammable elements in," Hiei explained, "to fuel a whole-body explosion."

"I bet that his hands are the fuses." Ami added. "We should brace ourselves for a shockwave." She looks at Yoko. "I just hope Yoko can take him out quickly, he's running out of time."

Karasu charged up his attack and threw his explosion at Youko. Many of the weaker demons in the audience were destroyed. Thankfully Yusuke's team and the others had avoided the blast. Big explosion there! Also, Karasu has power up from his hair changing yellow to his mask leaving, this was bad.

"Ami, how much time has Yoko have?" Yusuke asked Ami as he looked towards the ring.

"I would say…"

"Kurama?!" Kuwabara yelled out spotting the red head in the ring.

"…right now." Ami looked at all Kurama's wounds and could feel the prick of tears in her eyes.

Not good, Yoko's gone and Kurama's back to normal at the wrong time!

"But why did he change back?!" Kuwabara asked you. "It's only been five to six minutes! The potion was supposed to last fifteen. Next time I see that Suzuka clown, I'll beat him so badly, that he wishes he wasn't born!"

"I'm not sure, but I noticed this time that Yoko was losing power at a faster rate than he did when we trained with the potion. Maybe Kurama's body built up a resistance to the potion, but either way this means bad news for Kurama." Ami bits her lip down again.

Karasu slowly walked closer to Kurama. "Sorry to intrude on your thoughts, but you might want to say your prayers. May you know a minimum pain?" Kurama tried to summon his plants, but nothing happened. "Your demonic aura is too weak to enable you to form plant weapons. I daresay you probably can't even perceive my aura at this point." Kurama charged at Karasu and started throwing kicks and punches towards him, but Karasu could avoid every hit.

A delay of Kurama's another plan to be doing in a bit or what…?

"Kurama's up to something." Hiei mumbled. Ami could only hope that Hiei was right. Karasu's hand started to glow, but Kurama jumped back out of the way just in time.

"As I can't see your aura, proximity hardly matters." Kurama hit Karasu in the chest. Karasu slid back a bit. The only damage was a medium size wound on his chest that was bleeding slightly.

Karasu raised his hand to the wound. "A good-well placed strike, however," Karasu ripped the seed from his wound, "was this your real purpose? To place the deadly vetch on me? I'm surprised you'd try that again." Karasu destroyed the seed. "Still you have managed two damaging hits to me. Congratulations." Kurama moved one of his feet back, when a small bomb appeared around his leg. "That my Muddy Bomb"." Karasu explained.

The bomb exploded on Kurama's leg causing it to bleed badly. Kurama slowly started to stand up.

"Stop, Kurama!" Ami yells freezing Kurama in his place. "He's got you penned in!" Hundreds of bombs floated around Kurama's body.

"Does it matter? You can barely stand. You're out of options, I'd say." Karasu took a step forward. "There's no summoning demon plane flora or turning ordinary plants into weapon." Karasu raised his hand. "I, on the other hand, could blow you to bits." Karasu sent two of his bombs at Kurama. One hit his left shoulder and the other his right elbow. A tear slipped from your eyes as Kurama cried out in pain. Kurama, however, shakily got back up onto his feet. "I'll dismember you, bit by bit." Karasu waved his hand. Two more bombs hit Kurama, one on his left hip and the other on his right leg.

"Kurama!" Ami, Yusuke, and Kuwabara yelled as Kurama fell to the arena floor. The crowd started cheering for Karasu to finish him. Ami stared at the ground as she clutches her teeth together. "Noooo!"

"Ami?" Yusuke asked looking at her. "Ami!"

Ami looks up at Yusuke. "What?!"

"Calm down, your eyes have changed to red again."

Almost turning into her demon form again, or her eyes change when she gets sad or angry.

"Look!" Kuwabara yelled gaining both you and Yusuke's attention.

Kurama had slowly gotten up onto his knees. Karasu prepared his finally attack, but before he could unleash it, Kurama's aura shot up and released a plant that stabbed into Karasu's chest.

Karasu spit up blood. "A…vampire plant…? I don't…he couldn't…have summoned…"

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled noticing Kurama lying on the ground. However, Kurama climbed back up to his feet.

Seems that Kurama's plants hit Karasu to leaving a cut on his chest for his plant to suck his blood out and turn into a plant well dead. Thinking it would kill him, it didn't. The more of Yoko helping him out, the stronger Kurama gets as demon and half human that he is. Yeah! But wait, did he win? What does Juri must say?

"Kurama's won! A mind-blowing comeback!" Koto said on her microphone.

Ami's eyes then changed back to normal as she rushes onto the ring to help Kurama. "Here, Kurama, let me help you." Ami places his arm around her neck and placed her arm around his waist.

"Thank you, Ami. I'm sorry about that match."

Ami looks over at him. "Huh?"

"And the winner of this match: Karasu!" Juri exclaimed.

"What?!" She yells. How the hell did they think that?!

So, wait…Karasu won even though he dead-!? Oh, right Kurama was down for ten counts…But still, that's not fair.

"What?!" Yusuke yelled turning to glare at Juri while still holding up the wounded Kurama. "Where did you get that from?! How does a dead guy win!?"

"Kurama took the full count." Juri explained taking a nervous step away from him. "He struck back while still technically down. And was not back up until after I counted to ten."

Now he knows after seeing the screen of the count. Makes sense…

"Bastard." Ami mumbles under her breath. She could feel your Spirit Energy pulse and her eyes were probably turning red.

"Ami, please calm down." Kurama whispered in her ear. "She's right. I was down too long." She then slowly let her energy turn back to normal as Kurama's voice smoothed away your angrier.

"We didn't hear Juri's count over all the wild cheering!" Koto added watching a replay. "Instant replay confirms Kurama was not up before the count was complete."

You see? The audience started to cheer for Team Toguro as Ami walks Kurama back to the team. Kuwabara growled at the audience and younger Toguro made some comment, but she wasn't listening. She was too worried about Kurama to care. For that I think Kurama won to me for the others knowing that too, so as Kurama rest for Ami to be healing him well and Elder Toguro mocking the other team, Bui then steps into the ring to fight, who'll take him on? Who else but Hiei. So, he steps up to take on Bui, of Team Toguro next.

'Next up – Hiei vs. Bui!'

"Hiei." Hiei paused as Ami called his name. "Destroy him."

Hiei scoffed. "Like there was any question."

Ami nodded and walked against the far wall with Kurama. She gently laid him down on the ground placing his head in her lap. "Kurama, sit still, I'll heal your wounds."

"Ami, you should save your power. You might have to fight later." Kurama said weakly looking up at her.

She shook her head. "I probably won't fight." She looks up at Hiei. "Hiei will win this one."

Kurama looked over at the ring, where she was looking at, and gasped. "Curse binding!" Hiei had bandages around his right arm with talismans tied on. It was indeed a curse binding.

"He must have mastered it." Ami said calmly. "He'll win and I know Yusuke will. Who knows about Kuwabara, but if by chance he does lose I'm only taking on a simply human. Alright?"

Kurama sighed and then looked up at her with a smile. "There's no arguing with you is there."

"Nope. Now just relax." Kurama closed his eyes as you placed her hands over his body. Her hands started to glow and Kurama's wounds very slowly starting to close. Ami ends up missing the beginning of Hiei's fight because she refuses to remove her eyes from Kurama's form, but after about ten minutes, the last of Kurama's wounds sealed shut not even leaving a scar in its wake. "There, Kurama, all done."

Kurama slowly opened his eyes. "Thanks, Ami."

Ami smiles at him. "It was no problem, Kurama." She ran her fingers though his hair.

"Ami?"

"Um?"

"Can I stay like this? At least for a little while." Kurama looked to the side, but she notices the red dusted over Kurama's cheek. It was cute that Kurama was embarrassed to ask her to let him stay lying on her lap.

She gently stroked Kurama's cheek. "Of course, you can, Kurama. You really thought I was going to let you get away from me after that fight."

Kurama chuckled. "Thank you." Kurama looked up and stares at Ami in the eyes. "I love you, Ami."

Ami leans down and kissed Kurama lightly on the lips. "I love you too, Kurama. Now just relax, you need your rest." Kurama nodded and turned his head to watch Hiei's match.

Ami looks up also and saw that Bui had removed his armor. Bui's body then started to glow and his body levitated off the ground.

It was all Bui's powers were something else to being heavy, too strong, but not as fast in stopping Hiei even from his giant axe to getting repeatedly. Then he finally talks. To removing his armor and showing his true fast for the first time – for like him and Karasu were fore to fight on Toguro's team to train hard for he hates him so much besides any other fighter he comes up against. Oh, boy…

"A battle aura. That's what really protects him." Kurama said. "It's the biggest I've ever seen. It even allows him to levitate."

"Hiei is going to get the fight he wanted." Ami added.

Hiei smirked and started to remove the bandages on his arm.

"He's removing those bandages!" Kuwabara turned to Kurama and Ami. "What are curse binding anyway?!"

"Just like Bui's armor, they're talismans to restrain his power because once set loose, such power is unstoppable." Kurama explained. "When those two powers clash, this stadium will be torn apart."

Hiei's arm started to glow as the last of the bandages were removed. "I don't remember how these go back on, so there's no going back now." His power started to increase. "Watch how I've mastered the Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

And here we go again. Let just hope Hiei knows how to control the attack of his.

"Hiei's unveiled one heck of an aura!" Koto announced.

"The Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Ami smirks. It seemed like Hiei's fight was about to get interesting

The fight between Hiei and Bui was more exciting then you originally thought. Hiei revealed this newly acquired attack, Darkness Dragon of Unholy Fire, which released a large dragon at Bui. However, Bui 'since his body could control the aurora within him to moving fast, being very strong, to crushing things with one touch' was able to stop the dragon from devouring him and sent the dragon back at Hiei. Yeah, after burning the other bad demons…Hiei was engulfed by his own dragon. For a moment, everyone thought that Bui had won the match. That is until Hiei appeared from the fire unharmed. Kurama explains that Hiei had consumed the dragon and gained complete mastership over it. After that it took no time for Hiei to land Bui on the ground. Bui begged Hiei to finish him, but Hiei refused saying if Bui wanted to die, that he should do it himself.

Seems that he wasn't getting hurt but to just stand there, so Hiei finishes Bui off by hitting him to being very strong, right out of the stadium, or what's left of it. The count starts for Hiei spares Bui to live a good life, he was free now. For him to go back to the ring just in time, now Team Urameshi has won this round thanks to him.

Juri ended her count. "10! The match is over! The winner: Hiei!"

That god the match was over because there wasn't much left of the ring. Hiei walked back over to his team. For Ami to help Kurama to his feet to greet him.

"All right the score's evened up!" Yusuke cheered.

"Do we dare get near you? If so, this is a no dragon zone here!" Kuwabara asked taking a step back.

"That was awesome, Hiei!" Yusuke said.

Kuwabara crossed his arms in front of his chest. "If you want to tackle the rest of them, be my guest!"

Ami soon notices a slight wobble in Hiei's step. "That isn't possible, Kuwabara." Yusuke and Kuwabara looks over at her.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked. "Didn't you see that attack?!"

"She's right." Hiei said gaining the boy's attention. "That technique has a…unfortunate drawback."

"What's that?" Yusuke asked.

"Let's just say it's my turn to hibernate for a few hours." Hiei yawned. "Got to…recharge…its unavoidable…" Hiei pointed to the boys as his eyes started to close. "…but…I'll trust you sorry wimps…to hold up…our side…." Hiei's body started to fall. "…if…when I wake up…I find you've lost…" His body fell more. "…you'll be…be…" Hiei's body hit the ground. "…sorry…!" And he was now asleep.

Yusuke scoffed. "Arrogant and over-bearing to the last." Yusuke looked down at the sleeping Hiei. "But he does look peaceful; you wouldn't guess he just blew up a stadium."

Kuwabara looked down at Hiei. "I could graffiti his face…"

Ami rolls her eyes. "You go right ahead, Kuwabara," Kuwabara smirked, "I pray for your soul because you'll be dead once Hiei awakens." Kuwabara's smirk quickly fell and his eyes grew.

A shudder ran down Kuwabara's spine. "Never mind."

"Well our ring is in pieces, so we'll be taking a break until we can replace it!" Koto announced. The crowd started to boo.

"You have to be kidding me." Yusuke mumbled. "I want my fight now, I don't need a break."

"Calm down, Yusuke." Ami said helping Kurama take a seat on the ground near where Hiei fell. Kurama's wounds were healed, but his energy was still drained. "We can all use a slight rest. Just relax you'll get your fight." She sits next to Kurama. Yusuke grumbled something under his breath as he sat down a little away from the boys. Kuwabara was sitting a little way off from Yusuke. Ami rolls her eyes again at Yusuke's childish behavior and turned to Kurama. "How do you feel, Kurama?"

Kurama smiled at her. "I'm doing perfectly, Ami. I'm still a little tired, but that will pass with time. Thank you for your help again, Ami."

"You don't have to thank me, Kurama. I'm just happy that I was able to help you at all." Ami leans up kissing Kurama on the lips softly. "I'm glad that you're alright, Kurama. I love you."

Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "I love you too, Ami." Kurama leaned down kissing her harder on the lips then Ami had just kissed him. She wraps her arms around Kurama neck and kissed him back. The kiss became more passionate as Kurama licked her lips. She quickly opened her mouth and Kurama's tongue shot into hers searching every corner of her mouth. Ami moans softly pulling herself closer to Kurama, leaving no space between both of their bodies. Kurama's tongue suddenly licked hers coaxing it to play. Ami's tongue responded to Kurama's, but then something hit the back of her head. Ami and Kurama slowly pulled apart from the kiss. She looks behind and saw a shoe lying behind her being Yusuke.

"Would you two quit it?!" Yusuke cursed.

Ami sticks her tongue out at Yusuke. "You're just jealous that Kayko isn't here for you to make-out with."

Yusuke's face turned a little red. "I am not!" Well, that's true that you haven't kiss with Kayko lately since she saved your life.

She throws Yusuke back his shoe. It landed right into his lap with a thud. "Sure, you're not."

Yusuke turned his head away with a huff. "Fine! Put your tongue back in Kurama's mouth, at least then you'll be quiet!"

Ami smiles. "Okay." She turns back and kissed Kurama again ignoring Yusuke's screams that he was kidding. She was right; it was nice to take a break. However, this was the eye of the storm. Things were about to get a lot worse.

It had been nearly six hours since Hiei beat Bui. Ami was happy to get a break, but this was ridiculous. Kurama was leaning against a rock with her rest at his side with her head on his shoulders. Kurama played with her hair as the two of them talked about everything and anything. As George sat next to Koto to be an announcer like her and Younger Toguro using his powers to lift the other ring from the old stadium to getting to the newer one for the next match to soon start out. Kuwabara was sensing Elder Toguro trying to scare him for he'll be fighting with that monster next for Shizuru knows it for Yukina to cheer him up; getting worried about Genkai not showing up to know the what the deal is for Yusuke to tell his friend sooner or later will be hard on him to hear the bad news, also Hiei finally wakes up to Kurama and Ami to see him looking well.

Kurama glanced over at Hiei. "Ah! You're awake."

Hiei slowly sat up. "So…how long was I out?"

Ami looks over at him without removing her head from Kurama's shoulder. "About six hours."

Hiei blinked. "Six hours!? And the tournament? How's it going?"

"After your win, they called a halt." Kurama explained.

"Huh? Why?"

Ami gesture towards the mess that was once known as the stadium. "They had to clear up the mess you made of this place."

Juri then announced the tournament was finally going to start again. Kuwabara stepped toward saying he was going to be going next. The crowd continued to yell for Toguro's team.

"Still favoring the Toguro's? Even after I defeated Bui and knocked them around like that?" Hiei scoffed.

"While you were asleep, Toguro impressed them with a little stunt." Kurama explained that Toguro had carried the old ring from the other stadium and carried it all the way to this stadium.

"You okay, Kuwabara? Bowels acting up perhaps?" Yusuke asked with a smirk as he noticed Kuwabara's expression.

"I'm fine thanks." Kuwabara growled. "Where is Genkai anyway, Urameshi? You never told me."

"She's too tired to come." Yusuke said softly.

Oh, boy…

"He still doesn't know she's dead?" Hiei asked standing up.

"That's what it looks like." Kurama commented.

"It's too much for him to handle." Ami said. The two demons looked over at her. "Besides," she looks over at Yusuke, "some are taking it harder than others. Telling Kuwabara would confirm that it's true and he can't think about that, not now."

Kuwabara stepped up to the ring as well as Elder Toguro. Kuwabara activated his Spirit Sword mix in using the Trial Sword the hilt Suzuka gave him.

"In case if I don't get out of this alive, take care of my cat."

Just stay alive here.

'Next match – Kuwabara vs. Elder Toguro!'

"His recuperative powers have been boosted." Kurama said looking at Kuwabara's new found aura. "The sword's aura is also enhanced. It's both a weapon and a shield."

The fight against Kuwabara and Elder Toguro was about to begin. Kuwabara rushed towards elder Toguro and cut him almost in half. Kuwabara stared at Elder Toguro shocked that he could cut him so badly. That was until suddenly Kuwabara was stabbed six times though the torso from behind. Elder Toguro went into a long-winded explanation about how he could manipulate his body and move his organs anywhere he wanted. This would make it almost impossible for Kuwabara to kill him because he couldn't easily find his organs.

Elder Toguro stretched out his fingers and grabbed the hilt from Suzuka. He then pulled it towards his face. "A handy, well-made device. A memento from Genkai?"

Ami swallows as you heard Genkai's name. "This isn't good. Kuwabara shouldn't learn about it like this."

"Funny…such a gift, wasted on such a nitwit." Elder Toguro smirked. "How can she hope to rest in peace?"

Kuwabara weakly got to his knees glaring at elder Toguro. "What? Did you just say…?"

"This surprise you? You mean…you didn't know?" The smirk grew larger on Elder Toguro's face. "Genkai is dead. Killed in a fight. She's been dead for two days now."

Kuwabara got to his feet. "What…?" Kuwabara paused. He was suddenly being stabbed four more times in the legs by Elder Toguro's fingers.

Elder Toguro started laughing. "Your 'friends' didn't bother to inform you?" Ami looks down at the ground, she should have told him. Kurama pulled her closer to his body and nuzzled the top of her head trying to comfort his woman. She buried her face in his chest and his arms wrapped tighter around her body. "I'll tell you the tale with a little puppet show." Elder Toguro started to tell Genkai's story up until his death. Once the story was over elder Toguro started to laugh. Ami looks up faintly to see Kuwabara's reaction to the story.

Kuwabara stared down at the ground, his fist clutched tightly at his sides. "That's enough of that crap, pal."

"Still acting tough, huh? But I have your sword." Elder Toguro held up the hilt. "Your aura alone won't amount to much."

"Shut up." Kuwabara growled.

"You shut up and die." Elder Toguro shot his fingers out at Kuwabara. However, as they neared Kuwabara's body, his fingers froze refusing to pierce the flesh. "This…this doesn't make sense! They can't pierce your skin!"

"I said shut up!" Kuwabara's head shot up and a bunch of veins appeared on his face. "And die!" Kuwabara tight was surrounded by his aura as he went to punch Elder Toguro.

"What?!" Elder Toguro yelled as Kuwabara charged at him.

Kuwabara's spirit level sky rocketed and he continually cut up Elder Toguro. However, no matter how many times Kuwabara cut Elder Toguro, he couldn't cut him anywhere fatal, besides getting thrown to the ground using his fingers to try to cut him open. Kuwabara even went so far as connecting his Spirit Energy to his fall sword hilt, which was behind Elder Toguro, and taking elder Toguro by surprise. This didn't work however. Kuwabara wasn't out of ideas though. He made his sword into a larger fly swatter and smashed all elder Toguro's body in one shot. The Spirit Fly Swatter, he gets to that freak and cuts him down to the ground for good. Alright! Two wins so far!

"Um, I'll just confirm," Juri walked over to where Elder Toguro's body was, "Ew!" Juri raised an arm over her head. "The winner: Kuwabara!"

Ami, Kurama, Koenma, Hiei and Yusuke stood together as Kuwabara walked over to the team.

"Nice work, Kuwabara!" Yusuke commented. Kuwabara glared at him. "Hey, you okay?!"

Kuwabara slugged Yusuke in the chin. "Why didn't you tell me she dead!? Did you think I couldn't handle it!? That I'd panic, lose my nerve and take off or something?" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's collar. "Well?"

Kurama stepped forward. "Kuwabara…"

"I didn't ask you!" Kuwabara yelled cutting Kurama off.

"He didn't tell us either." Kurama said. "We just figured it out on our own."

Kuwabara was crying again, it was sad I know. Now he, Yukina, Kayko, and everyone else knows about Genkai's death.

Ami looked down to saying it too since she was there. "I knew about it."

Kuwabara turned to her. "He told you! He told you and no one else!"

Ami shook her head quickly looking down at the ground. "He didn't have to tell me anything." Her fists clutched at her side as Ami's head snapped up. Her eyes were watery as she stares at Kuwabara. "I was there! I was there when she fought Toguro! I saw her get killed!" A sob slipped from her lips. "I'm Toguro's granddaughter too!"

With Ami crying, Kurama wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She buries her face in his chest as he ran his fingers though her hair. "It's alright, Ami, let it out. I'm here."

Kuwabara felt bad for not understand even from Ami's feelings. "Ami." Kuwabara mumbled looking down.

"Genkai, died in my arms." Yusuke said softly. Kuwabara looked over at him. "I asked Koenma to, take care of her, then come back and help out. I relied on her, you know? I know it's no longer possible, but still, I can't believe she's gone. The reality is, unreal. I think and feel that she'll still manage to show up, unless I admit, openly, that she's dead. Then even that vague hope vanishes. That's why I, said nothing. Sorry."

Kuwabara understood to mumbling to himself, then turns away from Yusuke. "Why didn't you just say so, then?"

A thin line of sweat rolled down Kurama's cheek. "Weren't you listening? That's just what he couldn't do." Ami looks over at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Her eyes were a little red, but her cheeks were dry. She refuses to cry anymore, or tries not to.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled not turning around. "Win this."

"Right." Yusuke said adjusting his wrist band as he stepped onto the ring.

Finally, it all comes down to the last battle of the finals. It was finally time for the final showdown between Yusuke and Toguro. However, before the fight Sakyo stepped up onto the ring. The crowd started mumbling about it Sakyo was planning on taking on Yusuke.

Sakyo walked up to Juri. "May I borrow that?" Juri nodded and handed Sakyo the microphone.

Sakyo then went on explaining that he will bet his life that Toguro wins. Sakyo even got Koenma to agree. Whichever team lost the match would also lose their team captain. The committee then announced a ten-minute break. It was probably to build up suspense. Wait, Sakyo wants to place his life if one of the team captains win to the death and Koenma's!? That's crazy! For Shizuru to feel out his life pain of having a normal family to winning bets over his life time for Younger Toguro to understand him a little. For the betting happens for the other demons to vote on, all good to go for no counts or rules but the fight to the death here for the winner to taking it all the and loser to die. And for some…well, you kind of feel sorry for Sakyo from his background story he had growing up.

Kurama looked down at his girlfriend. "Ami, are you alright?"

Ami nodded. "Yes, I'm alright." She nuzzles her noise into his neck. "But can I stay like this for a while?"

Kurama chuckled a little. "Yes, Ami, you can, as long as you want to."

"Thank you, Kurama." Seems Ami will be alright for a bit with Kurama by her side.

Kurama kissed the top of her head lightly. "No problem, my love."

"My love." Ami smiles in liking what Kurama calls her there. "I like that."

"I'm glad you like it."

Once the ten minutes passed, the committee came back on. "We have a decision! The proposed terms of the match are approved! The winner of this match will be awarded two victories, and his team declared the tournament champions!"

Time to fight as well as Ami was back to her normal self again, it was all up to Yusuke now in winning this.

"Fighters forward!" Juri yelled. Yusuke and Toguro stepped forward.

Suddenly laughter came from the whole behind Juri. Ah, don't tell me…!

Elder Toguro came shooting out of the ground laughing. "My brother is unbeatable, Urameshi! Your fate is sealed! He defeated Genkai! Yes, even her!"

Kuwabara grimaced. "The shrimp-boat! Thought I'd clobbered him!" It seems this fight has just gotten more interesting.

Elder Toguro continued to laugh to himself as he went into a long-winded rant. At one point, he talked about Genkai and how he wanted her for himself, but she just got old so he no longer cared. Ami just growls and would have jumped on the ring to kill him if Kurama hadn't held her back.

"Calm down, Ami." Kurama whispered in her ear. "That scum is overstepped his bounds, as those two up there will soon make clear."

Elder Toguro held his arm out towards Younger Toguro. "Come, brother! I'll be your weapon! What would you like? A sword? A spear?! Just name it! With you wielding me, we'll be invincible!"

"Go away." Toguro said. Elder Toguro stared at him with his mouth open slightly. "This is my fight." Toguro kicked him sending his flying into the sky and then punched him into pieces. But he comes down to attacking him back.

"Ah! You kicked me! I'm your older brother and you just kicked me!? You'll pay for that you son of a bitch!"

Ami then grabs hold of him to keep up in the air, as she uses her ESP powers of Reikai to stabbing his organs many times not to generate again.

"I'll kill you!" Ami stabs Elder Toguro many times. "This is for making Yukina suffered, becoming true monsters, your brother killing my Grandma, not shutting up about her, and making Kuwabara suffer the most!"

From there Toguro punches Elder Toguro once more to fading away. Boom! With blood left on his hand, that was all over with.

Ami felt better to at least fighting someone sort of to falling, for Kurama to catch her. "I got you. Rest now, Ami, leave the rest of the fight to Yusuke."

"Thank you. Sorry."

Kurama understood her pain.

"It's okay, you did something and not to get too much involved in."

Younger Toguro had one thing to say to his granddaughter for Kayko to make sure Yusuke does well in this fight.

"Ami, thanks for that. Sorry you must listen to my brother…or my older brother no more. That's all I can say to you."

Ami got mad for Kurama kept her safe with him.

"Just shut up and fight." Ami said as she tries to be strong. "Yusuke! Wins this! Beat my so call Grandpa for her!"

With Yusuke giving Ami the thumbs up, it was time.

"You got it, Ami, for you and for that Old Fossil."

All coming down to this now…Koenma and Sakyo placing their lives for Yusuke or Toguro for one of them to win the finals of the Dark Tournament fight for Ami to see the terrible being who once loved Genkai from long ago to go down for good, will our hero win? Well, in the next one get ready for some action!


	14. Yusuke vs Younger Toguro Final Round

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 14

'For the big win – Yusuke vs. Toguro!'

As Jin, Touya, Chu, and Rinku arrive to watch the fight to a safe area to sit at – same with Shizuru, Yukina, Kayko, Botan, and Puu too in using their shield type of energy to protect themselves on what's about to happen next – same with Ruka, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka, Yen, Ryo, Kai, and their Master watching 'for they were fine from the battle', it begins for Toguro and Yusuke to face off to the death. For Koenma and Sakyo's lives are on the line here. For Koenma protects Kurama, Ami 'using her skills as well', Kuwabara, and Hiei from Toguro's powers to higher levels to killing off the weaker demons, also Koto and George watching out from the danger for Juri to getting out cold…Just start the fight, Yusuke!

The fight between Yusuke and Toguro had officially started. Toguro powered up to 80% and the fight began. Many weaker demons were killed just from Toguro's aura 'told you'. The beginning of the match seemed to be a game to both Yusuke and Toguro. The fight continued as Toguro destroyed the ring, making it so the fight couldn't end with an out of bonds, and Yusuke sending Toguro crashing through a wall. Toguro was annoyed by Yusuke's lack of power and announced that he would remain at 80% because that would be enough to beat Yusuke, after losing his sunglasses from the powerful blast and thinking while fight, things are getting harder for him. However, Yusuke then revealed the secret hidden under his wrist bands that Genkai taught him before he had the Spirit Wave Orb, the Spirit Cuffs from his wrist to his ankles. Both of his wrists glowed and were connected to one another it showed a huge bird-like Spirit Energy. It was huge and pretty looking for everyone to see and feel out for some.

"So, she used those on him." Ami commented recognizing the aura locks on Yusuke wrists.

"Ami, you know what those things are?" Kuwabara asks her.

"Yes, Genkai used them on me when I started my training with her. Those locks weigh a ton and limit ones' aura capacity." Ami explains. "It takes a lot of train to just be able to move normally while wearing them."

"Yusuke's been fighting with a handicap against Toguro, of all people." Kurama said amazed.

"Ante up!" Yusuke ripped his wrists apart releasing the aura locks from his wrists and ankles. His aura sky rocketed the second the locks disappeared. The fight continued once more. With Yusuke's newly released power and speed he beat Toguro up and sent him into the ground creating a crater. Yeah! Beating the living crap out of him here! Go! Go!

Toguro got out of the crater smirking even though he was covered in blood and bruises, could only mean one thing...Things look from bad to worse that's about to happen. "100%!" Toguro's aura started to rise. "So, you are the adversary I've dreamed of meeting. Thank you, Urameshi…"

Ami knows on what's about to happen next.

"Oh, crap! Not good! He's going to finally reveal his true form." Ami mumbles. "The form he traded his humanity for."

Toguro's body started to change as more weak demons were killed just from his aura. Toguro's body change and contorted painfully enough to make Toguro convulse.

"Attack him now, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "Your goose is cooked once he reaches 100%."

Wish Yusuke could, but the transformation gets freakier of dark powers all over the place. That's not good!

"Yusuke won't attack." Ami commented watching the change in her grandfather, no he was no longer her grandfather, he was a monster now.

"What are you talking about?!" Kuwabara turned to Ami. "He'll get killed if he doesn't attack now."

Ami titles her head slightly. "Have you ever known Yusuke to take the easy way out?" Kuwabara didn't answer her. "You know as well as we do, this is what Yusuke wants. He wants to beat Toguro at his best. If Yusuke beat him now, while Toguro can't fight back, Yusuke could never forgive himself for taking the coward's way out." Kuwabara looked down. "Yusuke will wait until Toguro is finished before he will attack."

Everyone stared at Toguro's new form. His power was immeasurable. Toguro flick his thumb and Yusuke was sent flying back.

"What the heck just happened?!" Kuwabara yelled. "I didn't even see Toguro attack!"

"Toguro's able to create a tiny blast of air with just the flick of his thumb." Kurama explained. "It is like the force of a bullet."

Toguro continued with the same attack. Yusuke blocked the hits, until he got sick of blocking and jumped at Toguro ready to punch Toguro. However, Toguro stopped Yusuke's fist simply with his thumb and then punched Yusuke's left arm. This is bad now!

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara called as Yusuke flew back, a large bruise on his left arm, which seemed to be broken.

Yusuke weakly sat up on his knees with his left arm hanging limply at his side. "Now it's my turn." Yusuke's right hand started to glow as he placed it in its gun pose.

"Go ahead, fire away." Toguro said with no emotion. "I suggest you give it all you've got."

The tip of Yusuke's finger glowed brightly. "You asked for it!" The Spirit Gun was released from Yusuke's finger and flew at Toguro.

Yusuke's Spirit Gun flared from his finger and was sent flying at Toguro. However, Toguro took a deep breath and simply destroyed the Spirit Gun with his breath and then punched Yusuke into the wall. Then things got worse when Toguro revealed that he could the suck out the auras of lower demons. He then warned Yusuke that he would continue to absorb everyone's auras starting from weakest and working up. This included the rest of the team and the girls in the stands. When the demons found out about this, many fled from the stadium only to run into solid stone walls that suddenly shot up from the ground. Sakyo explained that it was there doing because everyone should stay for the fun. This of course pissed off the demons and they rushed at Toguro. However, Toguro destroyed them all with the flick of his wrist. So much for cheering for him now, they cheer for Yusuke now. Cowards!

"Let's get him!"

Toguro glared at the remains of the demons. "Stay out of it. This is between me and Urameshi."

And…some of the demons that did that are all dead now.

Yusuke growled. "Don't bring me down to your level!" Yusuke jumped up and punched Toguro on the forehead. However, this did nothing to Toguro except create a crater under the two. Yusuke continued to punch Toguro, but it had no result. Toguro grabbed Yusuke's fist and punched Yusuke a few times in the stomach. The crowd started to cheer for Yusuke to win.

Ami then glances up. "So now they decided to cheer for us."

"It makes sense. They don't want to die and Toguro will kill them all. It isn't that they like Yusuke or us now, they simply don't want to die." Kurama added.

Toguro then kicked Yusuke and pressed him to the ground with his foot. Meanwhile, more and more demons were dying because of Toguro. Toguro said that he wanted Yusuke to fight with all his power and he would drag it out of him. Toguro shot a blast off into the stand. Ami looks up and saw that Botan, Kayko, Yukina, and Shizuru were only a few inches from where Toguro's blast hit.

"A near miss…that time." Toguro said smirking.

Yusuke's eyes flashed. "You'll pay!" Yusuke slid out from under Toguro's foot and punched Toguro in the face. However, it still wasn't enough because Toguro hit Yusuke right back against the wall.

Suddenly Puu, Yusuke's Spirit Beast, flew over the two fights. "Don't mind me, boys."

Ami blinks staring at Puu. No way, there was just no way.

"It's Genkai in an appears of Puu!" Kuwabara freaks out over nothing.

"You idiot! It is Puu! Genkai's spirit is controlling him!"

Seems that Koenma ask Genkai to aid Yusuke for little energy from Spirit World to relay a message to Yusuke and Toguro about something important.

"Am I hearing, right? Genkai?" Yusuke asked looking up at the small beast.

Genkai ignored Yusuke. "Toguro…you want to draw out Yusuke's potential, correct? There's one way that can't miss…and it'll save time too." She paused. "The only way to reach to Yusuke's true power is to kill one of his friends."

Ami stares at Puu. Did she just say one of them would have to die so Yusuke could win? That can't be true. Kill one of Yusuke's friends!?

"Wh…what are you saying?!" Yusuke yelled. He and Genkai got into an argument over what Genkai had just said. Genkai hit Yusuke and then flew away from him, so now he has no choice if he must beat Toguro now.

"That's right." Toguro commented. "I'd considered doing it…as a last resort. Since it appears you have little control over your power," he paused, "my course is clear." Yusuke weakly got to his knees, but Toguro ignored him. He looked over at the rest of his team and after he hits both Yusuke and Puu. Kurama stepped slightly in front of Ami, to protect her if she were the one chosen. Toguro raised his hand and pointed. "You get to die, Kuwabara." He was pointing to Kuwabara.

Toguro started to approach Kuwabara as Yusuke yelled for Toguro to stop. However, even when Yusuke attacked Toguro to get him away from Kuwabara, Toguro simply hit him away like an annoying fly.

"The three of us have to step in." Kurama commented. "Toguro's flipped, demanding his level of power from Yusuke."

"What'll you use? You're tapped out." Hiei argued.

"So are you. Would you rather bug out?"

"Not on your life."

Ami stood in-between the two. "Don't forget about me. I haven't had a chance to fight yet, except kicking Elder Toguro's ass."

Toguro continued forward with Yusuke trying to stop him and Toguro hitting him away like he was nothing. She, Kurama, and Hiei were about to step forward, but someone beat you to it.

Kuwabara stepped forward. "Wait! Leave his to me."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kurama yelled. "You? Alone? That's suicide!"

"He's right, Kuwabara! You can't beat him by yourself, let us help! We'd have a better chance together!" Ami added.

Kuwabara gave you both a sharp look. "Koenma bet his life on Urameshi." Kuwabara turned towards Toguro. "I'll do the same, for what it's worth. Admit defeat? Never! A mulberry's a tree, Kuwabara is a man. And I'll prove it. We all have to go when our time comes, but if we do our duty we don't have regrets, so taste a little piece of my sword, Toguro!" Kuwabara ran towards Toguro. "Urameshi!" Toguro appeared in front of Kuwabara and stabbed his fingers into his chest. Toguro ripped his fingers out and quickly moved away near where Yusuke laid. Ami, Kurama, Koenma, and Hiei rushed over to Kuwabara's fallen form. Yusuke screams out for the other girls to cry, leaving Kayko scared and worried to pass out for seeing Yusuke getting hurt. Shizuru and Yukina were crying for his lost. "Okay, Urameshi…! I did what I could for you…! Now the rest is up to you-! Make my death count, okay?"

From there, Kuwabara was down. No! Both Ami and Kurama neared down next Kuwabara's form and both looked away soon after. Her face was buried in Kurama's chest as he held her close to him hiding his face in Ami's hair. Yusuke fell to his knees, knowing that Kuwabara was dead.

Toguro stood over Yusuke's fallen form. "Should I do it again? If that's what it takes…" Yusuke stood up quickly and then disappeared. He reappeared behind Toguro.

Ami removes her face from Kurama's chest and looked over at the fight. Suddenly Yusuke's Spirit Energy increases.

"It's my fault." Yusuke said taking a step forward. "I'll never…be able to forgive myself…"

"Now…nothing stands in his way." Toguro commented.

This match was finally beginning. The fight between Toguro and Yusuke seemed to last for hours. Both sides were giving their all. Toguro was excited to finally get a good fight while Yusuke's angrier over Kuwabara's death fueled his power. However, in the end Yusuke won because Toguro's body had reached his limit. Most of the weak demons in the audience were already dead by the time Toguro's body hit the ground. Yusuke finally hurts Toguro a lot to making his energy go higher more to hurting each other back and forth; from there Yusuke fires one last Spirit Gun shot at him being big even if it kills him for it hits him to stopping the blast and finally his body reach to his limit to finally break down into pieces. It kills him to turning into ash and gone for good. He did it! For was cheering with joy, Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin was too. Like his team were.

"Well, done, Yusuke, you beaten me. Good-bye, Ami…"

Okay, now he's dead for Ami didn't have to see her mean grandfather again who was now gone for good.

"We did it!" Koenma said.

"We…We won." Kurama said.

As Hiei was not surprised, Ami hugs Kurama.

"It's over, Kurama, it's finally over!"

"Yes, Ami, it is." Kurama hugs her back.

Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru were very happy.

"We get to go home now, Shizuru!"

With George happy too, both Juri and Koto looked over at Toguro and then over at Yusuke as he got back onto his feet.

"Winner of the Dark Tournament: Team Urameshi!" Both Juri and Koto yelled throwing one of their hands into the air.

The team then rushed over to Yusuke as he wobbled over to the team. As all the other demons cheered with joy. And now for the bet, Sakyo, your plans are done and its time you die.

'Sakyo's final moments…'

Kurama caught Yusuke before he hit the ground. "Yusuke! It's okay! It's over! You did it, you beat him! You're the champ!"

Ami kneels next to Kurama, while Hiei stood about a foot away.

"Am I…still alive…?" Yusuke slipped from Kurama's hold onto his hands and knees. "This really sucks! I should've been able to do this without, Kuwabara's sacrifice! So, what's this worth? Nothing!"

"Yusuke…" Ami said.

Yusuke cut you off. "I was right here and I couldn't save him!" Yusuke closed his eyes tightly so he didn't see Kuwabara stand up and started to make goofy faces and dancing. Yusuke must have sensed something and looked up to see Kuwabara doing a dance. Yeah! Toguro didn't really kill but injured him, he's alive!

"Ah, ok! I think you've done enough graveling for one day! Though it is entertaining! Reporting for duty, Captain Faker! That's me!"

Ta-dah! Now Yusuke goes from crying sorrow to being stupid.

"Hey, hey! Why is a dead guy walking around!?"

"The thing is, Yusuke," Kurama paused, "Kuwabara never died." Yusuke turned and glared at Kurama with tears and snot falling like waterfalls down his face. "Now, calm down and listen to me!"

Kurama then explained to Yusuke that when he caught Kuwabara earlier he noticed that he was still all right and that Toguro had missed his heart. However, Kuwabara asked all the others to lie and not tell Yusuke that he was. Yusuke got angry at Kuwabara and started to beat Kuwabara up for putting him though that. It was funny for Ami, Hiei, and Koenma knew all along but the girls of course.

"We were in front of a million people, including Kayko and my boss and hardcore demon fighters, and you make me say all that sissy crap!? And I really thought you were dead, you stupid ass! It's freaking embarrassing!" Yusuke finally stopped beating up Kuwabara. "Okay guys, out with it! Why didn't he die?"

Hiei commented that Toguro must not have known how stubborn Kuwabara was about living.

"I don't think Toguro intended to kill anyone, he just wanted to make the most of this day, this day he finally faced his ultimate challenger." Kurama argued.

"I agree with Kurama." Ami looked up at the clearing sky. "I think at the last moment Toguro showed that he still had some humanity in him. That part of him was still the Grandfather my Grandmother loved." Kurama placed his hand on her shoulders.

Suddenly the whole stadium shook. Sakyo walked forward holding up a remote. He explained that the arena will self-destruct with him and his ambition inside of it. He's going to blow the place up in 15 minutes!? This caused a panic as everyone rushed to the exit. Even Kuwabara got into the fray when he rushed into the crowd to get to Yukina.

For Juri, Koto, and the others were getting out in time, Sakyo dying in the rubble falling on him for Shizuru to keep his lighter at all time for her, Koenma, and George to getting out. Kuwabara sees Yukina was saved from the falling rubble in time, to Kayko finally getting up from Yusuke to slapping him back. Ha!

"I think he's dead." Kuwabara said.

As Puu comes back for him, Kayko, Kurama carrying Yusuke with Ami's help, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Shizuru, and Botan get out for the other three to catching up – along with Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Touya 'they'll be seen again later' getting them out but knowing it was tough, but the team as well as the girls was able to get out of the stadium before it was destroyed. That was close! So, it's finally over at last for everyone but Sakyo got out of there alive. With nothing left but the island itself, what was their prize? And no, not Kuwabara becoming famous, something else.

"Wait, what about the prize?" Botan asked. "How are any of you going to get it now?"

"There's just one thing we all want, but no wish can bring it about…" Said Yusuke. Everyone looked away. Kurama wrapped his arms around Ami's waist and pulled her close as she lays her head on his chest. "…all that matters are, we won! Hear that Genkai? We won!"

Their wish was to win for Genkai to finally rest in peace.

"We better get back to the hotel and get all of our bags together. The boat will be coming first thing in the morning." Kurama commented.

'The Aftermath…'

Everyone agreed for the next morning, they all started walking back to the hotel to be leaving the next morning. The girls made a grave for Genkai and Sakyo near the beach for they, along with Ami, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei to pack up and finally leave back home. With Puu back to his normal self, seems that contacting Genkai's spirit again won't be happening anytime soon, bummer…Looks like Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka, Juri, Koto, Ruka, Chu, Rinku, Touya, Jin, Yen, Ryo, Kai, and their Master are going to be just fine on their own to some to one day see some of them again later. You also wish to know what happened to Koenma and George? Well…They return home to Spirit World 'with lots of paper work to do sense they left, a lot!'

But wait, there was more…Koenma get Toguro's spirit to the afterlife place since he was dead but he wanted on his own decision to go to Limbo for one final wish. What!? Once he goes there, no way he would ever come back to life or his soul returning for a very long time, a torture of hell forever for him; I'm surprise since he did so many bad things that he really wants this, but as a wish to make for one to come back to life. So Koenma has no choice but to give it to him. Soon his other partner in researching Ayame reports back to Koenma on what type of demon Toguro wish to become for his wish, it was a Kairen. It killed Toguro's family and dojo students long ago on the powers that he had to losing it. Genkai tried to save him back then, so that's why…So part of him was a mess whiles the other human part wanted to be free and Yusuke just that in the end did. So that means…The two see each other in Spirit World before passing through to chitchatting and then Younger Toguro was gone for good this time even his spirit to giving Genkai another chance in life again, you mean she'll live again? As for her old lover – he'll never be forgotten in some parts that were great. I guess that's that, back to the others in the Human World finally leaving Hanging Neck Island for their boat to soon arrive.

For Yusuke skipping school to getting into fights, Kuwabara with playing some video games, Kurama spending time with his mother and his Ami, as she was trying to have fun with her boyfriend Kurama and train harder for her Grandmother, and Hiei to wonder and still arrested alone again. While waiting outside, Ami and Kurama walked together to having fun before their ride arrives.

"How are you feeling, Kurama?" Ami asks looking up at her red head boyfriend.

Kurama smiled down at her. "I'm feeling perfect, Ami, thanks to your healing." Ami blushes slightly from the complement. "How are you feeling, Ami?"

She tilts her head. "I didn't fight, but I did let out my anger at Elder Toguro. So, it was still worth it in the end."

Kurama gently took Ami's hand in his. "I didn't mean physically. How are you feeling about…?" Kurama trailed off, but Ami knew what he meant.

Meaning on how does Ami feel about Genkai gone.

"I miss her horribly, but I know she would want me to keep moving forward." Ami nodded her head smiling. "So, I plan to continue living."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kurama stopped making her stop also. The others kept walking not noticing that Ami and Kurama were no longer behind them. Kurama stroked her cheek with his right hand. "You're always beautiful, but you're even more beautiful when you smile."

Ami leans towards his hand. "Thank you, Kurama. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you by my side."

Kurama wrapped his other arm around Ami's waist bringing her flush against his body. He nuzzled his nose into her hair. "I'll always be by your side, Ami. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurama." Ami looks up at him and smiles. "I can't wait to see our classmate's looks when we get back and they find out that we're together."

Kurama smiled as he ran his fingers though Ami's hair. "My Mother is going to love you."

"You think so?"

"I know it." Kurama leaned down kissing her on the lips lightly. "Let's get going to the room to get our bags."

So much for them making out again.

Ami pouted. "Do we have to?"

Kurama laughed lightly kissing her again softly. "Yes, we do. Don't worry we'll have time for more of that later." Ami saw something flash though Kurama's eyes that made her smile.

"I'll hold you to that promise, Kurama."

"I hope you do." Kurama took Ami's hand and lead her towards the hotel.

So, all was checked and gotten from the hotel to leaving this time, just to be sure. For Ami pushes the last shirt into her bag before pulling the duffle bag closed. She throws the bag over her shoulder as the bathroom door opened behind her. Kurama walked out of the bathroom carrying his toothbrush and tooth paste. Now that all was good to go, it's time to leave the place to never return of ever again to being nothing more than an island and not the tournament now gone.

"You ready, Ami?" Kurama asked placing the items he was holding into his own bag that was resting on the bed.

Ami nodded. "I'm ready. You have everything?"

"I hope so." Kurama laughed a little making her smile.

"So, what's the plan when we get home?" Ami walks over to his side as Kurama closed his bag.

"I would like to tell my Mother as soon as possible." Kurama smiled at her. "I want my two girls to meet each other."

For Ami to soon meet with Kurama's human mother Shiori soon, huh? This should be good.

"Putting me right on the spot, aren't you?"

Kurama wrapped his arms around Ami's waist pulling her flush against him. "Don't worry, she'll adore you."

"I guess should be more worried about your fan girls at school." Ami sighs to be worried about that. "They're going to try to kill me, I know it."

Kurama swept you off Ami's feet holding her in bridal style. "Don't worry, my princess, I'll protect you."

Ami laughs wrapping her arms around his neck. "My hero." Kurama smiled at his girlfriend and leaned down kissing her on the lips. Her arms tighten around Kurama's neck as she happily kissed him back. Kurama's tongue slid out of his mouth and traced her lips begging for entrance. Ami then adamantly opened her mouth and had her tongue meet with his. The two muscles danced together, but suddenly there was a pounding at the front door to the room. Ami and Kurama slowly pulled apart.

"Hey you two, hurry up! The boat's going to be here soon!" Yusuke yelled from the other side of the door.

"Alright, Yusuke, we'll be out in a minute." Kurama called back. They both hear Yusuke's footsteps fade away.

Poor Ami groans burying her face into Kurama's shoulder. "Is it just me or does someone always interrupt us?"

Kurama laughed kissing her forehead. "We'll be home soon, Ami, and then Yusuke and Kuwabara won't be able to interrupt."

Ami smiles looking up at Kurama. "I can't wait to get home then."

Kurama gently placed Ami back down on her feet. "Let's get going to the harbor then." Kurama grabbed his bag and throw it over his shoulder.

"Okay." Ami grabs her bag from the floor where it had fallen when Kurama had picked her up. She glances out of the window. "Goodbye, Grandmother."

"Ami?" Ami turns to Kurama who was standing by the front door to the hotel room.

"I'm coming!" Ami runs over to Kurama's side. Kurama took her hand and lead her out of the hotel room. Both Ami and Kurama found the rest of the gang at the harbor waiting for the ship.

Yusuke turned as he heard the two approaching. "About time you two showed up. Finally stopped making out long enough to get your stuff together."

Ami sticks out her tongue at him. "You're just jealous that you and Kayko haven't gotten to that stage yet."

"Ami!" Kayko yelled her face bright red.

"Ami, that's disgusting!" Yusuke yelled as equally red.

Kayko whipped around to face Yusuke. "What is that supposed to mean, Yusuke!?"

Yusuke gulped taking a step back. He started to wave his hands franticly in front of him. "Nothing! I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Yusuke…!" Kayko growled.

Yusuke gulped again and looked over to the side. "Hey there's the ship!" Everyone looked out into the ocean and saw the ship was closing in on the island. "Okay, let's get ready to aboard."

"Time to blow this joint." Kuwabara commented.

"All right!" Yusuke punched his fist into the air. "Off we go, victorious!" The rest of you cheered.

"With a nary a look back, eh?" Soon everyone hears a voice behind them. They each slowly turned around towards the voice. "Going to leave an old lady behind?"

"Genkai?!" Yusuke ran over to the old woman with the rest of you following him. "How? How are you…alive? Come here, you beautiful hag!"

Genkai quickly explained that Koenma kept her body because of Toguro so when you won she could come back. And you know what? It did work as Toguro's wish way before the finals started. Looks like they were all happy besides Yusuke and everyone else happy to see her alive and well again for another chance in life.

"Toguro knew we would win." Kurama commented.

Ami was happy to be hugging Genkai and seeing her again. "Grandma!"

Genkai looked over at her granddaughter to be happy in seeing her again. "You didn't cry. Good."

Ami rubs her head. "I didn't want you to hit me over the head again like you did before." She smiles.

"We better hurry or we'll miss the ship." Genkai said leaning her head towards the ship that was harbored nearby.

"Let's go home then!" Botan said.

The Dark Tournament was finally over and everyone was finally going home. For Yukina to be enjoying talking to Kuwabara, and Puu loving the view with Genkai too, Shizuru will remember Sakyo to wish to be with if things were a bit different, Botan was happy that all went well for Koenma and for George to be helping out, Hiei being quiet but more happy that the fight was all over and free to going home, Kurama and Ami now dating to spending more time with each other in love; and the same thing with both Kayko and Yusuke to going back to their normal lives again – until another big case in saving the world that might come around once again for our heroes. Maybe…But for now it was another one done for a tournament to end with a very good ending, though Genkai can't change into her younger form again, but she can still kick ass ten times stronger without it. You know? And for that, a new chapter will soon start so stick around. :D


	15. The Golden Seal

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 15

'And here's the short 30 minute/episode of the Golden Seal'

This is a fun one, even though FUNimation re-dubbed it better that's still worth watching. It was a nice Summer vacation after the Dark Tournament and all for our heroes Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Ami were having a fun time to be fighting the bad people and such…and they would just normally until Botan comes flying out of the skies to go to the three to be an emergency on something.

"Yusuke!"

Seems that Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't have a problem on their ends to stop a couple of trouble making teenage boys, same old as always.

"Forget it!" said Yusuke. "There's no way you guys can win."

"That's right. It's hot enough already." Same with Kuwabara too.

Ami beats up some other guys as well on her end seconds.

"Which part? The Summer, me, or the work out?"

There were a lot of teenage boys in a big group to get mad at them…

"Shut up! Once we get of you three, the town will belong to us!" one teenage boy gives out the order. "Let's beat them up!"

In coming boys to come charging at them…Yusuke and Kuwabara were ready for anything 'as they always are for anything'.

"No choice then. Let's do this quick." Yusuke was ready on his end.

But that must wait, for Botan comes flying down for the three.

"Heads up, boys." Ami pointed out.

"Yusuke!" Botan calls out to him. "Big trouble! Big trouble!"

Yusuke was freaking out for Botan was flying straight at them.

"Hey, you! Watch out!"

"Big trouble!" Botan kept on saying it. Kuwabara and Yusuke, along with blowing all the boys away from a powerful gust of wind. Nice one. Ami sees this for her to jump in, as she needed to help the others out right away. "Ami! Follow us! We got trouble with Koenma Sir!"

With Ami having a face showing a 'what?' on it, she run fast to catching up to the others. With Botan opening a portal to the Spirit World for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Ami to follow her there as she explains to them on what was going on.

"What the hell is with you?" Yusuke was upset. "Watch out next time!"

"Just follow me." Botan said. "In any case, it's real big trouble!"

Like Yusuke cared. "Listen you…we're busy enjoying our summer vacation. If it's an order from that toddler Koenma, I'm not listening!"

And speaking of Koenma…

"But Koenma has been kidnapped!" said Botan.

Not good!

"Koenma's been what?" surprised Yusuke.

So, they have arrived at Spirit World 'and the first time for Kuwabara to be there too', second for Yusuke and Ami, and a lot more for Hiei and Kurama. Well, Hiei was there right now…As Koenma's helper the Blue Ogre 'or George' was crying for his boss was kidnapped and worried of his safety since he was King Yama's son. The heroes needed to know what or who they were dealing with before heading out on their next Spirit Detective Case. And during the Summer vacation too!

So, Yusuke tries talking some sense into the Ogre, he was crying out from his eyes and nose. Gross…!

"Hey, if you keep crying, we can't figure out what happened."

"Talk to us." Botan goes up to George to try on her end.

"Yes, Botan." So, he talks about it. "Koenma Sir wanted to have a cool summer vacation."

Well, that got to Yusuke and Kuwabara on how lame Koenma was to be taking a vacation on his end.

"He's not cool." Said Yusuke.

George had some proof on a video recorded when he, Koenma, and the other ogres went at some beach to show on what happened to their boss to the others.

"So, he brought us all to Death Sea Beach."

Playing the tape of the beach being on a nice day for George was aiding Koenma just relaxing for his men were fanning him. With a good view, it was sunny out, warm, everyone was there, in swimsuits, and such…

"It's just like heaven, but with lots of bikinis." Koenma said while drinking.

Soon after, the video cuts to Koenma playing a game of smashing a watermelon blinded folded for the ogres cheer their boss on. George explains the rest while the video was still playing…

"After taking a nap, he was playing the watermelon breaking game."

Koenma was trying to feel it out. "Where is it?"

About to smash the watermelon…Until something comes crawling out of the sands to grab hold of Koenma to cause panic all over the beach for everyone runs off for George and the other ogres witness that this demon wanted something that Koenma had to have, to exchange his life for this unknown item. This demon was known as Garuga.

"My name is Garuga." He spoke. "I am taking Koenma. If you want him back, bring the Golden Seal to Magma Valley by sunset." Garuga laughs and then goes back within the sands. "If you don't, then Koenma will die!"

The video cuts off after that for George was scared and worried about his boss's safety to being kidnapped. A lot of crying there much?

"It was just so unexcepted." He then cries.

So Garuga has Koenma to get a hold of the Golden Seal in return, right? Like Ami might know all about it.

"Golden Seal…Golden Seal…" she was thinking. "Now I know I've heard about it before somewhere, but where…?"

"What's the Golden Seal?" Kuwabara asked.

Good question, what is it? Botan knows about it to show and tell since they have no other choice.

"Umm…" looking all over the desk until Botan spotted a hidden bottom. "Bingo!"

Once she presses it for the screen to go up and the walls to be open to show the item for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Ami, and Hiei to have a closer look at it. As Botan then explains the rest.

"This is King Yama's Golden Seal. It must not be taken from here. It is proof that he controls the Spirit World. If someone else should get their hands on it, there would be chaos! There would be no order at all! Even King Yama himself could be thrown out of the Spirit World."

That didn't sound good at all.

"Well, that would suck!" Ami said.

"So, they want this seal in exchange for Koenma's life?" Kuwabara asked to be getting it too.

But there was a problem with taking the Golden Seal since King Yama wasn't here right now, for George to know the rules of not taking it out either…

"How can we take the Seal while King Yama is away on his business trip? But if we don't…" he cries again. "I don't know what to do…"

Well, what can they do? Koenma's life in grave danger…And for Yusuke, he does care deep down to save that someone.

"Damn! He's such an annoying brat." So, Yusuke grabs hold of the Golden Seal to bring with them, but Botan wasn't too happy that she sees him to take it out like that. Oh, boy…

"Yusuke, wait!" she tries stopping him.

"Yep, he did." Ami said back.

"Yusuke, you can't!" George was freaking out too.

He just kept on looking at it in his hands.

"But if we don't bring it along, we can't save Koenma. I don't like it, but I come back with both the Golden Seal…and that little brat that Koenma is, there shouldn't be any problems, right?" Yusuke was right about that for the others to believe in that. "We don't have much time, Botan, you'll have to guide us."

Seems that Yusuke will do it. Along with Kuwabara and Ami tagging along as well.

"Same here." She said.

From saving Koenma and the Golden Seal, I think they can do this.

"Sure thing! Let's hurry." Said Botan.

All good to go! Well, Hiei takes off already since we all know that he and Kurama will be arriving to help the others later. You'll soon find out.

"Hey, where's Hiei?" ask Kuwabara.

No use to look around since Hiei was long gone.

"Hiei?"

Ami couldn't find him nor did Botan on her end.

"He was just here."

"He's such a shorty weirdo." Said Kuwabara. "But don't worry, I'll save Koenma." Then he shows out his Spirit Sword. "No problem!"

Then George just remember something besides Hiei to be helping them later.

"That's right! We need to ask for Kurama's help."

Ouch! Sorry, Kuwabara. Looks like the Urameshi Team was good to go with the Golden Seal to bring along the way…Botan guides Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Ami to follow her to where Koenma was being held at. As Koenma was being tied up near the magma for Garuga was enjoying his suffering; along with that big demon was also the master mind who hired him that Koenma knows of back at middle school from long ago. His name was Koashura. What a little brat!

As the five heroes race to the magma valley area for Botan to be guiding the four to run as fast as they could without stopping.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Botan said to them.

Ami just kept on running to get focus on the rescue mission. Just then…Something grabs hold of Kuwabara's leg to fall for the others to stop.

"Hey, what the hell, Kuwabara?" ask Yusuke.

"What are you doing?" same with Ami too.

Just then, all four of them got in a circle to be sensing danger for a group of demons were surrounding them all over.

" **This is the evil demon family's land**." Spoke up one of the demons. **"We can't let you pass."**

Not good for Yusuke and the others can't stop at all, that includes the likes of them. For the Spirit Detective to be saying so 'and Botan to stick out her tongue at the bad demons'.

"Give me a break…We don't have time to play with you guys right now."

"So, the answer is, no!" Ami said.

So, they just keep on running for Kuwabara to fool with them and takes off.

"See ya!"

But they surrounded them from the front side too, for the demons already know about them brining the Golden Seal and wants it for themselves.

" **I heard that you have King Yama's Golden Seal."**

"What?" shock Yusuke.

" **Give it to us!"** said another demon with a sword.

So, incoming demon attack for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Ami fight their way through and Ami with her many kicks, to Botan using her stick to hit one of them, and Yusuke punching a lot. Until a lot of rocks are falling off the cliff to come crashing at them for Yusuke grabs Botan away in time to saving her life. Not good for Kuwabara and Ami to worry.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara panics.

Still, there was no time for chitchat right now!

"We don't have time! Run, Kuwabara! Let's go, Ami!" said Yusuke.

He didn't have to tell them twice or to Ami either.

"Then some running we do!"

From the four, fly to be running away from falling rocks, demons chasing after them, metal piles as well, and heavy beans sticking out of the rocky walls all over for them to be dodging them all. Until more were coming down fast as Yusuke jumps in to use his Shot Gun in time to blow the rest of the falling things into dust, and the same thing with Ami on her end with her Qigong Fist move. Nice one! They make it out in time to continue their running after that…

With Koashura was giving Koenma a hard time to not remember about that day of him being mean at all, and getting burned from the hot lava getting to Koenma a little. Also, that little kid-like thing was unaware that Garuga had something in mind that he doesn't know of yet. As Botan continues to guide Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Ami to the location within the woods now while trying to avoid any more demons to be fighting with.

"Hey, Kuwabara…" Yusuke had something to ask of his friend. "How do you think those guys knew we had the Golden Seal?"

"It's too soon for the rumors to start." He answers. "I guess we've fallen into the trap already. If so…"

Before Kuwabara could finish saying anything, something comes flying at them right away.

"Botan, watch out!"

It was a lot of tree branching to being alive for Yusuke uses his Spirit Punches and Ami with her Spinning Bird Kick to keeping those things away from them, but a lot more underground has gotten the two by surprised for they had trouble breaking free.

"Ah! I can't move!" Ami was trapped.

Not good for Yusuke either.

"Kuwabara!"

Trying to use his Spirit Sword to cut them down on Kuwabara's end, he couldn't either for there was too many of the vines and branches.

"What is this thing?" he had trouble fighting back.

As she was trying to fly away from the many more of them coming from behind while telling the others on what was stopping them.

"A Rock Tree Monster! Yusuke, over there!"

The others see the Rock Tree Monster's true form to appear out of the tree to get a hold of the Golden Seal too.

" **Give me the Golden Seal!"** said the demon.

Kuwabara swings away, Ami kept on kicking, and Yusuke fires a Spirit Gun attack at the demon with a powerful shot. But instead, it moves to another tree in time.

"What!?" surprising him to then being pulled down by a White Winged Demon to take the Golden Seal away. "You bastard!"

" **I got the treasure!"** it said.

Just then Botan goes flying after the demon to get to Golden Seal back right away.

"Give it back!" The white winged demon however spanks her to start flying for the others to be trap right now and unable to save her in time.

"Botan!" Yusuke worries while still trying to fight off the vines.

Though he, Kuwabara, and Ami, finally broke free for the tree demon to stop them in his vine-like cage for him to kill them all right there.

" **I've got you! That cage can regenerate itself. I will start with the woman."**

It was about to fire a long branch-like attack at the fallen Botan, only for Ami to break free from her Reikai moves to make a huge drill form to break out and holds down the vines in time to be stabbed a bit instead of Botan.

"Botan!" she cries out in pain and was stuck to catch her friend. "(I…I won't make it in time…!)"

Could this be the end!? Soon another attack stops the vines from hurting Ami to pull her to one person who also sets Kuwabara and Yusuke free. As Ami uses her other Reikai moves to make a huge hand pop out to catch Botan from falling in time, looks like she already knows on who just saved those girls and the others their lives…

" **Who's that getting in my way!?"** the tree demon demanded to know.

"It's Kurama!" Ami was happy to see Kurama to the rescue.

"Hi, Ami." He said. "You've done very well."

"Kurama!" she hugs Kurama and he hugs his girlfriend back. "Thank you for saving me and then saving Botan in the end!"

The others were happy to have Kurama on the good team here.

"You're quite welcome. Looks like we can handle a half-rotten tree."

With the other guys, happy to see him, the white demon takes flight…only to be cut down and killed by Hiei's powerful sword skills to be cut into tiny little pieces and dead to get the Golden Seal back.

"Alright, Kurama!" Yusuke was happy.

"And Hiei too." Same with Kuwabara. "You're both here!"

Looks like the team is all here now.

"I just can't leave you fools alone if the Golden Seal is involved. Here!" Hiei moves on into battle. "Leave it to us. Get going!"

Hiei throws it to Yusuke to keep on going for Botan continues guiding him and Kuwabara to go save Koenma right away. For Ami stays put with Hiei and Kurama on her part and with her boyfriend.

"You three keep on going, okay!?" she said. "I'll stay with Kurama and Hiei to back them up!"

And so, he does that.

"Got it, Ami. Be careful!" said Yusuke.

Oh, brother…! Now the tree demon was mad.

" **Don't let them get away!"**

Here come more the army of demons charging at Ami, Kurama, and Hiei. Be ready, you three.

"Let's do this!" Ami said. "I decided to stay with you two to lend a hand!"

Her boyfriend Kurama didn't mind at all for Ami to be helping him and Hiei out.

"We won't let you go any further." Kurama attacks them. "Rose Whip!"

"I couldn't agree with you more!" said Ami.

As well as Hiei was cutting them all down as many times as he could by using his sword, Kurama joins in with him and Ami does the same thing too and uses her Hundred Rending Kicks move, for these guys cannot be stopped at all.

"Can Yusuke make it in time?" Kurama asks Hiei.

"Beats me." He said while still fighting.

"You wouldn't have let him have it if you didn't think so."

Kurama knows that Hiei would help them out all along with him not admitting it again to care deep down.

"Then don't ask!"

"Then we won't plan to!" Ami gives the boys a hand in time.

While the three were still fighting on…Botan guides Yusuke and Kuwabara, and to the valley of the volcano to almost make it in time. As they fight off more demons to come back for more for the three boys to keep on going and climbing to the top for Botan to do; leaving Kuwabara to make his Spirit Sword Longer to give Yusuke a boost 'and got hurt' allowing him and Botan to keep on going with the Golden Seal in their hands.

They made it…For he shows the seal for Koashura promise to let Koenma go 'without him dying' but to get back at him on his end. As for the other three being Ami, Kurama, and Hiei…Looks like they were about done to stop the demons from the forest, and a lot more on the way to the Magma Valley was at for Kuwabara to meet up with them.

"About time you guys came back!" he said.

"I take it that Botan and Yusuke made it?" Ami guessed. "Nice hideout to have a kidnap type of base."

And for that Hiei jumps from one side to another on his end, Kuwabara climbs on top of him, and before Kurama and Ami could use it too…a moment time with each other here. Sorry that this one is short, but I'm trying to make the best of it, right? It's still one of my favorite story's here.

"Wait! Ah…Kurama…?"

"Yes?" he answers back.

Ami tries to say something to Kurama the best she could.

"Listen…After this is all over, will you go on a date with me? Please?" she asks her boyfriend. "We've been so busy lately and its Summer Vacation to still be doing some missions to save the world and all. So, if it's alright with you-!"

Looks like it's a big yes there since Kurama just kisses Ami on the lips to show that he loves her a lot.

"Ami, I would love to." He holds her hand. "Why don't we help Yusuke first and then plan on our date, all right?"

Ami was happy to hear that and still finish up with their rescue mission.

"Okay then, let's go!"

And so…all four too afterwards have made it to the top of Magma Valley to find Yusuke, Botan, and Koenma from within the volcano. As Koenma was freed for the Golden Seal was now in Koashura to do anything he wants with it now, until Garuga takes it away from his little hands to betray him and wants it to rule all of Spirit World. Not good! Yusuke got mad to get it back now and fires a Spirit Gun, only it reflects at him! As Garuga shows his true form of the demon who can use his chest of a mirror to hit attacks back fill with Spirit Energy, for his true form to be shown. He was really Yasha and most wanted from Demon World.

Yasha pushes both Koenma and Koashura on the edge of falling off, and Botan gets hit from that demon too just as she was trying to save them. How can Yusuke win from his shoulder being hurt from his own attack? This demon was fast to stop all of Yusuke fast punches and starts kicking, throwing him around, punching him, ad a lot more without stopping to send Yusuke falling a lot to every rocky wall and rocks itself for Koenma to worry about his hero. As Ami, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were in to see their friend was in danger, so was Koenma and Koashura to be spotted of them being in grave danger here.

"Koenma!? Koenma!?" Ami calls out to him while trying to be strong for Yusuke's sake. "(I know we have to help out Yusuke, but he would say that Koenma's life comes first.)"

Kuwabara spots Koenma for Yasha makes his way over.

"He's over there!"

Both Koenma and Koashura too are in grave danger to be dropped into the lava by Yasha's doing! Do something! Anyone!

"Hiei." Kurama said to him.

Before Hiei could stop Yasha, Yusuke gets back up to say something out loud.

"Stop!" he stops the demon. "Stop right there!"

" **Unbelievable!"** shock Yasha. **"He can stand up after taking my attacks!? Why are you sacrificing your life for these kids!?"**

Good question there, Yasha. Why was Yusuke doing all of this? Because he brought him back to life and he owes Koenma one after that to care deep down. So, it's like owning someone another favor after saving them first.

"He's the one who brought me back to life." He said.

"Yusuke!" Koenma was touched.

Still, Yasha didn't care for he tells Ami, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei on who Yasha was and all of that and Koashura and Koenma go way back, that's all he knows of so far on his end.

" **So, you owe him your life now?"** Yasha mocks Yusuke.

"In any case, I can't let you take the Golden Seal!"

And with that, Yusuke won't lose the fight against Yasha to keep him busy while Kurama tells the others to go save Koenma right away.

"Let's get going now." He said.

"Right!" Ami agrees.

As those two, Hiei, and Kuwabara do just that 'also saving Koashura as well'. Looks likes Kuwabara aids Botan in time for she will be alright.

"Botan!" he helps her back up.

"I'm fine. And Koenma?" she asks.

Looks like Ami, Kurama, and Hiei rescue him to be just fine for those two to be seeing it on their end as well.

"You're welcome." Hiei said to Koenma.

He was breathing in fear for almost falling into the lava.

"Too close!" he gives his thanks to everyone. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"No need for thanks, Koenma Sir, really." Ami said. "Now that leaves us with two more problems…"

Koashura seems to be in a tight spot right now, he won't be going anywhere.

"Ah! No fair!"

That's one thing done so far…

"Then that leaves us with Yusuke stopping this demon…"

With Yasha come charging at Yusuke for him to fire another Spirit Gun only to reflect it back, but our hero moves away in time at the rocky wall to make a hole. Leaving tons of lava to hit the demon to send him flying, allowing the others to get out of there in time; for Kuwabara moves Botan aside along with Kurama gets Ami out of the mess using his Rose Whip, Hiei grabs Koenma to safety too. But did that attack get Yasha.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara calls out to his friend.

Seems not for the rocks to be moving all over. Don't tell me that Yasha's still alive after that! Even Ami, Kurama, and Hiei felt this one coming.

"You're kidding me!" Ami freaks out.

"No, it's not over." Said Kurama.

Seems that Yasha was fine, burned up, and was mad go charging at Yusuke, but he soon notices that his chest was close from the lava hardening up for he couldn't open to reflect of any attacks now for Ami to tell Yusuke to fire away. Too late for you, ugly demon!

"Yusuke! His chest is stuck! Take the shot! NOW!"

And so, he does with one more Spirit Gun attack to blow Yasha away for good! He did it! But…he was falling to his death within the lavas!

"Yusuke!" Koenma, Kurama, Ami, and Hiei panics.

"Urameshi!" same with Kuwabara too.

Luckily for Botan, she flies in to the rescue for him.

"Yusuke! Yusuke!"

He comes too for Botan comes to Yusuke.

"Botan!" he calls out to her.

Nice catch! Also, the Golden Seal was safe for Yusuke to hold on too for landing down softly.

"The Golden Seal!" Koenma said with joy.

And with that, the case was closed. Koenma was saved, Yasha was defeated, the Golden Seal was alright too, and Koashura was done for. He was a trouble maker, but not a serial killer to begin with to be defeated by his rival in the end. With Kuwabara, Ami, Hiei, and Kurama were alright on their end for Ami and Botan healing Yusuke back up on their in for the time being to take it easy for now.

"Man, what a mission that was…" Ami sighed

Botan was all set to bandage Yusuke back up for the time being to heal the rest on his own now.

"When we get back to the Gate of Judgement, I'll take care of you." She said.

"Okay."

Koashura was crying a lot. Why? Because he lost? Big deal!

"Koashura, why did you plan this conspiracy?" Koenma asks him. "You said something about revenge."

He was crying even harder now and then Kuwabara hits him on the head.

"Hey, we don't feel sorry for you!"

"But…But…" Koashura had trouble talking to tell his story. "When I was going to Spirit World kindergarten with Koenma…I was going to give Kotennyo a birthday present."

Meaning this – Koashura had a box of a birthday present to give to a girl that he had a crush on being a girl name Kotennyo, only for Koenma to push him down and destroying the gift to giving her roses instead. She loves it to go out with him instead of, Koashura swore that one day he will have his revenge to all failed in the end. That's it!? Even for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Ami were surprised from that lame of a story.

"What?" Yusuke couldn't believe in it either. "This was all over a girl?"

"Lame!" Ami said.

Koashura sure has learn a lesson after today, huh?

"But…"

"You're such a troublemaker." Kuwabara hits Koashura on the head.

And he begins crying again…Yep!

"You would have done the same thing!"

Well, that's it for the Golden Seal goes back to the Spirit World with Koenma for George was happy. Leaving Hiei was hanging out in the Human World again after that, Koashura gets his punishment 'for some heavy working on his end after getting some spankings', and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan could enjoy their summer vacation now. As Yusuke was laughing at that part, Kuwabara and Botan didn't find that to be funny at all and won by luck for him to beat Yasha like that; sure, made the two very mad for Yusuke takes off after that to not get involved with them for a while.

Ha! Now that's funny, as the chase for Kuwabara and Botan to go after Yusuke in anger. And speaking of dates, Kurama and Ami see Yusuke running off for they both know that Yusuke was doing this to himself again and for them to be spending time with each other.

"There he goes again." She said.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it, Ami, this is for Yusuke to handle alone." He takes her to out to eat first and then to the moves later. "Shall we?"

"Yes, please. This will be our best Summer Vacation together ever."

And it will be too, for who doesn't love having one every year? And for that, it was another class closed for our heroes and what's to come around for them next time….Pretty good one here, right? :D Yeah…


	16. Ami and Kurama's Love

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 16

'Moment time for Kurama and Ami together…'

Nice way for everyone else to be enjoying their time relaxing a little without any troubles so far, right? Yeah! And how was Ami doing? Well, she ran the brush threw your hair one more time before glancing into the mirror to make sure that she looked okay. Ami then nodded her head in approval at she appearance as Ami heard a knock on the front door.

"Coming!" Ami yelled before rushing out of her room to the front door of the temple. She opens the door and smiled. "Morning, Kurama."

Kurama smiled. "Good Morning, Ami. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." Ami slips her shoes on that were resting at the front door. She glanced over her shoulder. "I'm going now, Grandmother!" Ami heard a muffled reply from her. She turns back to Kurama. "Let's go." Ami shuts the door behind her as Ami and Kurama walked away from the temple. "Do you think this will go alright?"

Kurama gently took Ami's hand in his and intertwined her fingers together. "Ami, you shouldn't be nervous. Everything will go fine."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Ami, I keep telling you, she'll love you. There's no need for you to worry so much. Your kind, loving, funny and everything else I could possibly want from a girl. My mother will happy accept you so don't worry."

"Thanks, Kurama." Ami and Kurama walked the rest of the way to his house in peaceful silence just enjoying each other's company. Soon Ami both came to a simple yet beautiful white house. Rose's bushes ironically stood around the perimeter of the house. "Oh, so this is where you get your rose supply." Teased Ami.

"Mother loves flowers and the garden does supply me with the plants I need." Kurama answered with a smile. "Are you ready to go in, Ami?"

She takes a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Kurama gave her hand a squeeze before grabbing the door knob with his other hand. "Here we go then." Kurama turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Mother, are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Shuichi!" A kindly voice called from inside the house. Kurama gently pulled Ami into the house and shut the door behind her. Ami both slipped her shoes off before entering the kitchen. Ami then sees a woman with black hair, which looked dark blue in the light, standing over the oven. She turned around as she heard her both enter the room. She smiled and wiped her hands off on a dish towel that rested on the kitchen counter. "Hello, Shuichi." She looked over at Ami. "Hello, my dear."

Ami bows her head. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Minamino."

Ms. Minamino giggled softly. "Shuichi, who is this sweet girl?"

Kurama smiled bringing Ami further into the kitchen. "Mother, this is Ami Sakkara, she goes to school with me, and…" Kurama's cheeks turned a little red, "she's also my girlfriend."

Ms. Minamino smile grew even more. "Really? Shuichi, you should have told me sooner." Ami froze thinking that she didn't like you. "So, I could get to know this beauty girl that stole my son's heart." Ami almost sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but we wanted to get to know each other better before I introduced her to you."

Ms. Minamino grabs Ami's free hand and holds it close. "You'll stay for lunch won't you, dear?"

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"You're not inconveniencing us at all. Right, Shuichi?"

Kurama smiled at his mother excitement. "Oh, course Mother. I want to spend time with my girls."

Ms. Minamino giggled again. "See? You have to stay now."

Ami smiled. "Alright I'll stay, but I want to help. I won't let you do all the work." Ms. Minamino opened her mother to argue. "Please, Ms. Minamino?"

"Okay, my dear, you can help me with lunch."

"Thank you!"

"What would you like me to do?" Kurama asked.

"Now, now, Shuichi, you go rest, we can handle it." Ms. Minamino argued. "You were up early getting ready." She smiled at Ami. "I can see why now." Ami and Kurama blushed slightly.

"But…"

"Now Shuichi don't argue." Ami smiles at him. "I know you're tired from your trip. Just go rest." Ami gently pushed Kurama out of the kitchen. "We'll call you when we're done."

"Fine, I can't win." Kurama walked into the living room and Ami heard a book opening.

Ami turns back to Ms. Minamino. "Now that we got the man out of the kitchen we can get started." She smiles as Ms. Minamino laughed.

As both Ami and Ms. Minamino spent about fifteen minutes cooking and getting to know each other. This girl felt a lot better now that she finally met her. It seemed Ami were worried over nothing. Ms. Minamino was a very kind woman who seemed to take to Ami very quickly.

Ms. Minamino opened a cabinet full of plates and cups. "That should be all, dear. You can go get Shuichi so we can eat."

"Okay, Ms. Minamino." Ami walked into the living room and saw that Kurama was too engrossed in his novel to notice her. Ami smirks evilly and walked over to him quietly while hiding her aura. Ami stood behind Kurama and leaned down kissing him lightly on his neck.

Kurama shuddered. "That wasn't very nice, Ami." Kurama closed his novel and looked at her. "My Mother is right in the other room."

Ami smiles at him. "Sorry, Shuichi. I couldn't help myself."

Kurama quickly kissed Ami on the lips. "I'll pay you back for that later."

Ami stood up straight and walked to Kurama's side. "I can't wait. Now I originally came in here to tell you the lunch is ready."

Kurama stood up from his seat. "You know I've never tasted something you cooked before."

"Don't worry you won't be disappointed." Ami grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen as his mother giggled at how cute you two were. Right now, Ami couldn't have been happier.

A few hours later…

"I'll be home later, mother." Kurama said as Ami both slid her shoes on at the front door.

"Okay, Shuichi. You both have fun and be safe." Ms. Minamino said smiling at the two of them.

"We will, Mother." Kurama took Ami's hand when the both had her shoes on.

Ami waves at Ms. Minamino as Kurama opened the front door. "Goodbye, Ms. Minamino. Thanks again for lunch it was delicious."

"It was no problem, my dear. Thank you for the help." Ms. Minamino gave a small wave as Kurama lead Ami out of the house. "Come back anytime."

"Thanks!" Ami smiled. Kurama gently shut the door behind her and then lead Ami out to the sidewalk. The started walking away from Kurama's home.

'Some alone time…'

Kurama looked over at Ami and smiled. "That went well. My mother loves you."

"I guess you were right, Kurama. That wasn't as hard as I thought it was. Your mother is an amazing person."

"I know. She was my reason for staying in the Human World once my powers finally came back."

Ami hugged his arm. "I'm glad you did stay here or I would have never met you."

Kurama leaned down and kissed on Ami's forehead. "I'm glad I stayed too. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you."

She laughed little. "That was a little cliché, Kurama."

Kurama laughed too. "I guess you're right, but I mean it."

"I know you do. I feel that same way." Ami places her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Kurama."

"I love you too, Ami."

"You better or else." She teased smiling up at him.

"Or else what?" Kurama asked with a small smirk.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Kurama nodded. Ami lets go of his hand stood in front of him. "Well, you'll have to catch me first." Ami takes off running. She could hear Kurama's laughter and footsteps chasing after her. Ami quickly took off towards a nearby forest. She ducks and dodges past trees until Ami found herself in a small clearing. Ami then pauses for a moment and listened she couldn't hear anything other than the wind. Ami tries leaning against a tree, when suddenly vines wrapped around her, trapping Ami to the tree.

"Caught you." A voice behind you teased.

Ami pouted. "No fair, Kurama. I never said that we could use our powers in the chase."

Kurama walked around the tree to face his Ami. "Yes, my dear, but you never said that we couldn't." He walked closer and stroked her cheek lightly. "Now that I've caught you, are you going to answer my question?"

Ami gave his puppy dog eyes. "I'll answer if you untie me from this tree. Please…"

Kurama sighed. "That look should be outlawed." Kurama waved his hand and the vine retracted into the tree. "Now to answer my question…"

Ami tackled Kurama before he could finish his sentence. She smirks down at him as Ami straddled his waist. "So, you want me to answer your question," she leans down closer to him, "are you sure?"

Kurama placed his hands on her hips. "Actually, I've forgotten the question." Kurama smiled gently stroking Ami's hip. "I'm having a horrible case of dejavoo."

Ami glances around the forest and then back at Kurama. "You're right, but this time there's no one here to interrupt us." she rolled her eyes. "Finally."

Kurama chuckled. "I did promise you some time alone." Kurama played with the hem of Ami's shirt. "Without any interruptions."

"Perfect." Ami leaned down kissing Kurama on the lips. She placed one hand on the back of his neck and the other was lost in his hair. Her full weight rested on Kurama, but he could easily handle from her light weight. One of Kurama's hands rested on Ami's hip while the other rested on her bare lower back. Kurama quickly kissed back and soon his tongue slipped out to join. Allowing Ami to open her mouth and her tongue met up with his. The two muscles fought for dominance, but Kurama's ended up winning and he happily took his prize. His tongue traced every corner of Ami's mouth leaving nothing untouched. This causes her to moan and pull on his hair. Kurama groaned and pulled her hip down closer to his. Sadly, the need for air became too great and two had to pull apart.

"You know that was our first kiss without someone bothering us." Kurama commented a smile spread across his lips.

"Hm." Ami mumbled leaning down and kissing Kurama's neck softly. Kurama groaned. "I love you, Kurama."

Kurama suddenly flipped the two of Ami herself over so he was now on top. "I love you too, Ami." Kurama kissed under her jaw causing her to bite on her lip. "I told you I would get you back for that kiss at my mother's." Kurama kissed down on Ami's neck, for she couldn't hold it in anymore, a moan slipped from her lips. Kurama smirked at the noise. "I think now is a perfect time." Ami and Kurama spent the rest of the day together and Kurama enjoyed getting his revenge on his beautiful girlfriend of his.


	17. Kido, Kaito, and Yana

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 17

'Normal Lives for the Heroes.'

Yeah! My favorite of all sagas is this third one is next! Finally! Well, so much for going back to Hanging Neck Island now after the Dark Tournament ended but the hotel to still be around, you know? Nothing but left overs that was blown up…someone 'or rather something was crawling in pain for help' wait…Elder Toguro? He's still alive!? And what's worse is that someone arrives next to the demon, who looks a lot like a human. What gives here?

Elsewhere in Spirit World, George rushes into Koenma's office to show and tell him that something was happening as he calls up Botan for his help. Sounded serious…Well, whatever it is, it must be not good to have another problem so Botan goes off to the Human World to talk to Yusuke about it right away; seems like all was fine so far to have a normal day only for something big like a snake to come by and something within the forest to be hopping around, while there were some issues with Ami this morning to be upset to do something by not going to school. And Genkai trying to make her go, what's up with that?

"I don't want to go!" Ami yells while grabbing onto the door frame of her room. "They'll kill me!"

"Quit your whining!" Genkai yelled trying to pry Ami free from the door frame. "No granddaughter of mine should be afraid of a few teenage girls!"

"Yeah, right! Those girls are crazier than any demon I'll ever face!" Ami then heard a knock on the front door, but she and Genkai were too busy to answer it.

The front door slid open. "Ami! Genkai! Are you both here?"

"Get back here and help me with your girlfriend!" Genkai yelled tugging Ami's body. Her hands slipped from the door frame, but she could grab the door knob before she got Ami free. She then heard a pair of footsteps approaching the two of them.

The pair of footsteps stopped and Ami guessed Kurama had reached the two. "What's going on?"

"Your girlfriend refuses to go to school." Genkai said letting go of Ami. "You deal with her." Genkai walked off leaving the two of them in the hallway.

Kurama walked over to Ami, for she was still clutching the door knob. "What's wrong, Ami?"

"I can't go to school, Kurama! Your fan girls will kill me!" She pouted.

Kurama chuckled. "Is that all?"

"That's all! You have no idea how crazy your fan girls are!"

"You can fight demons, but you're afraid of a few high school girls?"

"I can kill a demon. No matter how much I would like to, I can't kill those high school girls."

"Ami." Kurama stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't you remember what I told you when we were on Hanging Neck Island?" She looks up into Kurama's beautiful green eyes. "I told you that I would protect you from my fan girls."

She sighed. "I guess you're right, Kurama."

Kurama kisses Ami's forehead lightly. "Good. Now go get changed," a smirk spread across his lips, "or I could help you if you want?"

She smirked leaning closer to him. "Would you really help me?"

"Of course, my dear."

"Well then." Ami slipped from Kurama's hold and stood in her door way. "You'll have to wait for that chance." She quickly closed the door and locked it behind with Ami laughing.

She could hear Kurama groan from outside your room. "That was cruel, Ami."

"Sorry, Kurama. I'll be out in a moment." Ami quickly got changed into her school uniform and grabbed her bag. When she was finished Ami exited her room. Kurama was leaning against the wall next to her door. "I'm done." Kurama didn't answer. Ami stood in front of him and tried to see his face, but his hair blocked it from her view. "Kurama, are you angry with me? Please don't be. I'm sorry…"

She was then cut off mid-sentence as Kurama suddenly grabbed her hips and slammed his lips onto Ami's. She moaned and wrapped her arms around her neck kissing him back. However, Kurama slowly pulled away before it could get deeper. Ami looked up at him and he smiled back. "I forgive you now."

She pulls him close, burying her face into his neck. "Thank you, Kurama."

Kurama gently stroked with Ami's hair. "I was never angry, Ami." He leaned down kissing the top of her head. "I could never be angry at you." Ami smiled and kissed Kurama's neck softly. Kurama shuddered and pulled her close. "I guess I didn't punish you enough from the later time you did that."

Ami looked up at him and smirked. "Maybe you didn't." They both leaned in closer.

However, a voice shot though the hall. "Would you two hurry it up?! You're going to be late!"

Ami laughed as she and Kurama pulled apart. "I guess we better get going, before she comes to get us." Ami rubs your head. "And that would be painful."

"I agree." Kurama held out his hand to her. "Shall we?"

Ami grabbed his hand. "Yes, kind sir." Kurama smiled and lend her down the hall towards the front door. Soon enough the both slid their shoes on.

Kurama opened the door and stood to the side. "After you, my lady."

Ami curtsied. "Thank you. What a gentleman you are."

Kurama smirked. "Only when I want to be, madam."

Ami smirked. "I would love to see that side too."

"Maybe you will later, my dear."

"I sure hope so." Ami smiles and pulled Kurama out of the temple. "Let's get this over with. Don't forget my white knight to protect me from your fans."

Kurama quickly swept Ami off her feet and held her bridal style. "I will protect you my princess."

Ami wrapped one arm around his neck while the other one held her school bag on your stomach. "Your fan girls will have a heart attack when they see us like this."

Kurama started walking towards the school. "Then they can't bother you."

"That's true." She pulled yourself close to Kurama laying her head on his shoulder. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Kurama chuckled. "I don't think you have today."

You smiled. "I love you, Kurama."

"I love you too, Ami." Kurama smiled down at Ami as he carries her towards the school.

For Kurama or rather Shuichi's fan girls were in for a surprise. But Ami couldn't wait to see their expression now that she knew that her white knight was here to protect his girlfriend. Hey, not bad…Some girls are friends with Ami and a few guys for the other boys love her and some of the girls were jealous; as Yusuke and Kuwabara went to school with Kayko this morning 'and holding on to Puu' while not getting into fights, they were doing well on their ends so far. Somehow, some group of two boys see Yusuke to be in different schools as they had something in mind; well more of other demons to be swarming around the Human World being small insects for Hiei to notice on his end the same with Kurama too at his school to getting one off one girl's shoulder in time. Also, someone from that school had something in mind against him like the other two boys…huh? At least Ami was aware on her end to sense all of this out from her track racing during P.E. outside to killing the rest easily, she then felt something else of a demon-like animal being a low class on her end to see where it was coming from.

"(Huh? Weird…I stopped the bugs, but there's something else around the area?)" she looks around the fields. "(Where can it be coming from…?)"

"Hey!" the strange creature calls out. "I'm down here! Someone who can see or hear me, help me out!"

Ami was hearing things to go check it out before heading back inside of the building to shower. Trying to follow the voice carefully and feeling the demon out.

"Who's there?"

She then found the demon who was trapped in a spider's web all over his body. For it looks like a black bunny, with red eyes, and white cotton ball-like tail, that it may look like a normal bunny but it was a demon for sure. Though…it wasn't life threatening for this one but the insects that were around Human World today.

"Down here! I'm down here!" he calls out to Ami for it was a boy. For I think he would be voice by John Swasey to me. "I've seen to get myself in a sticky situation on my end…I hate bugs more than spider's webs… I'm stuck!"

Ami was surprise to see a demon who was wondering around from Demon World into the Human World.

"A talking rabbit…?" she was surprised. "Why are you in this world?"

"Whatever do you mean? I just wonder around into a hole to end up here!"

This was getting confusing right now…

"You mean, you don't know how you got here?"

"I was being chase by a snake-like lady demon to finding a hole, which led me from Demon World to Human World and I don't know remember anything else about myself either but a few things." He tries to recall the rest. "I'm Iki, the Jumper Demon. I can run and jump really high, but I can also morph into any type of animal so I fit right in to this world without anyone else noticing." Iki does a few tricks from morphing to some animals and jumping fast to still be stuck. "See?"

Ami sees that now to believe in Iki.

"Iki the Jumper Demon, huh? I see…" said Ami. "Oh, right! I better free you first since you're not a danger to me or anyone else."

"What does that supposed to mean? I would never hurt any living creature! Now please help me…!" he begged of Ami.

"Done!" That was fast! She does so by using her Reikai to have her bracelet become a sword to cutting Iki free now, making him very happy on his end.

"Oh, thank you so much! Now if you would excuse me-!"

Before Iki takes off, Ami grabs him by the ears to say something to him.

"Hold it!" she stops the little demon. "I saved you and you're friendly thanks to me, but why should I let you go?"

Ami then hears her P.E. teacher calling out to her students to come back inside right away for her to do so, only to lose her grip on Iki to make his getaway.

"Sorry, but I better be going like you should too!" Iki takes off.

Too late for Ami to stop him now.

"Hey, wait!"

"I need to seek out someone I know of so please forgive me and thanks again. I hope we'll meet some other time!" said the little demon running off. "I do owe you a lot for aiding me today, human girl! Goodbye for now!"

Well, whoever Iki really is, I hope he could find some help right away for Ami couldn't let this one escape but now she needed to tell Kurama about it later that she saved a demon to be wondering around the Human World. And the rest on the bugs too…Ami hurries back inside of the school to get clean up right away 'by taking a shower after running today' while still wondering to herself on what was that all about just now.

"(Okay, what was that all about? First the demon bugs, and now this demon…friendly but so strange…I need to tell Kurama about this right away-!)" she bumps into someone in her way being another smart boy. "Oh, sorry about that!"

He seems to be blushing when looking at Ami in front of him.

"Don't be. It was an accident." He said. "I didn't watch where I was going. Are you all right, Sakkara?"

Ami seen this student from before in one of her class rooms.

"Ah…I'm fine, thank you. But do I know you?"

"Forgive me. I'm in one of your homeroom classes, Yuu Kaito is the name." he kisses Ami's hand. "Please to meet you."

Ami was a bit confused and gross out for another boy likes her, but he wasn't her type here.

"Ah, yeah…same here." She waves to Kaito to then take off. "I need to get to my next class now, Kaito, please excuse me. (So gross!)"

Seems that there was another smart student like Kurama and Ami were, but Kaito was the third to like Ami a lot more and having something against Kurama on his end. Oh, boy…Anyways, with Ami joining with Kurama again in one of the classes as Botan arrives in the school uniform to talk to Yusuke later 'as he, Kuwabara with his three friends Kirishima, Kumada, and Okubo were having lunch' as well as Kayko giving Puu back to Yusuke to tie him up as a doll-like keychain to carry around, nice one! The school finally ends for Kayko hopes for Yusuke would be fine for him to feel like himself to tell Kuwabara that thing was different after the Dark Tournament, and worse for Kuwabara's powers wasn't working lately. Huh? Why was that?

Weird, huh? Well, speaking of Kaito for him to show up at Yusuke's school with the other two boys to wait for him. Huh…? While back at Ami and Kurama's school as the sun sets for the school to end for today.

"Finally!" Ami cheered as the bell rang signaling the end of the day. She stretches out her arms over her head. "I was getting stiff sitting still so long." Ami then heard a chuckle and glanced over at the seat next to hers. Ami pouted. "Don't laugh at me, Shuichi."

Kurama smiled. "Sorry, Ami, I couldn't help myself."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile as Ami grabs her bag. "Come on let's go check our scores."

"Oh, that's right, the scores were posted, today weren't they?" Kurama stood up and grabbed his own bag.

Ami stood next to Kurama and flick his forehead lightly. "Getting a little scatterbrained these days, Shuichi?"

Kurama wrapped his arm around Ami's waist. "I think I have you to blame for that."

She laughed. "Oh right, like you don't distract me." Ami heard a growl and glanced over at the door. She saw three girls poking their heads into the room. They were all glaring at Ami. For he to smirked and looked back to Kurama. "Do you mean this is distracting you?" Ami then leans up and kissed Kurama softly on the lips. Kurama tighten his hold on her waist and moves her in closer. Ami faintly heard a choked sob, but she was too much into the kiss to even care about them now.

Kurama slowly pulled away. "That was a little evil, my dear."

"Hm." Ami answered still in a slight daze over the kiss.

Kurama smirked noticing the daze look in her eyes. "Making those poor girls cry." Kurama shook his head in mock disappointment.

Ami blinked out of her daze. "Poor girls? If looks could kill I would be three feet under."

Kurama chuckled. "I was just teasing you." Kurama taps her nose. "Now let's get going."

She smiled. "Okay!" Kurama took her hand and led her out to the hallway to the large white board. Ami and Kurama stood in front of the board trying to find their names. Ami was looking all over the board, but didn't see her name. "I can't find my name anywhere."

Kurama taps her on the shoulder. "I found it, Ami."

She looks over at him. "Where?" Kurama just pointed to a corner of the board. The first name on the list read Shuichi Minamino with a score of 496; no surprise there, Kurama was always the top of his class. However, what was under Kurama's name is what surprised Ami. Right under Kurama's name in second place read Ami Sakkara with a score of 495. "No way, I came in second. Awesome!"

Kurama smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'm proud of you Ami."

"Thanks, Shuichi! I guess your brains are starting to rub off on me." She smiled up at him.

And looks like third was Yuu Kaito, oh boy…as Yusuke allow Kuwabara to be Spirit Detective for today as he takes Puu for him to face off against Kaito and his two other friends - Mitsunari Yanagisawa or 'Yana' for short and Asato Kido. Kido seems to be a tough one to fight for Yusuke to beat him pretty good, until he tells him to let Puu go. He and the others know about Yusuke's powers and his Spirit Beast too!? That's not all…Anyways, Botan tells Kuwabara that strange things like the bugs from Demon World has been coming and going into the Human World for others to see and hear it but not everyone with a gift of some type of powers, for the danger is coming from a human this time than a demon. Oh, like the other three boys do for Kido uses his moves to trap Yusuke to then get kidnapped! No! Puu sees it to alert Botan and Kuwabara by writing it down in a chalk board and see a note to know that things were getting serious now. This was bad! Really bad…!

'Gathering the Team'

The note said to have Kuwabara, Kurama, Ami, and Hiei to go to some type of mansion with guests to come for the three boys had Yusuke to be there by midnight or he'll die! As Puu stays put to watch over Yusuke's hometown and Kayko too, Kuwabara and Botan must get the other three to join with them right away. The first two were easy to get being Ami and Kurama first staying after school right now, for a group of boys were bothering with them on something.

"You got to be club president, Minamino!" An upper classman said popping up in front of Ami. For both Ami and Kurama took a step back blinking in surprise. The upper classman moved forward and grabbed Ami's hands. "And I would be honored to have such a smart and beautiful girl in our class."

This made Ami sweat dropped and ripped her hands free. "No thanks, I think I'll pass on the invitation." Her faintly hear Kurama growl at the upper classman, probably for touching her. But she places her hand on Kurama's arm to calm him down.

"You and Minamino have to join! Come on, Minamino, explain the importance of the club to Tokuda."

Kurama rubbed the back of his head. "But we're only juniors and we're not really involved."

"No senior can do what you can! Your biology clubs best, in fact, only hope! Only you have a shot at securing funding at the next student assembly!" The upper classman then looked at Ami next. "And we could use a girl in the club! Especially not a girl with such a high score! We've never had a girl there before!" The upper classman's nose flared as he stared at Ami.

"And there never will be." She mumbled. Ami then heard someone shouting and the sound of running footsteps. "Could that be?"

"Kuwabara." Kurama answered verifying who Ami thought was yelling.

Kuwabara came running down the hall towards Ami with Botan behind him. "Kurama! Ami! You guys! We're got big trouble! Kurama! Ami!" You heard the upper classman behind Ami mumbling something about the stranger calling Ami by her first name, but she ignores him as the two approached.

"Quiet! I'm right here." Kurama said gaining his attention.

Ami couldn't believe in this herself.

"Oh, Kuwabara, please shut up…"

Kuwabara looked over at the two of them ignoring the upper classman. "Oh, there you two are! I've been looking all over for you two!"

"Kurama?" The upper classman questioned, not knowing that, that was Kurama's real name.

Kurama laughed nervously. "Just a nickname…!" Kurama turned and glared at Kuwabara. "I'm Shuichi Minamino here, got it?" He growled at Kuwabara.

"Sure. Now look at this." Kuwabara handed a paper to Kurama.

Ami peeks over Kurama's arm at the paper. Their idiotic leader had gotten himself captured and his group had to go save Yusuke. This was going to be interesting. Well, at least Ami did tell Kurama about Iki to know that they'll look up to it later since the demon wasn't life threatening or anything so that was good news to hear.

"How the hell are we going to find him?" Ami asked looking from Kuwabara to Botan to Kurama. Currently the four of them were in a park nearby. "Kurama and I haven't seen Hiei since the Dark Tournament ended."

Right now, the four of you were trying to figure out how to contact Hiei to get him to help save Yusuke.

"Ami is right, we haven't seen him. Though he can't be that far away. We're both still on probation." Kurama added.

"If only he was here, he could use his Jagan Eye to…"

Ah, yeah…not going to happen there.

Kurama cut Botan off. "Whoa, Botan! Focus!"

Kuwabara sighed. "No leads, no clues, no nothing!"

"There has to be some way to contact him." Ami looks over at Botan. "Spirit World has to have some way of attracting or detecting demons."

Botan's eyes lit up. "I know! The Spirit Detective tools!"

"That stuff Urameshi had when he fought Gōki?" Kuwabara asked. You only faintly knew the story of Gōki from what Kurama had told Ami about it. "Didn't they get all busted up…?"

Botan then explained that they were fixed up. That was good because Yusuke lost the Psychic Spy Glass, got the Demon Compass broken, and the ring guess he didn't need it anymore besides the mirror was destroyed too. So, Botan had it all fix and such to show the three that she had them and more to use to meet back in an hour at the park.

"I'll bring them at the park within the hour, alright you three?" she said to them.

"If you say so then, Botan." Said Ami.

"Then it's a date. Be back soon!"

Well, hopefully with Botan's items to get Hiei next and then go save Yusuke from Kido, Kaito, and Yana in time – can she, Ami, Kurama, and Kuwabara get one more member and find out what's going on with the three boys having strange powers? Not to mention the bugs being around the Human World and the mysterious demon Iki too? Well, guess we'll find out within three hours they have left to get to the mansion anytime soon. Right?


	18. The Power of Taboo

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 18

'Finding Hiei'

Let see here…From Yusuke getting kidnapped by three human boys with strange powers like Kido, Kaito, and Yana to have him in some mansion for Puu to stay behind; as Kuwabara and Botan needed to get Ami, Kurama, and Hiei to come with them too and many guests they could bring, though getting Ami and Kurama was easy but not finding Hiei was the hardest one to do. Well, what about the strange demon to be wondering around name Iki the Jumper Demon? Does he have something to do with all of this? Anyways, an hour has passed for Botan to return with the Spirit Detective items for the other three to see back at the park, hopefully one of them would work to finding Hiei right away within the three hours they had left before midnight.

"Ta-da! What do you think?"

Ami, Kurama, and Kuwabara were amazed on what Botan had to show them, lots of items there!

"Wow! It's like a private detective stuff!" Kuwabara was amazed. "Like from any of a secret agent movie!"

Now all they needed was to find something that'll work…

"Okay, Botan, what do we have to use to find Hiei?" Ami asks her

Botan held up a finger. "For instance, no demon can hide from the new and improved demonic aura-meter!"

The Demon Compass, right? Yeah, how will that work in tracking Hiei down? He moves fast.

"But, how will we be able to tell which is Hiei?" Kurama asked being the voice of reason.

"Oh," Botan paused, "that's no problem! We just put something of his inside, say a hair or a fingernail, and it'll direct us right to him, no matter how far he might be!"

"And how do you propose we get this, item?" ask Kurama.

Oh, boy…Botan!

"Kurama's right. None of us just go around carrying a piece of Hiei's hair." Ami added.

Botan went through a few more oppositions, but none of them had any chances of working. The Psychic Spy Glass won't work to see through things nor will the Concentration Ring won't work either to blow up things, even with Ami's attacks won't be worth doing in public. Pointless…Now what?

"Is there a tool that could bring him to us?" Kurama asked.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Botan's head as she perked up once again for one item can do that. "The Mystic Whistle!" Botan explained that the whistle emits a sound that humans can't hear. The stronger the demons spirit energy, the further the sound would travel. Botan pulled out the whistle and warned the guys to cover their ears. She then blew the whistle with all her might.

"Wow! She wasn't kidding about it being loud!" Kurama said holding his ears. "It's pounding my ears!"

Kuwabara removed his hands from his ears. "I don't hear anything but the birds."

Because his powers are…out to lunch right now, but Kurama and Ami's hear the awful noise.

"You're lucky." Ami said cringing. "Stupid Toguro's demon blood."

Kurama looked over at Ami. "I guess it would be true that you do have faint amount of demon blood thanks to him."

Suddenly Hiei fell out of a tree behind Botan and landed with a thud on the ground, at least it worked.

"That was fast." Said Kuwabara.

Hiei sat up rubbing his head. "That wail! Who's dying?" Hiei looked over at the four. "You guys again." Hiei grunted. "Bad enough I can't return to the demon plane." Kurama walked over and handed Hiei the letter. Hiei quickly read the letter over. "Well, serves him right. Getting full of himself after beating Toguro. He can stew in his own ego in the afterlife."

"You aren't curious about who captured him?" Ami asked standing next to Kurama. "About who could have the power to overtake Yusuke. Even if he was being cocky after defeating Toguro, the people who took him have to be powerful to keep him captive all this time."

Hiei scoffed. "Why? It's got nothing to do with me." Botan and Kuwabara glared at him. "You don't like it? Too bad. I do what I want, when I want." Hiei turned his back to the group.

"Hey! They might kill Yusuke if you don't come with us!" Botan yelled at Hiei. "You really don't care at all about that?!"

Hiei turned around and glared at Botan. "No, I don't!" Botan took a step back and gulped. "He takes down the ultimate demon warrior, then gets captured by a bunch of humans! That's beyond stupid! I can't stand babysitting idiots."

Well, Ami couldn't really argue with that, Hiei did have a point after all.

Kurama paused to think. "What if, this wasn't just about Yusuke? Botan and Kuwabara told us, some humans have been displaying strange powers lately."

"And some of these captured Yusuke?" Hiei asked.

"It seems like it." Ami added.

"How about this?" Botan asked. "If you'll help, Spirit World will wipe your slate clean."

Sure, that was a good idea there, Botan? Well, Hiei is clean from his troubles now to be alright to everyone else.

"Full acquittal, huh? Fine, I'll come." Hiei agreed.

"Then let's get going to save our idiotic leader." Ami said smiling.

It was time to save their cocky leader from being killed by a bunch of human with newly required power.

Soon enough the team finally found the address where Yusuke was being held. It was a weird shape house that looks like one of Picasso's abstract paintings. On the front door of the house was a note that read 'The House of Four Dimensions. Once you enter, this do not. Never otter the word hot. P.S. This is your only warning…'

"What's the deal here?" Kuwabara complained. "We can't say 'hot'? That's dumb!"

"Careful, Kuwabara. Yusuke underestimated them and got himself captured." Ami argued.

"Ami is correct, Kuwabara. Just keep this in mind and go inside." Kurama said.

'Round One – Kaito's Territory'

He opens the door and all five of them walked inside. From Yusuke being trapped by Kido's ability to trap people in their shadows by stepping on them, like he was doing with our hero right now to not move at all and being trapped on top of the building; and from there were several bookshelves around the room, a large chair with a table in front of it in the center of the room, but the most noticeable thing was the chandler that was admitting hot steam into the room.

"Whew!" Botan gasped. "It sure is humid and h…"

Ami places a hand over Botan's mouth before she could finish. "Watch it, Botan! Who knows what would happen if you finish that sentence." Botan nodded. As Ami looks over at the two demons. "Did you two sense that?"

Kurama looked over at his girlfriend. "You sensed it too, Ami?"

"Yes, it felt like we were stepping into another world when we entered this place." She commented.

Someone suddenly walked out from behind one of the bookshelves. "Welcome." It was teen with black hair, in the same style as Kuwabara's, and glasses for he was happy to see Ami again. "We meet again, Sakkara."

Kuwabara pointed at the teen. "That guy! He's one of Urameshi's kidnappers!"

"Kurama, it's…" Ami seen him from this morning. "You're that guy I bumped into at school today, Yuu Kaito!"

Yep, it was Yuu Kaito himself.

"Yes, Ami, its Kaito!"

"Huh? You two know him?!" Kuwabara yelled while staring at Ami and Kurama.

"Not really. He's just in our grade at school." Kurama explained. "Whatever he might know of us, he didn't get it from us." Kurama turned to Kaito. "Who did inform you about us?"

"And why did you kidnap Urameshi?!" Kuwabara yelled from behind Kurama.

Kaito then explained that someone came to him and the others and told them about the Dark Tournament. He also explained that he had some weird power and how the person and helped him learn how to us it.

Hiei drew his sword from his sheath. "I think you will find, you've made an unwise decision."

Kaito picked up a nearby book. "Perhaps. But perhaps not."

"Shut up!" Hiei charged at Kaito.

"Hiei, you idiot!" Ami yells.

As Hiei tried to strike Kaito, but was blocked by an invisible barrier, causing the tip of Hiei's sword to break off.

"Okay, what'd this about?" Hiei demanded. "This sword snapped in two, on nothing."

Kaito explained that words were the only weapons in the room for his ability is Taboo. It was the rule and had to be obeyed. He then went into explaining that he power was to be able to create a kind of space around himself where he could decide the rules.

"Hiei, was it? I've been told you're a master of the sword. Well, in here you're just another height-challenged punk." Kaito smirked.

"Steady, Hiei! He's baiting you!" Kurama commented.

"Kurama's right, Hiei! Don't act rash again! That's what he wants!" Ami added trying to stop him while at the same time she felt weak to be feeling hot on her end for some reason.

Been there, I hate the heat with no coolness in between.

"By your rule, then I can't say 'hot'? What's happens if I do say 'hot'? I drop dead on the spot?" Hiei asked ignoring Ami and Kurama's pleas.

Kaito expression didn't change. "Well, it's like this." Suddenly Hiei's body started to glow a dark blue. Botan called out to him, but Hiei's body was frozen. An orb then shot out of Hiei's body to Kaito, who captured the dark blue orb in his hand. Hiei's eyes went completely body as his body continued to glow faintly. "When you say the forbidden word in here, your soul gets sucked from your body. That makes two hostages for us." Kaito held up the glowing orb in his hand. "Urameshi is on the second floor and I now have Hiei's soul right here. How about the rest of you? Will you turn back, or fight?" Kaito looks at Ami again. "In fact, I not only doing this and getting back at you, Shuichi, but…I have plans for you, Sakkara. In fact, I liked you a lot since you came to our school. Liking Shuichi better, I've always had feelings for you even more, you know?"

Ami was lost. "What do you mean by that?"

"Haven't you notice?" he asked. "I have a crush on you, and with my new-found powers we'll become a couple after this, I will win."

Now Kurama didn't want Ami to be taken away by Kaito for Kuwabara and Botan didn't like the sound of that either.

"What!?" shock Ami. "No way am I'm dating this guy if he was the last man on Earth!"

"Ew…!" gross out Kuwabara and Botan even more.

I think Kurama was getting jealous…They've just arrived here and you were already down one member and up on hostage. This wasn't going very well, but it did prove to be as interesting as Ami hoped it would be. Kaito had captured Hiei's soul when he got cocky and said the forbidden word 'hot'. Kuwabara's idea was to leave Hiei behind, but found that the door was locked and another member of the group had the key being Yana. Without the use of violence, Kuwabara couldn't get the key from him. Right now, the four and Kaito were sitting in chairs around the room trying to figure out a way out. However, Ami felt hot to not say the word and not having any air to faint for Kurama to catch her.

"Ami!" Kurama worries of his girlfriend.

Ami tries to be brave.

"I'm fine, Kurama, really." She said. "I just need to lie down and drink some water…"

Kaito, what a sneaky brat he is, huh?

"Oops, I think you over did the room a little there, Kaito, don't you think?" Yana asks him.

Kaito wouldn't let Ami get hurt since she was smart enough not to say the hot word on her end nor will the others, I hope. I know Kurama won't either.

"I would never let Sakkara get hurt." He said. "Care to rest up, my dear? Just relax until the game's over."

Ami needed to rest up for Kurama to keep her company to help her out to lying on the coach.

"Ami, I got you. Just rest up."

She gets some water by Kaito giving her some to drink, seeing that she and the other three have no other choice now but to play the game. To save Yusuke and Hiei's soul.

"We have to get Hiei's soul back." Ami commented to Kurama.

"I agree, Ami, but we need to figure out how." Kurama agreed.

"Hey, Kurama. Ami." Kuwabara said to gain both of their attentions. "This dude here, what's he like?"

Ami could think of one thing to say.

"Ah, geeze, Kuwabara, let me think here…" she says it. "I've seen weirder guys hitting on me from school, but Kaito…I can see that he has a crush on me. Want me to be his girlfriend, huh? Not going to happen!"

No kidding, it won't! Kurama won't allow it either for Kaito won't give up on Ami that easily.

"I know, right?" Kuwabara goes along with it. "Anything else about him besides that?"

Kurama explains the rest to Kuwabara on his end next.

"He's Yuu Kaito. The three of us, Kaito, Ami, and myself, are in the same class, but he's the quiet type. I've never seen him hang out with anybody." Kurama explained. "And now trying to make a move on my Ami, he seems to be twisted to make her his girlfriend, but she's already with me."

Ami nodded. "He's right. He's usually alone reading. Seems I got myself a stocker…great…!" Seems that Ami was cooling off so far so that was good.

"He's always been known to have an exceptionally high IQ." Kurama added. "He may be the smartest student the school's ever known."

Third smartest student in the high school of Kurama and Ami being first and second on top.

"You know better than that, Shuichi." Kaito commented. "Your combined exam scores always exceed mine. And for Sakkara, she's the first smartest female to say the least. I will let that part slide but only her."

What a weirdo!

"But you excel in the humanities, Kaito." Kurama explained that Kaito had already had published several papers and books.

"Let's not forget, Shuichi, there was one other person who beat my score." Kaito glanced over at Ami. "As I said before your girlfriend here, beat me by two points. Such beauty and brain power that she has…Lovely."

Shocking for Kuwabara and Botan sees that Ami was smarter than she looked like Kurama was too.

"You did, Ami!?" Kuwabara yelled.

Ami glares at him. "Why, does that surprise you?"

Kuwabara quickly waved his hands in front of him. "No. It doesn't surprise me at all."

Ami scoffed. "Right. Genkai isn't only harsh on her training you know, she trained my mind, body and spirit."

Kuwabara gulped. "Sounds harsh. Glad I didn't train with her."

"Yeah, if you did you might be able to fight."

Kuwabara growled. "What did you say?"

Ami looked over at him and tilted her head. "I'm sorry, were you too slow to catch that?"

"Why you…!"

Ami kept herself cooled off to be less fighting and more planning right now.

"You two stop it. It's too warm to be fighting." Kurama said cutting off the fight Ami and Kuwabara were having.

She lies back in your seat. "You're right, Kurama. Sorry about that. It just Kaito here to be liking me…sick!"

Kurama took Ami's hand in his. "It is alright, Ami, just get better for me. For all of us."

Kuwabara wiped his forehead. "You're right about the heat. Is this your way of getting us to say you-know-what?"

"80 F, 80% humidity for my tropical plants. Rough for anyone not used to it." Kaito answered and then tilted his head towards the refrigerator in the room. "There're drinks in the fridge if you're thirsty, Sakkara, I got a water bottle just for you. The rest of you want some, then be my guest. Glasses are in the cabinet." He blows a kiss at her.

Ami hates him already. "I got water, thanks. (What a pervert!)" she said to herself.

Kuwabara complained at Kaito poisoning the drinks. Kaito made fun of Kuwabara's stupidity.

"I'll fetch them." Botan said getting up from her chair. "Sitting's still is driving me crazy." She walked over and opened the refrigerator. "Wow, all kinds of beverages! How about orange juice?" Ami, Kurama, and Kuwabara said that was fine.

"Two shots, with ice, in a clear glass, and a straw if there's any." Kuwabara ordered. Botan sweat drop at the request. Suddenly Kuwabara's body glowed orange and his soul joined Kaito.

"What this?!" Kurama demanded.

"You cheated, Kaito! He never got close to saying the word hot!" Botan yelled.

"Botan, you idiot!" Ami yelled.

"Ah! I goofed…!" Botan's body glowed a light blue and her soul joined Hiei's and Kuwabara's.

"The thing about my taboo is it's very strict, and most unyielding." Kaito explained. "Simply expressing 'H', 'O' and 'T' right in a row is enough. I don't think that up, it's just how it is." Kaito then went into a long-winded speech about how venerable souls were and easy he could harm them only to place his hand on Ami's face suddenly.

"Hey! Stop that!"

So, disturbing…!

"Or rather, Sakkara, would I just kiss you to admit your defeat and become mine." He leans in to try kissing her. "Just say you love me-!"

Ami tries to move away, only for Kurama to get mad to save his friends and his woman from Kaito for he must be stopped. He was must be mad now.

"Try it, if you like…Don't touch my girl…!" Kurama said sitting back in his chair to stopping Kaito in time. "But that would violate my taboo." Kurama glared at Kaito. "You harm those souls in any way or Ami, and you will not live. Those are my parameters." Wow, Kurama was being serious to Ami's surprise.

"Well," Kaito pushed up his glasses, "I do believe you're showing your true face."

"That's not all I'll show. Ami, if you please."

"Right." She held up her hand which held a silver key. "Here it is."

"Huh? Is that the key to the door?!" Kaito yelled. Yanagisawa checked his pocket and found the key missing. "How did you…?"

"You should study up on us more. I just pulled the key gently out of his pocket. I don't have to touch the metal to be able to control it from my bracelet to do its work." Ami explains while smirking as she slid the key back into her pocket. "Fooled you!"

Kurama's plants started to form around the two of them and continued to grow. "Take care of their souls. Because I will take them back." Kurama had come up with a brilliant plan to make a new taboo that would guarantee that he would win within 26 minutes. This new taboo was that every minute a letter will be taken away, starting with Z and working up, and if any one of the three of you say that letter you lose.

Kaito laughed. "A clever scheme and a worthy challenge." He glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. "It's now 12:50 am. Let's start at 1:00 am on the dot." You and Kurama agreed to the terms. Kaito went to get a piece of paper to write the letters on so all of you could keep track of what letters were taboo. "Oh, Sakkara, just you watch me. For I'll win this all for you."

"I like to see you try, loser!" she sticks her tongue out at Kaito.

Now before the game could start and Ami to cool off now, Kurama had something to say to his woman.

"Ami." Kurama said, she looks up at him. "I don't want you to speak until I win."

She pouted. "I wanted to play."

Kurama smiled and opened his arms. Ami got off the chair and sat in his lap hugging him. "Sorry my dear, but I don't know what I would do if he got a hold of your soul. And since Kaito likes you a bit too much." Kurama kissed her neck lightly. "Koenma would probably punish me greatly for killing him."

"I understand, Kurama." Ami pulled back a little so she could see his face. "I'll stay quiet, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You don't lose."

Kurama kissed Ami softly. "I promise."

He leaned back in kissing her harder on the lips. Ami's hand slid up his chest to his neck where they buried themselves into his hair. Kurama tighten his grip on her waist pulling her body flush against his. Kurama tongue slid over Ami's bottom lip and she wastes no time in opening her mouth. Kurama's tongue darted into Ami's mouth exploring the familiar territory before it coaxed her tongue to play. Ami's tongue twisted with Kurama's, when she suddenly heard a loud coughing sound. Them both reluctantly pulled away from one another and turned to the sound. Kaito stood there with a sheet of paper with the alphabet on it. His face was flushed and his glasses seemed a little steamed up.

Ami groaned burying your face into Kurama's neck. "Damn it all, not these interruptions again." Kurama laughed lightly stroking her hair.

Kaito coughed again as he placed the sheet on paper on the table between Kurama's chair and his. "Like you'll do that to her after I'm done with you, Shuichi. *ahem! * Now then, let's start." Kaito sat in his chair and took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt. "Sakkara, prepare to be mine. 'Follow the rule both host and guest. Don't utter a letter crossed off from the list. Each hundred and four seconds, note, too. Another word becomes Taboo...' This will be fun."

Now it was time…

"Okay Ami, time to get up." Kurama said while rubbing her back. She nodded as she was following Kurama's order not to speak. Ami stood up and sat on a chair.

"We begin!" Kaito yelled as the clock struck one. "Our conversational options will diminish minute by minute." A minute ticked away and the letter Z was alimented. "So much for the last letter of the alphabet and Y is next to go. We should say Y now while we still can. I just used it four times." The game continued up to T was alimented. Kaito stood up from his chair.

"Going?" Kurama asked unable to make a real sentence.

"Need a break." Kaito walked into the hallway. He opened a door marked bathroom then turned to Yanagisawa. "No speaking, hear me?" Yanagisawa raised his hand in understanding.

"Ami," She looks at Kurama, "hide." Ami nodded and slid away as Kurama's plants took over the room. She hides behind a large bush peeking out to where the chairs, table and list of letters were. Kurama jumped up onto a plant above the table and hide himself. Kurama then had his plants gently knock Yanagisawa out. The plants stopped growing once the room looked like a rainforest. Kaito came back to the table looking around wildly for you and Kurama. Kurama waited until only A and B were left. Kurama flipped upside down and lowered himself behind Kaito holding onto the plant with his legs. Once he was right behind Kaito he yelled "A!" Kaito jolted forward, but didn't make a noise. He then back to Kurama, probably to gloat, but Kurama was making a face at him. Ami bit her lip to keep from laughing at the face Kurama was making while wishing she had a camera on her.

Kaito, however, wasn't as lucky. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha…aw crap!"

Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan's souls returned to their bodies. The others asked Kurama what had happened, you thought that couldn't keep it in any longer. And since the room wasn't too hot anymore for Ami to feel like herself again for the room gets some air after that, and no territory was on to being taboo anymore. Yeah!

Ami then busted out laughing. "That was hilarious!" she laughs so hard that tears came to her eyes to seeing the other three having their souls back into their bodies. "Oh, welcome back, you guys. I'm feeling better now, see?

"What did you do, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked blinking at Ami's laughing form.

"That is a trade secret." Kurama said waving his finger.

Ami sat up straight as her laughter faded. "That was amazing, Kurama! I almost laughed before Kaito did. Ha! So much for being your girlfriend, loser!"

Yep, Ami was fine from Kaito trying to make his move on her no more.

Kurama smiled taking Ami's hand and helping her to her feet. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, my dear." Kurama pulled Ami close and then turned to the others. "We better get going. We still have to save Yusuke."

"Yeah let's go!" Kuwabara cheered.

Ami sweat dropped. "He asks like he was the one who beat Kaito." She whispered to Kurama.

Kurama laughed lightly kissing Ami behind her ear, sending a chill down her spine in pleasure. "It's just how he is I suppose."

Ami smiled pulling away and grabbing Kurama's hand. "Well, he is right though. Let's get going." Kurama smiled as she pulls him along after Kuwabara.

Well, besides that game was Hiei's fault to fall for…he, Ami, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan move on to talk to Yana next to letting them into the next room. And Kaito will have his soul return later to his body again, right? Hope so. For Yusuke knows that his friends were coming for him to being saved with Yana and Kido left to do more in the mansion with many things to come; along with Iki to be outside of the building to sense something was going on and such to know why the three boys were doing this, what will happen next. Well, guess we'll soon find that out the next time, right? Yep!


	19. Iki the Jumper Demon

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 19

'Round Two – Yana's stage Set up'

Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan now had their souls once again 'thanks to Kurama's help'. Kaito's body laid on the ground with his soul floating over his body since he was trying to make his move on Ami to making her feel hot, but in the end for Kurama to outwit his rival from his own Taboo games. Nice one! Yusuke's group - Ami, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan walked over and woke Yanagisawa. Once he was awaking, he leads the five to go deeper into the creepy house for the note says that Yusuke would die if Yana doesn't approve of them going through unless he allows them to go through. Yanagisawa led the group to seven staircases. Seven different staircases, huh? Freaky…

"Urameshi's on the second floor." Yanagisawa explained. "Question is, which of these staircases goes up there?"

"Just one will, I take it." Kurama commented.

"Did I say that?" Yanagisawa smirked. "Doesn't matter, really. You still have to choose."

Before Ami could choice. Botan came up with an idea to use the tracking sticker's detective tool also known as the Migiru Seals. It would tell the condition of the person who put the sticker on some else and only the person who put it one could remove it, or if you're dead to come right off in seconds. With three different colors on it like blue for all right, yellow for slightly hurt, and red for really getting hurt a lot. Each of the five-people got four stickers of each team mate. And that's it to have their names on it to putting all four each on their shirts. Also if someone dies, the sticker comes right off of you. Then Ami, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, and Hiei each choose their doors. It was Botan, Kuwabara, empty staircase, Hiei, Kurama, Ami, and then two more empty staircases.

"Guess I'll see all of you guys at the top." Ami said smiling.

"Be careful, Ami." Kurama said gently.

"You too, Kurama." She kisses him softly. "I'll see you on the second floor." Kurama smiled and nodded. Ami then ran up your staircases. The staircase was dark and she could only faintly see anything around her. After a moment, Ami saw a light at the top. A smirk slid onto her lips. "Time to have fun." She dashes forward into the room.

Kurama and Hiei were already on the second floor. Yusuke was being held in place by the last member of the group, Kido. Kido had the power to immobilize someone by standing on their shadows and that's just what he was doing to Yusuke. A door opened and everyone turned to the door.

Ami then walks out of the door way and over to the two demons. "Hi, guys." Ami looks over at Yusuke. "Look! Its big old tough Yusuke, who got captured by just three humans with little powers."

Yusuke growled. "Shut up, Ami! How was I supposed to know they had powers?!"

Ami sticks her tongue out at him. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent then."

Before Yusuke could say anything else, Kuwabara and then Botan exited their own staircases and joined with Ami, Kurama and Hiei. Kido explained his power once again when Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke for just standing there.

"However, right now that's the least of your worries." Kido pointed at the five of you. "Mr. Urameshi, one of your friends here is a fake. You have ten minutes to figure out which one. They, however, are not allowed to speak expect to answer your questions."

"A fake?!" Kuwabara yelled. "Are you on something?!"

"Who could put on a disguise that quickly?" Botan added.

"You just heard the rules. Don't you care, what happens to the hostage?" Kido smirked. "You see to present one of you as a fake, means that the real one is not here, but with a colleague of mine who might take exception to any attack on me."

So, Kaito, Yanagisawa and Kido weren't alone in this.

"So, this was all pre-planned." Kurama said as a small drop of sweat rolled down his face.

Kido looked at his watch. "Nine more minutes. Are you in or not?"

'Who's real and who's the Fake one?'

Yusuke kind of freaked out and started to ask questions. He first asked Kuwabara's Birthday and blood type…

"Ah…Kuwabara. What's your blood type and when were you born?"

And Kuwabara answers to Yusuke's question how…?

"Figures!" he argues. "You have to ask me first!?"

"Get over yourself and answer me!"

Well, the thing is about Kuwabara answering to Yusuke question was because…

"Okay then, let me ask you this. Do you even know my blood type and Birthday in the first place?" He has gotten Yusuke on that part, he doesn't know.

"Ah…Guess I don't." he said. Yusuke then went to Kurama. "Kurama! What's your mom's name?"

"Shiori Minamino, she's forty years old. She's getting remarried in this fall." Kurama answered.

Ami smiled because she already knew about the wedding. Kurama's mom had invited her to it about a week ago. Aw, how lovely…good for her.

"Really?! That's cool! Invite me to the wedding, okay?" Yusuke smiled. Kido then announced that there was seven minutes left. Yusuke then went to Botan and asked about her measurements. Wait, what!? "Hey, Botan, prove to me who you are by telling me your boobs size."

Botan yelled at him and said she never told him that.

"Give me a break!" she got mad at Yusuke. "You know very well that I never told you things like that to the likes of you!"

"But you told me on top of the school building, remember?" Yusuke was lying.

"You just made that up! You are a disgusting pervert!"

Yusuke then moved on to Hiei and asked about his sister.

"You're next, Hiei, tell me what's your sister's name?" Yusuke asks him.

Oh, boy…this question? Well, his answer was this to say…

"You know who she is. I refuse to play this game anymore."

Hiei gave a very Hiei answer by saying that he didn't have to say because Yusuke knew already. Yep, that's the real Hiei alright. Also, for Kuwabara to learn about this from Hiei 'but not of him being related to Yukina' that would have to wait for the time being. Not a good time right now…! Funny that Kuwabara image Hiei's sister would look like a female version of him. Nice one! Anyways…

Yusuke then went over to Ami being the last one to ask. "Ami! How far have you and Kurama gone?"

"Yusuke!" Ami growled as her face turned red. "That's none of your business!"

Kurama turns his head away as a faint red covered his cheeks. Yusuke then noticed the stickers that two were wearing and asked about them. Botan explained what they were and then realized that only the person who put the stickers on could take them off being Energy Prints of some kind. The five of you stood in a circle and tried to pull the stickers off. However, that didn't work because all the stickers were removed from each person.

"Huh? You all did it!" Yusuke yelled.

"But how?! One of us shouldn't be able to." Botan added.

"Which means there's no fake." Hiei growled. "It's all a bluff!"

"Afraid not." Kido said smirking. "One of you is not the real you. But if you can't tell, we might as well," Kido paused, "do away with the real one, eh? Yana's powers are Copy. He touches someone to look, sound, act, and have the same powers as they do perfectly from them for him to turn into." Kido looked at his watch. "Time's up. It's now or never, choose." Yusuke gulped. "I'm now going to step off your shadow. But don't do anything foolish like attack me. It won't help. What you will do is punch the one you pick as hard as you can!"

"What?! Why?!" Yusuke yelled glaring at Kido.

"Only great pain will wipe away the assumed persona. By knocking Yana out cold will be the only thing to get rid of his copy ability to turn back to normal, hit him as hard as you can too." Kido explained. "You get one shot, so don't hold back."

"I don't get it. Why are you guys doing this?!"

"Not for ourselves, though it has been fun." Kido held up a walky-talky. "But enough talk! Choose! Or my next words will cause your real friend to suffer!"

Yusuke glared at Kido and then turned to the five of them. "In that case, I've decided. And my choice is…" Yusuke charged forward heading towards the five of his friends. "…you!" Yusuke then slugged Kuwabara in the face.

Thought he would get it wrong? Nope! Yusuke hits Kuwabara a lot. However, as his body flew into the sky it changed back into Yanagisawa.

"Ha!" Ami laughs a little. "I would've guess on that part too if I were Yusuke." Ami did a little but the other three were amazed that Yusuke got something right to be done, you know? And he did.

"Well done." Kido said. "How did you know?"

No kidding besides my point of view how did Yusuke know that Kuwabara was a fake? Huh!?

"I chose him because I'm use to pounding his face in a lot." Yusuke explained. "Besides, Hiei and Kurama are too smart and untrusted worthy to walk right into your trap."

Then Kurama added to say to Hiei.

"Or say the word hot."

Ha, that got to Hiei right there as Yusuke continues saying the rest to Kido.

"Also, Ami's smart too as she would've wipe the floor with you guys in seconds too, never piss that girl off. Now that still leaves me with Botan…if you guys did take advantage of a person who's not a fighter, I still would've lost, and it wouldn't matter to me. Even if you kill me, I come back from the dead and drop kick all of your asses. So Kuwabara was the quickest bet."

"Nice one, Yusuke!" Ami cheered her friend on.

Yusuke then demanded for you to be released. Kido agreed, but said first they would have to meet the mastermind. The large door behind him opened and a figure stepped out into the room.

"It, was you?!" Yusuke yelled. "You put us through all this?! You'd better have a good reason, because I can't think of one, Genkai!" Genkai said nothing.

Kido then fell to his knees apologizing. Genkai explained that it was all a test, and Kurama admitted that he had his suspicions also for Ami to play along with this whole game too, also…Iki was there as well? Huh!?

"Hello!" he waves to them. "We meet again, young human girl. And hello cute blue hair one… Botan, right? Please to meet you." Iki was then flittering with Botan to make her feel weird around him.

"Hey, the strange demon bunny I saved!" surprised Ami. "I guess he came to your help huh, Grandma?"

So, everything was all figures out in the end, huh?

"So, Master Genkai, was Ami in on all of this?" Kurama asked.

Wow, he was good.

"Of course. She helped me train these three." Genkai looked back at the door behind her. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes." Ami walks up to Genkai's side. "Sorry, you guys. She told me to do this. Iki on the other hand…"

That she didn't know.

"I had too helped out…" he said. "Anyways, allow me to introduce myself from Demon World to Human World who's on the run for something…I have trouble remembering to ask for Koenma, son of King Yama from Spirit World and Genka to aid me since I owe you, Ami, much help. Iki, the Jumper Demon." He jumps around a lot to changing into many animal forms in seconds. "At your service. Yusuke the Spirit Detective, Botan, Kurama of the legendary Yoko Kurama thief, and Hiei happy that you're on our side now, nice to meet with you guys too." He kisses Botan's hand.

"Ew, get away!"

Seems like Iki really likes Botan.

"Anyways, I met with Kuwabara, funny guy." He points out for him to come out in his boxers. "In briefs of boxers though…?"

He just ignores Iki to walk up to Yana to get his clothes back on.

"Would you keep quiet!? It's not my fault that this jerk took my clothes, give me a break…"

Well, at least Iki's on their side and Kuwabara was okay now for Kurama had one thing to say to Ami. To be amazed and surprised from playing her part all along.

"That was a nasty trick, Ami. However, you acted perfectly." Kurama commented with a small smile.

"Thank you. It wasn't easy. I was a little worried that you were going to snap and kill Kaito." She said with a small giggle.

Genkai then explained that these three, Kaito, Kido and Yanagisawa, had gotten their power from a portal to the Demon World that had started to form in nearby Swarm Town 'the time where Iki and another big demon got out of from that day for Ami and Genkai to learn a lot about it, and then Koenma to be getting reports all over'. This scheme was very like Sakyo's plan. Though he may be dead, someone else was going to carry out with the plans now. Not good! For Yusuke, Ami, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan will soon learn from Genkai and Iki's saying about the bigger threat that was going to happen; well besides this whole thing being a test for Yusuke and Hiei to mess up on their ends only but the others did fine on.

"Don't rub it in…" Hiei mumbles.

And as for Iki's reasons?

"Anyways, Ami, I've lost my memories on who I am when I came here…" said Iki. "For the time being, I know on what's going to happen and when for there's a portal of Demon World to be open into your world like the bugs! And this other demon who was chasing after me…this demon is very bad to join with the enemy who's behind everything!"

Now the six take Iki's words to be very seriously.

"You're joking, right…?" Yusuke was freaking out.

"I doubt it, Yusuke, Iki's telling the truth that I can feel it from standing right here." She said. "Okay, Iki, we'll help you out later after we find out more about this other threat to be going on, okay?"

The two shake hands on it to have another demon on the good guys' side.

"You got yourself a deal, Ami, thank you." He said. "Just as long I can hang out with my Botan…I like a girl with blue hair and smarts than the strong muscle-like temper ones-! Ouch!"

Ami kicks Iki to the ground.

"You little pervert!" angered Botan.

"I warned him that this would happen…" said Genkai.

And Kuwabara's point of view. "Man, that's not right…!"

"I'm pretty too!"

Kurama hugs Ami from behind to calm her down.

"There, there, Ami, don't let Iki affect your emotions please." He said. "We're all in this together after all so let's try getting along. Iki, if you're helping us out."

"Thank you too, Kurama."

'Learning about the real Danger to come'

Now we know that the others will soon learn of their new enemy they must stop, for the location is at Mushiyori City. That's the location of the portal or rather tunnel to be made, right? And where Iki came from with the other snake demon chasing after him. Ayame reports the rest to Koenma back in Spirit World, also for George to overhear the rest too. Suddenly the briefcase Botan had been carrying started to beep.

"A signal from Koenma Sir!" Botan yelled. She put the case on the ground and opened it. The screen in the case frizzled to life and an image of Koenma himself appearing on the screen.

"Ah, Botan! Good! Is Yusuke there? We have an emergency!" Koenma cried as soon as the image appeared. "Oh, hi Genkai! I forgot that I've brought you back to life!" he sees Iki too. "And Iki, thank you for reporting this to me and to Genkai, your efforts will be useful for our upcoming battles."

Iki was happy to be using on something. "It was nothing really…I'll do my best to help you all out."

Now for everyone to listen for they were all here but Kaito, but he already knows to be waken up in a bit…

"There's quite a group here, actually." Genkai commented standing behind Botan's kneeling form. Koenma then explained that a Dark Gate was widening at an incredible speed. Genkai then explained that humans are already being affected. "…I've seen about thirty others this past month. They were all from Swarm." Koenma then went into this long speech about how if the portal opened demons stronger then even Toguro would enter the Human World. Before the conversation got any deeper, Genkai interrupted. "First things first, restoring Kaito's soul." Genkai led them ground back down to the first floor. Kaito's body still lay on the ground. "Ami, if you would."

By the way…Kuwabara was informed afterwards to fear this whole idea since his powers weren't in him right now, as the new enemy was ready on his end with Elder Toguro recovering too. Not good! Back to the story.

"Sure, Master Genkai. Still, I this guy was hitting on me too much." Ami kneels next to Kaito and her hands started to glow pink. Kaito's soul then slipped back into his body.

Kaito slowly sat up. "Oh, guess things went okay, huh? Thank you, Sakkara."

Ami ignores him to still be a bit friendly to him.

"Yeah, yeah, Kaito, whatever. Welcome to the team and all of that crap."

"Was Kaito…?" Before Iki to ask Ami, she stops him from talking any further.

"Don't ask!" she got mad.

"Okay, then…" said Iki.

Anyways, Kurama sees that Kaito gave it his all throughout this whole test thing on his end, sort of.

"We got the gist of it. A rather dramatic introduction, I'd say." Kurama commented as Ami stood up straight.

"He can't restore his own soul by himself?" Yusuke asked. "Then if you or Ami weren't here then…"

"Yes, he would've died." Genkai answered. She explained that, that was the way the three had sought her out. A soul without a body or ghost would just slip away.

The three then finally introduced themselves to the rest of the group. There was Asato Kido (15) ability: Shadow, Mitsunari Yanagisawa or Yana (16) ability: Copy and Yuu Kaito (17) ability: Taboo. Each lived in Swarm City and had been infected by the Demon Portal about a month ago.

"Soon after the tournament." Ami added.

Well, whoever Iki's other enemy of a demon was that got out…it was with the really bad guy to hang around with a few more armies on his side. Even one member was creating the portal to get bigger somewhere below the grounds. Where at though? Back to the mansion, Botan placed the case back down and opened it again.

"Koenma, how long until it reaches stage four?" Genkai asked. Koenma estimated that the portal would reach the final stage in three weeks. Yusuke and Genkai then got in an argument because Yusuke wanted to rush off to beat the guy up and Genkai explained that, that was the reason for this test. "We have three weeks, time enough to scope out the enemy and formulate a plan of action."

Iki hopes that all will go well while holding on to Botan's leg to being scared.

"I hope we can solve this in time…Before this world and me…are all doomed!" he said in fear.

"Hey, don't say that, Iki!" Botan has a point, they must do something quickly and fast!

"Koenma, I'd like to know…" Hiei spoke up gaining everyone's attention, "…what class I am now? How does the underworld rank me?"

Koenma paused. "You are mid-rank class B, Hiei. The younger Toguro was upper class B." Hiei scoffed. "You only ranked upper class D when you fought Yusuke and that was just six months ago. You've made astounding progress since then."

"You think so?" Hiei turned away. Yusuke called his name. "The Human World is no concern of mine, while access to the demon plane is." Hiei mumbled to himself about class B demons being able to pass through to the demon world when the hole reached 2km. "You do as you like. I won't get in your way, but…"

Kuwabara yelled to him asking if he was really walking out. "Are you serious, Hiei!? You coward!" Hiei said yes and wished your group good luck before he left. Kuwabara cursed up a storm, but everyone assured him that he would be back.

Yep, knowing Hiei that he'll always come back to aid his friends later.

"Is he always like this?" Kido, Kaito, and Yana asks anyone the question there.

"I rather have him being scarier than the portal to be fully opened!" Iki said. "Remember now…From E, D, C, and B, lower or in the mid-levels can come out little by little within three weeks if nothing else is done soon! Well, it'll be worse not to allow the A, S, or the Super A class of demons to escape! That would be bad!"

He's right for Iki might be a bit lower and the other demon who came with him, probably around D, C, or maybe B for all we know. As Hiei looks back before leaving, he only had this to say to himself to go on his own 'for the time being'.

"(Yusuke. Kuwabara. Kurama. Ami. Don't die on me if I don't see you or the others anytime soon…Or else, you'll all be sorry.)" Well, there he goes for now.

Ami ignores the conversation and walked over to the briefcase, which sat abandoned on the ground. "Koenma Sir, if Toguro was upper B then…" She trails off. "(I can't believe I'm asking him this question!)" Good question there, Ami, what class is she? For her to ask Koenma that.

"The demon blood within you in very strong, Ami. I didn't want to say this in front of the others, but right now your demon side is ranked at class A at the least. However, with your human powers, I would say you were an upper A class." Koenma answered.

Wow, really!? That's something else.

"Ami, I'm glad you're on our side." Yusuke said. "I hate to be an enemy to you…Seriously!" Yusuke, it's all good.

"Thank you, Koenma Sir, that should do perfectly."

"Don't try to do it alone, Ami." He said to her.

Like Ami would do anything else foolish but her form and powers to control better than Younger Toguro did and look what happened to him in the end.

"I won't, but I wouldn't let them suffer like they had to against Toguro."

"Good luck." The screen with Koenma's image then went black.

With that, Koenma will do his part to help the others the best he can to hang up for the time being…For now, as Iki, Kido, Kaito, and Yana will be joining with Yusuke, Ami, Kurama, Botan, and Genkai to go to the town tomorrow and investigate the area into two groups to splitting up, but for now they must rest until morning and then take off; luckily for Iki he gave them things to use to clean up and some fresh clothes to use and everything of a kangaroo to help them out.

"Well, it's sleepover time! You're all welcome by the way."

The other grab their things to do stuff before bed.

"We must not be hasty." Genkai spoke up and every turned to look at her. "For now, grab some things and then get some rest. We'll meet the day after tomorrow and start our recon operation. Good night, to all of you."

Well, now Yusuke, Kido, Kaito, Yana, Iki, Genkai, Kuwabara, Botan, Ami and Kurama 'were holding each other' all sleep through the rest of the night within the mansion I guess until morning.

"We better sleep, Ami. We must be ready for tomorrow." Said Kurama.

"Okay, but let me sleep in your arms. It'll help me." She said to do just that.

Kurama loves this feeling without letting go of Ami at all throughout the night.

"Anything for you, Ami…Sleep well."

Talk about some sleepover, huh? Well, thank Iki to come prepare and all for tonight that is and then to go home after their investigation is done. Still, there are seven enemies with the snake demon and Elder Toguro to make their move soon; while Puu was flying around for Kayko to see and follow him 'since she could tell that something was going on with Yusuke' for her and Shizuru go into town for the sun was rising for a new day…Not good. Also, the main bad guy sees that the partner can't make the portal open all the way but to find someone who can, not good if it's one of Yusuke's friends, I hope not! What's going to happen next? Guess we'll soon find out when the sun rises…Stay tune.


	20. Mind Readers and an Evil Doctor

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 20

'Team splits up in Town'

A whole new day has started and a new searching around where the tunnel will be at, or somewhere around it at Mushiyori City – for everyone else who don't have powers can't see or hear the demon bugs that were flying all over the place. Gross! As the heroes split into five of two groups…Yusuke, Genkai, Kido, Yana, and Iki who morph into a dog 'who had to stay with them since he couldn't go anywhere else with Botan right now' look somewhere off east of the side of town; while Ami, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kaito were looking around the west side of the area. And Iki was feeling about all of this?

"(Sure, fine! Get me stuck with Yusuke, two more boys like him, and Genkai instead of being with my Botan…Thanks a lot!)"

Ah, he'll be fine. So much to be going on…From Yusuke's team were looking around down town and Ami's team were checking out the fields on their end. And since Kuwabara's powers were still… 'taking a break', he doesn't see anything weird about the spot.

"This is lame." He said. "All there is a big field. Is anyone sure that this is a certain of the…tunnel thingy…?"

"Oh, it's here alright that I can feel it from here." Said Ami.

Botan tries looking around to find nothing on her end.

"But I don't see any tunnels…"

"Must be invisible?" questioned Kuwabara.

Kurama say something different on his end. "No, it would be a circle around the area."

"I agree with him on that part." Ami agrees with her boyfriend. "I mean, come on. Look around you. We're standing on the circle right now."

"Meaning that the psychic must be around here somewhere."

Well, that's our Kurama for you. For Kaito gets it now like Kurama and Ami already do on their ends already.

"If this psychic not on around this spot, then he could be…below it." He said

Yep, three smartest people got it right for Botan and Kuwabara to soon learn that to be standing on it, being underground then. But where was it at from down below? That's the next question that must be answered.

"Underground?" ask Kuwabara.

"Seems like it…" Ami then felt something. "(Great, I knew this would happen sooner or later during the search. Someone's here!)"

Someone or something was spying on the other five for Ami and Kurama to feel it out for the two followed to where that person was.

"Ami? Kurama?" Botan was lost.

"Hey, what's up?" ask Kuwabara. "You two see something?"

As Kuwabara, Botan, and Kaito follows the two lovers from behind…Kurama and Ami felt that someone was spying on them from the other side to escape in seconds.

"The real question is, what saw us?" question Kurama.

"Looks like we've lost that person…bummer."

Ami was right for Kurama and Ami did, but now they know that they're not alone.

"What?" surprised Botan.

And then Kaito said about it knowing that someone wasn't too friendly to be their enemy right now.

"You two mean that someone as watching us? But they already know that we're looking for them."

"You sure you're not being jumpy, Kaito? I didn't see or felt anyone." Said Kuwabara.

"Well, what does that prove?" Botan questions Kuwabara. "You lost your Spirit Awareness."

Well, she had to tell him. I know Kuwabara will get his powers back somehow in some way, must be a reason why it's not work for him after the vacation time and Dark Tournament.

"You just love bringing it up, don't you? I'm going to get it back-!"

Ami hits Kuwabara on the head to keep him quiet.

"We get it already, Kuwabara, and you will too." She said. "Calm down already."

"In any case, we should play it safe and regroup with Yusuke and the other right away."

Ami hugs Kurama. "Good thinking on that plan, Kurama, let's move out you guys. There could be trouble all over for all we know."

Kurama was right about that and they will too for that someone who was spying was still doing it from far away. An enemy? Probably...While back in town for Yusuke, Genkai, Iki, Kido, and Yana were searching for more demon bugs to still be flying around all over, there wasn't anything bad to be happening so far. Just then the five walks into someone's territory to have some powers coming from the café down below the basement building for they find someone with powers like the other three boys; for shows himself being a boxer who can read minds name Shigeru Murota. His ability is none as Mind Reading. For Kido gets hurt by Murota's punches, only for reading Yusuke's mind to have his energy to blow him away, Yana uses his Copy skills to see that Murota was fine. He could be useful, as for the fight for the people, clerk, and maid just mind their own business to not know what's real anymore. Ha!

As Koenma was learning more on what's going on with Ayame's help and George's support, Kurama contacts him to report on the news that just happened from earlier that sounded serious.

"Koenma Sir! I think Ami and the others are contacting you-!"

"Show on screen please." Koenma tells George to do so right away. "Yes, Kurama, report."

Kurama was online right now thanks to Botan's monitor to talk to him from there.

"Koenma." Kurama explains everything. "The location of the tunnel has been found, it is possible that they are camping underground as we speak."

"Hmm…Very clever…"

With Koenma and George hearing all of this, Kurama had more to say about this whole thing…

"But that's not all. It appears we're also being followed for Ami and me to lose sight of one of the psychic members."

"What?" surprised Koenma. "Is everything alright?"

"No one was harm luckily." Answer Kurama. "For the time being, we'll be regrouping with the Yusuke and the others right away just to be safe."

Ami also added to say something on the monitor too.

"But if anything, else comes up that could be serious, Koenma Sir, we promise to get back to you right away."

Sounds good to Koenma to like hearing that part for they'll do so for him.

"Understood, you two. Please do so and all of you be careful." Said Koenma.

Well, guess he still needs to do some more researching on Koenma's end for Ayame to aid him and George…well he's trying to as much as he can try to do. Good thinking though. As for Yusuke, he had Murota to help him, Genkai, Iki, Kido, and Yana with help to track down the enemy making a tunnel and trying to open a hole to let the demons come to the Human World, how you may ask? Murota will read the minds of others who are walking by to tell them who it is; and when reading his thoughts were all dark to killing all the humans – they now know who their enemy looks like. Tall, wears black, his hair jelled back, and look very evil. That's their guy.

Getting Murota to the hospital for this guy sees that his other partner with skills use a pencil eraser piece that hit his head like a bullet? Huh? A shooting ability from five feet maybe with any object to use when hitting someone hard I see. Scary! Seems that the leader has plans for Yusuke team at the hospital for him, the shooter, and the one who was spying on Ami's team knows that they won't let anyone stand in the way…they'll kill anyone but the person with a gift to make a hole for the demons to come out, while Kayko and Shizuru follow Puu to be heading to the place as well. Also, pay attention for Murota says this to Yusuke, Genkai, Iki, Kido, and Yana on what he did read form the bad guy's mind. Something bad!

"I read his mind alright…so horrifying…!" Murota said in fear. "I'll tell you guys, okay? Just leave out of this afterwards. I don't want to die!"

Iki tries calming the man down while trying to morph into a cat next.

"So, what was the man thinking about? The master mind himself?" the demon asked. "Please tell us and leave the rest to us five. We'll protect you."

"Okay, he said this…'Let's dig a hole, Sniper, each one of us'. Seven will be a descent start. Black Angel, Gate Keeper, Sniper, Gourmet, Game Master, Doctor, and Seaman. Those were the words that came through his mind being those seven people."

Seven people, huh? For them being the bad guys with powers with strange nicknames too, huh? They're like the group of some type of the seven deadly sins. Or something like that really. Well, no one was making Murota to join with them, he already did his part, only for the first of the seven is at the hospital to stopping the six for he's the doctor…the Doctor himself! Not good!

'Entering the Mad Doctor'

Yep, he opens his territory to trapping everyone inside of the hospital to be trapped by his powers. For Yusuke, Genkai, Iki, Kido, Yana, and Murota stayed close and in front so no one would sneak up from behind them, only…for Murota and Yana to get bitten by some odd bugs to getting them sick, part of the Doctor's abilities I guess. Still, it'll affect everyone else inside who cannot see or hear! Now the other four needed to find a fake doctor right away to check all over the building for Genkai, Yusuke, Iki, and Kido go do just that. Hurry…! For Kido tells one of the nurses that there's a fake in the hospital for one doctor to help him out name Minoru Kamiya; things would've been good only for him to be that Doctor himself to stab Kido's back to paralyze him by messing with his spinal cord and then stabbing the nurse. Holy crap! Then he uses his Psychic Scalpel to cut Kido's wrist to look like he was a psycho path and such, soon all the doctors and nurses gather together to see who the fake was for Doctor himself to act innocent.

From the nurse's screams, Yusuke rushes into a room to see Kido was down for the count. Only to use his Shadow powers to write in his blood of who the doctor's name was being Kamiya himself for Yusuke and the other nurses and doctors to see, and then he stabs them many times. Wow! Go get him, Yusuke! A cool fight to be happening while Genkai stops some bad bugs and Iki eating some of them too as he becomes a monkey who loves to eat anything since he can morph the fat out of him. Weird huh? Like Jake the Dog with his forming abilities from Adventure Time almost.

"I'm hungry!" the power doesn't bother with this little demon. "Pass my mouth and through the gums, look out stomach because here they come!" Iki hops after the rest. "I'm freakin' Pac-Man, baby!"

While Yusuke must fight with Doctor all over the hospital and everyone but Genkai, the Spirit Detective, and Genkai weren't getting sick…this won't be so easy to do. While back outside, a lot of demon bugs were all over town to get much worse for Botan 'to use her fly swatter', Ami, Kurama, Kaito, and Kuwabara walk around to try finding Yusuke and the others.

"Ew!" Botan was gross out. "There are so many of them! Look at this mess! Disgusting!"

"More of those demon bugs?"

Kuwabara, we know that you'll get your powers back but for right now…just be happy you're not seeing all this going on.

"Maybe we should be bug busters to stop demon ones like them instead of monster." Said Ami.

"Really?" Kuwabara asks her.

Wow! Seriously, Kuwabara!

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Well, either way Botan's right about them doubling up a lot more since yesterday." Said Kaito.

Which can only mean one reason why there are a lot more of the demon bugs to be so much more than it was yesterday.

"It must be the gate slowly opening up." Kurama said to the others.

"Say…Kurama. Ami. Is that peeping tom still following us?" ask Kuwabara. "Do any of you two feel him out or something…?"

"No worries, Kuwabara, we lost him a few blocks away so we'll be fine." Kurama was right about that and Ami would've known too.

"If he kept on following us, then yeah. I would've whoop his ass until next Tuesday." She said smiling. "And still…why did our enemies stop follow us?"

"Yes, Ami, good question there." Botan wonders too. "Why did they stop?"

"Probably to go after Yusuke's group instead." Kurama tells the girls that.

Seems like it so far since it was already happening, Kuwabara seems to fear the worse for his friend.

"Urameshi?"

"Then if I'm correct, it's probably happening right now." Kaito added.

"But Genkai and Iki are with Yusuke, he won't get into trouble…" Botan stops to see an ambulance car to pass by. "Oh, dear…By timing."

Well, now what? Kuwabara, if you would…

"Let's not waste any more minutes and find Urameshi and the others!"

And the five do so right away to get to the nearby hospital on foot for Botan, Kaito, Kurama, and Ami to feel out for Kuwabara to follow them. Seems that the other three of the Seven teams felt that Doctor was carrying out his task for Yusuke must either kill or knock him out for the powers of his to go away 'for killing a human being as a bad person or not was still not good to do'. Also for Kayko, Shizuru, and Puu to walk into the building as well, they must make a run for it! From the Doctor's body being weird from drugs he can put in to not feel pain and his hands are like knives to cut your skin, as Yusuke uses his Spirit Gun to fire the Doctor's arm off and shooting out of the building, this was getting serious now. Nice hit! For the other five members see it from outside to know where it was now.

"Look!" Botan said.

They see it for Kuwabara guess on something since he knows that something was going down.

"Was that Urameshi's Spirit Energy just now? From you guys to be reacting like that says a lot."

"Big time!" Ami answer.

"You were right, Kaito, Yusuke and the others are at this hospital for sure." Said Kurama. "Meaning that they must be in a fight with one of the new enemies of ours. Everyone, what do you all say that we check ourselves into the hospital?"

Well, off the five heroes of ours they go straight ahead. Also, this Doctor can use a special stitching ability to fix his arm back the way it was like a lizard growing back his tail, but this one is much more mess up, you know? Gross! Yusuke, do something…Well, other than Kayko getting affected now while she, Shizuru, and Puu are trapped and hiding in an elevator from the other bugs! Well, Genkai tries backing the girls up and Iki joins her to eat some more.

"Seriously, Iki?" she questions the little demon.

"What? I'm hungry, I'm not sick right…?" Iki said with his mouth full. "Oh, hi Yusuke's friends. Stay put please."

Puu will stay close to Kayko the most as Shizuru kept on fighting off the other bugs.

"Okay…" said the weak Kayko.

"Don't you think we're trying to!?" Shizuru said.

Well, hopefully all will work out on that end.

"Oh…Good to know then."

Looks like everyone else was trap because of the Doctor's madness for Yusuke to stop him now by any means, even if he must kill him? As Ami, Kurama, Kaito, Botan, and Kuwabara arrived to the hospital for some to feel out the danger from inside of the place, could only mean trouble within the hospital of the first enemy's territory.

"Alright! Let's go-!"

"Wait, Kuwabara." Kurama stops him in time.

"What? I'm ready."

Well, not really for this one for any of you to soon be facing with.

"Just listen…it's too quiet."

Kurama was right and so was Ami to be aware like her boyfriend was to notice it first before the other three do.

"It's too quiet." Ami said.

Botan and Kaito hear nothing on the same.

"You two are right about that."

"But quiet's perfect!" said Kuwabara. "It's a hospital, not a race track! What do you guys mean?"

Well, that's the whole point. Because of the Doctor's madness of power taking over the building could only mean trouble.

"It's the cause without the affect." Kaito tells the others. "We saw Yusuke's Sprit Gun blast out of the window, for there's no doctors, nurses of security guards anywhere to have a look at the damage that happen."

Kuwabara just grabs Kaito by his shirt to think it was nothing to him.

"So, what!?" he then let's Kaito go after that.

"So, it means nothing around this place could only mean that this hospital is being taken over. People don't see the danger because no one's around." Kurama explained. "In other words, from within this hospital the people could be trap, injured, or dead. That's why the enemy has stop following us."

Ami feels to the danger to still be happening from within the building already.

"Oh, yeah. Still going on from out here to sense out the other psychics."

"Makes sense." Botan said. "No one would ever walk into their own trap."

Well, now what? With Kuwabara's powers being out for a while for him, Botan, and Kaito to wait outside while Kurama and Ami to do something together.

"You three stay back in case the police arrive." Kurama tells them. "Ami, you stay close to me. Your Reikai skills will be useful for us two to have a look around."

"I'll go anywhere you go, Kurama." She hugs her man. "Everyone, don't come in until this is all over!"

The lovers go on inside of the hospital while the other three waited from outside. With Kurama using his Rose Whip and Ami's Reikai to use her bracelet to turn into a chain to climb up there, the two-stayed close since they just enter in the territory of the Doctor's now.

"We've stepped inside his territory now." Kurama worries to holding Ami's hand. "Ami, be ready for anything. Let's try to find a way inside."

"Right. I'm ready for anything."

With them easily getting in without letting the demon bugs get out to whip and kick them little at time. Yusuke wasn't afraid to stop Doctor and his twisted game to save everyone within ten minutes or they'll die from the virus within their bodies, not good! About the fire another Spirit Gun, only for a nurse to be the Doctor's hostage. No! Well, she uses acid on him to turn out to be Yana using his Copy skills to hurt him as much as possible. Nice move! Get him, Yusuke! As Kurama and Ami were fighting through for one bug to get to Ami to get sick on her end, not good…!

"Ami?" Kurama sees the danger. "No, Ami!"

"Huh? Oh, no!" she couldn't stop the illness that was spreading within her. "Kurama! This is bad…Help me!"

Kurama tries using one of his plants to get some bad blood out from her arm to use by holding on to his girlfriend in his arms and doing it right away without hesitating.

"Ami, look away!"

The plant of some type of spider-type thing bites down on Ami's arm to suck out the bad blood with the virus in time to inject her with an herb antidote in time to save her life, a bit painful but it was better than dying, right?"

"(Did Kurama…? He used something to save my life!)" she was amazed and back to normal in seconds. "Kurama, I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am." She answers. "Sorry, that thing came out of nowhere-!"

Kurama was shaking to almost cry to have Ami lose her life there, sort of. Talk about a close call.

"Ami, I was so worried…!" he said.

Ami just hugs Kurama back to kiss his lips.

"Oh, Kurama, thank you for saving me. But I'm fine now thanks to your quick thinking, see? I'm fine now."

"You're right. That was close." Kurama stops a few more bugs. "Then let's find Yusuke and the others."

Ami using her other moves the Spinning Circle Kick to stop more of the bugs, the two kept on moving and staying close with their guard up this time.

"Spinning Circle Kick!" she uses her attack. "Let's keep on going, Kurama! Come on! (That's the last time I get bitten by a bug like that.)"

To Kurama's surprised to see Ami to still fight all the way through, all was well for him to smile also…for them to find Shizuru, Puu, and Kayko being rescued in the elevator door to stopping the other bugs on their way down. Lucky…

"Kurama? Ami?" surprised Shizuru.

"Hey, Kurama, I think Kayko's sick." Ami points out. "At least Puu and Shizuru are both healthy. But still…what the hell are you guys doing here!?"

Kurama wonders the same thing too.

"She's right, this place is very danger to be in right now. Come with us please."

As Yusuke was about stop Doctor now for Genkai and Iki to surround him, also…Iki ate way too much on his end to look like a blimp!

"Get him, Yusuke!" he said to be burping next.

Just as the Doctor tries to show Yusuke of an antidote to give to him, only for Murota to tell him it was sugar water instead for our hero to wipe the floor with him to the window, out cold and alive but hurt enough to save everyone from the virus in time. Patients, nurses, doctors, Kayoko, Yana, and Murota. Nicely done, Yusuke!

"No…!" angered the Doctor to go to sleep for the time being after that. "So, close…"

"Hey, the color's gone." Surprised Yana. "Does that mean what I think it means…?"

It does, Yana, welcome back. Same with you too, Murota.

"I'm done…No more of this!"

As for Kido, well he senses good things to be going on after that on his end to be sleeping peacefully now to heal back up.

"(Good, they did it…nice work, Yusuke. Everyone…)"

Hey! He's lucky to be alive, you know? As Iki turns himself back to normal, as was well.

"I didn't know you can do that, rabbit boy."

"Why would I, Yusuke, I love eating." He said.

"You are a pig!" Yusuke argued.

Well, Iki turns into a pig to show a little joke there to Yusuke when he said that. Ha! As for Kido, well he may be out of the picture to be treated right away, but he'll live to move again through an operation while the nurses and doctors call the police to take Kamiya away for good, into jail after what he tried to do. Soon Kuwabara, Kaito, and Botan meet up with the four down the hallways.

"Hey, Urameshi! Everyone!" Kuwabara calls out.

"Should I even ask why Yana's in a nurse's outfit?" ask Botan.

Using copy and all for Yana to aid Yusuke, that's all I can tell you.

"Botan!" Iki was jumping around with joy. "Thank goodness you're alright, my love!"

"Better use your healing powers on him, Botan." Genkai kicks Iki to the floor. "And to him as well with a dirty mind."

"Right!"

Well, Botan does just that for Iki and Yana to recover while Murota gets check afterwards to go on home safe and sound thanks to his help for today. Soon Puu comes flying by for him, Kurama, Ami, Kayko, and Shizuru to finally meet up with everyone else now for Ami tells the girls on what was happening so far.

"Well, this is some reunion here." Kurama said. "At least everyone's okay."

"You said it, Kurama!" said Ami.

Kuwabara sees his older sister with the other group.

"Hey, Sis, why are you here? You sick or something?" he asks her.

"Yeah, sick of tracking you down a lot."

Ha! Nice one for Iki and Ami to laugh at that as well as Kayko was happy to see Yusuke was alright too, and Puu just being Puu.

"Kayko…?" Yusuke was lost.

"What? You should be thanking Puu here for leading Shizuru and I to you." Kayko tells him.

"Oh, now you tell me!"

Soon enough the cops and more ambulance arrive to the building for the heroes of ours, might want to leave the crime scene right away to leave in arresting Kamiya to them now. The law is the law after all.

"We better get going before we're stuck in a crime scene." She said. "Let's move out."

Kaito will stay put until Kido gets treated right away to catch up with them and Yana later.

"Shuichi. Sakkara. Get going with the others. Don't worry about me, I'll stay here to make sure that Kido gets treated and meet back with you later at the train station."

"Thanks, Kaito." Ami said with a smile. "Give Kido our best."

"And hope that he can walk again too." And Yusuke.

With Yusuke, Ami, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, Yana, Genkai, Iki, Puu, Shizuru, and Kayko all got out of the hospital all was back to normal and Kaito to join them back to say that Kido was going to be just fine now. While Murota was never heard from after that, probably to hide from the danger in time – for me there I can't say I blame him, you know? Seems that one of the seven members is down being Kamiya as the Doctor was no more to be in jail for the rest of his life. For the leader and his leftover members and the demon snake will soon make another move again, Koenma has a lot to study upon the area 'thanks to Ayame's help' until they can look around for the tunnel and all later. For Ami fears the worse to come around the area and six more to stop, who knows of the dangers that were lying ahead.

"Ami, I hope the hospital didn't trouble you after today, right?" Kurama asks his girlfriend. "What are you thinking about right now? Please tell me what's on your mind." he wonders to see that Ami was feeling something.

"Well, just on some of the things…Like our enemy, who is he? Also, who's the demon who was after Iki? Will he be coming for us next? (That's what bothering me the most.)"

Still unknown about Iki on who he really was as a strange looking demon with some good abilities on the team, who was the evil one to be with the enemy's side? Also, who's the leader and his other five psychic armies? Well, it's break time right now for the others must be alert on what the next event will happen next time. For one can never be too careful, I mean really! Because you never know what will hit you until it's too late.


	21. Beauty within the Gardens

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 21

'Between Love, Fighting, and the Life of Plants itself'

After yesterday's even stopping Doctor, being one of the leader's member of the seven group to almost killing everyone, he was now arrested. So that's good. With the enemy still unknown and where underground of the tunnel being made, who were they? While Kido was being treated to be out for now while Yana and Kaito to still help the teams even for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Genkai, and Iki for Shizuru, Kayko, and Puu to support them and Koenma trying to learn more about this whole mess; meanwhile for Ami to leave her grandmother's place to hang out with Kurama for the time being.

"I'm leaving now, Genkai." Ami called as she slid her shoes on at the front door. "I'll be home later."

"Enjoy yourself, Ami." Genkai said stepping out of one of the rooms "This may be your last day to relax. Tomorrow our recon operation starts so keep your eyes open for any enemy to come. You'll be training with Kurama tomorrow right?"

"Yes. I didn't get to fight much during the Dark Tournament and I don't want to get rusty." Ami glances at the clock in the hall. "I better get going or I'll be late."

"You should see if you can stay with Kurama, so you get to training early."

Ami blushed a little. "I'll ask. Bye, Genkai."

"Bye Ami."

Ami opens the door and stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her. She started down the long staircase heading towards Kurama's house where she had already planned to meet to spend the day together. She finally came to the beautiful white house surrounded by rose bushes and other plants. For Ami to walk to the door and knocked on it.

The door opened. "Oh, Ami my dear! It's good to see you again." Ms. Minamino said smiling at her.

She smiles back at her. "Hello, Ms. Minamino. Is Shuichi ready?"

"Come on in," Ms. Minamino gestured in the house.

"Thank you." Ami walked into the house and Ms. Minamino closed the door.

"Shuichi's in his room, it's the second door on the left." Ami thanks her again and walked up the stairs to Shuichi's room as Ms. Minamino went back into the kitchen. Ami stops in front of Kurama's door and quickly masked her aura so Kurama wouldn't be able to sense Ami to be inside of his home. So, she decided to surprise him by sneaking into his room. Ami opens the door and slipped into the room closing the door silently. Ami sees Kurama standing in front of his closet with only a pair of black pants on, leaving his torso bare. Ami whistled suddenly, startling him. Kurama turned around to face her giving you a better look at his bare chest. "I didn't think I was getting a show when I came up here."

"Ami, you have to stop sneaking up on me like that." Kurama walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ami slid her hands up his bare chest and wrapped them around his neck.

"But it's so much fun." She pouted. "Besides think of it as training."

"No training today, my dear. Today's our day to relax."

"Well, you may want to put a shirt on then. I refuse to take you out like this for all those girls to drool over you." Ami slid one finger down his chest. "I'm the only one allowed to see you like this."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on letting anyone else, but you see me like this." Kurama took Ami's hand that was tracing his chest, brought to his lips and softly kissed her fingertips.

"Good, now," Ami pushed him towards his closet, "let's get you a shirt." She considered Kurama's closet for a moment and then pulled out a white button up shirt. "I like this one."

"Then that one it is." Kurama took the shirt and slipped his arms though the holes. "I couldn't figure out which shirt to wear."

"Glad I could help." Ami smiled and started to button up the shirt. She kisses the top of Kurama's chest lightly before buttoning the last button. "There. Now we can go out." Ami took Kurama's hand and lead him out of his room. She and Kurama walked down the stairs and stopped at the kitchen where Ms. Minamino was making a box lunch.

"Mother, Ami, and I are leaving now." Kurama announced as the two of them entering in the kitchen.

Ms. Minamino turned around to face the two. "Okay, Shuichi. Don't forget, I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon, so you two behave yourself." Ami blushes bright red and hid her lower face behind her free hand.

"Mother." Kurama's cheeks were dusted red as he scratched his cheek. "You're embarrassing us."

"I'm sorry, Shuichi." Ms. Minamino walked over and tapped Kurama's cheek with her palm. "I'm just teasing. I trust you to be a responsible young man." Ms. Minamino looked over at Ami "You two have fun."

"You too, Ms. Minamino."

"I'll see you tomorrow mother." Kurama kissed his mother's cheek. She waved as the two and then left the house and started to walk down the street.

"Where is your mother going to tonight, Kurama, if I may ask?"

"Of course, you can ask. My mother is sending the night with her fiancé Kazuyu. My stepbrother is staying at a friend's so they can spend a nice evening together."

"That's so sweet. I'm glad your mother found someone."

"I am too."

"Well I guess that makes my question easier."

Kurama wrapped his arm around Ami's waist. "What question?"

She looked up at him with a small smirk. "If I could spend the night, so we could start our training early."

Kurama chuckled. "I would love to have you stay over."

"Thanks." Ami leans her head onto his shoulder. "Now where should we go today?"

Besides having some lunch to eat together, it was nice for them to have some relaxing time for them to be dating. So cute!

"Thank you for lunch, Kurama. It was delicious." Ami said walking down the street holding Kurama's hand. For she and Kurama had just left a small, but beautiful restaurant where they had eaten lunch.

Kurama squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Where would you like to go now?"

"Um, how about a walk through the woods? You can show me all the cool plants. I'll bet you've collected a few before."

"That's a great idea, Ami. I know just the right place to take you." Kurama lead Ami to the thick woods near his house. It was where Kurama told her that he would train because no one ever walked in it. Some fear of wolfs or something like that. Kurama stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong, Kurama?"

"Nothing. I just want this to be a surprise." Kurama called down a tree branch and plucked two leaves from their spots. "These should work nicely." Kurama fused the steam of the two leaves together and then placed them over your eyes. The leaves contorted to the shape of Ami's face and rested there. It wasn't uncomfortable at all and it did make it so you couldn't see anything.

"Interesting use of leaves, Kurama." Ami joked holding out her hand trying to find him.

Suddenly she was swept off your feet into someone's arms. From the scent of roses, Ami knew it was Kurama's arms. "I thought. I would carry you there; don't want to take a chance of you tripping over anything." Kurama started to run holding her body close to his. Ami slid her arms up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, nuzzling her nose into his neck. A few minutes passed when Kurama came to a stop. "We're here." Kurama placed Ami back onto her feet.

"I can't wait to see it."

"Maybe I should leave you like that for a while then." She heard Kurama laugh a little.

She pouted. "Meanie."

Kurama kissed Ami softly. "I can't say no to that cute face." Kurama peeled the leaves from her eye.

Ami blinks from the suddenly change in light. When her vision cleared, she gasped. "Kurama, it's beautiful." In front of her was a clearing filled with all type of wild flowers, many of them Ami has never saw before.

"I know you would like it." Kurama looked out at the flowers. "Most of these flowers are from the Demon World."

Ami looked up at Kurama. "Kurama, did you plant all these flowers?"

Kurama smiled at her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Only the ones from the Demon World, the others were here naturally. I thought it would be a good place to hide them if I ever needed any."

"That's amazing. It must have been a lot of work. Is it okay if I take a closer look?"

"Yes, go right ahead. I didn't plant any flowers that were dangerous. I didn't want to take the chance of any humans finding them." Ami walked around looking at all the different flowers. Kurama followed behind her while telling his girlfriend the names of all the demon plants.

"You're amazing, Kurama."

"Thank you, my dear." Kurama wrapped his arms around Ami's waist pulling her chest closer to his. "You know you amaze me too."

Ami looked up at him tilting her head to the side. "I do? Why? I'm not amazing."

"That's not true." Kurama tapped her nose. "You are the most amazing girl I ever met. I've told you that you amaze before don't you remember."

Ami thought about it and remember he had told her that during the Dark Tournament in the forest, when Kuwabara interrupted the two. "I remember, I guess I just don't see it."

"Well trust me, you are an amazing girl. I'm so lucky that you wanted to be with me."

"I feel the same way." Ami places her head on his chest. Kurama ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Kurama."

"I love you too, Ami. I always will." Kurama glanced up and saw that the sun was setting. Ami both had been out in the clearing for hours. "We should head back. It's getting late."

She pulls back a little. "Okay. Let's get going." Ami took Kurama's hand. "Don't forget to be a good boy like your mommy told you to."

Kurama laughed as he started to lead her out of the forest. "I think I would be more worried about you being a good girl."

"Me?" Ami pretended to be insulted. "I'm always a good girl."

"Really?" Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Hey!" Ami lightly slapped his arm, but couldn't help laughing too. Both she and Kurama walked back to his house joking around and enjoying yourself. This was her last day of peace for who knows how long. Tomorrow Ami and Kurama would start their training while Koenma was still researching on his end to get back to Yusuke and the others later. And still, Ami couldn't help, but feel a little excited about the fight to come.

'A New Day and Training-like Dating'

"There, almost done." Ami mumbled to yourself as she flipped the pancake over. For Ami had got up early this morning, even before Kurama, and decided to make breakfast for him as a thank you for letting her stay the night.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and a warm chest was placed against Ami's back. "Um…something smells good." A chin was placed on her shoulder.

Ami turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning, sleepy head."

Kurama kissed you on the lips. "Good morning my dear." Kurama looked down at the nearly completed pancakes. "Those smell heavenly."

"Thanks. I hope they taste as good as they smell."

"I'm sure they will. You're a great cook. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ami thought about it for a moment. "You could grab to plates for me, but," she pouted, "that would mean you would let go of me."

Kurama laughed and placed a feather soft kiss on her neck. "Don't worry, I promise to hold you more later." Kurama unwrapped his arms from Ami's waist and walked over to one of the cabinets. He pulled two plates from the cabinet and placed them on the counter next to where she was standing.

"Thank you." She slid a pile of pancakes onto the two plates. Kurama took the plates and placed them on the table. They both sat down and started to eat.

"These are delicious, Ami."

"I'm glad you like them. I figured we would need a filling breakfast for training." The two ate with light conversation. When they were done, the dishes were placed in the dish washer and the two of Ami walked deep into the forest where the both went to from the day before.

"Warm up first?" Kurama asked getting into fighting position.

"Why not?" Ami also slide into fighting positions. The two suddenly charged at one another throwing punches and kicks while dodging or blocking the others attack. The movements were so fast that they looked like just blurs to anyone else who saw it. Both Ami and Kurama jumped apart sliding away from each other.

"Let's turn this up, Ami." Kurama pulled his rose from his hair and flicked it to the side. The rose transformed into his signature Rose Whip.

"I like that idea, hun." Ami held out her hand in front of you as her bracelet uncoiled from around her wrist and turned into a spear.

"What else can you make besides a spear and brass knuckles?"

"Anything really." Ami's fingers twitched and the spear changed into a gun. Her fingers twitched again and the gun turned into a sword while using her Spinning Bird Kick moves too.

"That must be helpful. Why don't we train with a weapon your unfamiliar with?"

"I like that idea, but what weapon? I've trained with spears, guns, brass knuckles, swords, axes, shuriken and daggers. And yes, my Reikai Chinese movements too, let's not forget that."

"How about a scythe? It's kind of like a spear."

"That's a great idea! I never thought about that. Now should it be one blade or two?"

"We can start with one and then we can add one later."

"Perfect." Ami's fingers twitched and the sword changed form into a scythe with a long-curved blade. As she spun it between her fingers just like she would with her spear. "Ready, Kurama?" Instead of answering, Kurama charged straight at Ami. Allowing her to jumped back to dodge the attack. "Meanie."

"Sorry, love, but you know an enemy won't announce when their attacking." Kurama lashed his whip at her.

Ami blocks the attack with the blade of the scythe. "A stupid one might."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Kurama's Rose Whip wrapped tightly around the blade. Ami knew that she couldn't cut through it, but Kurama couldn't cut through her Reikai type of metal either.

Ami smirks. "Maybe." She shifted her weight and pulled the scythe back pulling Kurama towards his woman. Kurama quickly released his whip from her scythe before Ami could flip him over her head. "Or maybe not."

"You'll have to do better than that."

"Well let's kick it up a notch then, I think I've gotten the hang of this." The bottom of the scythe started to move and a second blade formed at the base pointing in the opposite direction of the main blade. It was smaller than the main blade, but just as sharp. "Let's go again."

Kurama jumped into the air. "Rose Whiplash!" Kurama started to slash at Ami wildly. She then spun her scythe in front of Ami to knock the tip of the whip away from her every time it came towards you.

"Kurama," Ami whined, "you're holding back."

Kurama smiled. "But so are you, my dear."

Ami rubbed the back of her head. "You caught me. How about we go all out now? We won't get better if we keep holding back."

"Okay then." Kurama suddenly vanished from Ami's vision. For she closes her eyes and then jumped into the air and over Kurama's head as he tried to attack his girlfriend.

Ami's crazed smile appeared on her lips. "Finally, a fight that I'll enjoy. It's been awhile." Ami twirled, lashing her scythe at Kurama as he attacks her. But Ami cuts him across the cheek while he got her on the side of the temple. "If I remember correctly, you were the last person to give me a good fight."

"I'm glad I could help." Ami and Kurama pulled away and the fight continued for hours. As she was enjoying every second of it.

It had been a week since Ami started to train with Kurama and a lot has happened with Yusuke and Genkai's recon mission for them to be in. They got a quick peak at the leader of the gang that was opening the portal and they also defeating one of the members of the gang, Minoru Kamiya, also known as Doctor, so one down and I guess…six more to go, right? From them training hard to be holding each other, Kurama wouldn't let go of Ami and she was fine to stay like that for a while.

"Fun time, huh?" Ami asks her boyfriend.

"It was." He kisses Ami on the lips. "I think that calls it a day for us to continue working while keeping each other company?"

"You got that right. I'm happy to be with you, Kurama." She hugs him. "You mean a lot to me."

The two embrace each other more and more in their arms.

"And so, do you, Ami, so much that I wish I don't want to let go."

"Then I won't either…Let's stay here for a bit longer…"

Kurama does so for Ami and him to enjoy themselves from training and loving each other more and more.

"Yes, we will." Said Kurama.

Well, they are still making out to having fun for Ami and Kurama. So, lovely, huh? With a lot, more to come by later for the others to be watching out for as promised, for one of the seven members had back up being the snake-like demon that chase Iki from Demon World into the Human World. And…it's a girl? Not good for she had something against Ami Sakkara as the leader did too, for them to have good reasons too. Like what? I don't like where this was going.

"Yo, Boss, allow me to test this half breed for you, please? I want to test her limits from the family of hers that you and my sister killed from fifteen years ago…So watch me!"


	22. Ethan the Spartan Queen

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 22

'A Dirty Snake within the School Buildings'

Still waiting for Koenma to report back to everyone else about the tunnel issue and such while they kept their eyes on anymore of the six out of seven enemies they have to stop 'or the demons on the loose even a snake one', as Yusuke 'with Puu', Kayko, and Kuwabara were in school for the time being for Botan to stay focus to keeping her eyes open with Iki helping her out and Shizuru on her end 'for her Spirit Awareness was working fine' and her until her little brother gets his to work again; with Kaito and Yana will report back to Genkai if anything else comes up – for four eyes, Kurama, and Ami to do things at their high school right now…

While something comes crawling in like a snake of some type not being so normal and such for others cannot see or hear with to not having powers, will the other three know? Because someone of the students was a fake. Not good! As Ami and Kurama were done for one class to be over for today, the two needed to take care of something from different classrooms to come back and spend more time in a little while; and since there was no danger but the demon bugs, it seems to be alright for now to move around while keeping their eyes open.

"Hey, Shuichi, I'm going to clean up the gym stadium after a lot of running today for everyone to do." Ami tells her boyfriend that. "Will you be okay to finish your homework on your own? I could help you if you like."

Kurama/Shuichi smiles at his girlfriend to know that Ami will come back after doing their every day of high school things while still being a couple.

"I think I'll manage the rest on my own, Ami, I'll meet up with you later in the staff meeting room." He said.

Ami kisses Kurama before taking off to be smiling.

"I'll see you in a while then. Love you."

For those two to be happy being together and such for Kurama to do his own thing 'as he always does every day after school', and Ami to volunteer on things with her friends to make their school great a lot to be popular for some other than jealousy from others…As for the other female snake demon on the enemy's side to make her appearances to bring a few of her friends with her inside of the school building, not good. For she has a deadly plan to use on her enemies and one of them that she knows to have dead with a reason. Like what?

"Alright, boys, start moving around the place and wait for my orders. This is going to be fun." She said laughing.

Who was this demon who was after Iki to come from the Demon World and coming into the Human World? And what does she want with Ami? Speaking of her…With Ami using her skills to clean up the place well and fast as she could, Kaito sees her working hard to keep on staring from outside of the gym room; for he still had feeling towards the half breed human and demon to win Ami over from Kurama. Well, he was still a good friend to them.

"Kaito?"

"Sakkara, hello there." He adjusts his glasses. "Forgive me. I didn't know who was in here until I saw you cleaning up."

Ami uses her powers to move all the thing back in place in time before anyone else could see her doing anything, and then leaves the room.

"It's fine, I'm just about done." Said Ami to stretching her arm and legs. "What a day this has been! Still, got to live a good life and still save the world as soon as possible. By the way, Kaito, how's Kido doing?"

Well, he'll heal to be treated to walk again with luck. However, he was unable to join with the others at this point. Sad to say, but Kido's lucky to still be alive after what Doctor try to do to him.

"Lucky to get his spine repair at another hospital. However, he's unable to fight anytime soon. He'll try to learn something about our enemy on his end to keep both me and Yana posted."

Good to know that part at least.

"Glad to hear that. And you're right, a shame that he won't be fighting either, but it's better than being dead by one of the seven enemies with powers." Ami was about to leave. "Anyways, Kaito, I need to meet up with Kurama. So, we'll talk more later at Yusuke's place, okay?"

Before Ami leaves, Kaito comes in closer to her to try making another move on her. Oh, boy…Again with this?

"Wait, Sakkara. I wish to tell you on how I feel about you. For my love." Kaito shows some flowers to her.

"Oh, brother…this again?"

Kaito moves closer to pin Ami towards the walls.

"You still love Shuichi more than me, am I right?" he said. "Why not me, Sakkara? I'm human to be smart compare to him and you being the smartest girl in school. I've been in love with you since you transfer here."

Ami moves Kaito gently away from her to getting rid of the flower too, she had to break the news to him gently.

"Well, after you were being a bigger freak from making me die from the heat from your Taboo powers and hurting my friends for Kurama to save both them and me, things would've worked different for us. Now wouldn't it?" said Ami. "So, I'm going to say this to you one more time to get it through your smart head of yours, got it? No thank you." Making Ami's point across loud and clear for Kaito to get it already.

"But, Sakkara…"

"No buts, Kaito, just be happy that we're on the same side." She said to try walking away.

Well, Kaito was about to open his power-like Taboo ability. But instead…he stops in time to hug Ami instead to try pushing him off her.

"Stop!" shouted Kaito to pull Ami in the corner of the hallways while still hugging her. "I meant every word to show and tell you my feelings. It'll never change, Sakkara."

"Let go of me-!" Ami tries to find a way to break free without hurting Kaito from her powers.

"Can't you see that I love you?"

Before Kaito could kiss Ami again, she stands her ground to try saying something in time to making him stop.

"Kaito…! Stop!"

He does in time to see himself in the mirror to letting go of Ami. Well, Kaito's not a bad person, just doesn't know what his heart was telling him. No kidding! Again, he's going to learn now what real love is all about.

"Ah, Sakkara. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Kaito panics. "Please forgive me!" he goes down his knees to beg for forgiveness. "All I want is to love you…I wish to never hurt you…Please forgive me, Sakkara!"

Ami sees that Kaito was blinded by love so much to think he has hurt her feelings, but he didn't but be confused from the whole mess he went through. Seeing that Kaito was still a good person, Ami knew that talking to him would be the right choice left to do since her heart belongs to Kurama only.

"Listen, Kaito, you're not a bad person, okay? And you didn't hurt me. You shouldn't blame yourself on anything."

Once Ami was saying all those things to Kaito, he was surprise to hear her talk to him of a lesson that must be learned.

"I shouldn't…?"

"Of course, you shouldn't! Listen, Kaito, you're the other smartest person in this high school like Shuichi and me too. But do you really know what love means?" Ami questions Kaito. "Love is a beautiful thing for someone to love you back if you love that person at first sight like both him and I do… (Kurama loves me on who I am…) For you to love me, you must understand that I'm taken now to not love another. It's impossible. Look, I'm sorry to break your heart about all of this too, but you need to understand that one day you will find true love to do something for that girl you really care about, I know it'll happen to you one day. Trust me, Kaito. You'll know when that happens to you. I can still love to care about you as a friend if that's what you want. After all, we're a team through all of this tunneling business to be going on." She places her hand on Kaito's shoulders. "Please understand this, for my sake?"

From Kaito thinking through all this coming from Ami, he realizes now what his heart was telling him to know what was right and wrong to learn something in time after today. Only for a lot of snakes were gathering around to the students who couldn't see or hear them sneaking up behind them; all but Kaito, Ami, or Kurama weren't seeing any of them with the confrontation continuing…

"Wow, Sakkara, you're right. Everything you just said to me, you were right. I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, I've forgiven you." She said. "We all make mistakes time to time."

Kaito looks at Ami to try saying something to her next unware that both her and Kaito felt that the snake lady-like demon enters inside of the school to make her move once she actives her Spirit Energy of that territory.

"In any case, Sakkara, I just want to say is…" he tries speaking up. "That is, well-!"

And that's when it happened. The three for Kaito, Ami, and Kurama felt that an enemy with powers 'human or demon' has open to her territory within the high school building. For the talk needed to wait for danger must be stop for this snake lady demon; while Iki felt it to tell Genkai, Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara right away on his end to be jumping and running at the same time' and with Kurama stopping to see the trouble being some snakes to show up – both Ami kicking to punching them all and Kaito 'using his taboo from seeing snakes posing as a threat the take their demon souls away'.

"Okay, random snakes to show up in this time of year to attacking humans? That's something not normal to happen!" Ami stops the other ones. "And they're not your normal looking snakes too."

From the way they look, behavior, and skillful they were – these types of snakes weren't normal looking at all for Kaito sees within his souls as well.

"Sakkara, these snakes look different like they were monsters."

Once Kaito said that, Ami knew right away on what and who they were dealing with. It was a snake demon of some kind.

"One of the seven with that demon is here in this building!" Ami runs off in a hurry to feel out the enemy.

"Wait! Where are you going on?!" Kaito calls out to Ami to be leaving.

"Just tell Kurama on what and who we're dealing with while I keep the master mind who's behind this mess! Please do this for me, Kaito! And turn off your powers when you two come and meet with each other until you're out of danger from those demon snakes! I'll see you two in a bit, just sense out my Spirit Energy as I am with hers!"

Well, guess they need to get to work now. Like Kurama was already to do some fighting since no one was seeing him. So, get going already, Kaito.

"Ah! Sakkara! It's too dangerous-! (Still, a lot of people are in grave danger. I can understand why she needed to get going to finding this other enemy, but doing it alone? I got a bad feeling about all of this…)"

Once Ami said that to follow the demon as fast as she could run from all the stairs for her to being fast. Kaito then right away that he must fight through the other snakes using his Taboo powers until he could reach to Kurama, so that way both he and him could go help Ami right away, as well as Genkai senses something off about the demon who came into the Human World like Iki did, what of it? What is it? Who is this snake-like lady demon…? As Kurama was fighting off with lots of other snake demons in his way to save the students, staffs, and teachers allowing Kaito to arrive to tell him what was going on, Ami tries saving everyone else too on her way to the top. Telling them all to escape to have the fire alarm go off and kept on running until she reaches to the roof of the school building where a female student was standing around quietly for a lot more snakes appeared and some to be kick in half from Ami's fast feet. She felt something odd about this person for she was not human.

"(So, this enemy of ours is a demon that Iki mentioned.)" Ami got her Reikai powers from her bracelet too for battle. "Hey, girl! You're new around our school, aren't you?! Seems like someone like yourself would be introduce on the first day, but since you haven't, you are not even human! What are you, demon?!"

The girl soon turns into a big snake of the snake demons, calling herself…Ethan the Spartan Queen for she works for the main bad guy who's making the tunnel to her home world to aid him. Having the upper body part of a human woman with the bottom part being the long one of the snake's. From her white long hair, big breasts, skin of light purple, pointy ears, purple horns sticking out of her head with a red type of symbol on her forehead, flowers as well, tattoos on her skin, with a black-like vest, long black gloves, a charm on her neck, a skirt around her waist, and a long red-like body with tail of a snake too being very big and powerful to move around. 'I also think that she would be voiced by Luci Christian'. Making armies of other snake demons, can move fast, act like a real snake in battle, and she is very cocky the way she fights while having the other students held captive from her pets. For her body crushes a lot of birds to with one squeeze.

"So, you felt me out, didn't you? Not bad, Ami Sakkara." Ethan laughs to being a show off.

With Ami seeing the other students and teachers in danger, she sees that the mysterious Ethan knows her name already since they meant.

"Hey, let the others go!"

"Aw…is this bothering you? Sorry, I had to get someone's attention who stands in our way to complete the tunnel." Said the demon snake.

Seems that Ethan followed any enemy who was close by from her boss's orders to take care of business to feel out Ami, Kurama, and Kaito nearby to draw one of them out using her dirty tricks. She does this all the time to get what she needs to be done.

"You work for the enemy I take it? You damn dirty snake! How do you know about me?! Was someone that you work for spied on us?!" Ami demanded to know. "(That would make sense from the other day when Kurama and I felt him out…)"

Well, true. But Ethan knows a lot more about Ami than from one of the boss's henchmen of the seven group to be doing that…

"Oh, yes. 'Him' who was spying on you guys…I remember hearing about that from you, that Grim Reaper, that ugly human boy, same with the one with glasses, and that hot one you're in love with. Besides seeing the two boys again who are in the school, I…felt like to fight with you only, Ami, I want something from you."

Ethan's snakes were trying to straggle the others to death for Ami uses her Reikai to throw many arrows to freeing them in time get some air. Though they were out to still be breathing, Ami saved them in time to throwing a spear of her powers at Ethan next, only to stop it by using her hands before it could stab the demon. Like it was nothing to her.

"Leave the others out of this…!" angered Ami. "I stopped your snakes and free everyone else. If you want a fight, then you got one. Just don't hurt to those who don't have powers!"

Wow, no one should make Ami mad like that. For Ethan accept with her little game to fight with her at long last with something up her sleeves to use. What could it be?

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Now then, Ami, let's dance!"

For Ami to create a shield to protect everyone on the on the ground to keep them safe, she had to use her fighting skills of Reikai instead against Ethan for the two girls made their stands to be ready to fight at one another 'while at the same time Kurama and Kaito fight off more of the small armies of demon snakes to stopping them'…I hope that they can make it all the way to the top of the school's building roof and fast!

'Half breed to Demon battle: Ami vs. Ethan!'

From Ami to be fast to kicking Ethan to move away like a real snake for them to be, from kicking and the demon doing a lot of hand movement to look like she was stabbing her from her sharp finger nails, it was crazy. From Ami's other move being the Triangle Hop, and her other three moves too 'while the Reikai Spirit Energy to protect the out cold people' to do her Hundred Rending Kicks, Spinning Bird Kick, and Qigong Fist moves to do something hits to bleed a little to still be standing for Ethan to have a good fight against Ami. She's too powerful to beat up like a punching bag! Still Ami won't give up keeping on fighting.

"Here I come!" Ami jumps to landing down on the demon. "Triangle Hop!"

Another hit for Ethan to use her tail to block Ami's attack to try stabbing to make more than one tail to show many more for Ami to move away in time, for it cuts if being stabbed from that type speed. Soon enough, the dirty snake demon plays a bad trick on her.

"Not bad for fighting the way your grandmother does and your father too who love a human woman for a half breed to have another one like yourself right?" she said while still fighting.

"What of it?! (How does this demon know so much about me? This is getting too weird…!)"

For Ami almost losing her guard to try fighting back against Ethan, she finally says something just at Kurama and Kaito arrive on top of the school building a bit too late.

"What of it you may ask? My sister knew about the boss that I work for who took your parents' lives from fifteen years ago." Ethan said in a wicked way.

What the…? Shocking to Ami to hear 'and Kurama too' as the female fighter stops for Ethan uses one of the out cold students to use her attacks with her tail to stab one of them. Not good!

"Oh, no!" Ami panics. "(She said that now about her sister and the master mind killing my Mom and Dad?!)"

"Got you off guard now! Serpent Tail!"

From her long big body-like tail striking hard, for Ami jumps in to just her legs to blocking the attack in time to almost getting her leg tore off from the feeling that she got. Ouch! Almost pushing Ami down, she had to keep on fighting for the two guys hear and watch the rest of the fight for Ethan was laughing for her own sick fun she was having.

"Hey, Ethan, that was playing dirty!"

"But that's how I always play." Said Ethan. "Letting their guard down to attacking them, as well as speaking the truth was the only way to get back to you after…After what you did to my sister! For your parents to be dead but you to live with your grandmother…! I'll never forgive you!"

Well, this is something new for Ethan to be mad at Ami on something she didn't do. Does Genkai know something that her granddaughter doesn't know? For Kurama to feel out what his girlfriend was feeling out, the fight continues for Ami to try to keep Ethan from attacking the others by using her fist blast to keep it away in time to also be confused from the whole thing for the demon to mess with her mind, but this might be serious. What was going on here…?

"Forgive me…?" Ami was lost. "I don't know what you're talking about! I barely know who or what you are or your sister-!" she then learns something from Ethan. "Wait! Your sister and your boss right now…They murder my parents fifteen years ago?! (But how does she know all of that?)"

From Ami to miss her kick attacks for Ethan to use her tail to make the roof top floors to shake for the fight to be stopped, and then the demon moves in for the kill from the palm of her two fists to keep them still like knives from her other attack to use.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it…!" she strikes back. "Fist Palm Strike!"

From her palms moving fast to hit Ami in the face for her to feel something out from her past – from her as a baby crying, to see a man in black, her parents were getting hurt to dying with blood all over the ground, with one female demon made of plants, Ethan was there in the Human World too, and Genkai saving the young Ami…That was all she could feel out that felt real to get hurt by Ethan today from fifteen years later. What was going on here?

"Ami!" Kurama cries out to his girlfriend.

Down she goes for Ethan use her many hits on her greatest rival in seconds. For Ami had trouble getting back up for Ethan to use another move on her again. Using her Fist Palm Strike again 'to feel like being bitten by lots of snakes from that move', Kaito runs in to try saving Ami before she gets killed or really hurt again.

"Sakkara!"

Kurama tries to stop him a bit too late to use his Taboo moves to stop Ethan from attacking to try losing the demon's soul.

"Don't do it, Kaito!"

But it was too late for Kaito did try his powers on Ethan to stop, only for her powers to cancel out the other in seconds like broken glass to shatter to stop everything.

"Foolish human…Fist Palm Strike!" she hits Kaito hard to go down. "Next time don't get in my way. That goes for you too, Fox Boy. And yes, I know all about you loving Ami here. Well, I doubt you will be by the time I'm done with her a lot more than with four-eyes here, his territory was too weak to stop mine. What a low life."

For Kurama to try using his Petals and Thorns to save the other two and the other students and teachers in time instead for Ethan to leave it be, Ami sees the injured Kaito to crawl over to him and help him out only to feel weak from what her memories were showing her from long ago being very real.

"Kaito…? Kaito?!" worried Ami. "Kaito!"

It looks like he was still alive which was good to know.

"Sakkara…Good…I saved you in time…"

"Kaito! What were you thinking?! You almost got killed!" Ami begins to cry.

"You're crying…" he said to be surprised to see.

"Of course, I am! We're friends after all, aren't we?!"

Kaito places his hand on Ami's face to wipe the tears off her face to feel her pain to know what love was for her and Kurama were a couple, even if he finds love one day for a girl to still care for Ami a little.

"Don't cry, Sakkara…I see why you and Shuichi love each other so much…Because your love keeps you going no matter how strong the enemy is…!" he said in pain. "So please don't let this demon get the best out of you or let anyone else die…"

For Kaito will be fine to go out cold for Ami to heal him back up with her powers in time to feel a bit happy there. Ethan however…comes up from behind Ami to grab her by the neck by using her tail to try straggling her to death.

"Got you!"

"Ah! No!" she couldn't break free. "I…can't…breathe…!"

Kurama tries using his Rose Whip to grab hold of Ethan's body from striking at Ami anymore to not be beaten by the two to hold her ground still.

"Enough!" he said. "Leave everyone, Kaito, and Ami alone…! If she doesn't remember about you or your sister with a human hurting her parents, then-!"

"Wait, Kurama…" Ami stops her boyfriend. "I felt it…my past…What Ethan is saying to me is all true!"

For Kurama and Kaito were both shock to hear from Ethan's words about Ami's parents being killed between the demon, her sister, and a tall human in black from fifteen years ago were true for Ami to feel it all about being real. Not good for Ami to give in to then getting hit from Ethan's fists 'while Kurama who has got her by the tail' she tells them all that she knows of from back then and for me to try to make this story short to leave us on the edge for now…Okay? From Ami's Mother and Father from fifteen years ago to be driving to Genkai's temple to visit her with Ami being a baby back then to sense memories from good or bad from back then to remember a little from this part; as two sisters team up to get back at Ami's father on something from the mysterious older one of Ethan's and for her to have her poor mother murder before her eyes to have her father to herself, only for one human to kill him as he protects his daughter to shield his body for her to die next to appear to make the plant demon mad and leave for Ethan tried talking to her to get beaten by Genkai to save her granddaughter in time for her and the mysterious man to disappear after that. From that sad past was true as Kurama and Kaito to hear the whole thing too leaving Ethan to appear today to get back at Ami who was now a teenager.

"No…Why would you and your sister do such a horrible thing?"

With Kurama asking Ethan about that and for all of us to demand some answers! For her tail rips the Rose Whip out of Kurama's hands for Ami to break free to feel weak to do anything else but to pull the demon away from her boyfriend, Kaito, and the others in time if she could hold on.

"You really wish to know?" ask the snake demon. "Hey!" Ethan tries getting her tail back. "You sure are something else, huh Ami?"

"So…My powers were showing me the truth…You killed my family!"

Well, something like that, Ami…

"Well, I would've. You see, my powers can make holes undergrounds from your dumb world to my home world the Demon World. My sister had some history with your father for me to help her out by murdering his human wife, however my boss appeared to kill that man just to protect you to finish off next. Angering my sister for me to almost being killed, she left me to die by your old grandmother fossil! How rude! So with that human who killed your father treated me well to come back anytime to train and work for him in return to get back at my sister, I just happen to find someone who knew about my sister's whereabouts to chase him…but he fled." She explains. "So, that's why I'm back after fifteen years to come back and forth. And my sister would've been here with my boss…if you and you grandmother didn't stop us, it's your fault, Ami, I want payback for losing her because your father cared for her to fall for him, but he loved someone else to be played for a fool! You get it now?! Besides fighting with you and killing your friends to stand in our way, I want nothing more than to get back to you to suffer until my boss will finish you off."

Seems that the tall man in black 'that Yusuke, Genkai, Kido, Yana, Iki, and Murota saw the other day', to be the same man from the past who was older now than he was younger back then for Ami to feel out from her past. Losing her guard again, allowing Ethan's body to grow with some muscles to headbutt Ami to the ground of sadness and defeat. Because of her words being real, made he lose the fight for this one.

"No…It can't be true…! There's just no way!" Ami screams from the top of her lungs.

For Kaito to be crying a lot more than Ami and Kurama to be horrified to know all that dark past was true for Ethan tells them and Genkai never did for her own granddaughter for some reason.

"So, what you said about Ami's past is all true then?" Kurama questions Ethan.

Trying to fight with the demon, she makes him stop or he will eat Ami whole with a scary face to be shown of a real snake.

"Don't even think about it, fox boy! Or else…!" she stops him to move a bit closer to Ami's body. "Good. And yes, everything I did say about Ami's sad passing of her parents is all true. I was there! I know everything that I can remember because my sister had to fall for a human to break her heart and then lose her mind, but not me. Other than my boss, he's different to like only him and no other human! Not even the half breeds like Ami Sakkara is…Just beating her up today to telling her the truth, made me feel a bit better so far to see her suffer like this." Ethan sees something attacking her fast. "Huh? Hey!"

Looks like help has arrived for Ami to be saved by Kurama to carry her to safety, and with Iki arriving to turn into a hippopotamus to trap Ethan's tail allowing the fighter to beat the demon up, as Yusuke fires a Spirit Gun to mess with her hair. While Botan uses her shield to save everyone else while Kuwabara carries Kaito to safety to get treated next.

"Direct hit!" said Yusuke. "Ami! Four-Eyes! We're here to save you!"

Ethan remembers seeing Iki a while back to get mad about it.

"You…!"

Seems that Iki has found his attacker to try to fight back 'even if he was scared to try impressing Botan'.

"Long time no see, you damn snake!" he said to press down harder on Ethan's tail. "Payback time for trying to eat me!"

Kuwabara moves Kaito out of danger for Kurama and Ami to see that help has arrived.

"That's everyone one, Botan!" said Kuwabara. "Treat Kaito next!"

Kaito tries hanging in there if he could.

"I'll try to…"

"Kuwabara. Botan. Yusuke. Iki." He was surprised. "How did you know about this?"

"Yusuke and I have been feeling strange things near you, Kaito, and Ami's school to see what was going on and for Genkai was in a hurry for the two of us and Kuwabara too for us to see who it was. Snakes all over!" said Botan. "Demon snakes at that for Iki told us that it was the same demon who chase after him from the Demon World and into the Human World."

"Ethan the Spartan Queen of Snake Demons…Very mean looking…" scared Iki. "I still did some good, Botan?!"

Iki was loving Botan at the worse time right now. For the fighter to show up and trying to fight off with Ethan was none other than…

"Kick her ass, Grandma!"

With Yusuke shouting out that someone's nickname, it was Genkai to really give it her all against Ethan to be powerful to go down like that for Genkai to Spirit Punch the demon many times to send her flying 'at least a little'. With Iki turning back to normal again and Botan healing everyone else like Genkai did, Kaito, and Ami too for her to do the rest, they were saved and the other demon snakes were killed too thanks to Kuwabara, Genkai, Iki, and Yusuke's help before they all got out of the school building 'besides Kurama, Kaito, and Ami stopping the other ones from earlier'.

"That was for pissing me off! And the rest were for Ami!" said Genkai. "With a lot, more to come around after what you did to both my son and my daughter-in-law…!"

Ethan hold her guard up to try hitting Genkai using her tail, fists, and other snakes to stop her but she dodges to stopping the rest of her attacks to burn a bit from her hand and tail almost.

"So, you're strong, Genkai, I thought you were killed."

"Well, seems that my time of dying wasn't ready for me yet to come back from the grave to kick more ass for a few more years I still have." She said. "Now want to slither to me a bit closer so I can finish you off?"

Before Ethan could do anything else, she heard a voice of her boss to tell her to come back for now since he got all the details about Ami that he needed, for Ethan would have to feel by moving away from Genkai about to use her Spirit Gun as Ethan used her snake armies to be blown away instead.

"Damn it!"

"Get back here, coward!" angered Kuwabara.

Ami sees Ethan leaving to be laughing to say one more thing to the others as a warning and a lot more to Ami on what's to come real soon.

"Well, guess my time's up for today." She said. "I have to hold up our fight until the next time, Ami, I needed to give information to my boss who's looking forward to seeing you soon."

"Who…?" Ami was lost.

"The master mind behind the tunnel making?"

With Kurama asking that and Ethan enjoying her little fun, she says this as a warning for her revenge was only beginning…

"You could say that, yes…Listen well everybody, rabbit, and Ami, and listen well. Soon he will appear for the tunnel will be done by Gate Keeper himself for me to give him a good tip on how to open the hole to Demon World and once all the demons come to your stupid world…It's going to be one hell of a party! And enough to beat you up a lot more, Ami, for the boss will take care of you as he hates both humans and half breeds too for your death will be very smoothing and more fun!" Ethan relaxes her muscles back to normal to sticking her snake-like tongue out. "Well, it was fun for the fight and for the scene but I got to go back to base. I will be back again, losers! So long… (Man, that felt wonderful to get that out of my system so far. For Boss and I got more to stopping the other and saving Ami for last. I can't wait.)"

With Ethan slithering away to make it back to base as quick as she could to make many holes to different paths 'but not enough to make a big hole for Gate Keeper' as Black Angel still needs to find the person with power who can do that. Well, she was on the team to be useful and wanted for her boss to get back at Ami for real next time.

'Only the Beginning…'

For everyone was okay to wake up outside of the school good as new 'only to forget everything that happen'; as back at Genkai's place for Kaito would be fine after resting for a bit, even for Ami to feel more upset than being beaten up for Genkai heard everything too before coming to the rescue. Bummer…for Ami as upset to get better alone in her room for Genkai was sadder than she was mad 'but to herself', for her, Kaito, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Iki, and Botan felt bad for what happened today. As Botan tells Koenma the news and George to overhear the whole thing…

"That demon who was chasing after Iki almost killed Ami, Kurama, Kaito, and the other human from their high school?!" George panics. "Also, the demon and her sister were the ones who killed Ami's parents with the master mind who's behind the tunnel making-?!"

Koenma pushes Ogre aside to say something next on the computer screen.

"Ogre, please!" he gets back to the others. "Hmm…so the same demon who murder Ami's parents, with the sister who escaped, knows about Iki, and the enemy was there from back then? This is troublesome. In any case, I'll let you know about the tunnel's process to report back while the rest of you find out more of about the other seven enemies with Ethan and stop them. If you can. Good luck, Yusuke."

"Yeah, yeah, Koenma, we're on it. Let us catch a breather first." Said Yusuke.

With Koenma hanging up after that with something else on his mind, the others worry about Ami being this upset for Kurama to look upset eveb more since she was mad at her own grandmother.

"Now what do we do? What about Ami?" ask Kuwabara.

"Believe me, Kuwabara, we would know what do if she wasn't this upset right now."

With Iki saying that and Kuwabara seeing everyone looking upset 'even Kaito like Kurama was', Genkai punches a tree from outside her home to blame herself more than being mad at anyone.

"Damn that snake!" angered Genkai. "If I warned Ami about this problem from fifteen years later to come back, I would've stopped her sooner! She just had to hurt Ami's feeling like that…! She won't even look at me…"

"Well, can you blame her for not tell your own granddaughter about her parents' lives to end by two murderers?!" said Yusuke. "I would from them if they murder my own dad!"

Botan hits Yusuke on the head to think on what he just said was rude.

"Yusuke!" she said for Iki supporter her.

"What?! I'm just saying. And you didn't have to hit me like that, Botan, seriously…"

Genkai would've get mad at Yusuke to put the anger on him, but instead this happens…

"For once, dimwit, you might be right. But what can I do?" she questions herself. "Ami won't even look at me to prove that she's mad. But we need her in the team…"

Soon enough 'since everyone tried to talk to Ami to say no to all of them and to Genkai too', but Kurama to give it a try next.

"Shuichi?" Kaito asks him. "Are you sure you can do this? (Just try to for Sakkara's sake.)"

With the others staying put to hear on what happens next, Kurama goes to the door of Ami's room to try helping his girlfriend out. It was up to him now to try bringing his love back to reality by using his words. After what he has seen and heard through Ami's eyes to feel it out, Kurama knew what she was going through. Even for him after losing his human father when he was little.

"Ami, it's me. May I come in please? It'll just be me."

She allows Kurama to come in her room to use her Reikai to make chain to getting the door to open and then closes it. As Iki, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan sat near the door while Kaito was still lying in bed and Genkai just smoked to coming back inside, sits down, and waits around to hear the whole thing better on her end. With Ami still feeling upset in her bed, Kurama pulls her in closer to try to say something to make her feel a bit better.

"I know what you're going to say, Kurama." Ami spoke first. "I shouldn't be mad at my own Grandmother after what Ethan told me about her witnessing her sister and Black Angel who murder my Mom and Dad before my very eyes. No wonder why that snake freak's mad at me. But still…I thought they died in a car crash, so why did she lie to me about it all?!"

"Well, maybe Genkai didn't say anything to you yet to try protecting you." He said while hugging Ami on his lap.

"And then getting hurt in the end that I already am."

Well, Kurama had something else to say to Ami to be almost like her parents were on his end to tell about it.

"It does hurt when you lose someone at first to move on afterwards to still love the ones you loved when they were alive. Ami, I too lost my human Father when I was little for my Mother was very sad to learn to move on to never forget the fun times they had and then for her to move on to soon be remarried. You know how I was at first when I learn about the news? Like you, I too was sad to cry a lot but my Mom was crying even more for me to cheer her up to feel very happen afterwards; and from then we both move on for our lives to remember him and to live well for the past fifteen years, maybe Genkai was like my Mother to cry a lot more than you were to not remember until your powers were awakened. She probably was going to tell you soon enough, just not out of nowhere for the same demons to appear again many years later. In a way, she's mad at herself, and not at you to still be upset. You miss your mother and father to have Genkai miss her son a lot. Must've been hard on Toguro from back then if things were different for him." Kurama was having a very good point to get Ami's attention to say something else about it from his kind words to get out of the bed to still being held in his arms.

"If things worked out differently for him to not turning into a monster, then maybe…" Ami said. "So, in a way…it hurts to know that we'll remember them always within our hearts to move on still, even if the enemy fools your heart. But like Ethan to do that, she can never take away our will to fight." Ami then begins to cry. "Oh, Kurama! I miss my Mom and Dad so much!" She was starting to feel better to then cry for Kurama to keep Ami in his arms as she lets it all out.

"I know how you feel, Ami. There, there, I'm here for you and I always will. I love you. Like your parents to love you back. Your father would've been proud of you today to see his daughter of a half human and demon to fight hard like he and Genkai is." He said. "And like them, you have friends too who fight with you and others from school."

"Just not guys who hit on me like Shishi and Kaito…Even though I owe him for saving me."

For Kaito, his history book saved him from being stabbed by Ethan's tail. A close call there to be beaten up to make a full recovery in a bit.

"At least he finally told him that you and I are a couple. And yes, we owe Kaito one." Said Kurama to be smiling and kissing Ami's lips. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I am, Kurama, I think…I can still fight." She said to cleaning herself up with a towel. "The next time I see Ethan, I'll beat her damn snake tail on the concert floor with or without Genkai. So, watch out, Ethan and the other six of the seven group! We're coming after all of you next!"

For Ami to get up on her feet to be excited and being herself again, to be kicking around with joy. Only for the towel to get hit and go flying at a lamp to be destroyed. Well, Ami cleans that up in time from her Reikai form of broom, to feeling silly for her to laugh and so did Kurama too.

"From all that excitement and power, you have, good to see you feeling better again, Ami." He hugs his girlfriend again. "Will you be all right now?"

"Besides that, move…yes, I will, Kurama. I'll still be sad about my parents gone to learn more about that event, but I think I'll do just fine. Oh, Kurama..."

The two embrace each other to be kissing passionately too on the bed.

"Oh, Ami, no matter what I'll always love you."

With that going on, and Genkai coming in to say one more thing with to say to Ami 'since she heard the whole thing' for the other four moved away but Kaito.

"So, you get it now right, Ami?" ask Genkai.

"Grandma!" upset Ami to getting to the main subject. "Yes, I do. You said that you waited for Dad to come with Mom and me on that night until you witness Ethan, her sister being some plant demon, and Black Angel for Ethan got beaten up by you and was left behind by her sister leaving to not love Dad and for that man…you did save me to make me not remember until she told me. And that's all you can tell me?"

Genkai then comes at full force to punching and kicking Ami to blocking them all fast 'like Yusuke does it' to prove a point in a family business within fighting to say so herself. For Kurama, Kaito, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, and Iki were amazed how it was going down and a family moment to be happening too. Genkai talks to Ami while they both brawl against one another.

"That's right. That's all I can remember! But you cannot let your Mother or our Father's deaths be for nothing! You must fight back! Stand up! Shake off the bad memories for a better tomorrow to still remember them when the were loving and caring for you like I am, but I wanted…to train you! So, you may face those demons again and you will the next time to turn Ethan into a belt! I only blame myself for not saving my son or his wife to be lucky to see you alive! I will learn more about Ethan's sister next but she and her boss comes first! And for all of that, I'm mad at my own actions after fifteen years of suffering no more, not at you, Ami…And I'm sorry…"

With Genkai crying and for Ami to feel her pain for the two hugged after that 'for Yusuke let this one goes to understanding them', same with Kuwabara, Iki, Botan, Kaito, and Kurama to see that they worked things out in the end.

"Alright, you two. Not bad for a family tradition for ass kicking fun." Yusuke said to laugh after that. "Welcome back, Ami!"

"You can say that again."

"I do love a happy ending."

"Bingo!"

Kaito smiles to be crying in a good way on his end.

"Well, done."

"Grandma, I can't wait for that other demon to find later." Said Ami. "But first…Ethan, the other five psychics, and Black Angel come first. So, I can wait a bit longer. And Iki can too at least as well."

For Genkai and Ami to hold hands from one end to another to understanding each other, they know what needs to be done first to getting to the other point for later that can wait.

"That's my granddaughter." She said to be smiling. "Good, we'll make your parents proud soon enough. They'll always be watching over you from Spirit World."

From seeing the skies of the sun setting seems like it to see the spirits of them for Ami to believe in that in a good way, for her and Kurama hold each other as the others to hang out to do more work tomorrow and other normal things as well 'until further notice'.

"We got a lot to do, Ami, so Genkai's right. Let's do our best and still love both you and I on our free time."

And with that for Kurama to kiss Ami on the head, they'll do just that besides their love and for other things to come.

"You can bet on that, Kurama, I agree with you. (Mom. Dad. I hope you're both watching from Spirit World to be having a peaceful life there, because for me to try stopping Ethan and this Black Angel person…I'll stop them and their other goons. And for the other demon, she's next on my list for Iki will help us all and for me too. I miss you both.)" she said to be ready for anything now. "Other than that, what a day…!"

From all of this to hold up from Iki's mystery to be in Human World, stopping Ethan, learning more about the Black Angel's identity 'for Koenma to know something about it', the other five humans with powers need to be stopped with Elder Toguro too, and to see who has the power to open the tunnel to Demon World. Who could it be…? As Ami will take her revenge and stopping Ethan later too from the warning she heard – she, Kurama, Yusuke, Iki, Botan, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Kayko, Puu, Kaito, Yana, Genkai, 'hopefully Hiei', and Koenma need to save the Human World from any tunnels to be open soon enough. All because of a sneaky demon snake who taught Gate Keeper some tricks to not stop until her task is complete. Yep, another day and another danger to avoid 'for the time being'…God, Ethan's a bitch, isn't she?


	23. The Chapter Black Tape

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 23

'Detail and more Danger!'

Well, it's another nice day. Well, cloudy out to be raining later, for Yusuke and Kuwabara talk to see that Ami will be just fine now to learn about Ethan that they needed to deal with, also on what Doctor was talking about form his madness. What a mess so far! Well, it gets worse for Botan and Iki arrive to tell them 'and from Koenma himself the bad news', the tunnel to Demon World will be finish within a week! Either Gate Keeper's doing a lot of work from Ethan's word of advice or I don't know what for Koenma explains the rest; from what Kurama and Ami told him with the team the other day to be underground of the area was about 5 centimeters below to be a sphere look and not the center to be the center of some cave of course that's also near the caves of Mushiyori City, also known as the Demon's Door. So, it was time for the four to meet up with Kurama and Ami about this matter next at their school 'to feel fine now after a few days ago'.

However, Kuwabara instead goes to see his favorite rock band tonight with his three friends with tickets – Kirishima, Kumada, and Okubo. Well, for Yusuke and Kuwabara to be arguing about it…no point to doing anything else now. That's not all…Black Angel sees that Gate Keeper was getting the tunnel open easily for them to find someone to cut the net to let the demons out next, so Ethan and her boss know what they must send out next.

"One of Yusuke and Ami's team might have the power, Boss? In that case…let send Seaman to take care of business." She said. "Alright, kid, time to work your water magic for a good chance to rain tonight and don't let us down."

Guess it was Seaman's turn who's also known as Kiyoshi Mitarai the Seaman. Also, Yusuke gets mad that Kurama and Ami left somewhere to do some business besides Kuwabara seeing a concert and Hiei taking off on his own. He got some mad to go play at the arcade place for now 'and for Genkai to yell at him for it afterwards'. Ha! Only for her, Kayko, Shizuru Puu, Kaito, Yana, Botan, Iki, and Kaito to wait around at his place for the time being I guess; as Kurama and Ami go to Spirit World to have a word with Koenma at the records room to tell him about something. Something like what?

"Wait you two!" Blue Ogre tries stopping them. "Please don't go in there, Koenma Sir will kill me!"

"Hey, relax. We just need to ask him something that's been on my mind. Well, for Kurama to know something about our enemy too. (Still, I know that Koenma knows about the tall man in black who murder my Dad and try killing me…he does feel familiar somehow.)" said Ami. "We know what we're doing here."

With George still going on and on about it for Koenma to hear it all the way in the other room, he tells him to keep it down.

"Would you quit it, George?!" he then sees Ami and Kurama.

Looks and sounds serious right now.

"Hi, Koenma, what's up?"

"Oh, Kurama. Ami. Hi to the both of you, but why are you guys here?" ask Koenma.

"We've come to pose the question." Kurama tells him. "From what Ami could remember, we both believe that you already know the identity of the master mind of the tunnel making."

"Are we right or what?" same with Ami. "I know what I felt from my past was that man."

"Oh, come now. I would've known sooner or later to tell all of you, right?"

Well, Koenma…that's not what they meant there.

"Perhaps not, if you fear that he would defeat us. That you know all about this man to fear for Ami's life for Genkai knows more like you do to."

Once Kurama said that part, seems like Koenma was trying to hide it from them still for Ami knows that something was up too.

"How dare you think that I know everything about the enemy!" he said.

"Then why are you yelling and sweating-like crazy all over, Koenma? Huh?"

Once Ami said that, for her and Kurama to have a good point for Koenma knows more about the Black Angel dude then they didn't think they would know 'soon enough'.

"She's right, Koenma, guess we're both right then?" said Kurama. "There is something going on that you know what it is."

'Kuwabara and friends' survival against Seaman'

Well, this will be hard to swallow, huh Koenma? Hope both Ami and Kurama will get something out of him…Elsewhere for Kuwabara and his three friends get out from the concert as Seaman waits for them to make a move and making his fingers bleed out blood a little for Black Angel to wait for results 'he called him Sensui'…Hmm…Well, he gets from Kumada first for some of Seaman's Water Monsters comes out to hurting Kuwabara's hand to save his friends from being stabbed, as Seaman appears with their other friend being trapped by a big water monster of his; he can make from any size he want even the little ones using some blood to do his Monster Summoning for Kuwabara doesn't stand a chance against his or his water demons he makes. No matter how hard Kuwabara punch or kicks the waters, they come back for more with the rain to be pouring down. No fair! Soon enough Seaman uses his creation to make a Water Dimension around Kuwabara's three friends to drown them to death.

What can he do now without his powers?! I know that I don't blame this kid for being bad for Sensui said of him being bullied at his school to get back on others who hurt him a lot. No one did anything to him to become a bully himself too. Poor Seaman…For Kuwabara to be trapped within the waters too for his friends were running out of air to punch his way out many times, oh and remember of Kuwabara's powers being gone? Well, they were really resting up to upgrade a bit to awaken a new power up too, for one spark was working to do so for Seaman to find out from Sensui that they need someone to cut the net of the tunnel, and that being Kuwabara! Using his new attack, the Dimensional Sword cuts through two other dimensions of Seaman's powers and himself to knocking him out cold. He did it! For that Kuwabara carries him and his three friends to Yusuke's place to be recovered, the others to go home, and having one of the seven members to have a word with them next for Yusuke, Botan, and Iki to do just that. As Kuwabara would say, 'When men do what they're supposed to do, it's not always about what they want.' Or something like that…

'Questioning time…'

Elsewhere, Sensui and Ethan had Gourmet eat Elder Toguro up…What the?! Well, that cannot be good and gross too…! The next morning, Kiyoshi Mitarai, also known as Seaman. Currently Ami, Kurama, Kuwabara 'who was sleeping', Kayko, Shizuru, Botan, Puu, Genkai, Iki, and Yusuke were at his apartment in his room. Kiyoshi Mitarai was resting on the bed with his wounds dressed.

"Well, glad you two came around to see this." Said Iki.

"Hey, you guys. We're here. So Kuwabara saved this guy?" Ami asked looking down at Kiyoshi. "Even though he tried to kill him and his friends."

It turns out Kiyoshi had jumped Kuwabara and his friends when they were on their way home from a concert. He had almost killed them, by drowning them in his territory, which formed into a water creature, until Kuwabara somehow made his sword strong enough to cut though Kiyoshi's territory.

"Well, Kuwabara has always been a softly." Yusuke said sitting backwards on a chair.

Suddenly Kiyoshi shot up from the bed gasping. He then grabbed his wounds in pain. When he saw Ami, Iki, and Kurama standing next to Yusuke sitting in his chair, he freaked out.

"Huh? What? Where am I…?"

Kiyoshi asked where he was and Yusuke explained to him that it was Yusuke's room and that Kuwabara was collapsed in front of the apartment with his three friends and Kiyoshi.

"The other three are okay, and told us what happened. We erased their memories of that and sent them on their way." Kurama said putting his hand in his pockets.

"You, on the other hand, get to hang out with us." Yusuke added. "So, tell us about your pals."

Seems that Kiyoshi maybe be tricked by his boss to learn that the enemies are good people, but was afraid to say it. For Iki to be a cat to keep him company, they know that this one isn't a bad person to begin with, just made a mistake from being bullied a lot.

"You might as well tell us, young man. I mean, from your so call friends would try to save you but sadly they didn't. But these guys like Kuwabara did. I don't think they would've done the same for you. Not even Ethan." Iki gets scared just thinking about her name.

"Like rabbit boy here said, start talking."

Once Yusuke said that and Kuwabara did saving Kiyoshi for him to owe him one 'somehow', he was sitting on Yusuke's bed in silence to tell them something a bit different on what he thought he heard of, was nothing more than a lie.

Kiyoshi glared at them. "You guys don't understand. You haven't seen what I have seen." He said. "We should all die. We don't, believe we deserve to live."

Wow, talk about a cold way to answer a question. What did Kiyoshi mean by that?

"You mean, all of us?" Ami asked.

"All humans! If you saw that video, you'd know why!" Kiyoshi yelled. "You would all know about the Chapter Black tape."

A video? Well, Kiyoshi then explained that he had seen the Chapter Black.

"You've seen it?" ask Kurama.

This was new to everyone else to hear about for Ami asks her boyfriend.

"What is the Chapter Black tape?"

Kurama explained that the Chapter Black is a classified tape that recorded all of humanity's darker moments. There are thousands of hours of crimes committed by humans throughout history. Jesus, it's like a torture porn of something that no one 'not even me' to watch something like that, for Spirit World to hide it to be very bad in all worlds.

"I knew about it, but I had no idea it was being used for something like this." Kurama paused for a moment. "Now that I think about it, it makes sense."

"That's horrible." Ami muttered.

"Who wants to see people killing each other for the entire film?" question Iki. "That's not right!"

Kiyoshi then went into a rant about evil humans are and that Yusuke and the rest of them were the same.

"Have you ever seen hundreds of frightened people standing in the line to be killed in a camp? Have you seen horsemen raid and destroy a village, dance on the bodies of their victims, crushing them as they celebrated victory, singing happy songs? Have you ever seen a gigantic bomb wipe away millions who had never even picked up a weapon? Civil War where a mom is hacked down in front of her child, or a child in front of his mom. And the soldier, breaking up a family who loves each other, leading them into a fire, and his eyes enjoying the torture."

Ami then slaps Kiyoshi across the face to stop him from saying that.

"Enough! So, you think that everything's bad which is true, I get it! But having something to brain wash you is…still wrong! From seeing things that happened but not to you but being bullied, it just not right!"

"What she said, I agree." Said Genkai.

Even Puu nodded there Kayko hate to hear the rest to be brought to tears but Shizuru and Botan.

"So, sad…"

"I hate to be this kid."

"Still, I feel sorry for this one." Botan moves Iki away before he could hug her again. "Not now, Iki!"

He was on the ground as a ferret now.

"Well, I thought I try to make you feel better, Botan, really…" he said with a smile. "Anyways, Ami's right, young man. From us with good times or the bad, you can't let things get to your mind so easily. Believe me, I know a few to remember on other things the best I can. Soon enough I will remember, but it will hurt a lot like for Ami too."

True, like Iki forgetting and Ami trying to learn more about her other demon killing her mother and father, there's a lot to learn about little at a time.

Yusuke stood up and moved his chair back. "You know, I asked Kuwabara why he saved you. You know what he said?" Yusuke looked up at Kiyoshi. "He said he saw someone begging," Yusuke shook his head, "no screaming for help. I thought he was just being a doofus. But now I see he was right, in spades."

Kiyoshi started to cry saying he couldn't sleep because of the things he had seen on the tape and how he was starting to feel like he was like the people on the tape.

"The guilt is driving me crazy! I feel I must atone, but how? I needed someone, anyone, to tell me how I can be forgiven!" Kiyoshi looked down at the bed. "Aw man, I'm. I'm doomed."

Ami pats Kiyoshi on the head to understand him feeling bad, he would need some time right now for Botan and Iki to keep an eye on him for the time being.

"Sorry for slapping you there." She said. "Hey, you two, let's give this guy some space."

"Good idea, Ami." Said Kurama. "Perhaps he'll learn to face his own demons before facing us."

Ami, Yusuke and Kurama decided to give him some room, so the three stepped out onto the balcony next to the room.

"I have no answer for him." Kurama said.

"Me neither." Yusuke agreed.

"In fact, there may not be one."

"That video would probably drive many humans' crazy." Ami added leaning her back on the balcony railing.

Yusuke said that a tape like that would drive anyone crazy. Kurama explained about how bad the tape was and Yusuke asked if he was trying to scare him.

"It's totally one-sided, but very compelling, and hideous persuasive. So much so that few in the underworld can watch it." Kurama explained.

Yusuke glared at him. "You are trying to scare me."

Kurama laughed nervously. "Sorry."

"Anyways," Ami said cutting in, "did you tell Yusuke where we went yesterday, Kurama?"

"Um, no you guys didn't." Yusuke said looking from you to Kurama.

"We went to see Koenma." Kurama said. Yusuke commented that the two of them could have just used the TV. "I required a face-to-face. I believe that he knows more than he's telling." Yusuke stared at him. "He was evasive with me," Kurama paused, "but I think we have more go."

And Yusuke went back inside why…?

"Ah, Yusuke…?" Ami tries to find him.

Before Ami or Kurama could stop him, Yusuke was back in the apartment yelling at Koenma though the TV.

"Earth to toddler bitch! You better speak now before I forever put that pacifier ten inches down your throat!"

Ha! Ow that was funny. Leaving Ami to sigh as a drop of sweat rolled down Kurama's face. So, the two walked in and stood behind Yusuke with Genkai sitting nearby. Now the time has come besides the four, Botan, Iki, the others real soon, and more importantly Ami for some reason that he tells them everything now.

"So, that video is being used to recruit human." Koenma looked down.

"So, you know who's using it?!" Yusuke yelled. "Why didn't you say so?!"

"There was no proof of it, and," Koenma paused, "I really hoped I was wrong."

Ami then from the way Koenma was looking at her and then Genkai to see that she was starting to remember from fifteen years ago on what the tall man in black being Black Angel calling himself Sensui really was to know the rest.

"Ami, I'm sorry, but…You know who your killer is now?" Genkai asks her granddaughter.

She does from the flashbacks to see who murder her father as the other demon sister of Ethan murder her mother first before he could do the same for her, until Genkai saved her. Didn't think it was real, she now knows who it was.

"(No way…! That guy?!) It's him, isn't it Koenma?" Ami asked. Everyone looked at her; expect Genkai who knew on who she was talking about. "I guessed it was when I heard Yusuke describe what he looked like."

"Yes, Ami, the ringleader whose Black Angel is really Shinobu Sensui."

Surprising to everyone else but Genkai and Ami.

"Shinobu Sensui…?" confused Iki. "A human?"

Ami looked down. "I thought so."

"Ami? Do you know him?" Kurama asked placing his hand on Ami's arm. When she didn't answer, he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling his girlfriend closer. "Ami?"

"I met him once. The day after he and Ethan's sister murder my Mom and Dad on that night" Ami looked up. "It was a few years before I met you guys. He showed up at the temple. To tell you the truth I was young then to almost forgetting all about it, I didn't think it would come back to me suddenly until today."

With Genkai nodded there being true and Iki dropping his jaw in shock, Koenma also says this to them from things getting bad to worse.

"Sensui was once a Spirit Detective before you were, Yusuke." Koenma shows a photograph on what Sensui use to look like in his high school years. "The last picture we had of him during the time."

"That's the face!" Iki said.

"Yeah, but he's a lot older today." Yusuke added.

From there for Sensui worked for Koenma and his partner who was the Gate Keeper Itsuki the demon for he wanted to know about protecting humans, demons, or one of them to know who was truly evil. With that and him taking the Chapter Black tape to leave from ten years ago, for Koenma stopped tracking him down since then.

"I'll tell you the rest when I arrive to the Human World, okay? See you then, Yusuke. And Ami, I'm very sorry that this had to happen. For what I can tell, he sends out Ethan to study you, for you are his target to be killed."

Once Koenma said that and hung up for Ami to be targeted too and get more answers from her to remember the rest so far and hear on Koenma's side, the other needed to learn more on what's to come next.

"This is really bad…" Botan was worried.

"Ami on the hit list?!" shock Iki a lot to freak out and was running all over the room. "Oh, my God!" he said over and over while running around.

"Ami is on this Sensui's hit list?!" shock Yusuke. "Either way…! I won't let this old Spirit Detective get the best out of me!"

Kurama holds Ami in his arms.

"Kurama…Once Koenma arrives, I'll tell you guys everything."

"I know you will, Ami, and no matter what happens for him to come and kill you, I won't allow it. I will protect you." He said to being serious.

For Senusi knew that Koenma would find out soon enough, now ready to make his move on the other to getting someone to rip the net of the tunnel. Oh, no! Well, we'll know from those two from Koenma's story about Sensui and Ami's tale for Genkai to remember the rest, can Yusuke stop the bad guy for good? And before he could get a hold of Kuwabara who has the power to rip the nets of Demon World within the tunnel? I sure hope so!


	24. Shinobu Sensui

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 24

'The tale of Shinobu Sensui'

From so much confusion going on for Botan doesn't know anything about Sensui for only Koenma did, at least he did ask her. As Koenma arrives at Yusuke's place 'and in his teenage form' to talk to the others about their enemy that they must stop while George waits for his boss back in Spirit World; as Kayko and Puu went to the pharmacy to get more things to heal up Kiyoshi from his injuries while Botan and Shizuru stayed in Yusuke's room to watch over him.

For Koenma to have a word with Yusuke, Ami 'to feel really worried about Sensui targeting her to remember that crazy human', Kurama 'to stay by his girlfriend's side', Genkai 'to remember about her son's murderer but know little about Sensui', Iki, and Kuwabara all sat down in the living room to hear two different stories about Sensui on how he became Spirit Detective, what happened, and why did he murder Ami's parents to try murdering her next on his hit list…I think this is what Ethan warned her and the others about this mess that was going to happen.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, but here I am as promised."

For the others to see Koenma again in person, Iki was thrilled to see him at long last to shake hands with each other.

"Well, Koenma, it's good to see you at long last." He said. "Now…Please tell us about this Sensui person!"

"Sounds like a mess up guy to be raise in the wrong family from the sound of it."

Well, Kuwabara, sort of…that's not what this whole thing is all about.

"I think what Kuwabara meant to say was this, Koenma, about this human you made into a Spirit Detective." Kurama added. "What made you discover this man and why did he suddenly turn against humanity?"

Also, the other question on Yusuke's mind was this to say to Genkai next before Koenma could say anything else after clearing his throat.

"Hang on a second, people! I have one thing to say, why was he looking for you, old hag?" Yusuke asked looking over at Genkai.

Genkai shook her head. "Don't ask me, I saw him a few times only to barely know anything about him but to protect Ami back then."

"She's right, Yusuke. He was looking for me." Ami said gaining his attention back.

"Why was he looking for you?" Kurama asked rubbing her side lightly.

"He wants to kill me."

"What?!" Yusuke yelled jumping to his feet.

"Seriously, Ami?!" shock Iki too.

For Koenma allowed Ami to say something to them first to get the feeling to finally remembering something come out of her, it wasn't so easy though. Can't say I blame Ami about the mess form losing her family does hurt.

Kurama was slightly calmer then Yusuke, but his eyes showed the angrier that he was feeling. "Why would he want to harm you?"

Ami sighed. "Sensui is the kind of person who only sees black and white. To him, there is no gray area."

"Sensui was a Spirit Detective." Koenma added. "When he first started, he hated demons with a passion. He believed all demons were evil. That was until, that one day." Koenma explained how he saw humans torturing and killing demons. "It destroyed his view on life. He now believed that humans were just as bad if not worse than demons. Chapter Black probably didn't help his option on humans."

I better explain the story a bit better on what happen to Sensui…From a young age, he was born with powers to have strong Spirit Awareness to stopping bad ghosts and demons even in his teen years too while working for Koenma to think they were all evil. More like getting the job done as a hitman if you ask me. Anyways, everything changed one day when Koenma gave Sensui an order to seal the gates between the Demon World and the Human World 'like they were trying to do right now'. However, Koenma didn't give into learning more about the matter that was in hand.

Shocking for the rest to hear about it, the gate was being open for lower class demons for eight human psychics to use their powers for it, all for a trap as the members of the Black Black Club capture and sold them for money. Sickos! What's worse was that Sakyo was starting off back then for Koenma 'to not know about it at first' to send out Sensui and his demon partner to join him being Itsuki the Gate Keeper for them to head on inside the place to stop the members and the bad demons before things go from bad to worse, for getting in was the easiest part to do for those two.

As Itsuki went on one end and Sensui into another room, he saw something most disturbing that humans were doing to demons before his eyes that change his life forever…how disturbing you may ask? Some type of mess up cult type of feast thing, I don't know the full name of it too much. But it was bad – between blood to spread from demon's body to the ground, being burned alive, pierce to death, getting crushed, their bodies to be cut little by little, gutted open to suffer badly, and whipped a lot all cause by Sakyo's doing. Which made Sensui lose his mind completely!

Yeah, remember how Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Botan seen from Tarukane's mess from the same group too when they rescue Yukina, they felt disturbed by it all? Well, Sensui was the opposite on what Yusuke felt to kill off the bad people for good in cold blood for Itsuki to see his partner to feel happy to save the demons to not suffer anymore after that. So, he hates humans now to save the demons good or bad? It's true that humans are mess up, but still…come on! After that for Sensui took the Chapter Black tape from Spirit World was the last that Koenma has seen him and Itsuki after that to never been seen again even though he would be arrested for killing the humans, bad or not. Also, the reason why Sensui wants the gates to open to kill all humans of their sins to get the demons to do the murders for him.

"And that's why he wants to open the gates to Demon World." Genkai said.

Iki then gets something on his mind too.

"Ah! I see now!" he said in shock. "I have the ability to easily go from Demon World to Human World like Ethan did! I remember that part, we have the ability in doing so for us only, but not to bring others back with us! That snake! She must've given Sensui some tips to the Gate Keeper on how to open it up! Sneaky, sneaky, bitch!"

Well, I guess from there being Ethan's fault because of it and Iki's mystery to remember the rest would have to wait…Koenma also added this part on why he hired Yusuke afterwards. It was only by luck on his end to have some powers to be useful on something.

"Iki, whatever happen then, it was not your fault. It was Ethan's." he said to the little demon. "And that's why I hired you, Yusuke, as the new Spirit Detective. Someone who would've think too much to getting the job done on your end."

Ha! In other words, Yusuke's sort of an idiot of a Spirit Detective!

"That would make perfect sense there." Kurama agreed.

"Ha, ha, Urameshi!" Kuwabara laughs. "Koenma called you an idiot!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" he drops the subject for now to getting mad a little to pass afterwards. "Whatever…I get it, okay? That's interesting an all," Yusuke said sarcastically, "but what does that have to do with killing Ami?"

"Sensui is not only wants to kill me, he really will kill me." she said. "You see, Sensui thought I was the evilest being in the world."

"Why would he think that?" Kurama asked still holding Ami close.

Now to get to the other main plot of Sensui wanting Ami dead…

"That I'm a half-breed. What could be eviler in Sensui's twisted the world?" Ami glances over at her grandmother. "If it wasn't for Genkai, I would have died that day. Sensui was much too powerful for me, that's why I left Japan. I needed to train, to get stronger. I couldn't remember because…I think Koenma made me forget for a while until I got older." she looked over at Koenma. "But why now? I last saw him was fifteen years ago. I remember for me sensing from my flashbacks…I was very little to be seeing Grandma then with my Mom and Dad. For him to appear with two female demons one being the plant one the older sister of Ethan to also be there; she murder Mom first to then Sensui…how could I forget the cries from my own Dad shielding me in time and being covered in blood…! Right before my eyes! And I was next! Only for Grandmother to save me after that for Ethan to get hurt and escape with Sensui when he was a teenager back then, and Ethan's sister fled to look like she was upset for some reason, after that…I trained a little to learn the other story of my family being killed in a car accident for Koenma had to keep that memory away for I wasn't ready back then! However I worked and trained hard alone to leave until Grandma called me back to be ready this time, and then for Ethan had to say the rest to me being true. While knowing more about her sister and Iki's reason for being here will have to wait. Other than that, I remember Sensui who murder my Dad the most. And he will pay!" she was upset. "Koenma, I get it…You had to for my sake and for Grandmother to wait to tell me after the past fifteen years now…! But why now?! After so many years, he still wants me killed by his hands?!"

It all makes sense now for Kurama felt Ami's pain to keep her close to him – as Genkai, Yusuke, Iki, and Kuwabara felt really about all of it going through the girl's mind right now. As for Koenma to say anything else about it was this…

"I don't know why either, Ami, and I wish I did. But I can say this," Koenma paused, "he won't stop until he's achieved his ambitions."

Suddenly Ami sensed something. Ami, Kurama, Iki, and Yusuke all whipped around and looked out the windows. On top of the building across the street from the one they were in, were two figures. One of them was Sensui himself, while the other was a black-haired teenager being another member, Hagiri Kaname the Sniper. The teenager lifted his hand revealing five dices.

"It's him! It's Sensui!" Iki panicked. "And…Some other Seven member who fires anything as his weapons like he did to Murota!"

Kuwabara freaked out and ran into the room Botan, Shizuru, and Mitarai were in.

"They're after Mitarai!"

Luckily to come into the room to push Kiyoshi out of the way from Sniper's deadly shooting of the dice with one flick of his finger for the two girls to stay away from the window now to help him out. Yeah, so much for loyalty among friends after putting a microchip bug on him to have Kiyoshi killed now. Jerks! Sensui started speaking and Kurama told Yusuke what Sensui was saying by reading his lips. It basically was Sensui making fun of Yusuke. As Iki tells the other three to stay away from the window always and stay inside of the place too.

"Botan, my love! Stay put while Yusuke, Ami, me, and the other team stop Sensui and his Sniper friend for good!" he said. "Shizuru. Kiyoshi. Same goes for you two, stay safe!" turns into a dog wolf to head on outside.

Yusuke got pissed and jumped out the window followed by Kuwabara and Iki.

Ami sighed. "Idiots." She looked at the remaining group. "Let's take the stairs."

Ami, Kurama, Genkai, and Koenma walked outside and stood behind Yusuke, Iki 'in his wolf form' and Kuwabara. Not good to get everyone out to get o Kuwabara because of his new powers can open the net from the gates to Demon World for Sensui to have and Sniper to distract anyone who stands in their way. A trap for Kiyoshi to warn them too late to know that was part of the plan. Also, for two more days until the tunnel's open to think it was a week, but it was two days no doubt.

'The Trap and the Trickery!'

As Yusuke, Ami, Kurama, Kuwabara, Koenma, Genkai, and Iki see Sensui face to face to stopping him and Sniper too 'while Kayko and Puu quietly hide next to a building wall in time' leaving Botan and Shizuru to hear on what Kiyoshi was saying to them to bring Kuwabara to safety, he tells them everything…Well, this fight will be something else.

"Sensui." Koenma said.

"Ah, Koenma." Sensui's eyes drifted over to Ami next and his eyes got colder and darker. "Oh, the half-breed trash is with you now, Koenma. How the mighty have fallen."

Kurama growled and was about to take a step forward, but Ami grabbed his arm stopping in his tracks.

"You have some nerve, you…freak!"

Sensui just laughs to see the escape demon that Ethan mention to him.

"Ah, the little rabbit-like demon being a jumper type." He said. "Iki, wasn't it? I have no attention of killing you at least, Ami on the other hand's a different story."

Iki freaks out even more when he said that part.

But Ami just scoffed. "I see you've gone crazier over these past few years. I didn't think that it possible. Well, I felt everything out to remember it all, murderer. I was only a baby when you killed my parents and now fifteen years later you're after me still, Sensui, but I'm ready for you this time. I know everything about you and your twisted ways."

Sensui really hates Ami because she was a half breed? What a loser!

"Shut your mouth, wench."

She laughed. "I'm so scared." Ami glares at him. "I'm not that weak little girl you try to murder from all those years ago." Before Ami could step forward or anyone could stop him, Yusuke charged at Sensui. "Yusuke! He's mine!"

"Hey!" Kuwabara spoke. "I wanted to stop him, Ami, he's after you remember?"

Well, from Kuwabara needed to take an easy a little and Koenma warning Yusuke about watching out from Sensui's strike attacks…Only now will the others wait and see what will go down for them, Genkai, Iki, Kurama, and Ami to see how powerful their enemy really was in person.

"Look, Yusuke, don't die on us, alright?" Ami said to him.

Kurama will protect Ami a lot like the others will too even for Genkai.

"Just stay close to us, Ami, and everything will work out just fine." He said to holding Ami's hand.

"I sure hope so…"

For Yusuke says this as he walks up to Sensui to begin fighting with him.

"I got this, Ami, take a freakin' chill pill already." He said to then be smiling. "Besides, this sounds like fun."

Yusuke ignored her as he attacked Sensui. They don't know about Sensui's real goal yet in capturing Kuwabara, do they? Yusuke, of course, was getting his butt kicked because Sensui was faster and his energy attack was much stronger than Yusuke's. From Sensui's kicking moves and blast attacks to make a type of energy ball. His kicks are known as the Resshūken. Yusuke was kicked to having a cut on his head and then knee to the ground.

"My God…It's like fighting against yourselves…!" said Iki while staring.

"Not to mention Sensui can use one of the Resshūken kicking moves too. This is bad." And Genkai. "I've heard so much about that technique, but I would never think I've be seeing it until now."

As Kiyoshi explain to Botan and Shizuru to try warning the others to save Kuwabara in time, his sister goes out to do so while the other two stayed down from Sniper firing his marbles at them next. As Sensui using a powerful blast-like attack known as the Riyako Resshūken. So much energy into a ball, it looks dangerous! Sensui fires at them, only…he moves at Yusuke's place to where Botan and Kiyoshi were at and Shizuru gets hit too. Oh, no!

"Isn't that Yusuke's apartment?!" shock Kurama.

"It is! Sensui hit his attack at Yusuke's place!" same with Ami. "Bastard!"

"That blast…Botan, Mitarai, and…my sister!" Kuwabara rushes to the three on foot. "I'm coming, you guys!"

Iki was upset too seeing that happen to rush to Botan's side right away.

"My sweet Botan!"

Well, Sensui tries stopping Kuwabara from there to almost losing his head if Yusuke haven't warned his friend in time.

"Kuwabara! Heads up!" he said.

Lucky for Iki to sense that they were fine to become a bull to save Kuwabara to give him a bull ride from Sensui trying to kick his target down.

"Trying to kill us or something?!" argued Iki. "So rude! Sorry about that, Kuwabara, glad I saved you in time."

And riding backwards on Kuwabara's end to falling on his butt, lucky to still be alive.

"Koenma! Genkai! You two go take care of the girls!" Yusuke said to them two.

"Make sure Botan's all right too, please!" beg Iki.

"And you'll guys will be doing what?" Koenma asked.

"Trying to kick Sensui ass long enough to retire…!"

With Genkai and Koenma doing just that and Kayko with Puu arrive there first for Shizuru tells them to save Kuwabara in time to do so right away. Because she was too injured to do anything else from the falling rubble. Not good…! Looks like Yusuke follows Sensui throughout the city with Kuwabara, Kurama, Ami, and Iki following him from behind, this man must be stopped! As the other two of the seven members see the sign to get going to meet with their boss, Ethan's snakes show them to way while she enjoys the show.

"The rest is up to you now, Boss!"

As the five followed Sensui inside of a building to try to fight him again for Yusuke, he still couldn't touch Sensui to get kicked even to the head. Iki tries to be brave to turn into a gorilla to try holding Sensui to squeeze him to death, strong body to use his two arms to do so.

"Yusuke! I'll save you, my friend!" he was grabbing hold of Sensui tightly. "Say uncle now for hurting my friends and Botan…Or I will break your neck! Don't think I will!"

"Iki, be careful!" Yusuke yells at the demon.

Iki would've won 'maybe' if Sensui wouldn't headbutt his face to kick his back to be pinned to the ground after that next to Yusuke's side. Turning back to his normal form after that.

"I don't wish to hurt you, Iki, however I have other ways to restrain you. Don't, little rabbit." Now Sensui was making Iki feel like a loser…He did try.

"Hi, Yusuke-!" he was in pain. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"Thanks for nothing, bunny boy!"

Things only got worse when Kuwabara charged at Sensui with his sword because Yusuke was in bad shape. That too had no effect on Sensui to use his Spirit Sword and not the Dimensional Sword for some reason 'even with his powers back again'. Weird…Kurama then charged forward with his Rose Whip, but before he could do anything…Sensui avoids the attack to jump outside from the window with lots of people were standing around and watching. Ami then takes some moves for the two to go at it from hand to hand combat.

"Hold it, Sensui!" she uses her Hundred Rending Kicks to striking Sensui and using her Backward-Spinning Kick to block. "I won't let you hurt my friends-!"

Seems that Sensui was one step ahead of her to use a Reikai shield to being saved but pushed back just in the nick of time, he knew that Ami would try attacking him like that.

"I got legs too, Ami, and I know how to use them…" does another one. "Like so!"

Jumping back to the other to make a shield and throwing a Reikai type of knife at his hand to be nothing to Sensui, they have him surrounded with some ideas right now, to not get anyone else killed!

"I almost had him!" Ami sounded upset. "I can't believe he got to me…"

"I'm happy you didn't lose your head." Said Yusuke.

"Same here, Ami, good move to retreat for now." Kurama added.

With Ami happy to hear Kurama say that and Sensui leaving next to hear Sniper coming by on his motorcycle for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Iki 'in his hawk mode now' to follow him.

"If you don't want to fight here with these people, then follow me."

"After him!" said Yusuke.

And before both Kurama and Ami could catch up, Sniper stops them.

"I take that you're Sniper?" ask Ami. "Iki told us so much about you, just never been shown in person."

"Wait!" Kurama tries stopping Sniper. "Don't shoot! Not with these innocent people…!"

Like Sniper didn't care on his end but to get the job done for Sensui.

"Fine by me. I'll just got more targets to hit." He said. "You now the old saying goes, the more the merrier."

Seems now that the lovers must fight back in time, only…Kayko and Puu arrive to tell Kurama and Ami of the danger from Kuwabara.

"Kurama! Ami! It's Kuwabara! We have to warn Yusuke-!"

Sniper was about to fire another shot at her.

"Kayko?!"

"Stay back!" Kurama warns her too late.

Sniper fires a shot only for Puu to protect Kayko in time. He'll be fine, his body's stronger than it feels softer, leaving Sniper to ride off and Kurama couldn't whip or Ami to use her Qigong Fist blast to make his escape in time. Surprising, Kurama and Ami were the first to figure out that the enemy was splitting them up to know that something was up.

"Oh, Puu…" Kayko was happy to hug the demon.

"Kayko?" Ami checks on her. "Good thing Puu's strong head was powerful enough to save you. But are you okay?"

"I'm fine…But we need to get to Kuwabara first before they do."

"Why?"

With Kurama asking Kayko that, she tells them the news about getting Kuwabara for his powers. As Yusuke and Iki 'to watch his back stop Sensui on top of a parking lot building', Kuwabara gets stopped by a little oy playing video games…he's one of them! And so, was the other tall guy to have…Elder Toguro's powers?! He eats anyone to having their powers! Tsukihito Amanuma the Game Master and Sadao Makihara the Gourmet. They got him! No! This gave Sensui to jump off to make his escape and for Ami to see what was happening to tell the others.

"Ah! Yusuke! Kuwabara's been kidnapped! It was a trap!" Iki flies down to follow his friend. "Wait for me!"

Ami, Kurama, Kayko, and Puu arrive too late as well.

"Oh, no! That was Elder Toguro's trick!" Ami yelled. Kurama tried to get the truck, but it was too far away or Iki pulling them back as an octopus for his eight arms were too short to reach. "I'll give it a try!" Ami's bracelet came off wrist and formed into a spear and shot out towards Kuwabara, Ami even added her long piece from the bracelet into the spear for extra length, but it still wasn't good enough. "Damn it! It will take too long to get metal from somewhere else!"

"My turn!" Yusuke pointed his finger at the truck. Yusuke released a shot of his spirit gun. "Oh, crap! What've I done?! That was a full-force blast! And I forgot about Kuwabara!"

"Full-force?" Kurama asked. "It'll destroy the truck and Kuwabara!"

Ami even tells Yusuke that too.

"Idiot! What if that blast hits Kuwabara?!"

"I was mad…!"

Yusuke started to yell at him calling himself an idiot. You can even hear Kuwabara complaining why being dragged away and fearing for his life.

"Urameshi! If you kill me, you're so dead!" he said while his life was in danger.

However, Sensui released one of his own energy spheres and it destroyed Yusuke's spirit energy. Sensui then waved at Yusuke mockingly even to Ami as well for he will be back to kill her.

"At least Kuwabara's safe for now…right?" Iki asked. "Right?"

Yusuke clutched his teeth. "I'll show him!" Yusuke ran over and grabbed a nearby bike.

"Yusuke, wait! That's not your bike!" Kayko tries talking to him.

"It is now! Stupid bike lock…Listen, Kayko, don't tell me not to save him. It's what he wanted." He then started to peddle away.

"Yusuke, wait!" Kurama yelled.

"Don't be a moron! Come back!" Ami added.

Yusuke was long gone before you both could stop him.

"Twenty bucks says that he comes back a bit scratch up about an hour. He can't save him by himself like this." Iki said.

Well, the car chase of saving Kuwabara happens for Ama to be driving for a ten-year-old boy with video game driving skills, and Gourmet will soon eat Kuwabara to have his powers to open the tunnel up for Sensui when they get back. Not good! And Yusuke chasing him down on a bike to getting attacked by Sniper in his territory to lose his friend, he was now marked to be Sniper new target to play with – using his Death Print Bull's Eye. Lucky to have in the forest to not get attacked by leaves, rocks, or kitchen knives so far to walk back to the others on foot! Too close…As for the others, let's see how they were doing…

'Planning and Kiyoshi Mitarai/Seaman joining'

So much for catching up to Yusuke now, huh? Oh, boy. They'll meet up with him somewhere in a bit to try at least. Koenma and Genkai came back to Yusuke's apartment to heal Botan after she saved Kiyoshi from the falling book shelf in time after that blast, leaving him confused about why she saved him to be enemies. Well, Sensui did try to kill you…Just saying. Seems that Kurama, Ami, Iki, Kayko, and Puu were about to go back too after they learn of the plan that just happened.

Ami sighed. "Let's go check on the others." She and Kurama walked back into Yusuke's now destroyed apartment and found Koenma, Iki Mitarai, Genkai, and Botan. Koenma explained that everyone was alright; expect Botan who had hurt her back a little same with Shizuru to be healed back up too. "Here, I'll help." Ami kneeled next to Botan and started to heal her back. It was a minor injury.

Also for Genkai to heal Shizuru back up after that, everyone got out of that mess alive.

"Botan-!" she pushes Iki away for almost hugging her. "Good to see you feeling better…How did you get a bad hit to the back like that?"

She told everyone what really happen to think that Kiyoshi left her there without helping Botan, but she saved his life.

"I collided with a bookcase." Botan explained.

"While trying to save me!" Mitarai yelled. "It was falling on me, but she shoved me away!"

"It's not that bad." Ami stood back up. "Better, Botan?"

"Much." She smiled at her. "Thanks!"

Mitarai demanded to know why Botan helped him when he was the enemy. Botan laughed and said that it was a reflex. Kurama then explained to Mitarai that not all people were like the people in the Chapter Black and if they were humanity would have given up years ago.

"I can't imagine what you think of us humans, but I can tell you something. Human or demon not everyone acts the same." Ami said to Mitarai.

"We'd better get out of here." Kurama added and then turned to Mitarai. "Take what path you will. However, if you oppose us," Kurama paused, "after this, we won't hold back. There's too much at stake."

Ami, Kurama, Iki, Genkai, and Botan walked out of the building and on to the street.

"I'll return to help you guys out later. I need to talk to my Father. I will be back." He said to say this last part to Iki and Ami. "Be strong, Iki, try fighting but don't die as a hero please. And Ami, please be careful."

"We will." The two said at the same time.

Meanwhile Koenma returned to Spirit World but as he said to the others and to Botan as well, he will be back in a bit. Going to have a talk to King Yama, his father huh? Oh, boy…As or Kiyoshi…

"Wait for me!" the group turned and saw Mitarai walking towards them.

"You bet!" Ami and Kurama said together. "Welcome to the team."

Ami had herself another ally and right now, with Kuwabara being kidnapped, they could use everyone that they can get.

"Now then…Let's get some help from Yana and Kaito and off to saving Kuwabara we go. And finding Yusuke too of course." Iki said to being a cat now. "To Mushiyori City!"

I guess Shizuru, Kayko, and Puu stayed put to catch up later so they can clear things with the cops. As for Yusuke, he was being chase by an empty truck 'with no one in it' and under Sniper's control to run him over! When did scene become the movie-like of The Duel suddenly? Sniper uses his gun to blow up the gas tank to go into flames to kill Yusuke from the explosion, was he dead? Nope! Hiei! He's back and he saved him! As he uses his speed to stops Sniper to pierce his sword near his heart, and out! Was he dead…? Hard to tell, because Hiei miss a little not to stab him complete, at least his territory was gone and Yusuke was bullseye free.

After Hiei and Yusuke fought, talk, Hiei hides his true feelings, stopping so low-class demons, and heading out to meet with the other 'to get the Chapter Black tape if he helps out Yusuke'. Welcome back, Hiei! Seems that Sensui keeps Kuwabara tied up until Sadao can eat him. Oh, boy…He contacts Ethan to spy on Hiei and Yusuke to follow them to have another round with Ami to capture her alive so he can kill her this time. Knowing that she had the upper edge 'and more to come' on her mind.

"Boss, it's me. I just spotted both Hiei and Yusuke right now, looks like the fast demon has come back." She said to be hissing. "Just tell me what to do next since you got the target back to base."

"It'll be a bit, Ethan, but yes. You may kill or eat the others if you like but Ami. I want her alive so I may finish her myself. Is that clear?" Sensui said to the demon snake.

She was more than ready for another round with Ami to be twice as fun again.

"Yes, Boss, I won't let you down. See you real soon."

Off Ethan goes to do just that. Not good at all here! And now to get back to the others to plan things out if Yusuke will find them, or they'll find him first…

"What's the plan, Genkai?" Ami asked as she followed her towards the train station a few blocks away with Kurama, Botan, Iki, and Mitarai with the two.

"Well, that moron will never catch up with that car. So, we'll take the train and meet him where the portal is opening." Genkai explained. "Hopefully he doesn't take too long to get there."

Ami sighed. "He should have left Sensui to me. I would have stood up better than he did." She pushed your bangs back. "What a headache."

"You get another chance, Ami." Kurama commented. "That is, if we can stop Yusuke attacking him first."

"I'll tie Yusuke down if I have to."

Iki laughs when Ami said that part if it ever happens again, maybe…

"I like to see that happen." He said. "Sign me up, Ami."

The group then arrived at the train station. Ami buys her tickets and boarded the trains. Genkai sat alone in one row, then she and Kurama in the row behind her and lastly Botan, Iki, and Mitarai in the row behind that.

"Kaito and Yanagisawa will be meeting us at the train station in Swarm Town." Genkai said.

Ami nodded and leaned back in her seat.

"Are you all right, Ami?" Kurama asked taking her hand in his.

She looks over at Kurama. "I'm fine, Kurama."

Kurama caressed Ami's hand with his thumb. "My mother asked about you the other night."

She perked up. "Really?"

"Yes. She wanted to know when you were coming over for dinner. I believe she wants you to meet her new husband and his son."

"That's sounds great. I would love to come to dinner as soon as all this is all over."

"Good. I knew you and mother would get along."

"You're mother's amazing, Kurama. I can't wait to meet the man that stole her heart."

"You'll like him and my soon to be step brother. They are both very nice. I'm happy to see my mother so joyful."

"She must really be in love." Ami looked up at Kurama. "I know how she feels."

"So, do I." Kurama leaned down kissing Ami on the lips.

Iki tries to make his move on Botan, to get hit from the bus's walls for the speed and bumps. Ouch. As Ami places one hand on his cheek while the other was still intertwined with his. Kurama's free hand rested on her waist. The kiss was about to become more passionate, when Ami then heard a cough behind her. Both she and Kurama broke apart and looked back at Mitarai and Botan. Mitarai was looking away with his cheeks bright red. Botan, the one who had coughed, had a light dust of red on her cheeks. As Iki gives them to the hand to hold up for making out just a little in public.

"Not now, you two. Please?"

"I'm glad that you two love each other so much, but try to keep it PG in public." Botan said looking up at the two.

Ami rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, Botan, we'll try to be good." Botan smiled at her and Ami turns back to Kurama. "It seems we always get interrupted."

"It is a pity." Kurama said with a small sigh.

"I'll take a kiss as my prize though."

"Prize? Not that I mind, but for what?"

"For when I killed Sensui."

"Deal." Kurama leaned down and gave Ami a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you." Iki said to try loving Botan next time.

Or for her to try stopping him…

"Please stop, Iki." Said Botan.

Just then the speakers kicked into life saying that the train was about to reach Swarm Town. A few moments later the train screeched to a halt at the station. The group quickly got out of the train. As they all met with Yanagisawa and Kaito and then had them lead them to where Koenma believed the tunnel was being opened from.

"Koenma was right; there is a lot of Spirit Energy in this area." Kurama said looking at the cave entrance. "That must lead straight to Sensui."

"Let's go then." Ami cracked her knuckles. "I can't wait to get my hands on him." She started to walk towards the cave, when Ami sensed something coming towards her head. Ami quickly ducked and rolled out of the way. As Ami whipped around to face her attacker. "What the heck was that for, Genkai?!"

"To stop you, I swear that idiot is rubbing off on you." Genkai said looking down at her granddaughter. "I wouldn't allow you to go rushing in there and get yourself killed. We're going to wait for that stupid student of mine and then you can go in. Until then, just relax and cool your head."

Iki had his elbows up to be like 'them the breaks' to Ami when Genkai said that. "Sorry…But she's right."

Ami sighed knowing Genkai was right. "Fine." Ami plopped down onto the ground. Sometime of waiting went by and for she was getting annoyed. "God, where is he?!"

"Hey!" Botan yelled pointing down the road. "It's Yusuke! Oh, and Hiei too! I guess Yusuke was right for him to come back. Good to know." Botan smiled.

"That's for sure." Both Yana and Kaito said together.

Ami jumped up onto her feet. "About time!"

Yusuke and Hiei joined the group and Kurama explained the situation to fill in the two of the danger ad Kiyoshi will too after that; for Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Ami, Iki, Genkai, Botan, Kiyoshi, Yana, and Kaito were going to need a lot of help they could get besides Koenma, Kayko, Puu, and Shizuru for the most parts. Well, just to save humanity from demons coming out for Hiei didn't want bad low lives to take over the Human World to annoy him to his point of view. No kidding! For Sensui, Itsuki, Ana, and Sadao waited in their hide out tunnel for the gate to be finished and Kuwabara capture by them to use his powers real soon 'I think'; as the heroes were unaware of Ethan will be making her move once again. Stopping three more psychics and one demon, can they do just that to finding the hide out next? I sure hope so!


	25. Ami vs Ethan Girl Battle

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 25

'Surprise attack from the Demon Snake again!'

From Hiei and Yusuke about to join up with the others – Kurama, Ami, Iki, Botan, Genkai, Kaito, Yana, and Kiyoshi to figure out a plan to go and rescue Kuwabara from Sensui to get Sadao from eating him to use his Dimension Sword to rip the nets of the gates to Demon World to destroy all life in the Human World. Not good! And it's all Ethan's fault to tell him and Itsuki about all this mess too! And with them and Ama left in the Seven group, will the heroes and Koenma save the world in time?

For Ethan seeing the others while in hiding for the two guys to meet back by walking up, she remembers how hurt she was after Genkai hurt her and her older sister leaving her behind without ever coming back; alone and sad 'to also being angry', Sensui stayed behind to let her train in the Human World to learn more of Demon World to see and what it was like – in other words she was brainwashed. Yep. From learning to do things on her own to one day seeing her sister again to try making a name for herself no matter what it took of Ethan to trust in Sensui only as her boss since then from his mess up words. Saying things like…

Sensui: Do what needs to be done on your end, Ethan, what your sister did was unforgivable. However, I don't blame you. She will return someday to come to her senses. And do you know how? Make a better name for yourself. Don't be bullied by someone older than you in the family. Let her come back to love you again by taking something to make it your own. The land or animals and the forest is one, you love snakes, right? Then make an army of them to killing humans as the demons do the rest in this world from your home world. You're not alone, Ethan, I'm on your side. We're on your side. No matter who or what goals we do, we'll do it together.

Man, what a nut job! For Ethan felt fine beating Ami once to Kaito and slowing Kurama down until Genkai showed up to stop 'only to be on a mission for Sensui that time being her boss'. Now he wanted her to stop Ami to bring back to him to finish the job for good and kill the others if she had to. To give it her all.

"(Yes, Boss.)" she refers to Sensui. "(I will make this world into a snake paradise of animal and demon life within the forest to stay safe and to prove to 'her' that I still have what it takes to be like her on my own needs…! Just you watch me! When I bring Ami back to you, the death of her by your hands will be the beginning of a new life against humanity. Yes!)" Ethan slithers around the fields quietly. "(Let me start by getting a couple of hostages within my grasp…Hiei and Yusuke will do nicely.)"

With the eight waiting for Yusuke and Hiei to come up to them a bit more 'with some few things to be ready for battle to wear and change into', Iki was happy to have everyone together to save the world, stop the bad guys, and do a rescue mission too. As Kurama, Ami, Iki, Botan, Genkai, Kaito, Yana, and Kiyoshi just relax for a bit to say something from what's been going on so far…

"I never thought of Hiei to come back so soon."

"At least he is…" Ami then felt something odd around the place to not feel right to her. "(Huh? This feeling? Another territory that's about to be open? Where at? Don't tell me that it's her again…)"

Iki tries to be strong to keep his eyes open from anymore danger to happen from the rest of the Seven, Sensui, or Ethan.

"Hiei will protect us…I know he's less scary and friendlier to us…" he said.

"The more, the merrier I always say."

Iki jumps into Botan's arms to be held.

"Still, Botan, I'll protect you from any danger no matter what!"

"I can take care of myself, Iki, thank you." She said to him to dropping Iki on the ground.

This little demon's going keep on trying to win Botan's heart…

"Oh, poopy."

"Yusuke made the right choice to come back to us so he wouldn't face Sensui alone." Genkai said.

"I agree with you on that, Master Genkai." Said Kaito to adjusting his glasses. "Yusuke made the right call."

"No kidding." Same with Yana.

For Kiyoshi to see how strong both Yusuke and hearing a lot about Hiei too for they look strong to been through a few things to come back to the others, he now knows that they can be trusted than Sensui to join on the right side. I'm glad that he did too.

"Amazing…Having to join this fight on the right team was the right choice for me to make. Now I know that we have a better chance to save this world."

You said it, dude. From Yusuke and Hiei finally joining back for Ami feels something out for the territory to open for the others could feel Ethan out too late but Ami does.

"Ah! Yusuke! Hiei! Look out behind you!" she warns them.

Well, Ami sees Ethan coming up from behind for Ethan to use her tail to make more of it to grab hold of both Yusuke and Hiei to be in grave danger from it.

"Got you both!" she uses her other attack. "Extend Serpent Tails!" Making a lot more snake tails for Ethan to appear from her body to grab hold of both Hiei and Yusuke by the necks to hold them up in midair, trap without her letting go to look like she will strangle them.

"It's Ethan!" Kaito said. "She has Hiei and Yusuke as her hostages. Talk about a cowardly move."

"Not her again!" Iki turns into a duck to hide behind Botan.

"Yusuke! Hiei!"

For Ami, Kurama, and Genkai try to save the boys…Ethan shows them and a lot of snake demons to appear to be protected.

"I'm back! Miss me, Ami? Because Sensui order me to bring you back so he won't miss killing you this time." She said and then laughs. "Four-eye human and Kurama, how's it going? And Seaman, I get to kill you at least for betraying us. Humans are so damn stupid! I will carry out my mission for Boss and if any of you want to die quickly by my hands, I will save the trouble for the Spirit Detective himself and Hiei here in seconds with on tight squeeze from my tail will end them in seconds." Ethan warned everyone and touches Yusuke's face. "So, detective, try not to be a reckless hero on me, got it?"

With Yusuke getting mad to have trouble doing anything but move around and Hiei couldn't reach for his sword or use his fire attacks on Ethan, this wasn't good here. They had trouble getting some air.

"Let them go now, Ethan!" Genkai warns the demon. "Or else-!"

"Or else what, Genkai?! I will snap these boys' necks like so…" she does one to a trucker that Sniper push out from his truck. "Like this low life human for example." Using her other spare tail to make and squeezes the man to death to be very painful to watch him die, Ethan wasn't kidding around.

For the others would watch and be trapped by this snake demon, as Ami had to think of something to stop Ethan and save Yusuke and Hiei right away.

"How could you…?" upset Kurama. "All this to work for a madman like Sensui?"

For him to see Ami to be sneaking around and stabbing the other snake demons underground using her Reikai of spikes, was enough to keep Ethan distracted to try saving the two boys and the others right away. For Ethan to get mad when Kurama said something about the only human she trusts being Sensui to talk some sense to him and the others to get on this demon's nerves.

"Boss a madman?! How dare you! He's the only human who understands me from my problems to try reaching out to my sister again who abandon me to survive on my own! I want to make this awful world better by opening my home world to this place, a better place for all animals and plant life to live freely with demons. Other humans are the worse! Only that…one day…she will come back to me to know that I got what it takes to do things on my own too and not being told anymore. If only you fools would get it but instead you'll die by my skills in seconds-!" she felt someone was behind her being a bird at first. "Now you guys are trying to distract me here." Ethan felt someone tapping on her shoulder from behind to turn around and then…

"No…This is!" Ami kicks Ethan in the face with a sneak attack.

Direct hit! Hiei and Yusuke broke from Ethan's long tail to breathe again; allowing them to fire away, burn up, as Kurama whips, same with Genkai to blast away, Kaito to use his Taboo on them again, Iki steps on them like an elephant, and Kiyoshi using his water powers too for Botan shielded the others with Yana too in time to fight the rest. So, everything was alright now.

"Damn, snake lady has got a strong grip…!" Yusuke coughs. "You okay, Hiei?"

"I've been better…" he said. "I remember Ethan, she's one of the toughest viper type of demons in Demon World to use trickery to her advantage. A low life to care only about her kind and life only to do anything to kill any human to get the job done, and working with Sensui makes me want to murder her even more."

Seems that Koenma told Hiei all about it during the times when he was away from earlier and then tell the others about it after that, after Kurama and Ami knew that he was hiding something from them.

"I guess Koenma has informed you already so that saves us the trouble…Where did Ami go?"

Now the two boys get with the others for Kurama points out where Ami was at. She was about to fight with Ethan, for the second time now.

"Looks like Ami's about to face against Ethan once again." He said to the others. "With any chance, I pray she'll be able to win this fight this time. Please, Ami, be brave."

With Ami's boyfriend supporting her, will this be a fight that she'll win against Ethan this time? Well, Genkai has a feeling that her granddaughter won't go down the second time after the last battle she was played for a fool that almost had Ami killed. Still, something was up with this girl to not lose from the same old trick again.

"Grr…! No! My babies!" angered Ethan. "Ami!"

"That was for the last fight." Ami said to be ready to fight. "And for you and me…We will fight for real this time. You guys stay put and support me from behind! I got this! That means don't butt in, Yusuke!" she said to him and then the same to Hiei before battle. "And, Hiei, I'll get one beat down from this bitch for you after she tried to kill you, alright? Welcome back by the way."

With Ami saying that and Ethan sees that her trickery but true words has gotten to her, the first time was a draw. For this round will be for real this time.

"Whatever. Just don't die." Said Hiei.

For Yusuke to be worried about Ami after the last fight, Genkai says this just by looking at her granddaughter to be nodding at one another. It was signed to know that she knows what she must do in a fight.

"Listen, Yusuke, Ami knows what she is doing. Fooling her once, shame on her whatever it was to make her lose her touch. But fooling with her twice, shame on them. Just watch and do what she says." Genkai tells Yusuke and the others. "She said to aid her just in case while she fights Ethan head on, the sooner we stop this demon the better we go save the damn world already."

And for that, Yusuke believes in Genkai's words. For Ami and Ethan's Spirit Energy goes up to be ready to fight each other. As Kurama, Kaito, Yana, Botan, Kiyoshi, Genkai, Hiei, Iki, and Yusuke himself will do their part to back her up to finish off the fight to not lose this battle this time. As Ethan needed to take the fight seriously to bring Ami back alive to Sensui to finish her no matter what it takes.

"You know what, Grandma? You have a good point." He smiled. "Everyone! Back Ami up from behind to let this fight rest in her own hands! Kick Ethan's ass, Ami! Do what you have to for your parents' revenge and then her sister with Sensui too after that!"

With Ami hearing Yusuke loud and clear, it was on now! As Iki cheers Ami on too being a dancing crane on his end.

"Good luck, Ami…Stop her for good this time."

'Ami vs. Ethan: Final Round!'

As the two girls stared at each other for Ethan to use her snakes to attack Ami, she blows them all away with one blast from her Qigong Fist to fire away in seconds to turn into dust. Soon they use their words to talk while moving in circles very slowly.

"Your friends, granny, and boyfriend have the nerve to diss Boss like that, Ami. Well, I take it from the beat down to the face and my babies being blown to bits means that you're not taking my words anymore? How sad. Well, I did tell you the truth to take it in."

That she did, kind of…

"Hey, I admit that you got me off guard to stopping me the last fight. But I don't care!" she said. "I'm glad I remembered it being painful, it only made me stronger for my parents to get back at Sensui first and then your sister's next when the time's right. I won't fall for your silly games again."

"Trust me, playing with someone a few times is enough for me." Ethan said to be slithering on the ground slowly. "I will stop you for Boss to have you killed before my eyes to join with you dear Mommy and Daddy in hell! I will see my older sister again! I have a goal and all that I trust Boss with to complete. That other demon, Iki, he knows something about my sister. However, I'll spare his life for now to tell me everything."

Iki still hides behind Botan to feel silly with him being scared, and yet he won't look away from the battle that was going to happen.

"I won't allow that. But I have one thing to ask of you, Ethan, why did your sister murder my Mom? I get that Sensui wanted me dead like he did to my Dad since we were half breeds, right? But why her?"

Good question there, Ami. We get it now for Sensui's reasonings to murder her like he did to her father, but Ethan's sister killing her mother? What was up with that?

"How should I know?! Look, Ami, I just wanted to aid her because I wanted to prove myself to not be a pushover for me to lead her to the Human World, found you guys, and such and then Boss appeared…" she said. "I don't know much except for your father had something to do with saving my sister's life to love him…but he loved a human instead. Another reason why I hate humans so much, just figure out the rest for yourself."

"Is that it?" ask Ami. "(Wait…My Dad saved her life from back then…? Did she love him?)"

Well, that was surprising there for Genkai to know a little about it from her son saving her to have a misguided mistake and all…But for now, Ami needed to get back to fighting Ethan without that distracting her to leave that part of stopping her sister next time after she and Sensui go down first.

"Does it matter to you?! You'll be dead by my Boss's hands soon enough, Ami!" said Ethan to be showing her scary face from her strong powers. "I not only can move fast, make more tails so many times, snake demons to appear, have deadly acid type of venom spits, and strong sharp of my hands into fighting palm fists, but I can also make my muscles ten times stronger to increase my Spirit Energy to be strong enough to crush anyone in my way! Including your powers to stop in seconds!" she uses a rock to do just that to prove a point. "See? We will fight for real to prove on who's right and wrong right here, right now."

"That I will, Ethan! It's time to end this between you, me, and maybe the others to back me up sometimes. I won't play nice with you after you did stop me the first time." Ami said. "Whenever you're ready! (Guess I'll solve the rest the next time after saving Human World comes first while stopping Sensui too.)"

With Ami ready to fight, so was Ethan on her end to show her true powers against her enemy.

"Play nice you say…? I'll show you who's playing nice!"

With Ethan powering up some more to making her muscles a bit bigger 'but not like Toguro's' to then having her face morph into a snake appearance from body and her upper one still being the same to look uglier than before. Everyone was shocked to see that as Ami sees that she goes into her demon form to stopping her enemy for good. Oh, boy…here we go!

"Talk about your true form…ugly!

Ethan uses her tail to stretch out some more to try stabbing Ami to move away fast in time, her true form to really put the beat down with an upper level all over this demon.

" **Ugly?! I'll make you regret saying that, bitch! Behold my true power!** **Power Rage of the Copperhead** **!"**

To described Ethan's powers – it allows her to not only increase her Spirit Energy to true fighting move of a snake to have growing muscles too from speed, power, and skills, but…it will also make Ethan into her demon form of a monstrous type of snake 'being really ugly one at that too' no kidding!

"All power and all ugly too I see." Ami gets ready to fight. "Now then, let's do this, Ethan! Bring it!"

" **You don't have to tell me twice, Ami, here I am come! So, get ready to die!"**

The two go at it in a very fast type of battle for Ami to use her fighting skills 'being in her human-like demon form with some different styles', for her to stop Ethan 'in her power up snake demon form with some muscles and looking really ugly'. They were both fast, strong, and quick on their feet to not stop until one is dead. As Ami uses her Reikai to have geared up from her hands and feet to punch and kick harder along with using her Hawk's Talon Kick ability, her body was twice as powerful to not get hurt so much; with Ethan use more of her tail to go underground to try reaching out to her enemy to move and then uses her Deadly Spray of Venom to try hurting her arm to shield the rest in time to get a bit burned to move again across from the demon's path. Iki then had to become another snake being very big to keep Ethan's spray attack away from hurting Ami and the others in time.

"Say it, but don't spray it, Ethan. Too gross." He said. "I may not fight as much in this form, but I can still protect them all in the many shapes I can become."

Ha! Good point there, Iki, you tell her that. As Ami grabs hold of Ethan's tail to be some many kicks over and over so she won't stretch out her attacks again to use one on her, but wearing different clothes, it was Yana to make her look at the wrong Ami again.

" **What?! A fake?! When did that happen?!"**

"Made you look again." He said while smiling to turning back again. "At least I kept my clothes for this one, you were just too slow to keep up with me thanks to Ami's skills. Not bad…Do it, Ami!"

Coming from above to kicking Ethan again 'and Yana moving away in time' to move this time to becoming a spin-like of a ball 'like Sonic the Hedgehog' to try running over Ami to move as fast as she could. Her Cobra Spin of Doom is another move of hers…

"Cowardly move you're doing, wouldn't you say Ethan?!" Ami said while dodging so many times.

" **Do you ever shut up?!"** angered Ethan. **"How we fight, is how we do things the harder way!"**

From so much of this fight to be going on and all for more of Ethan's venom sprays to coming flying out for Ami to shield and then pushes all of them aside for Yusuke and Genkai to team up to stopping the rest of them from spreading from afar, a double Spirit Gun move, nicely done!

"Ha! Not bad there, dimwit." Said Genkai. "Guess Ami's doing well stopping Ethan so far…"

She then sees Yusuke cheering Ami on throughout the entire match.

"Yeah! Get that snake freak good, Ami! Tare her tank top off! Get dirty and violet!" he gets hit by Botan. "Hey! Botan!"

"This isn't a striper type of wrestling show, Yusuke, cut it out!"

You can say that again…Yusuke can sometimes be a pervert. As Ami was doing good for Ethan to use her Fist Palm Strike again to getting her too much to not move away in time, allowing her body to feel weak to have her soul rip out…? Kaito! Nicely done for Ami to blast Ethan to the fact in time. Well, she didn't lose her soul to break the other territory in time.

" **This old trick again?"** Ethan got mad at Kaito. **"I admit, you almost had me there, boy. The next meal will be you…!"**

Enough to save Ami in time to hitting Ethan, Yusuke and Yana were pleased that Kaito came through to getting back at the demon from almost dying. Almost…

"Nice one, four-eyes!"

"Not bad, Kaito, a good move there!" said Yana. "Kido would be proud of us if he was here right now."

Kaito smiled to be happy to save Ami in time whether he still liked her a lot as a friend to admire her still.

"It was nothing." He said. "I'm glad to aid Sakkara to try stopping Ethan, from her attack she uses, I had to hold her off by using my Taboo on it and it worked for a few seconds there. Kido is lucky to live to rest up at the hospital. He wants us to keep on fighting and we will too."

Nice plan there, Kaito…For Ami to keep on hurting Ethan to her Spinning Bird Kicks to having another palm move to ripping Ami's shirt to grabbing her arm to throw her to the ground to use her tail to pull Ami with her as well. Ouch! Getting back up to using her Spinning Bird Kick move and Ethan to have her nails from being long and then all of them broken to not scratch her up anymore. All was going well for Ethan to still be too fast and strong to stopping Ami to even smack her around to make Ami all bruised up, even with her eyes glowing red, it wasn't enough to put this snake down.

"Huh?!" Ami gets hit to the head to lose her focus. "Ah…man…! What a hit…"

"Ami!" Yusuke, Genkai, Iki, Botan, and Kurama said in terror.

"Sakkara!" same with Kaito.

"Ms. Ami!" and Kiyoshi too.

For Hiei looked worried on his end, Ami couldn't get back up for Ethan to smack her around a few times for the fun of it to enjoying it a lot.

" **Ha! Now I got you, Ami! It feels great! A good fight so far, to at least have some fun before sending you to Boss afterwards…So let's do something that I enjoy doing to give you a nice spin!"** she laughs to start picking Ami up by the leg to spin her around in circles to throw her to her doom. **"Ha, ha! Round and round and round we go!"**

Ethan was going to spin Ami to die when she hits down hard on something to not shield herself in time. Oh, no! About to have the upper edge now, for Ami couldn't break free no matter what she tried to do to then go flying hard, Kurama rescues his girlfriend in time to whipping a tree to hold on to neither of them to go flying to fast. Just in time! And a close call that was.

"I got you, Ami." He said. "Glad I saved you in time."

Ami comes to after that from healing her head from the strong feeling, a bit more on Botan's end.

"Bingo!" she said with joy. "Good catch, Kurama! And Ami, no need to thank me either I just wanted to lend you a hand."

And she did too. And for Kurama to save Ami, she was ready to keep on fighting.

"Kurama…? Ah! Thanks, but I need to finish this fight!" she gets back up. "Thank you and you too, Botan!"

"Be careful this time."

With Kurama saying that and Botan to cheer Ami on 'with Iki joining in as well', she runs back to avoid more of Ethan's powers too for also punching her enemy a lot to be grabbed by the arm to moving away this time of grabbing hold of it again. For using another Hundred Rending Kicks from behind for them to be blocking, dodging, and trying to hit one another again to be some fight, you know?

" **So, your boyfriend and that annoying Grim Reaper aided you that time, big deal!"** Ethan started to throw the huge tree branches little at a time for Ami to have a double sword form to slice and dice. **"I can still beat you! I'm still ten times stronger than you are!"**

"You don't get it, do you Ethan?!" she said while cutting down things being thrown at her. "You're all talk and strength but no show to know that you have limits! And without knowing what's really going on, you're hiding from the truth within your own fantasy world of false lies! You play dirty while I play fair to stop demons like yourself!"

Making Ethan mad there and what Ami was saying was all true, to not admit herself about it to keep on throwing things at her. To using her tail again to make Ami lose her guard to trying to wrap her up as she throws a very sharp tree at her face. Not good…!

" **Oh, shut up! I know what I'm doing! All for him! All to see my sister again! All to prove myself to do better than others! Get the point?!"**

Incoming…! Boom! It was cut into wood chip pieces all over, it was Hiei! Using his Sword of the Darkness Flames to cut and burn them all to aches in time to saving Ami to Spinning Bird Kick her way out of Ethan's grasp this time, she started to feel really tire to catch her breath. Huh? Well, there was hope left.

"I get the point already. You're too slow." He said.

Now Ethan was done for to try powering up some more.

" **Hiei?!"** shock Ethan to see her other tail being rip in two as her real one as well. **"AH! What have you don't to my beautiful tail?!"**

Ami just stomps on it with her foot.

"How sad…And because of me to tell you the truth the most painful way, your powers have limits to not make you last this long being a strong as an ox. And for that, I will end this battle, Ethan, here I come!"

" **No…! No! I won't lose to you, Ami!"**

Trying to use her spray, to being hit to the face by Ami's punches, to kicking her a lot to using her spear weapon to hit her body many more times…she was winning now for the others to watch and let Ami finish the job. And with Kiyoshi to using his water powers to push Ethan back to Ami without moving away but was forced to move forward.

"Sorry, Ethan, but you're as low as I once was." He said. "Not anymore! So, take your medicine like a woman…or rather a snake demon you really are!"

" **Ah! Damn you, Seaman!"** angered Ethan.

And thanks to Kiyoshi to make a barrier wall around Ethan's side only, Ami gets ready to use one final move on her.

"Looks like your time's up, Ethan, now for me to finish you off!" she jumps right in to use her other attack to move so fast while kicking so many times. "Thousand Rending Kicks!"

It was something else for Ethan was getting hit a lot to not be able to fight back and seeing the things to fail Sensui for and disappointing her sister again, it was seeming she lost all hope to lose it now in her own defeat. With one more hit to the stomach this time to make her Reikai energy blast to burn her up a bit, she was done for!

"Way a go, Ami!" said Yusuke.

With the others cheering Ami for another victory, Ethan was trying to muscle up one more time to not good without completing the mission. Well, trying to be her normal form again, Ethan's body started to get bigger to then her entire body was popping like a balloon to have blood coming out of her painfully one by one. Must be an overload from her muscle Spirit Energy to come out bad to have no control of stopping it now.

"Huh? Ah! Ah! The pain! It hurts!" she said. "(Not now…! After coming this far to get so much power thanks to Boss's help, this had to back fire on me now?!)"

For everyone else being confused, but Ami sees what was happening.

"Should've know… (Makes sense, from the anger and rage she was in to have so much power within this demon to have from her skills, I must've hit her vital points to make her blood visuals to over load. With her heart increasing from the danger she's in, it's making a huge bubble all over to blow up from the inside out to shrink back to her normal size.)" she explains. "Hey, Ethan, I warned you about this in time, didn't I? It's too late now from the looks of it. You're finished."

Ethan started to move backwards again in the fear she was in to lose it all, and to her lose her mind during the pain all over her body 'also to be unaware of a big hole to be behind Ethan to walk right into it'.

"Shut up, Ami…! Shut up! Shut up! This isn't over yet-!" she then falls to her doom. "NOOOOOO! SENSUI!"

Well, that just happened. For Ami and the others to see how far that hole was, they don't feel out Ethan's Spirit Energy no more to just go away after that. Is she dead though? As Ami looks at it one more time to turning back to normal now, she then cheers for a battle she has finally won at last to feel good to her.

"I won…I've beaten Ethan at last…" Ami went from shock to be happy. "Yes! I won the fight! And it felt good!"

"Ami!" Kurama runs over to Ami for them to embrace each other from a hug and a kiss.

"Kurama! Did you see that? I did it!"

"I did." He said back. "You were wonderful today."

Hiei was smiling 'a little' on his end as he, was pleased for Iki and Botan to be happy too.

"Amazing, Ami! Well done!"

"What an amazing girl battle that was!"

Same with Kaito and Yana too….

"I knew you would pull through in the end, Sakkara."

"Same here. Damn, that was something else!"

"A very good match for all of us to lend you a hand after that." Said Kiyoshi. "I'm glad I did use my powers for good."

Yusuke runs over there to give Ami a pat on the head on a fine job she did today.

"Ami, you're something else! If I didn't have a girlfriend, I would so marry you!" he said. "Way a go!"

"Oh, Yusuke, shut up!" Ami laughs. "And thanks."

With Genkai and Ami to hold up their hands to one another, she knew that her own granddaughter would have the upper edge in the very end and she did too.

"I knew you would win, Ami, you showed Ethan who was boss." She said. "And you will do the same thing against her sister next, I wish to know why she would kill my only son and his wife. One day…But for now, Sensui comes first."

Of course, when it comes to family, they understand one another a lot than saying words.

"Right, Grandma, and after defeating Ethan is only the beginning." She stares into the sun set skies. "Before we go save Kuwabara…we need to talk first, change into better clothing, heal up, and then be ready to stop three more Psychic beings next with Sensui too. (He's going down!)"

You said it, Ami, for they will right away as Yusuke, Hiei, and Ami get healed from her powers, Botan, and Genkai helping too…talking about the plan's that were going to happening, to suiting up, and then they'll head on out to go into the caves to stop Sensui for good. Along with Itsuki, Ama, Sadao, and go save Kuwabara and the world along with it. You know…? Talk about a tough battle that was, huh? Anyways, for Sensui to sense Ethan's energy to just disappear after that to not caring about it, more of the reasons to get the demons to the Human World, it was about to happen real soon if the others don't close the tunnel in time. Yep, they better hurry.


	26. A Video Game Free for All

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 26

'What's to come around next…'

Since Ethan's been beaten thanks to Ami as she, Yusuke, Kurama, Iki, Hiei, Botan, Genkai, Kaito, Yana, and Kiyoshi were all healed 'for some of them', dress up better, and such to now talk about the whole mess that's been going on so far. I mean, we already know the whole thing so far…With Kiyoshi on the good guys now, as Doctor and Sniper were defeated. Sensui was going to be able to open the portal in two days because of Itsuki, the spell caster/Gatekeeper on Sensui's team, and Kuwabara new power. Kurama then explained that Gourmet's, another of Sensui's team, power, they wouldn't need to keep Kuwabara alive. Mitarai then explained that Gourmet had eaten Elder Toguro and that is how Gourmet is able to obtain someone else's ability. Genkai then ordered Ami, Kurama, Hiei, Iki, and Yusuke to go into the cave first. Mitarai then insisted that he wanted to come with you guys to help Kuwabara.

"After what you did for slowing down Ethan for Ami, young man, we're glad you're on our side." Iki agrees.

Yusuke placed a hand of Mitarai shoulder. "Welcome aboard. Let's go."

"Thanks." Mitarai said.

"Finally, some action!" Ami 'who was wearing an outfit of Chun Li from Street Fighter Alpha' cheered punching her fist into the air. Kurama smiled at her actions. "Oh, I almost forgot." Ami turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke."

"What is it, Ami?" Yusuke asked. She stood in front of Yusuke and socked him on the chin. Yusuke chin flew up from the impact. He lowered his head back quickly and held onto his chin. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for attacking Sensui! He's mine!"

"Not if I beat you to him first!"

"Fine, Yusuke, it's on."

As the other six headed to the caves…

"Ah…sure I can't stay with you, Botan, for protection…?" With Iki trying to make his move on Botan again, Yusuke pulls him back to get going for them as Kiyoshi led the two, Hiei, Kurama, and Ami to Sensui's hideout.

"Not happy, rabbit boy!" Yusuke said in anger.

"Ah, come on Yusuke! Let me go!" Iki tries holding on to something as a mole with no luck.

Botan at least cheers them on as she, Genkai, Kaito, and Yana waited outside of the place for the time being 'in case the others needed backup'. Good idea.

"Good luck, everyone! Sorry, Iki, but they need you." Said Botan. "It's for the best!"

It seems Ami had gotten herself in a little completion. Who would be the one to defeat Sensui, her or Yusuke? Ami would have to wait and see…

'Into the hideout we go!'

As Kayko, Shizuru, and Puu dealt with the cops, all was well. Except for the whole portal thing to open soon around Mushiyori City from the energy growing from underground 'guess they'll soon try to catch up soon enough'. Ami, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Iki 'being a dog to smell out Kuwabara's scent', and Mitarai entered the cave and started to ascend down into the maze. The tunnel they were following had several forks in it. Thankfully, Kurama had a plan. While the six walked through the tunnels, Kurama continually dropped seeds onto the tunnel floor. The seeds rapidly grew into flowers that gave off a small light. Being his Lamp Weed skills.

"I'm glad you had those, Kurama." Ami commented looking over her shoulder at the trial of glowing flowers. "We would never found our way out without them."

Kurama smiled as he dropped another seed. "I could plant some of these in the field if you like." Ami knew he was talking about the field of flowers he took her to.

"That would be amazing, Kurama. They would look beautiful with the stars above."

"I'll make sure to plant some when this is all over."

"Thanks!"

Kurama had one more thing to say to Ami while they were still walking.

"Listen, Ami…if you want after this is all over…would you like to…?" he whispers something in Ami's ear to be surprised about it. "Just let me know, alright?"

For Iki to overhear on what it was and Ami to be blushing to be something good to make her hug Kurama, it must be good news. I wonder what it was?

That's when Yusuke looked over at Ami. "Can't you both save your flirting for later?"

Ami whipped her head around to look at Yusuke. A shroud her eyes. "Do you have a problem, Yusuke?"

Yusuke waved his hand at Ami. "No, of course not." The last thing he wanted was to be on Ami's bad side.

Ami smiled. "Good then." A half an hour passed with the team walking through the tunnels and Kurama leaving his trial of flowers.

"There's a large cavern up ahead." Mitarai said pointing forward. "That's about the halfway point." Mitarai abruptly came to a halt. "Hold it! Uh-oh, that door! It's new!" In front of them was a large door with a G on it. Mitarai wasn't sure who had created the door.

Iki smell something about the door.

"Seems that this thing's blocking our path to Kuwabara's location. Well, this sucks."

A voice then unexpectedly came from the other side of the door being Ama the Game Master himself in his territory to be the Goblin King. "Welcome to Goblin City! You are the seven chosen warriors!" Kurama recognized it and explain that it was the opening sequence to a video game called Goblin City.

"Goblin City?" Iki was lost. "A video game you call it? I heard about it, but I never seen it in person before."

Yusuke wasn't the only one who knows a lot about the video game since he played it a lot, so did both Kurama and Ami too.

Ami hits her fist into her opened hand. "Oh, I remember this game. It's a popular game in arcades. Genkai and I had two of the game machines in the dojo."

Yusuke sweat dropped. "You both are weird."

Ami stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous that you can't play arcade games for free like I can." Yusuke growled, but didn't answer.

Mitarai then explained that it was Amanuma, also known as Game Master; he was one of Sensui's men. Amanuma then explained that the door wouldn't open until seven people were outside the door. Since there were only six of them 'for Iki couldn't play to count him out'; they had no choice to go back to the others. It took two hours for the team to go back and get Genkai, Yana, and Kaito from outside and then come back to the door. Leaving Botan behind…But for Kaito and Genkai could play than Iki, Hiei, and Yana couldn't, then they were good to go. Once the seven…or rather eight of them were in front of the door, it slid open to allow you inside.

"You finally have seven I see. Well, for some not to play like that rabbit demon, that's still enough for anyone who can play can still watch. Good, let's get rolling…"

Inside the room were a large screen and multiple machines around the room. There was only one seat in the entire room and sitting on it was a young boy, around ten years old, wearing a cloak with horns and a large G on the hood.

"How is this game played, Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "Well, for this live version…I hope it's the same from the original video game itself."

"Why? Don't you know?" Iki asked.

"Bummer…" Yana said.

Well, guess we need a lot things to explain here so Ami tells Yusuke and the others about it.

"Um…no, I just read about it. I only play fighting games, to race car driving ones too. This one seemed boring so I never picked it up."

Kurama then explained that the slot machine next to the boy, who you assumed was Amanuma, would decide the game and the level of difficulty, which ranged from one to ten. The games would be best out of seven. Kurama then asked who had played before. Ami, Kaito, Mitarai, Genkai, Yusuke, and Kurama had all played before.

"Who's actually won the game?" Kurama asked. Genkai said she got through once and Kaito said he won seven out of ten times. As Yusuke got stuck in the middle and Kiyoshi was far good on some parts. Kurama then turned to Ami. "What about you, Ami?"

"Ami, there is our ace in the hole." Genkai said before she could answer.

"Really? The hell, Ami?!" Yusuke asked.

"Ami's only lost once." Genkai answered simply.

"Out of how many games?"

"I don't remember." Genkai looked at her. "Ami, how many was it now?"

"I think, my last game was my fiftieth." She answered. The others who had played the game stared at her wide eyed.

"Is that, that amazing?" Yusuke asked looking at everyone's reactions.

"I've never heard of anyone winning that many games." Kaito said pushing up his glasses. "Even from you, Sakkara, I'm amazed."

Ami laughed nervously. "I had a lot of spare time. Besides, Genkai wanted me to train my mind as well as my body."

"We want three wins in a row straight off. And if any luck, we can get bonus level to save some points to lead us to four wins if we're lucky." Kurama said, thankfully, taking the attention off Ami. Kurama explained to Yusuke that the Goblin King, Amanuma's character, would play the game after three wins. "Very well, Master Genkai, Mitarai, Ami, and Yusuke will go for the first wins. Just in case for anyone to take on the bonus levels for one of you four to do it. As for both Kaito and I will do the rest."

Ami sees that Kurama doesn't want anything to happen to his girlfriend to back the others up just in case.

"I understand." She said. "I'll aid Grandma, Yusuke, and Kiyoshi on the first three wins…on whatever they're good at playing." Ami then turns to the other three. "Iki. Hiei. Yana. Just in case anything is going to happen in this room, defend us okay?"

Yana and Iki will do that, as Hiei will too in his on way to be relaxing on his end for now to be resting until they can continue 'not doing the territory with his sword to slashing out again for that won't work' or rather has his weapon to be broken again.

"Okay, will do."

"Got your backs, everyone!"

"Whatever."

Well, that's Hiei for you…Anyways, shall we all begin the game now?

"Spin the slots!" Amanuma yelled. The first spin landed on, sports-tennis-level 7. "The first game is tennis."

"Right! This one's for me!" Mitarai announced.

Let the games begin! Oh, wow! I love playing video games, don't you guys? From puzzle of Tetris, fighting games, some adventure, action, slashing things like action, and some RPG's I am good.

'Gaming time: Round 1 – Kiyoshi Mitarai aka Seaman'

For Kiyoshi to be good playing tennis very well 'without Ama trying to distract him', he was good at it. Awesome! Oh, and how was Koenma doing? He tells King Yama the news on what's to come soon for him to go back to the Human World to stop Sensui for good for George hopes for the best on his end…Alright, on to the next one being Genkai's turn doing an air war battle to use planes.

'Gaming time: Round 2 – Genkai'

She does well, I still think she should've done some higher-level ones. Oh, well. Piece of cake! I mean she was pretty good winning so many times in that video game, you know what I mean? With Yana and Iki cheering everyone on and Hiei to be chilling out, everything was going well so far.

"Nicely done, Grandma!" Ami was happy. "Way a go!"

"Go, team, go!" Iki said too while jumping around.

The next round for Yusuke was his thing besides fighting video games, an action-like of fighting type of battle, for he was up to go next.

'Gaming time: Round 3 – Yusuke Urameshi'

As Yusuke was doing well on his first try to hit the enemies from their bullseye on their chest to defeating them all, leaving to the other guy to being big…Yusuke grabs a power position to drink and finish the giant off within the volcano in seconds to winning that one without any trouble. Alright! Now it was a bonus around since they were making three wins so far having three lives, for if they win this one they get a free life being four. Ama spins the machine to pick out three things.

"Bonus time! If you win this, you gain another life making it four instead of three. But if you lose this one, you have two more lives to worry about." Ama warns the others. "Let's see…Entertainment. Dancing. Level 7. Oh, looks like you're up, girl. Can you beat a second level of the Goblin King's bonus round?"

Seems that Ami was next to give it a try as promised. For she was more excited to go all out than to worry.

"Yes! It's my turn now! Besides fighting games, dancing has always been my favorites to go with the music. I got this, Grandma. Boys."

Seems that it was now Ami's turn for Genkai sees that she'll do just fine, while an overweight type of female goblin was ready to take her on.

"Be careful, Ms. Ami." Said Kiyoshi.

"Show this Game Master brat who's boss." Yusuke said to Ami.

I think Kurama and Genkai sees that Ami will be fine for Ama to watch the show for her to get to the control pad and for the female dancer of a big goblin was all set to go.

"If anyone can do something like this is Ami." Kurama said. "We were dating to play some arcade games to see Ami dance, it was amazing. Such beauty…"

Seems that Kurama seen Ami doing that one time for Yusuke to be like this…

"Dancing?!"

"You'll see." Genkai said to him. "She's more than being pathetic. Just shut up and watch."

"Helga the dancing babe is here to beat you, missy, in Move-to-Grove Dancealution. Try to beat my moves to a new record or higher to win, because I won't lose to you!" she said. "Shake!"

As the two shake hands, and the games begin for some two girls to be dancing! Kaito sees that Ami was focus on playing the game right away.

"Sakkara will do just fine. I just know it…"

'Gaming time Bonus Level: Round 4 – Ami Sakkara'

Hey, this version is like Dance, Dance Resolution type of game, you know? From Ami taking to the dance floor in her dancing type of outfit to go against the female goblin in hers…the lights turn on, the music was loud to hear, the dance floor was enough to move around on from one player's side, and the arrows they must step on to follow the dance movements without missing a beat once to making a high score and…that's it. And so, the music starts.

"Are you ready? Get set…"

Ami was more than ready to go all out than to hear the goblin talk to her some more…

"Go!" said Ami to be in a hurry.

Dancing to the song from the 1980's… 'Strangelove - Depeche Mode' for the female goblin was good following the steps 'for her being big' she wasn't missing any beats. As for Ami, she was doing well to be dancing in a heartbeat too and looking great to watching her. For Kurama was stunned by his girlfriend's beauty…Genkai sees that she was doing great so far. For Yusuke, Iki, Kaito, Kiyoshi, Yana, Hiei 'just a little', and Ama to see how this going from easy to get much harder now. Anger the goblin to try making Ami lose her moves, she didn't stop to dodging it, another part of the game too. As Ami kept on going to tired out the other dancer to lose her balance now 'and for the first time' to give Ami the upper hand to stopping her to fall to be a game over for her, and Ami does some final moves to make a very high score on her end. She has done it. Ami has outranked the female goblin of Goblin King's video game of dancing. Another life pint for the heroes to have.

"Blast…Well, you're the new dancer now…" With the female goblin beaten and the game ends there to call it a game over…

Ama claps to be amazed on Ami's skills from there for some people made it through the bonus round.

"Hey, not bad for a girl. We should play some other time just you and me." He said.

"I'll think about it, kid, thanks." Ami then bows to the others to be cheering for her. "Thank you! That was fun!"

"Good job, Ami!" Yusuke cheered. "I guess dancing like that isn't too bad as long as it isn't the black swam thing."

Kaito was blushing after seeing Ami dance like that so beautiful like to him.

"Amazing…"

Ami goes up to Kurama to hugging him and getting kiss on the cheek by him after a nice job she did.

"That was very good, Ami." Kurama said with a faint smile.

"Thanks, Kurama."

Well, with four lives on the line and two or maybe more rounds to do for Kiyoshi, Genkai, Yusuke, and Ami did their parts from three games and a bonus level. Now it was Kaito and Kurama's turn to take on Ama the Game Master as the Goblin King himself to go up next, for things might get a bit harder to play from here on out.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" Ama said to spin the machine to pick a game. "Ah man…Not the master's quiz game. One of my least favorite."

Least favorite, huh? Still, Ama looked calm to still play it like it was nothing. For Yusuke to worry to not drop his guard or the others if anything were to happen to Kaito or Kurama. As Kaito goes up next against Ama to be the third smartest person to winning some questions here and there. Get at least more to ten answers right, guess three wrong or he'll lose but won't lose points from it but a life if he does. Here we go.

"A quiz type of video game?" surprised Iki. "Anything like this if that were me instead of Kaito would make my brain hurt…!"

"Just shut up and watch already…" said Hiei.

Well, here we go. I guess…

'Gaming time against the Goblin King: Round 5 – Yuu Kaito'

Okay, so it's hard to hit the four things to answers without letting it ready the question first, as Kaito has gotten five right so far. Ama allow him to go first. Not bad…Then he was up to do the rest to catch up on like it was nothing to him. Huh?! Okay, this was getting bad to worse now for the others to catch on for not even Kiyoshi didn't know much but how Ama can use his powers in a young age.

"Has Ama been cheating or something?" ask Ami.

"What do you mean?" Yana was lost. "You guys…?"

Well, Ama knew about the questions to remember the answers in seconds to also be guessing. No fair! Now Ama was making Kaito lose his cool to do the rest to get all three wrong. Seems that this guy has got out smarted by a kid. I think that they just lost one game…With one more shot to winning or three more tries for they can't let Ama winning three more times, it was up to Kurama now. At least you don't die right away for Kaito was fine. With one life gone, they have three more now.

"Poor Kaito. Kind of feel bad for him." Said Ami. "He got outsmarted by Ama there."

"I'm fine. At least I'm still alive." No kidding, Kaito.

Still, something was up with Ama for some reason.

Ami understood as she places a hand on Kurama's arm. "Good luck, Kurama. You ready for this?"

That he was for she, Kaito, and Kurama has found out something about Ama for if you die you give it another try or give up for a game over, but not this one. So, it was not fighting for their lives…It was fighting for their time for Sensui wanted Ama to use his powers to slow them down until the tunnel is done. Not good!

"Yes. I knew you would figure it out too."

"Figure what out?" Yusuke asked. Kurama explained that basically, the team couldn't give up playing or else it would be game over for all of them. "You mean…we're stuck here…?" Yusuke twitched. "…playing against this kid until we beat him?! No freaking way!"

"Oh, crap!" Ami freaks out. "Does Ama know what he's getting himself into?"

Iki didn't think so on his end.

"He's only ten years old, you guys! So maybe that's a big no on that part!"

"Amanuma's not here to fight us to death. He's buying time until the barrier tunnel is opened." Kurama said.

Ami, Kurama, and Yusuke all looked at him blankly. Yusuke turned back to Kurama and asked what Kurama's chances are and Kurama explained that he was more worried about how this was going to end.

Amanuma tapped his foot. "Are you ready to play yet?" He pulled the level of the slot machine and it landed on puzzle-three sevens-level G. Kurama step forward and took his place at the controls.

Final battle 'with any luck' for Kurama to beat Ama, with somewhat not being a good ending for this video game to happen. You'll see what I mean in a bit…

'Gaming time against the Goblin King: Final Round– Kurama/Yoko/Shuichi Minamino'

Well, here we go. As a Tetris-like puzzle was about to start off for Hiei, Yana, Kaito, Ami, Iki, Genkai, Kiyoshi, and Yusuke to hope for the best for Kurama to win this last one if they can against Ama to not play after this to keep on going. No kidding!

"Go, Kurama…" Iki stopped cheering to see that the others looked worried. "Ah…why isn't anyone cheering…?"

A good reason why, Iki, not a good time to be happy. Well, for right now!

"This isn't going to be easy for Kurama." Ami commented with a sigh as she placed her hands in her pockets.

For the others but Genkai were lost on what Ami was thinking about like Kurama was the same thing.

Kaito glanced over at Ami. "What do you mean?"

"You remember what happened when you beat the game?"

"Of course, when you win, the Goblin King…" Kaito trailed off. "You don't mean that he…"

Ami nodded. "Yes, that's what Kurama is worried about. I knew from the odd look on his face, we both know that Ama doesn't know what he just got himself into from his powers…Great powers comes with great responsibilities."

Meaning that if Ama loses in this game, he will die. For real! Not good!

Kurama looked over at Amanuma. "Amanuma, let me ask you something." Amanuma nodded indicting Kurama to continue. "Did Sensui suggest using the Goblin City game for this distraction?" Amanuma said that yes, Sensui had suggested using this game. "Do you know what Sensui's trying to do?"

"Sure, I do. Demons are going swarm out from the demon plane and create mass chaos. Sounds cool and the best part is, no more school. I'll be safe in my territory, with my games. No demon will ever be a serious challenge to me." Amanuma answered with a large grin on his face.

"If you lose this game," Kurama paused for a moment, "you will die."

Amanuma didn't believe what Kurama was saying and claimed that Kurama was just trying to unnerve him before the game began.

"You can't be that dumb." Ami commented gaining Amanuma's attention. "You know just as well as I do, how this video game ends. If the Goblin King loses, the game displays that he dies. It's an unusual situation. Your ability will make it happen." Kurama added that Sensui was probably aware of this when he suggested.

"WHAT?!" shock Iki with his mouth dropping down on the floor.

Well, that's not good at all! The game is fun to do, but not in real life for a ten-year-old to lose a life!

"Wait a second, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled out. "If he knew how it could end, why would he have started all this in the first place?!"

"That's an easy one, Yusuke." Ami said. "Like you said Amanuma is a kid. Kids are a lot more trusting."

Kurama kept his back to the team. "Ami is correct. Kids are easy swayed, by adults who play their childish impulses, as Sensui clearly did." Amanuma stared at Kurama blankly as he took everything he was just told.

The game announcer buzzed to life cutting off the conversation. "The game begins! The one whose screen fills to the top first loses!" It was time for the last game to begin. No doubt this was going to put a lot of strain on Kurama. Ami just prayed that everything would work out.

"(Oh, Kurama…I knew what you're saying and doing is the truth, but a painful one for us to win…Now I feel sorry for Ama.)"

It can't be helped now. For Kurama does well to feel sad to be doing all of this. Of course! Sensui doesn't care about anyone else but to use others to get what he wants 'like he did with Doctor, Seaman, Sniper, and Ethan too'. Poor Ama was always alone to not see his parents working a lot to hating grownups to playing games to befriended Sensui, and for that…he likes him to work until he drops dead! A dirty trick to tell the truth to make Ama weak to lose one side to screw up in the game now, oh no it's going to the top…! The final game between Kurama and Amanuma was nerve-wracking. Amanuma became so upset that he started to shake and then cry. As a result, he lost focus on the game and ended up losing.

"No…! I don't wanna die…!" said the upset Ama. "I don't wanna die!"

As soon as he lost, his territory disappeared leaving Amanuma lying on the ground with the game and game console next to him. For the announcer said that they won like in the video game to stopping Ama as the Goblin King and for them to win, he was dead for Iki looks at the body to sadly confirm it.

"He's dead…Sorry." He said.

Everything blows up to go back into the cave area now, meaning that it was all over. For Kuwabara hopes for them to get there to stop Sadao, Itsuki, Sensui, saving their friend, and closing the tunnel for good. As Kurama looked upset to keep on going for Ami felt bad to feeling sorry for Ama too, Yusuke stops her in time. As Yusuke sees poor Kurama the furious look on his face.

"I have no regrets." With Kurama saying that, he just needs to cool off for a bit to blame only himself.

"Kurama…" worried Ami.

Yusuke taps her on the shoulder.

"Sucks to see this happen, Ami, but it did. Give your boyfriend some time and he'll be okay again." He said. "But can't you blame him?"

"Guess you can't, Yusuke, I feel his pain."

And for that, the other three head on back from the caves to wait with Botan to hope that the others will do well on their ends now.

"Ami, be careful in there." Genkai said.

The two hug each other to leave on for Iki to help them and Kiyoshi too.

"Let's get going then." He said. "Mr. Iki…"

"On it!" he acts like the dog still. "Follow Kuwabara's scent we still go on!"

"We'll be fine, Grandma." Ami said to Genkai. "Give Ama a good grave. You, Kaito, and Yana be careful with Botan back outside. See you guys after we save the world."

Yana and Kaito follow Genkai while carrying Ama's body to wish for the others the best of luck.

"Well, there they go I guess."

"From what we've been through so far…Let's hope for the best for the others, Sakkara, and Shuichi to save our world soon enough."

There the three goes on…Everyone sent Genkai, Yana, and Kaito back out of the cave with them carrying Amanuma with them.

With the three leaving and Botan seeing Koenma heading n inside of the caves next 'along with Kayko, Shizuru, and Puu finding the caves location on foot' will be hard. With lots of things going on town for others not seeing the danger, it was something else. From no more demon bugs and the clouds being clear, I guess the worse is yet to come. Ami, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Iki, and Mitarai continued through the tunnel.

"How much further is it, Mitarai?" Ami asked walking next to Kurama, who has been quiet since the end of the game with Amanuma.

Mitarai turned to look at her. "The cave veers left in fifty meters. That's the center. Sensui will be there."

Iki points like a dog out to stop and make their turn to the right room to be like Kiyoshi said to lead the way.

"This way!" he said.

The group continuing to them to come upon an opening. When Ami, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Iki, and Kiyoshi entered they saw Sensui sitting on a couch with his back to the group. Kuwabara was sitting on a boat in a small lake with Gourmet; behind them was the opening portal. Kuwabara cried out, but it was muffled by the gag in his mouth.

"Urameshi!" he said with his mouth being muffled. "You guys are late!"

Ami sees Sensui to act all calm and all to get angry at him for hurting her friend on the boat.

"Sensui…! (It's payback time when I'm done with you for murdering my Dad and working with Ethan's sister to kill my Mom!)"

"Ah, you all have arrived. Good." Said Sensui. "And enough time for me to kill Ami real soon."

Not good, can the others save Kuwabara before he gets grabbed by demons behind him from the gates done by Itsuki? Or worse, get eaten by Sadao? Ew! For Iki goes to his normal form to be ready and so were the other five too.

"We're coming for you, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yells out to his friend.

And they will too! For Yusuke's team will save Kuwabara and the world by stopping a mess up human being with powers. Sensui will pay for this even for messing with poor Ama. Well, no more! He's going down! Once Gatekeeper and Gourmet are stopped next before him. Oh, brother!


	27. Deep within the Caves

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 27

'Inside the caves'

From Koenma in his teenage form tells Botan if anything goes wrong to feel something like a not normal type of earthquake, to go to King Yama in Spirit World to report of the danger right away. For she'll do just that. So, in he goes into the caves to follow the path 'thanks to Kurama to find his way through' to help the others by using his secret weapon – his pacifier? Odd…Still, with Kuwabara on a boat in the middle of the cave's lake for Sadao to hold him near the tunnel with some demons to appear to try hurting him and getting eaten soon; as Sensui was watching his Chapter Black movie and with Itsuki 'for the first time out of the spot' watches the show. Not good…! For that as Kiyoshi led Yusuke, Ami, Hiei, Iki, and Kurama 'to be calming down' to try saving Kuwabara first with two more psychics to stop and then Sensui was next.

Yusuke called his name in response. Sensui started talking about how evil humans were, it was then Ami noticed he was watching the Chapter Black. For this girl tuned Sensui out as he continued talking.

"Please tell me that this madman isn't watching Chapter Black, is he?" ask Iki to be freaking out.

Sensui was just being himself just enjoying the show.

"Just something to enjoy again before the real fun begins." He said to the little demon. "Be happy, Iki, the gift that you had like Ethan did, you'll be one of the luckiest demons to see something amazing happen once the tunnel's complete."

For Iki finding Sensui to be so mess up, this was something else for a human like him could say such things.

Ami groaned. "You really like to hear yourself talk, don't you? I mean, my God, I've never heard someone talk as much as you."

Sensui turned around sharply and glared at her. "Shut your mouth, your filthy half-breed…!"

"Oh, I'm so scared." Ami said sarcastically. "Anyways, enough of your sick games…Let Kuwabara go and come fight with us!"

Well, Kuwabara wants out to not get killed by demons behind him to try getting out of the tunnel for low class ones, or get eaten by Sadao aka Gourmet. For he wanted the others to save him right away.

"Get me off this boat!"

For Kiyoshi seeing Itsuki be standing and not controlling the tunnel, this was new to him.

"The tunnel's almost complete? That's not good." He said in fear.

"It's out of my hands now…" Now Itsuki tells them that.

For Genkai, Kaito, and Yana to come out of the caves now to wait up with Botan 'while carrying Ama's body' for now they leave the rest to the heroes, and they met with Koenma to go opposite ways. And besides, what would Sensui know to almost had to kill Doctor and having no choice but to kill Game Master too? They had no choice because of his twisted words to try saving the world.

"Look, it doesn't matter if humans without powers are bad or good." Yusuke said. "Unlike you, Sensui, you ran away to try protecting those from bad demons. And if they were some humans who were bad but without powers, it's wrong what they're doing but still bad to murder them. However, you're different than they are." That's the way to say it, Yusuke!

Sensui scoffed. "Makihara." Gourmet appeared next to Sensui. "Defeat Makihara, and I'll return Kuwabara."

Yusuke got angry and was about to step forward. Kurama whispered to Yusuke to say calm, as Ami does the same thing too on what's to come next. They need to stop Sadao to save their friend Kuwabara. But before the fight could began, he says something to be like a mind reader…huh?

"Mitarai, I guess you're just here to save Kuwabara, huh? Sensui's okay with that, but don't do anything that might upset the balance. He's made a deal, and he'll stick to it." Gourmet turned to Kurama. "As for you, Kurama, it doesn't please you that you had to kill Amanuma, are you? You're sick and angry about it, in fact."

Yusuke figured out that Gourmet had killed Murota, a human who had obtained the power to read minds when the portal started to open. So, he didn't make it all, bummer…That sucks. Well, guess this guy loves to eat to have the power to do so without gaining weight in the sickest way ever.

"You ate Murota?!" shock Iki.

Ami growled. "You bastard…!"

"Ami." Kurama warned.

Ami looked over at him. "Kurama?"

"Good to see you're feeling better now, Kurama, I'm glad." Said Yusuke.

Still, Kurama knows what he was doing on his end…

"Leave this to me." Kurama pulled out his rose and made it into his whip. "It's me he's after anyway. You save your strength to beat Sensui. Even if Yusuke joins with you, Ami, then still allow it. Might give you two a better chance to stop Sensui for good."

Ami looked down faintly. "Alright, Kurama." But before that she felt something coming from the ground. "Huh? (Someone else is here…?) You guys, stand back! It's coming from below!"

As the other five moved away in time for Sensui felt that 'she' was still alive to be in pain, bleeding out, and begging for help from her boss. It was Ethan who was still alive! Crawling to Sensui and Itsuki to ask for help and forgiveness.

"Ethan?" surprised Hiei.

"Ethan?!" shock Yusuke, Ami, Kurama, and Kiyoshi too.

"She's still alive?!" scared Iki to be hiding his end.

"You're alive I see…" Sensui was pleased. "Not a good time to be crawling back to me, Ethan."

Still, she wasn't going to die like this to try.

"Please…! Boss…Help me…Itsuki…You two, Ami got the better of me because of her stupid friends, but…we can still win…I'll do anything to help you kill them all if you help me…!" she said in pain.

Sensui then smiles to hear Ethan say something about doing anything to help him out.

"Anything…? Well, then that changes a lot for me." He tells Gourmet to do something. "Mr. Makihara, lend poor Ethan a hand please. She's willing to do anything to help us if we help her in return."

Sadao's mouth then drools to do just that to grab hold of Ethan's hand.

"Right, Sensui." He pulls Ethan up. "Let's go, princess, grab my hand."

"Oh, thank you, Gourmet-!" Ethan then was being pulled in Sadao's mouth. "Ah! What are you doing to me?!"

He started to swallow her whole.

"Time to upgrade myself for another tasty meal before saving Kuwabara for last. Now get in my belly!"

Gross! Shocking to the others to be seeing this too, Ethan gets eaten while by Sadao to be the end of her this time.

"No! Stop! Sensui!" she cries out to her boss.

"Sorry, Ethan, you're suffering, makes me sad seeing demons be like that, so as a reward I'll see your sister again to also put you out of your misery. So long, my friend, it's been fun."

You sicko! Doing that to his own team member, that just wrong!

"I don't want to die like this-!"

And Ethan was eaten by Sadao to have snake power of a tail to use as a weapon and the long fingers of Elder Toguro with Murota's mind reading skills too. Not good! For Iki was happy to see Ethan gone, but was upset too see something happen…Same with Kurama 'to get ten times angrier now'. Hiei keeps quiet in being upset, as Kiyoshi, Yusuke, Ami, and Kuwabara to be sad to see a team mate of Sensui go.

"To bad, so sad wouldn't you say, Mr. Sensui?" Itsuki said.

"She fought honorably for me in the end. A good friend she was." He has some nerve to be saying that!

"Ms. Ethan…She was eaten…" shock Kiyoshi. "How could you do such an awful thing, Mr. Sensui?! Why?!"

"You bastard Sensui! Now Im going to kick your ass ten times hard after doing something to Ethan like that!" Yusuke said in anger. "You're as bad as Seiryu did to Byakko back at Maze Castle!"

"What of it? She was just a pawn to aid me on the goal to opening the tunnel is all, she wasn't a friend to begin with but someone useful." Sensui said. "Anyone who works for me with great powers will die gratefully for the cause of dreams to come true. Besides, her sister wouldn't want her back for her selfish reasons. And you, Ami, you hated her, didn't you?"

Ami then fires a warning shot near Sensui and Itsuki to hit the rocky walls of the cave to show how mad she was at him now more than ever to stopping him with or without Yusuke's help.

"Even if I did…you still don't do that! Ethan was begging for mercy and…Gourmet ate her whole for more power! Disgusting!" she said. "Kurama! Kick this guy's ass twice as hard for me to stop Sensui after this!"

Kurama was more than ready to do so within Ami's words.

"I will, Ami, for Ethan. Showing a demon, no mercy, was a big mistake…"

Gourmet will try eating the rest after stopping Kurama with three of his new powers first.

"Once I'm done with you, fox boy, your girlfriend will be good for desert to eat and then killing the rest that don't taste good like Seaman." Sadao said. "I'm ready whenever you are."

'A Gourmet feast and battles…with a twist!'

Gourmet was going down! As Kurama took a step forward and with a snap of his wrist, Gourmet's head split in half from ear to ear. Everyone, but Ami were surprised by this. For she had trained with Kurama so much that Ami had no problem seeing the attack. So Sadao was dead, but the fight wasn't over just yet…

"Ah! Kurama killed another human-!"

"Iki, stop!" Ami tells him.

With the demon doing so, he felt that something was now to catch on to Ami and Kurama.

"Huh? Why? Hmm…" the little demon felt something. "Hey, wait…this human's been dead a few days ago."

"That's right. Because the last meal he ate killed him from the inside out. (A familiar one from the long fingers of the hand bring back a bad demon…!)" Ami was right for Iki to understand that now.

Kurama looked down at Gourmet's body. "You're a lousy actor, you know that? Show yourself, Toguro." Everyone gasped; Ami had a feeling something wasn't right from Gourmet. He didn't act like a normal human. "Your emoting aside, I can smell you."

Out of the chin of Gourmet's body another head made its way through; it was Elder Toguro's head. So digusting!

"One of the Toguro Brothers…?" shock Iki. "I did not see that part coming!"

"Elder Toguro!" angered Ami. "I should've killed you by popping your head open like a coconut after losing against Kuwabara at the Dark Tournament. You're still alive I see. Or rather, as an ugly parasite."

"Didn't fool you for a second, eh? Your sense of smell has become quite acute." He said while laughing. "Ami, I still got unfinish business to deal with you in a bit!"

Ami wasn't afraid of his wicked ways.

"Like I'll become anyone's sweets in their sick ways!" she said. "Don't think that this will stop us from beating you!"

Elder Toguro then explains that Sensui had found most of his head and Elder Toguro and told Sensui all about Yusuke and the others. Sensui then explained that he had Gourmet devour Elder Toguro to give him a new body. Elder Toguro basically killed Gourmet from the inside out. I almost felt bad for Sadao, almost…Still, that sucks, and what's worse was that this demon still had the powers of Gourmet to eat, the mind reading of Murota, and the snake moves of Ethan within him.

"That's enough." Kurama cut in. "You're had your fun, scum. And anyone trying to eat my friends or my Ami…I will kill you either way."

Sounded serious there…Scary! Elder Toguro yelled more annoying nonsense. He and Sensui sure enjoyed talking. White smoke started to pour from Kurama's hands known as his Smoke Screen. The smoke slowly covered the area, making it so the rest of them couldn't see Kurama and Elder Toguro. All the team could hear was Elder Toguro yell about him killing Kurama.

"I can't see!" said Iki.

"Looks like Kurama's doing one of his old tricks." Hiei tells them. "Seems like he has an idea to use against Elder Toguro soon enough."

What did Hiei mean by that…?

Yusuke looked over at Ami. "Ami, what's Kurama doing?!"

Ami glanced over at the black-haired teen from the corner of her eye. "Calm down, Yusuke. There's no way that leech could ever beat Kurama." She looked back at the smoke and then pointed. "Look for yourself." Yusuke looked and saw Kurama walking out of the smoke.

"Toguro's finished." Kurama announced.

"Finished?! He's still fighting, but you're here, Kurama, then who…?" Yusuke asked.

The smoke cleared revealed Elder Toguro attached to some plant. He was screaming something about why wouldn't someone die. That someone was obviously Kurama. This is another one of Kurama's skills, also known as his Sinning Tree.

"That tree is a parasite that casts illusions to lure in its prey." Kurama explained. "I planted the seed when I decapitated him."

"I thought I saw something when you first attacked him. Besides, it wasn't your fighting style to lash out like that." Ami commented. "Must have planted in his head from the first attack since you felt that not being human for poor Gourmet anymore after what Elder Toguro did to him. Serves him right!"

Yep, that's what Kurama did awesome. Done And done, Elder Toguro will be stuck in a world of his to never ending as he becomes a plant forever this time. Good!

"Now that was some battle." Iki said to letting out a big sigh. "Nicely done, Kurama."

"Good eye, Ami." Kurama looked over at Elder Toguro's withering body. "That tree will hold him until its sucked every trace of life from him, but Toguro can't die. He'll fight my ghost," Kurama paused for a moment, "for all eternity. I wouldn't let that demon touch my woman."

Ami hugs Kurama to feel like his self after that fight. Note to self: don't get on Kurama's bad side. Ever!

"Oh, Kurama, my hero…" she said.

Hiei knew along that Kurama would pull through as Ami did too, but Iki and Kiyoshi to their surprised. As for Yusuke to be saying this next…

"Talk about planting ahead."

Ha! Nice one! Kurama had just captured Elder Toguro in an illusion that would make him think for all eternity he was killing a Kurama that would never die. Still, he was trap in that tree-like thing forever. As for the team turned to the only two enemies left, Sensui and Itsuki. With those two as Murota, Ethan, and Sadao can rest in peace now…Kuwabara will be rescued next. Can Yusuke, Ami, Kurama, Hiei, Iki, and Kiyoshi stop the two psychics of one human and demon who are left standing to also close the tunnel to save the world too? I sure hope so! Well, we can be happy on one thing…Elder Toguro is gone for good, to be trapped for the rest of his life that is.


	28. A New and Old Spirit Detective Fight

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 28

'Setting up the Battlefield…'

Well, this will be a while before Kayko, Shizuru, and Puu can catch up to the others…As Botan, Genkai, Yana, and Kaito all waited, hope, and prayed for Yusuke's team to win and to save the world too because of that Sensui guy…he is so mess up! You guys know what I mean? With Yusuke, Ami, Kurama, Hiei, Kiyoshi, and Iki now must deal with Itsuki and Sensui who were the last two to be defeated 'and to save Kuwabara too', to close the tunnel for good after that.

"Ha!" Iki was jumping around with joy. "One on our side, two defeated, Ethan finished with Gourmet, one dead to be sad end on Ama's end, and two more to go! We got you two now, Sensui and Itsuki. Or rather Black Angel and Gatekeeper dudes. We got you on the run now, baby!"

With Iki jumping around some more to have fun, Hiei tells him to stop after that.

"Are you quite done yet?"

Iki started to calm down a bit to be done now so Iki wouldn't get on Hiei's bad side too much.

"All done now. Sorry…" he said.

With Sensui telling Itsuki to summon a demon friend of his to come from the walls being some type of shadow…the other six needed to be careful in this next fight of theirs.

"Only two lefts for us to defeat." Kurama tells the others that. "Let's all be on our feet."

"I'll help you guys out in any way I can." Kiyoshi said. "I'll try my best to…"

"Right, Kurama, we will all right." With Ami agreeing, it was time to get Kuwabara back first.

Yusuke demanded Kuwabara back because Kurama had beaten Toguro.

"Okay, Sensui, one way or another, you're going down. Or me kicking my foot straight to your face! Now give us back Kuwabara like you promise us you would if we defeated Gourmet-! Or rather the late Toguro."

"You heard the man, Sensui!" Ami said to him too.

However, Sensui said that he already did.

"As promised, I'll give him back to you guys. Well, he's no longer in my position right now…"

What did Sensui mean by that…? They looked and saw the boat Kuwabara was once one was now empty.

"Ah!" Iki panicked to look around like a hawk. "Where's Kuwabara? Where?! Where?!"

The team whipped around once Sensui pointed his head to another direction for them and saw Kuwabara was sitting behind the group still tied up.

Yusuke ripped Kuwabara's gag off. "Kuwabara? How'd you get here?!"

"At least he's finally rescued, right?" Ami said to Yusuke.

Kuwabara seemed freaked out by what happened. "I was grabbed by these weird hands and thrown into darkness…"

Just then, Ami's eyes widened as you turned around and saw Itsuki looking at the team. She quickly jumped high into the air as a face appeared under them for Ami to land a few feet away from the thing. Only for Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Kiyoshi, and Iki were swallowed by the creature. Itsuki's doing to trap them in his room of a demon of his, named Uraotoko. Or rather Yamanati, the Demon with Six Arms.

Itsuki started to melt into the ground. "I'll see to the others." Itsuki then disappeared and the creature stretched itself over the wall like a large shadow. Ami, Yusuke, and Sensui were left alone.

"Ah! Yusuke?!" surprised Ami. "You got spit out I see."

"Ami?!" same with Yusuke. "How did you move away in time?!"

"I don't know! It just happened! Oh, right the others…"

Soon Sensui enters in the ring for the two had to work together now to stop him and save the others. At least they'll be watching with Itsuki to try stopping him to break free. But how can they if Kuwabara's new ability isn't working?

"Hey! You better not lay a finger on them!"

Well, can't say I blame Yusuke to care about his friends like Ami did too. Well, Sensui didn't do no harm to the five 'or ever hurting Iki either' So that was good to say the least.

"No worries, Yusuke, Itsuki is keeping them company. They're unharmed." Sensui turned to look at Ami. "Getting Yusuke out was one thing, but you, Ami, I should have guessed the half-breed filth would figure it out."

Ami ignored Sensui's comment and glanced at the shadow creature. "No harm will come to them in that room of Itsuki, correct?"

"They are being kept there to be out of the way."

For them to be watching as Itsuki had no trouble keeping Kuwabara 'was now freed and untied', Kurama, Hiei, Iki, and Kiyoshi to do nothing but to watch now to still hear them…For him to be a demon to be hunted by Sensui to spare his life to teaming up with him back then, they became good friends ever since to be his trust worthy partner. Well, Itsuki was really in love with Sensui too. Well, dude! Saw that part coming…With Iki trapped to be unable to turn into animal, he hopes for the two will be saving them soon enough.

"We leave the rest to Yusuke and Ami then…"

"I sure hope so." Kiyoshi said.

"Ami, please be careful." Kurama worried. "Please protect her, Yusuke."

"You two better not die." Hiei said.

Kuwabara tries to be brave while cheering both Yusuke and Ami all the way through.

"Urameshi! Ami! Kick Sensui's butt! Do it for all of us and the world too! Okay?!"

Seems that they hear them loud and clear, they were fine.

"Good, then I don't have to hold back anymore." Ami closed her eyes as her Spirit Energy rose and circled around the body. As Ami smirked as her eyes snapped open. They were their deep red color. "I'm going to be the one with the pleasure of beating you. Yusuke, if we do this as a team, we may have a chance of winning both you and I."

Yusuke understood that for Sensui made them kill or try to on the other people with powers because they had no choice. It was his fault!

Sensui scoffed. "Two against one? A team up battle against me I see…I'll kill you quickly, Ami. I don't wish to waste my time on filth like you like I did with your dear Daddy was fifteen years ago."

Sick way to put it there, but that won't let Ami lose her touch in fighting nor will Yusuke neither.

"Sick way to put it! I'll stop you for Ami if you try murdering her, you have to go through me first!" he said to Sensui to punching him in the face to send him flying as well as dodging his kicks in time.

Nice one! That's one way to put it.

"Hey! Yusuke…Ah, forget it. This fight is for you and me to win as a team here." Ami goes into their fighting demon mode look and her eyes to be red too. "Sensui, I can say one thing that Yusuke won't lose his mind like you did nor will I die by your hands. Ever!"

For Ami saying this to Sensui, Yusuke does the same on his end on what he thinks of the old Spirit Detective.

"Maybe there have been times when I've been pissed and hated things! But it wasn't from this work. My dad's a no-show, my mom's a lush, and school sucks! But this job is the one damn thing I've ever been good at! And if all the crap in my life hasn't screwed me up yet, then neither will this! And neither will you!"

"And yet, you two cannot beat me."

Sensui shouldn't say things before trying things out first for Yusuke and Ami were good to point now. And fight!

"Ready, Ami?" Yusuke asks her.

'Ami Sakkara and Yusuke Urameshi vs. Shinobu Sensui!'

"Oh, you bet your ass I am, Yusuke. Time to die, Sensui, and don't you underestimate me," Ami charged at Sensui with Yusuke backing her up from behind, "or you'll regret it!" Ami started to throw multiple punches at Sensui, but he dodges or block all the hits. She growled as Ami jumped back.

Yusuke does the same next for Sensui to still be dodging it all while holding up another spirit energy type of ball in his other hand. Another way to blocking things with just one hand, huh? Creepy…For Yusuke tries dodging the first kick from Sensui to throw at him, but he ducks to get his with the other one to the walls, as Ami uses her Reikai of a chain to slow him down from hitting right at it in time

"Thanks for the save…" he said to Ami to say something to Sensui next. "Hey! You said I was faster, but you're always freakin' one step ahead of me! What the hell?!"

"I met what I said was true about you, Yusuke, you are fast. After all that talk, this is all you got." Sensui cracked his neck. "I must say, I'm disappointed. Even to you too, Ami. How would you like me to kill you? Quick and painless or slow and suffering?"

Ami uses her whipping of her Reikai from her bracelet to give Sensui a piece of her mind to using his arm to pull her to him, she uses her moves to hit from the chest instead of the face to fool him in time.

"Got ya!" she uses her Spinning Bird Kick move. "Spinning Bird Kick!"

Direct hit! Only to be standing still and try to fire a blast at her, but she shields herself in time from her powers. Too close!

"Ami!"

"I'm good, Yusuke!" she jumps back to her friend. "He's not Murota, but I knew he would strike back for Sensui was a Spirit Detective, right? So, I had to retreat for now."

Good move there too. As Yusuke and Ami talk through something to jump in to attacking Sensui again…

"A double take down now?" he mocks them both. "Then show me what either of you got."

So, Ami goes in to using her kicks against Sensui's this time to keep him busy, as Yusuke comes in next. For Yusuke to jump to get behind Sensui to punch a hole to the ground to create some sand. Allowing Ami to use her kicks to hit a rock to fall on him, to move and then Yusuke attacks with many more punches to make Sensui go flying into the waters.

"We did it, Yusuke!" Ami said with joy. "So far…We just need to keep it up. And eat something after this, I'm so hungry…"

Same with Kuwabara on his end too.

"Come on out, Sensui! You have to get some air any time soon!" Yusuke tells him that. "And give up already! You heard both Ami and Kuwabara just now, they're hungry!"

Well, Sensui does comes out to lose a shirt now thanks to Yusuke's punches…However, he and Ami see from their enemy were…wow! He has a lot of scars all over his body. From demons trying to kill him or something?

"Guess from the punches and the water, my shirt is destroyed. A nice tag team you two there, at least for this round. And if you two are wondering about my scars, I did this to myself only."

So, mess up there to freak everyone else out about it.

"Kind of freaky if you ask me." Said Yusuke.

Now Sensui was about to take this fight a bit more seriously for them to be on their toes.

"Let's take this fight a bit more serious now, okay?"

Ami. Yusuke. Best to be on your toes for the next move…!

'Tactics with Sensui's Secret Weapon and Darkest Secrets…'

With Yusuke and Ami having the upper edge against Sensui so far, they still couldn't let their guard down against him for one seconds. Whatever was going on for Sensui next to use against the two, they better be careful…Sure Sensui's gentle on animals and demons only than humans to hate, that he won't hurt a butterfly. Getting his energy ball attack to multiple all over! He was ready to use his other attack on Yusuke and Ami to play a game of dodge of doom! His deadly Splinter Resshūken.

"Let's see you, Ami, or Yusuke can dodge this attack. Time to play dodge ball." Sensui fires away. "Let's play!"

Incoming energy balls attack to come flying!

"Heads up, Ami!" Yusuke said. "Don't get hit!"

"That's not even a third of what I can do, Yusuke." Ami held her hand out in front of her. As Ami's bracelet slid away from her wrist and into her hand forming into your signature spear. Ami spun the spear around a few times and then got into fighting stance. "Now let's see how you do against this!"

Sensui formed a hundred of spirit orbs around him. "So, Ami's first to attacking me I see. But I admit that weapon of yours is something to be concerned about. But it is unless," Sensui shot the orbs at her. "if I keep you on the defense! Let's keep on playing some more!"

Here it comes…As Yusuke was doing well on his end 'to do gym at school than he was studying' same with Ami to dodged and hit back as many of them as she could, but there was just too many of them to avoid. Several of them hit Yusuke sending him flying 'after pulling Ami away' for him to fly right into the wall on the far side. As Ami tries to slow her being thrown and hit on something to hit back to smashed against the wall and Yusuke gasped out and Ami shielded herself in time, having some blood on her hands from getting hurt after that. That was still too close for a call! Yusuke tries getting back up to see more energy blasts from Sensui was still firing away at Ami next.

"I have you now!"

Now he tells her! The other five warn Ami too late for Yusuke's words try to do the same, not good.

"Ami! Get down!" he warns her. "Here comes more!"

"What?! (I better do something-!)" Ami's body fells to the ground. For her to catch herself before her face slammed into the ground.

Seems that Sensui has finally hurt Ami to be just the beginning of him trying to murder her. Pleasing to Itsuki to be watching this – Yusuke tries rushing back for Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Kiyoshi, and Iki to watch the horror happen.

"Ami!" Iki, Kuwabara, and Kurama said in horror.

"Ms. Ami!" same with Kiyoshi.

"Damn it!" angered Hiei deep down.

Seems that Ami was bleeding a bit to spitting out some blood a little…Ew…For Yusuke to come charging in at Sensui next to give Ami some time to recover a little.

"Hey, Sensui!" he said while fighting. "I told her that you have to get through me if you want to kill Ami! Well, not on my watch!" With Yusuke leaving out many punches at Sensui to be blocking them all again, he then…falls into the waters? Huh? What gives? Even the other five don't get it either and Sensui just waits until Yusuke comes out of it.

Leaving Ami to stand back up straight and wiped the blood away from her mouth. "Beginners luck." She sees what was going on. "Huh?! Yusuke, you damn fool! Get out of the waters! We're doing a fight, not having a pool party!"

He does to have something on his mind for Yusuke to do something like that.

"Relax, Ami, I got something in mind for my next move." Said Yusuke. "Glad to see you up and at it now, so watch and learn…!"

"I plan on having more luck against you two." More of Sensui's spirit orbs appeared around him. "If either one of you have that close rang weapon, you won't be able to reach me. So just give up and die."

Ami had to back Yusuke up again to be ready this time.

"Just shut up and fight!" she said. "And Yusuke, please be right on why you went-!" then it hit Ami. "Oh, I get it now…"

"As you wish." Sensui shot his orbs at Ami. As she stood in place and then swiftly threw her spear at Sensui. Ami then quickly crossed her arms in front and pulled her head in to avoid being hit by too many of the orbs 'just in case'. Meanwhile, Sensui moved to dodge the spear and tries to avoid Yusuke's many more punches too. The two looked up as the orbs finally finished passing by. Ami had gotten several new wounds on her body already from that move. Sensui, however, was unharmed from her attack. "That was a desperate move, half-breed. How did you expect that to really hit me?" Ami laughed, throwing her head back. Sensui raised an eyebrow. "What is so funny?"

"This is!"

Yusuke rips up his wet t-shirt to tie Sensui's arm to not block or use any more attacks on them this time to be trapped. Nicely plan there, Yusuke!

"What?" Sensui was shock. "This isn't a brawl!"

"No, it's a thing call street fighting!" Yusuke starts punching Sensui to the ground. "Ami, I'll punch and you do the rest!"

Another idea in mind? I sure hope so…

Ami lowers her head to look at him once Yusuke said it. "I find it funny, Sensui, besides Yusuke's silliness. On how stupid you are. You obviously didn't bother to learn about how much stronger I've become since you try murdering me as a baby? Well, think again!" Ami's right hand twitched at your side. "Big mistake!" She slashed her right hand up across her body and over her left shoulder. For Ami's spear had reformed itself behind Sensui's back, turning into a scythe. At her command, the scythe shot up and cut through Sensui's right wrist severing his hand from the rest of his body. Ami then catches the scythe as it soared over to her. "I told you not to underestimate…"

For Ami had Sensui now and Yusuke on top of him, that's when it happened…Before Ami could finish her sentence, Yusuke felt a sharp searing pain in his left side for her to witness this. For Yusuke to be thrown down to cough up some blood too, Ami tries to help him.

"Ami…!" Yusuke said in pain. "What the hell…Just happened?"

"Yusuke?" she rushes over to his side. "Yusuke-!"

Sensui then had his hand turn into a form of a gun called the Energy Gun to fire a blast at Yusuke to the chest. He does the same to Ami's knees next to be in pain to go down and the kick to the face too. Oh man, shot in the knee cap there, that had to hurt a lot…!

"Ami!"

"(Oh, no…! I'm hit!)" Ami coughed up blood that then trickled down to her chin. You looked down and saw a large bullet wound that had pierced straight through your knee and Yusuke to the chest.

Is like getting shot by a real gun, doesn't it? Not a normal one either. For both Yusuke and Ami looked up again and saw Sensui glaring at them. It was still Sensui, but his facial expression was completely different, it was filled with rage. The most alarming thing is where his right hand had once been, there was a small gun built into his wrist. Seems that Itsuki knows of Sensui having a seven-split personality within him. Seven graves to make meant for himself only, not for his team! That's it!

From Minoru was Sensui to begin with and not the original self! So, this one is violent name Kazuya to show up right now. And the other four? Naru a girl attitude type, George was all talk, Makoto wanted to work on households, and Hitoshi who cares about animals and plants of that life only. Now with Sensui out to still want Ami dead, Kazuya does the job for him to hating her and hurt Yusuke still.

"You bitch!" Sensui growled. "I'll kill you for that!" This fight had just got a lot harder.

Ami stared at Sensui, who had suddenly become bloodthirsty. "So, this is one of the split personalities of yours." Koenma had explained that Sensui had developed these personalities at the end of his time as a Spirit Detective. "You really are messed up." Ami paused to think. "I believe the bloodthirsty; gun wielding in one hand personality was called Kazuya. Am I corrected?"

Well, besides Itsuki telling the others about Sensui from that multiple split personality thing, Ami took a guess for Koenma explain the rest after he killed the humans to hate them after hurting a lot of demons.

"You know a lot for a piece of filth." Sensui then steps on Yusuke injury. "Here, let me make your pain go away for you!"

From stepping on Yusuke and shooting near him some more was too much, he then gets back to stepping on Ami's hand next hard.

"(He got my hand!)" Ami panicked while muttering under her breath. "No matter the personality, the nickname didn't change." She looked at him. "I was expecting more of a change then just a small little gun. Or is that the size of your dick?!"

"Shut it, bitch!" Sensui charged at Ami.

"So, fast." She mumbled. For Ami wasn't aware that his speed would increase this much. Sensui swung his leg up and kneed Ami next in the stomach before she could move out of the way. You gasped as she was sent flying. Unfortunately, Ami ended up landing on her side that had been shot. Ami then curled up slightly as she coughed out blood while her knee and hand was badly hurt. "(Damn…! How can I beat him?)"

This was too much for Kuwabara or Hiei couldn't slice their way out of Itsuki's territory now! For Kurama to worry about Ami's safety. Soon, Yusuke steps in to try getting up to try to saving Ami as much as she could.

"Leave her alone!"

"What was that, punk?" Kazuya questions Yusuke.

"She's right about one thing…I bet that weapon of yours is the size of your sad little penis!"

With that for Kazuya comes charging at Yusuke to get attacked again for Ami couldn't stop him in time but to try to recover a little on her end.

"Wait, Yusuke! Are you insane?! He'll murder you!"

Well, Sensui fires a lot of shots at Yusuke all over his body to be very mess up for the others and Ami to be seeing all of this happen. Ami had to try saving him before Sensui could blow up his head next using that weapon.

"Talking about my privates here, boy? I'll make you regret that. But first…"

"Qigong Fist!" Ami fires a blast for Kazuya to sure his Energy Gun to fire back to destroying hers. "Impossible!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, ladies first!" he grabs hold of Ami's body to start squeezing her body in pain.

With Yusuke on the ground now, he couldn't do anything else for being shot a lot.

"Ami! Stay down! I don't want you to get yourself killed by him!" said Yusuke in pain. "Get back!"

Too late for Ami couldn't break free from Kazuya got her to be crushed.

"Ah…! Y-Y-Yusuke!"

"Aw, did that little piece of trash get hit and try saving the boy's life? How cute. It makes me sick!" He kicked Ami's side and then tries to squeeze her slowly little at a time. "Let's see how you like this!" Sensui or Kazuya kept on doing it many more times to Ami to be screaming. With her gagging as more blood pooled out of her mouth. Sensui laughed. "How exquisitely you suffer. It really gets me going." Sensui reached down and grabbed Ami's hair from her scalp and dragged her upper torso up. He held the gun to Ami's temple. "Still, let's say goodbye now. The better I kill you now, the more that he and me will be happy. I'll send him next to join with you, so say good-bye, you ugly bitch."

Not good! For Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Iki, and Kiyoshi were about to see Ami get killed first and then Yusuke!

"Ami!" Yusuke calls out to her.

But then, a miracle happened.

"Stop it, Shinobu!" Someone yelled. Ami and Yusuke could faintly make out the opening of the cave. It was Koenma, in his teenage form. "This has gone far enough!"

Sensui growled Koenma's name. "It's you, the brat Koenma…!"

"You heard me. Don't compound your sins further…Leave Yusuke and Ami alone…!"

Yusuke and Ami hear and see Koenma has arrived to stop Sensui somehow and the tunnel. But how? Something about using a pacifier of his…? Oh, boy. Can he though since he couldn't fight?

"Koenma…?" Ami tries getting up a little. "Is that you…?"

Yusuke sees him too.

"Hey! Took you long enough…!"

Well, with those two out for the count for the time being 'or if Ami could use her healing powers to get back into battle for them', hopefully Sensui…or rather Kazuya being one of Sensui's evil self can be stopped, hopefully not the other four or the real Sensui. How will Koenma help them out by using his weapon? Guess we're about to find that out next time. That Kazuya guy, he freaks me out so much.


	29. Sensui's Secret

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 29

'Koenma to the Rescue!'

Well, from Sensui having a personal split personality of other six for the other one was different to have this angry Sensui from Minoru to now being Kazuya to hurt Yusuke badly and try squeezing Ami to death, Koenma comes to the rescue to help them out by stopping his old Spirit Detective and sealing the tunneling using his special pacifier…Really? For Itsuki to love Sensui from some of his other emotions for Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Iki, and Kiyoshi kept on watching to hope for the best. As Kuwabara says this to be confused right now.

"What are you saying?! Wait, don't answer…I don't wanna catch your crazy disease…!"

Ha! Well, everything's almost confusing right now. For some much to have Yusuke and Ami saved, I just hope Koenma can stop Sensui and his other mess up other ones for good…Whatever he has in mind, I hope that he'll be careful somehow. And for the other five to get out of Itsuki's territory! As Yusuke came in to hold Sensui from behind to save Ami to break free, he gets thrown as he fires a Spirit Gun to miss.

"Should've been his head…" he said while feeling weak

"Yusuke…! Damn you!" Ami's eyes snapped open as Sensui abruptly threw her away from him before she could strike back.

Sensui growled. "That was close, she still had power left and that boy too. Both almost had me there."

Ami manages to stay on her feet to stop Sensui before Koenma and Yusuke, or one of them gets killed by Kazuya.

"Koenma, you idiot. I almost had him." Ami mumbled. In her right hand was a long sharp dagger.

"Ami, stay down. Both you and Yusuke are weak." He said. "I got this one. Trust me, please."

Sensui and Koenma exchanged words, but their voices kept fading in and out. As they continued to talk, Ami called forth her power to start closing her other wounds. Koenma had at one point pulled his pacifier out of his mouth and held it in his hand. Going to use his powerful shield/net to block the tunnel in time…His amazing Ma Fū Kan. Or the Wicked Seal in other words for this name. It was working for Koenma blames only himself to make Sensui go through so much hell to go down with him if he had to clean up his own mess.

Sensui pointed his gun arm at Koenma. "We will continue first by killing you."

Man, he was really going to do it! No…! Koenma closed his eyes, but suddenly the pacifier was snatched out of his hand. Koenma turned around to stare at the person who took the pacifier. It was Yusuke! For Ami tries to walk over to the others to join in, her hand was healed for her knee was still badly hurt.

"What the hell…? Yusuke?"

Well, Koenma didn't think that Yusuke would stop him like this…

"Go!" he said. "Get out! You're not dying on me…!" Yusuke hates touching the pacifier. "Gross…"

Koenma got mad even though Yusuke was already and Amie comes back as well.

"Did you forget about me?" she asked flipping the pacifier in the air. Ami glared at Koenma. "This is my fight, Koenma…Well, between Yusuke and me stopping Sensui! So, do not interfere." Ami said through clutched teeth. "And we can't let you die this way!"

"Ami! You're no match against Sensui nor is Yusuke! Let me do this, it's my fault." He said to going up to Yusuke. "Come on, Yusuke, give me back the Ma Fu Kun."

With Yusuke keeping it in his hands 'for now', he then punches Koenma in the face to send him down to the ground.

"Serious?!" Ami freaks out. "You just punched King Yama's son!"

Like he cared…

"So, what of it, Ami?" he asks her to feeling ab it better after that. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that…"

Still Ami and Yusuke must stop Sensui.

'The real Sensui against Yusuke and Ami!'

"Whatever…Can we stop him already?!"

Well, seems that Kazuya wasn't going to be beaten by them to finish the job if he had to.

"Stupid Ami…You really are your grandmother's blood. You were able to heal yourself enough to get back on your feet." Sensui commented.

Ami's eyes were still glowing bright red. "I won't let you get in the middle of my fight, Koenma, though Yusuke punched you there. It's been too long since I've fought someone to the death like this. Yusuke, give me that." She slipped the pacifier into your pocket and turned to Sensui. "You ready for round two, Kazuya? However, before we start, could you change to another personality? I'm getting bored of this one." Ami called the scythe again, which still laid on the ground, back to her. As you wrapped her wrist around it, it changed into a sword.

Ah, I don't know that was such a good idea to do there.

"I have to agree with her. You're too boring." Yusuke said.

"You bitch!" Sensui yelled. "How dare you insult me?!"

Ami sighed. "I guess I'll have to show you, that you have no choice." She disappeared.

Yusuke does the same thing too as a tag team was about to happen next.

"Where did they go?!" Sensui looked around wildly.

"Too slow." Ami appeared in front of him slashing upward. It cut him open from his abs to his shoulders. The wound spayed blood, that she quickly avoided by jumping back away from him to also using her Hundred Rending Kicks with her good leg at the same time. "When did you get so slow?"

Yusuke then comes in to punching Kazuya hard for hurting him, Ami, and trying to kill Koenma almost to be down on his feet after that. Nicely done, you two!

"Not bad for a tag team for you and me to do, Ami." He said.

Sensui growled from the ground where he landed. "You two will pay for that…!"

"I don't think so." Ami shifted her weight to your right foot. "You understand. Now change." After a moment, Sensui slowly stood back up. "Well?"

It does happen for Kazuya refuses to leave to still fight, but the change does happen. For Yusuke and Ami to get their wish as the real Shinobu Sensui appears before them to be…somewhat different than the other one was that they fought against with to being him at first, but it really wasn't. So, this was the real deal of Sensui himself. For this real one, he seems really calm to introduce himself to the two.

"I'm Shinobu." Sensui said smiling. "Pleased to meet you two." Sensui held his hand out to Ami.

And tries to on Yusuke next, only to be force to after that.

As Ami took his hand because Koenma had warned her that this personality might kill her if she didn't. "Nice to meet you too." Ami then pulled her hand away quickly as Sensui started to laugh wildly. Ami jumped back as his Spirit Energy rose around him.

Yusuke didn't to get kicked and punch to the ground hard.

"Bastard!"

"Yusuke, now you've done it!" Ami warns him.

For Sensui shakes hands with Yusuke to moving away from his fighting moves in time, for Itsuki to give Sensui new clothes to look better than ever to fight for real now. For him to start laughing and to be powering up for Yusuke to be able to fight and Ami to try at least.

"Don't worry, Ami, we can still beat Sensui if we work together." Yusuke said to her. "I felt his powers when we first met, so I know he's hiding something very big."

Not if Sensui kills them first for Ami senses danger for Yusuke to be right about something…The Spirit Energy around him was shining an intense gold.

"Ah, Yusuke, how big is Sensui hiding from us?" Ami asked. "I don't like the looks of this…"

Koenma came too and sat back up. He looked at Sensui and gasped. "Oh no, he's radiating, the Sacred Energy!"

Now Koenma had to tell on one thing he remembers one of Sensui's powerful abilities. Yep, it felt and looked deadly. For Itsuki to like Sensui's real self as Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Iki, and Kiyoshi fear the worse to happen. So, what is the Scared Energy that wasn't Spirit Energy? A special type of energy that is said to be the purest and most powerful kind, which Koenma calls the highest echelon of power. He also said that achieving the use of this type of power takes at least forty years of discipline and grueling training. However, Sensui managed to cheat by dividing the forty year-training requirements amongst his other personalities, effectively managing to achieve this pinnacle in just six years. He then added that an extra requirement was that people had to be receptive to this power and possess a desire to correct the world around them, operating on a higher plane and transcending the physical realm, all of which were qualities that even Genkai did not have. Damn, that's not good!

"I thought it was only a rumor, but I guess it isn't." Ami said to be ready. "Yusuke!"

"I get it already, be on my toes." Said Yusuke. "We'll do fine. Or try to."

Sensui does move from his spot as he sends a powerful wind to go flying at them, for Yusuke tries moving backwards for Am to do the same thing to come to her.

"(Huh? But I thought he was trying to hit the two of us!)"

Ami didn't felt it until it was too late for Sensui to bind her from going anywhere leaving Yusuke to get hit badly to fall.

"I still want you dead, Ami, so please forgive me. Or don't." he said.

Sensui fires a powerful wave to hit Ami all over to destroy her outfit to have a swimsuit type of thing 'like Melfina if she wore one from Outlaw Star' she wears it a lot to cover herself being strong. With her hit a lot to go flying to the rocky walls of the caves, she was down for the count.

"She's hit!" Koenma panicked. "Damn you, Sensui!"

Yusuke rushes to Ami side for she was unable to move a muscle.

"He…got…me…!"

Sensui seems to get her to still be breathing 'barely' for Kuwabara was horrified as Kiyoshi and Iki were too for Hiei was freaking out to be sweating too in fear. For Yusuke to rush to her side right away to take some hits to be very…painful.

"NO!" screamed Yusuke.

Kurama was shock as well to cry out for Ami's name as well. "AMI!"

Yusuke tries checking on Ami to hope to still be alive and not dead.

"Ami, come on! Stay with me!" he kept on trying to felt something within the girl. "Oh, wow…you're okay. Barely. Just stay down, alright? You did well. Thanks for helping me out, Ami, really. Now it's my turn." With Yusuke taking the pacifier now for Ami, then touches her hand to transfer some of his Spirit Energy to her to heal much faster. What? Sacrificing his for her sake? Wow! But Ami wanted to keep on fighting to stop Yusuke from getting himself killed like this.

"Yusuke…!" she had trouble getting up. "Don't-!"

With her falling for Yusuke to place her body gently back down, the others were happy to see her alive and Kurama was too for him to cry for almost having a dead girlfriend.

"Kurama, she'll be fine." He said to his friend. "Ami, just stay and rest so you can fight him again if I can't. I've given you some of my Spirit Energy, you must live because Sensui wants you dead. Because I must give my life to stopping the bad guys and save the world, remember? So just cheer me on."

With Yusuke going after Sensui now to fight him, Koenma gives her some other powers too on his end as much as he could do for Ami.

"Yusuke, you're an idiot to do something like this…" he said. "Ami, we can do this. Leave the rest to me."

"Ami…" Kurama was happy to still be crying a little. "Just recover now, for me."

Seems that Ami has no other choice now but to do so and watch the fight from here on out.

"Yusuke…Koenma…Grandma…Kurama…Everyone…"

Now it was Yusuke's turn to try since he was almost drained to save Ami's life in time and Koenma's too. Good, she must watch now.

'The spell, the battles, and the hardships…'

As Sensui grabs Yusuke to breaking his arm and grabbing Koenma's pacifier and for Yusuke to throw his shoe in his face to get it back in time by…ew! With his bare foot? A close call to say the least. For Yusuke won't stop until he stops Sensui for Koenma was lost that he was really thinking about something, or was he? Well, for Hiei didn't think so.

"You fool." He said.

Yusuke tells Koenma and Ami for he mocks Sensui to still give it his all.

"I know...we'll win, and I know I'm close...to the world's best strategy...for kicking ass. Right now, I'm thinking that Sensui's thinking what I'm thinking...because he usually does...but the one thing I don't know is if you have the stones to pull off what you're thinking of doing to me? Or are you afraid that your whole little destiny is nothing but crap?"

Now he tells the enemy that to power up more Scared Energy to make the entire place shake up a lot. Pushing Koenma and Yusuke hard to not kill the world to kill the animals and plants, but he hates humans to want them all to die, for Yusuke will do his best to protect Ami to not get killed.

"Trying to risk your life for Ami's sake?" questioned Sensui. "It doesn't matter, Yusuke, guess I'll kill you first if you wish to get to her next."

It was still bad enough to get a hold of Koenma's pacifier in his hands now, allowing Koenma to trap him to make his Ma Fu Kun to sealing him for good.

"Now's my chance…" he seals up Sensui and the gate. "Ma Fu Kun!"

It was working! For Ami didn't want Koenma to be killed by this.

"Wait, Koenma…!" she was still too weak to move. "Don't…!"

Wow, Koenma gather a lot of Spirit Energy in tat thing to be so powerful for centuries to be doing something. Go, Koenma! It does destroy some low-class demons trying to come out of the tunnel as he tells Sensui to surrender…Only to grab hold of it to be destroyed. No! It causes the entire ground to shake, allowing Botan to know of the signal to tell King Yama in Spirit World right away while Genkai, Yana, and Kaito to wait around now.

As the ground was shaking all over Mushiyori City for Shizuru, Kayko, and Puu felt a strong earthquake of some kind for others to feel it out too. Not good! How can they stop Sensui now?!

"Seems that the mighty prince has failed me once again." Sensui said. "Guess you've lost, how sad. Once I stop you and Yusuke to see the humans die by the demons, Ami will join you soon too next."

Koenma goes down on his knees to blame himself to be ready to die by Sensui's hands.

"Alright, Shinobu. You win…Kill me, just leave Ami out of this…Please. I'm ready to die."

But Yusuke steps in to stop Sensui instead in Koenma and Ami's place.

"You're not going to die, you're just teething." He said. "You take care of Ami." Yusuke says something to her before fighting. "Forgive me on what I'm about to do next, but maybe…this will be enough to help the rest of you out."

With Ami being confused from that, there was no point of Koenma stopping Yusuke.

"What…?" Stop, Yusuke, he'll kill you!" he tries warning the Spirit Detective.

"Oh, right. I'm killing Yusuke first. Forgive me." Sensui said. "Guess I'll stop you first to warm up for round two next."

For Kuwabara to hear from Kurama that Yusuke will die by Sensui since he couldn't do anything to stop him by using…well, remember when Kuwabara did something to fake his death against Younger Toguro to stop him in the end, this one will be for real. For Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Ami to power up to stop Sensui next when he dies. No!

"Yusuke…! (If he does this, then unlike Kuwabara was lucky against Younger Toguro to still be alive…but against Sensui…!)" Ami was upset to not see her friend killed. "Koenma! Do something! I can't…Still weak-!" she couldn't get up still. "Yusuke! Please don't do this! Don't die!"

Was he insane?! The only way to save the world now and stop Sensui was that last moment to do?

'Kuwabara's tears of Friendship.'

For Ami to be sad, Koenma couldn't do anything now – for Iki and Kiyoshi hated the idea.

"Don't do it, Yusuke! Not like this…!"

"Mr. Urameshi…! He can't!"

"No, Yusuke." Kurama was upset. "You saved Ami only to die this way?"

For Hiei didn't want it to happen to Yusuke nor does Kurama either, even for Kuwabara…a good friend to him to try to do something, but couldn't.

"Wait, Urameshi! You don't have to die! If you really think I have the strength, I'll find it! Please, just give me the time! I swear!" said the upset Kuwabara.

Sensui didn't want to kill Yusuke like this to have no choice even for him to do all of this for his friends.

"I'm going in then…Let's go, Sensui." He said.

Kuwabara kept on crying out to him…

"Urameshi! You can't go this way! Think! What I did against Toguro in the fight, I did it for you! I did it for you! But you can't ever die and have it been for me! You can't! You can't! Urameshi!"

Good times for Kuwabara to be strong like Yusuke to win, but to lose a lot only to tell his three friends that it means something to him to enjoy doing. As for Sensui to be forced to stop Yusuke, will he?

"You are a bigger fool to die by my hands like this…So be it." Said Sensui. "But you'll regret it in hell."

Poor Kuwabara, this is one of the sadness moments in all of Yu Yu Hakusho to make you cry, doesn't it? I did.

"I won't forgive you. Not if you go out like this. There's nothing wrong with guys needing each other! For me, you're...well you're my..." said the sad Kuwabara. "You've...always gotta be there, Urameshi! Can't you get it? If you're not, then who am I?"

For Shizuru to feel out her brother's sadness for Kayko to hear that from her. As Hiei and Kurama would have to beat up Itsuki to let them out somehow…For Hiei will make him if he must to burn the demon.

"Lover boy. Release us now and you can keep your ability to breed." Hiei said to make Itsuki do it or else.

I hate to be on his bad side. As Kiyoshi to ask Kuwabara to try using his Dimension Sword move as much as he can to let it out to cut through Itsuki was the only way…But, how can he? Ami hopes for the best to save Yusuke in time, he was getting creamed!

"Kuwabara! Please release it!" Ami said to try getting back up. "Please…For him…! For Yusuke-! (I don't want that idiot to die this way!)"

Yusuke wasn't afraid to die by Sensui's hands instead of Ami for Koenma was watching it all happen now, even for Genkai to sense the rest back outside of Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Sensui's energies going crazy.

"What were you waiting for, your balls to drop?" ask Yusuke.

Not good for Sensui was still hurting him! Kuwabara, come on! Do it! For Kuwabara has been through a lot with Yusuke – from the time he died, having his Spirit Sword, helping Yusuke beat Rando, go to Maze Castle, stopping the Toguro Brothers, aiding him through the Dark Tournament, got mad to learn of Genkai's death, and almost died by Younger Toguro's hand to help Yusuke eat him in the end. All of it! With Yusuke trying to stand tall, Sensui comes at him at full force.

"Well, Yusuke, I hope you find your peace."

And with luck Kuwabara has summon his Dimension Sword for they can get out in one slice for Itsuki to get his and destroy his demon holding friend too…

"I did what I could, Mr. Sensui!" he said. "Finish him off now!"

"Do it Kuwabara! For Yusuke!" Iki said. "Blast off!"

Nice cut there! With Kuwabara, Iki, Kiyoshi, Kurama, and Hiei freed for Ami to get up to Kurama in his arms to try saving Yusuke's life…

"(They…did it…!)" surprised Ami. "Kurama!" she runs to fall but to be caught in his arms.

"Urameshi! Get out of the way!" Kuwabara tells him.

But Yusuke did to see the others free was to smile, and then it happened. Sensui stabs him to death to fall. He was dead again right before Kuwabara, Ami, Kurama, Hiei, Iki, Kiyoshi, and Koenma…It even got to Genkai to feel it out for Yana and Kaito to see her down on her knees. Even Botan felt it back at Spirit World, as well as…No! Puu's dead because of Yusuke too for Kayko to not notice but Shizuru 'well she might feel her boyfriend out'. Not good…! With Yusuke dropping to the ground after being stabbed to the heart, it really happened. They were too late.

"No…Yusuke…!" Ami said to be crying. "Yusuke!"

Kurama holds Ami to let it all out.

"Ami, I'm sorry…he did this for all of us…it would've been you, and he saved you…! I'm happy to see you alive, but now him…!" he said in tears. "I'm sorry."

She didn't let go of her boyfriend for Iki sees the horrors too for him to start crying too.

"Yusuke…Why? You were my…friend…"

"He can't…!" upset Kuwabara too.

Sensui did it to killing Yusuke to be pleased but upset at the same time too.

"Humanities only hope has now lay to rest." He said. "As for the humans shall be by the demons next, so will Ami by my hands to die with Yusuke too."

Not good for Genkai, Shizuru, and Botan to feel out of Yusuke's passing. For Kuwabara thought at first that it was a joke, but not really.

"Come on, stop clowning around. Prankster. I get it, it's payback for me tricking you with Toguro. Good one. Too bad I'm not as gullible as you...Big lame-o. I mean, hey, I'll just cover up your mouth and nose! You can't complain, right? I mean dead guys don't got to breathe! Look...your plan to motivate us worked! I broke us out! Now let's beat Sensui together and go home. Come on, I'm not dumb! See? You can't hide your heart beat-!" he felt nothing. "Urameshi..."

Very sad, huh?

"Kuwabara, I'm sorry…Yusuke saved my life. He didn't want me to die by Sensui and yet, he gave me his power to save me." Ami said to place her hand on his shoulders. "It's sad but true, he's gone."

So, Yusuke was dead. Sad but true for Iki to aid Koenma to get him and Kiyoshi somewhere safe for Ami, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei to mourn over their friends lost to really be happening…All this to give them power ups, but will it all be enough to stop Sensui now and save the world? Will it? For the four got angry at Sensui to feel upset taking Yusuke's life, he was next to die, and what's worse…the tunnel was breaking! The demons!

"You all want to face me?" ask Sensui. "As well as you to, Ami? Surprise to get more power from Yusuke will be a fair fight now. And you four better hurry, the tunnel has been complete."

Yep, the tunnel was breaking to let out a swarm of low class demons to come out like a broken glass. Not good! For Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Ami had to stop Sensui and the demons trying to get out – for Ami to power up with her swimsuit-like workout on her to be wearing to have her demon form come back on with some energy within her to recover the other three just in case for this battle to happen.

"Shinobu Sensui…We don't kill humans even if they're bad like you are…but for you to take Yusuke away from us…we nor I will never forgive you…! I rather die as an old lady like my Grandmother is than by the hands of you!" she powers up. "You have no right to live, Sensui!"

Letting out a big scream to have Ami's Spirit Energy to go crazy to reach a whole new level now, so did the other three guys too. For Iki, Kiyoshi, and Koenma to see all this happening. Will it be enough for Ami to finally beat her assassin? Same with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei in a level a class of higher power like demons' due for Ami too, will it also be enough for all four of them to win? I hope so for Yusuke's sake to die for something and not for nothing!


	30. To Demon World We Go

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 30

'Ami, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei vs. Sensui!'

From the death of Yusuke Urameshi after helping his friends find the inner powers to getting out of Itsuki's dimension and Kuwabara having his new weapon back to cut him, Kurama, Hiei, Iki, and Kiyoshi to break free to aid Yusuke 'even with Ami out to be recovering thanks to him and Koenma to save her life', he dies right before their eyes. No tricks either…sad to say, but Yusuke was killed. For the second time too, that sucks! And what's worse, so was Puu. For Sensui did that to do it differently to Ami next while the tunnel was opening with lower class demons breaking out. Not good!

From Ami getting her powers back to be powering up to be in demon form again, so did the other three to powering up too like Kuwabara. And that's not all…

"Looks like your powers mix with Yusuke's are back, Ami, it'll be more fun to kill you very quickly." Sensui tells her that. "As for you and the other boys, can any of you really kill me and stop the demons for your late friend?

With Kiyoshi helping Koenma on his own, more danger was coming at them.

"Ah, you guys…" Iki points out to being a mole to dig up in fear. "Incoming demons!"

"We know, Iki, we got this. I feel better already." Ami powers up first to run on ahead. "Alright, boys, let's dance! (You're dead meat, Sensui! I will kill you this time!)"

Hiei gets his Black Dragon all set to go with Jagan Eye to be showing and Kurama to be the form of Yoko to power him up 'and still being himself' to increase his Spirit Energy for the three charges on ahead. Kuwabara sees Yusuke's body once more before catching up to the others.

"(Urameshi. You died a hero's death. Sacrificing your life to save billions of others. You've lit our torches, and I won't let your death be in vain. Even it means I'll be joining you soon.)" he then runs on in. "You're going to regret making me mad, Sensui!"

Well, the four attacked together for Kurama, Hiei, and Ami's demon energy just went to a class now. From Hiei using his attack.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

And so, did Ami to have her new abilities upgraded a bit with Yusuke's Spirit Energy to be learning a few new tricks too.

"Spirit Rifle Qigong Fist! (Okay, now that's cool getting some of Yusuke's energy into me now. I just learned a new attack!)"

Ami fires it away to blowing up the demons in time in seconds from one hit like firing a rifle gun, and Hiei tries hitting Sensui too 'only to use his Scared Energy to block him from the fire blast in time'.

"Here's one ticket straight to hell, you bastard!" Hiei said in anger.

Well, it proves that Hiei has a soft spot to care of Yusuke as his friend, right? For Sensui to jump on into the tunnel for the other four followed him.

"Hey, you guys! Where are we going?" ask Kuwabara.

"We're going in." said Kurama.

They do so for Iki wishes them for the best of luck.

"Be careful out there, you guys! I'll stay here with these guys! Don't die on us! (Please…I don't want anyone else to die. My new friends, please come back safely. Soon I must go back home someday to try remembering on who I am, some day.)"

For Koenma hopes for the best.

"I hope so too, Iki." Said Koenma.

"They're our last hope now…" and Kiyoshi too.

Hope for the better now for Iki, Koenma, and Kiyoshi couldn't do anything else but to wait for them to return for they were going to Demon World. For the higher-level demons will appear once Kuwabara does use his abilities to break the net to follow Sensui to stopping him, since they would have no other choice, let just hope the other demons coming out won't happen. Further they go to chase after Sensui.

"Wow, look at this portal part…" Ami was surprised. "(Glad Iki didn't come along, not a good time to go back to remember something or to find Ethan's sister. That will have to wait until next time.)"

Looks like it, one thing to do first was to stop Sensui and save the world while there was still some time left.

"Where are we?" ask Kuwabara. "In Demon World?"

Well, not yet they were not.

"No." answer Kurama. "We're in the world between Human World and Demon World to be further apart, the Sudo Space."

"In other words, we're in limbo."

You could say that, Kuwabara…

"Makes sense." Said Ami. "By the way, Kurama, you still you or is this Yoko right now?"

Kurama places his hand on Ami's face to prove that it was really him.

"It's me, Ami, my beautiful flower. I'm merely borrowing Yoko's powers and form while still being my human feeling from within me." He explained. "Nothing will ever make me stay in it to leave you. Just need to have some power to stop Sensui and to protect you. I won't let him try to murder you again."

Sensui almost did for Ami fears the worse to happen if he tries to.

"Kurama, thank you. And I will stay by your side along with Kuwabara and Hiei's too." She holds hands with Kurama. "I understand. But I'm still fighting, okay? I want to beat him once and for all. But like what Yusuke and I did, we'll do it together. I won't let my friends die on me either."

Kurama likes the sound of that, and so did the other two guys.

"You said it, Ami, no scumbag will try murdering you when I'm around." Kuwabara said.

"Just stay close and we'll do the rest." Hiei said to hide the rest of his feelings.

Kurama understood to stay by Ami's side this time.

"I owe Yusuke a lot to not let his death be in vain. Okay, Ami, we will stop Sensui together."

Ami was happy to hear that part, to do just that.

"Yeah!"

Soon Hiei spotted Sensui for they stopped as he could go through the Kekkai Barrier 'the net to clearing the tunnel from higher class level demons' since he was still human and because of his Scared Energy let him through like water. Even from Kurama touching it to burn he, Hiei, or Ami won't go through. I doubt that Kuwabara could even if he tried since he was only human with powers.

"Well, none of you can't get through since all of your powers are now a class to keep that and s class ones out." He tells them. "I can still kill Ami from here if I wanted to. However, if you, Kuwabara, can use your brand-new sword would change things, now would it?"

"Kuwabara?" Ami was worried. "If you do cut it, then…"

"I know, I have no choice to get the demons to come. We'll just try not to let it happen while stopping Sensui." He uses his Dimension Sword. "Guess we'll cross that path when we get there!" And for Kuwabara to do so 'and for Sensui to allow him to do just that', it happened. The net was cut. Not good!

But still, they had to stop Sensui somehow, right? Well, that worked…Sensui just kept on going further for the others to follow him the deeper they go into the rabbit hole now.

"Seems that Koenma we'll get someone to close the net while we kill you, Sensui, gives us enough time to get on out when we're done with you!" Ami was ready. "After him!"

Ami, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei do just that. Get Sensui, while back in Spirit World, Botan reports to King Yama 'to look almost a giant human than a demon to finally see him in person' as Blue Ogre listens in too, Botan tells Yama the bad news. Still, he sees that his son has failed to know that making Yusuke a Spirit Detective to begin with was bad, for he knows something that should've been reported in sooner…so he calls up the SDF or Special Defense Force to deal with it in the Human World while fixing the net and closing the tunnel too. Looked serious, but what did King Yama know that Botan or Ogre does not? For her to go back to the Human World right away, I'll explain the details.

They are described as an elite group of fighters, with each member possessing energy levels equal to mid/upper A classes, however one member has stated that even the strongest A class are no match for them. However, even combined, they have no chance against even a single, low level S class being. They are feared throughout the Demon World as "Hunters". One is to patrol and secure the boundaries that are controlled by Spirit World, and to lead operations to further Spirit world's influence in the Demon world. Their secondary task is to monitor any demons residing in the Human world who possess A-class or more power, and to eliminate them if they pose a threat to the safety of the Human and/or Spirit world. Yeah, that's them with their members too – Ōtake 'leader', Saito 'bald one', Sorai 'the short one', Oho 'female with brown hair', Ryuhi 'female with blonde hair', Rinbai 'the mohawk dude', Shun-Jun 'light blue hair who shot Yoko Kurama from fifteen years ago', and two unknown ones two males with one odd skin color and the other with a ponytail type of hair style. Good people just doing their jobs, to have something bad to happen soon enough.

'Welcome to Demon World!'

Once Sensui enter through the exit to go into Demon World first, the other four follow him from behind. From Human World, to a portal to go somewhere else across space and time itself, and all the way to Demon World.

"What's that?" ask Kuwabara.

"The exit." Kurama said to do something next. "Ami, get on my back."

She does so to trust in her boyfriend.

"Okay, I'm holding on tight." She does it. "Hiei! Kuwabara! Grab hold of Kurama's hand and hold on tight because we're going in!"

Once they got into Demon World now from falling fast and then slowing down when Kurama uses his Floating Leaf to make wings to fly in the air as they enter in the low-class demon parts of the land now. As Hiei and Kuwabara were holding on to the vines to be hanging off it, Ami was then being carried by Kurama in his arms.

"Kurama, you can fly!"

"You could say that, Ami, this one's a bit different though." Kurama smiled. "I won't let go of you."

"Please don't." she said. "This is awesome! I need to use my Reikai to train and learn how to fly next!"

Kuwabara was amazed to see something from Kurama like this besides Hiei, but n his reaction.

"Kurama can turn into a butterfly?!" he was lost.

Ami got mad to correcting him again.

"He's not a butterfly, stupid! It's his leaf type of plant to glide us down gently! My God!" said Ami.

"Sorry…" he had one thing to ask of Ami next. "Say, why are you in your swimsuit…?"

"It's more of a battle armor disguise as a swimsuit, pervert…" Ami covers herself up a little to not be too expose from there for Kuwabara was blushing a little, but not as much from back then.

"I'm not! Really!"

"What's the difference?" Hiei asks her.

"Nothing much. It just something to where underneath in case my fighting uniform gets ruined. It covers in strong energy to never be rip and easy to wash by hand. I made it on my own from Spirit Energy can lots of sewing with some pieces of my hair to make a Reikai armor for myself."

That makes sense for both Hiei and Kuwabara get it now, as Kurama loved it a lot on Ami to be blushing all over his face. So cute!

"I think it looks beautiful, Ami." He said. "Good thinking. Better than showing off more than a half-naked wearing."

"Aw, thanks Kurama. You're sweet and so understanding to me." She said. "Well, guess I've proven my point now. You're welcome, Kuwabara."

From Sensui falling fast to having his Scared Angel to make him fly to move however and wherever he wants to, it's no wonder why he's known as the nickname Black Angel. For he leads them to fight on the plain fields to not destroying the plants above them. For Hiei said that the area there calls it the Beheaded Fields.

"Let's fight here." He leads the way. "Ami, be ready to die painlessly because the last one I did was only a warning if Yusuke didn't save you. This time I won't miss."

"We'll see about that won't we, Sensui?" Ami wasn't afraid of him.

"Who cares!" Hiei said to be powering up too. "As long as he's dead!"

Once Kuwabara, Hiei, and Ami jump off to the ground safely, so did Kurama after releasing the giant leaf for it was time to fight Sensui 'turning off his Scared Energy after landing too'. For the four will beat him once and for all to be on their feet at a times against this old Spirit Detective. Trying to surround the man, he armors up against using his energy for something.

"Wish to fight me together just to avenge your friend? So be it." Sensui powers up. "But if any of your four can stop me, let's see you all try to! Even for you, Ami…" he was suited up for his other ability. "Sacred Energy Armor!"

Odd looking outfit, but don't let that fool you.

"Not that type of cosplay to be looking at, huh?" ask Kuwabara.

For Ami, she knows that Sensui was powerful now in his Sacred Energy Armor thing on him.

"With that much energy, Kuwabara, the worse has only begun."

"You're right, Ami, it does increase my energy and speed with strength too!" Sensui tells them.

For Hiei to use another Black Dragon attack on Sensui to give it everything he has got to master it in a higher level now, it comes down right at him! Well, it misses for Hiei's punches couldn't touch Sensui to punch from an energy wave of his and then kicking him down. Kurama then joins in for Ami lends her boyfriend at hand. And Kuwabara helps them from behind with his Dimension Sword.

"Let's get him!" he said.

"He's mine! Double Cross Kick Reikai!"

"All together now!" Kurama tells the two that.

Ami does a fall out to crisscross kicks at Sensui chest while Kurama uses his vines to cover his arm to hit Sensui with, his Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine. Kuwabara tries cutting Sensui, only to move away in time, and from Kurama's too to send him flying with energies of pain using his attack, Twisted Twister. Lots of cuts he was getting…! This made Ami made to using her Spinning Bird Kick on him next.

"Kurama, no! Damn you, Sensui!" she attacks again.

Only for Sensui to grab hold of her leg to throw her to the ground hard to leave a hold in it. Ouch…! And Kuwabara got kicked for Hiei to try again on his end to use his Sword of the Darkness Flame to not cut through Sensui or his armor to punch him hard to go flying after that type of move to happen.

"Ami!" Kurama panicked.

Looks like she was all right to shield herself using her Reikai against Sensui to try hurting her.

"I'm good…I won't let him get to me."

"Is that so, Ami?" he questions her. "Using my skills is only the beginning to do so much more to kill you in many ways."

"We just have to stop him…" said Kuwabara. "For Urameshi's sake…! I won't let Sensui kill Ami next!"

You said it, dude. But still…How can Ami, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara stop Sensui in his new armor now? He outmatched all four of them in seconds!

"I'm amazed that you're all doing so well against me just because I've murder Yusuke. All this to try killing me, it all comes down to this now, hasn't it?"

Like they'll take that type of crap from Sensui to stop Ami, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei to go down without taking Sensui with him if they had to.

"I won't die, Sensui…I'm not like my Mom and Dad were…I will stop you like I did with Ethan, and her older sister will be next on my list."

With Ami saying that and Kuwabara supporting his friend, so were Hiei and Kurama to love Ami no matter what to no get killed by Sensui himself. No kidding!

"You heard the girl!"

"I won't let you kill my beautiful Ami, Sensui…!" Kurama said. "I will kill you first if you do. I love her. She's fine being a half breed that she is."

This gives Ami more hope to keep on fighting and not to die by Sensui, that's for sure. For Kurama to make that part clear, he was right and so being Hiei and Kuwabara too to give it everything they had against Sensui.

"So, that's how you all feel for Ami? A disgusting half breed like her?" ask Sensui. "Hard to say that this woman can still be human with demon powers and being herself, it just sad. And all of this to be proven a good example against all four of you to die by hands for nothing while I still carry out my mission to murder Ami. At least she'll be joining with her ugly father and a whore of a human mother after I'm done."

"Like we care about dying, I stopped a long time ago to protect my sister, my friends, my cat, and Yukina." Kuwabara said to getting his Dimension Sword out. "The only thing I care about now like the others is to stop you!"

Kuwabara goes charging in with Kurama's Rose Whip ready and Hiei's Sword of the Darkness Flame good to go, Ami runs up as well to have her scythe of a Reikai power all good to use as she said this to Sensui.

"You heard Kuwabara! I'm not dying! My Mom or my Dad wouldn't allow me to die like this, because my Grandmother Genkai taught me how to live, survive, fight back, and protect to those I love! And so, with these powers and Yusuke's mix into mine, I will stop you!" said Ami. "Kurama! Hiei! Kuwabara! Battle formation, charge!"

The four do just that. Here it comes…From Kuwabara getting a sneak attack after using his cut to miss and get hit. Sensui was too fast! To pulling Kurama's whip to send him flying, and using it against Hiei to pull the sword away and kicking him hard; Ami tries to move away to throwing her weapon to get hit by the back, could've worked on Sensui to get killed to only get broken in seconds to lose her bracelet not to be fall apart for him to grab hold of her to do that, kicking him with her Hundred Rending Kicks to work. She still lost her other weapon to be no more morphing Reikai thing.

"That takes care of that piece of junk."

Sensui has done it now.

"No! My bracelet…!" Ami was upset. "You destroyed it…!" she was now mad to still can fight. "Sensui! Grandma made this well for me to use in battle and you destroyed it! Just for that, I will be you twice as hard now for me to repair it when I get home!"

"When I'm done with you, you'll be dead!" he said.

Trying to fight back, Sensui comes up from behind Ami to get spun from his Twisted Twister to go flying, and then push down for him to grab Ami by the arm to hold up to try breaking this time. No! She was trapped now!

"Ah! (I can't get out!)" she was stuck.

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were too weak to move to see Ami was in danger now.

"No, Ami!" the three said to see the horror happening.

"Got you…!" he had his target now. "Any of you three come at me, then she dies. One move from my hands will snap her arm right off. I will do it…"

Not good…! Can't tell what's worse – the four were unable to stop Sensui to be killed by him or him killing Ami before their eyes for him to smash a rock to prove a point for her to be next with one pull. What can they do? Can this get any worse? Well, back in the Human World…

'The Mazoku Demon History…'

With Kayko and Shizuru seeing Puu's body lifting in the air to follow him and then turning in to a giant bird-like phoenix? Huh? So now he was alive?! So weird! For Botan to find the two and lead them to where Yusuke and the others were at the caves…Speaking of caves – Koenma feels Yusuke spirit was getting out somehow from his lifeless body to tell Iki and Kiyoshi that. But how? He's dead, right? That's when the group of SDF appear to start controlling the tunnel for the three and three more fixing the net within a week. For the leader and the other group were there to aid Koenma for by his father's orders were also here to kill the Spirit Detective Yusuke himself. Huh? What for? Because the great demon threat of Yusuke was related to the Mazoku type. What?

What are Mazokus you may ask? The Atavism of the Mazoku, translated as Demon Race Great Atavism is when atavism (a trait that recurs in a descendant after skipping generations and even resulting in a reversion to the primitive characteristics of a remote ancestor) occurs because of a demon deliberately rendering its genes a recessive trait until that code can express itself in a descendant strong enough to succeed it, effectively creating a demon sleeper agent. This, understandably, is an extreme example. You see…From DNA - When Yusuke Urameshi had died for the first time, he was not strong enough for this recessive strain to express itself. Ironically, through his employment as Spirit Detective, he became strong enough for this demonic trait to 'accept' him and express itself after he died in his second battle against Shinobu Sensui. As revealed by Ootake, leader of the Special Defense Force, it was forty-four generations prior to Yusuke's birth, about seven-hundred years ago, when Raizen had impregnated Yusuke's ancestral mother. Damn! That's something, huh? Those jerks! They even hurt Kiyoshi to try protecting Yusuke's body, and Iki tries to be gorilla to help him out, no luck. What can Koenma do? That can't end Yusuke like this? What if they're wrong?

For them to do so, only for Yusuke's body to be glowing up and Puu all grown up now flies into the rescue to save his body. Yeah! I still don't get if everything was true or not but still, Yusuke's back! He's alive again! To Kiyoshi, Iki, and Koenma surprised to see this happen and Yusuke…being his normal self to be fine to us. And for that Yusuke rides on Puu to head out to Demon World to stop Sensui for good with new Demon Energy as Koenma hated on what King Yama was doing to join with him, so off they go for the rest of the work continues, allowing Iki to become a horse to race on out of the caves to wait for them to carry about Kiyoshi back to the others.

"You tell them, Yusuke! You too, Koenma! You boys and Puu give Sensui a total beat down for me!" he said and then be galloping away. "Bye now…You SDF guys suck! Hold on tight, Kiyoshi, we'll be waiting for them back outside of the caves."

For the three races from the tunnel to get through the nets to go all the way from Human World and straight to Demons World, the SDF guys can't do anything now but their other job to fix the net and tunnel. Ha! As back there for Sensui to hold Ami's arm up to be broken if she tries escaping or the others try saving her…How can Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei rescue Ami and stop Sensui? This was bad.

"Sorry, Urameshi, but we couldn't stop him…" Kuwabara said in pain.

"He's stronger in Demon World then times more than in the Human World…" Kurama explained why Sensui was ten times powerful with the armor on. "Ami…I will save you…"

"A foolish way to die like this…!" said Hiei to try catching his breath.

Sensui was enjoying this fight for Ami had to try something somehow.

"Sensui, don't you dare hurt my friends…! So, help me-!"

He kept on Ami's arm up tight.

"Or so help you, what? I've finally have you to end it all. I will make this painless for your friends to die honorably." He said to give it his all on Ami to finish her off. "There you go, now you'll die happily knowing that I'm being nice about this fine battle we all had to finally come to an end. Say good night, Ami-!" Sensui stops to sense something out from above. "What…? Wait! It can't be!"

Look! Up in the skies! It's a bird-! Wait, it was…But not a seagull, a raven, an eagle, or flamingo either. No! It was Puu for on his back was Koenma and Yusuke to the rescue!

"Wait! It's him…" Ami feels them out. "Koenma's here. Puu is too, he's all grown up…And Yusuke! Yusuke's alive, you guys!" her energy still had enough from pieces from the bracelet and Yusuke's to give Ami the edge to escape now. "(Here's my chance…) Spirit Rifle Qigong Fist!"

She escaped in time to push Sensui aside from that blast, for Kurama uses his whip to get her out in time for Hiei to have some fire hold him off and Kuwabara's cut from his Dimension Sword too.

"Ami, you're okay." Kurama hugs her. "Thank goodness…!"

"Thank you, Kurama." She said. "And look! Yusuke! He's here and alive again!"

Kurama sees him for Hiei was surprised too and Kuwabara as well.

"He is…?"

"No way."

"Urameshi…?"

Yep, the real deal for Yusuke will beat Sensui this time even if Ami helps him out in the final battle that was about to happen next. It'll take more than pulling Ami out of danger there to slow Sensui down, for the Spirit Detective, Koenma, and Puu land down to the battle area to save the four.

"Sorry that I got delayed, traffic was a bitch." Said Yusuke. "But I'm back and I'm ready to finish this!"

"It is him!" shock Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama to be seeing Yusuke again.

Alive and well too! Seems that the final battle will soon begin…For the world, stopping Sensui for good, and saving Ami too 'for her to save herself the most and will try to get her other weapon fixed later'. All of this from a Mazoku demon thing within the hero, I doubt it's anything bad to Yusuke now having demon powers within him, let's hope for the best too.


	31. Ami's Fight and Yusuke's Rebirth

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 31

'Alive and back for Yusuke!'

From Yusuke coming back to life now to be half demon and human of the Mazoku kind for King Yama order the SDF guys to not only fix the net and close the tunnel, but to kill him as well. For Koenma thinks that his father and they've lost their minds. No kidding! For him, Koenma, and now the fully grown Puu to go to Demon World to aid Ami, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stop Sensui for good. Also, to keep the other demons lower or higher levels as well from coming in to the Human World. For them to be surprised to see him back again with a lot to come around next. Oh, boy!

"Impossible…" shock Sensui.

With Puu landing Koenma and Yusuke on the ground, it was the real deal alright to have the hero back into action once again.

"Y-Y-Yusuke!" same with Am to be happy too.

He walks up to Ami, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei to see their friend alive and well while glowing up all over his body, being Demon Energy of some kind.

"Some friends you all are trying to kick Sensui ass to go down that easily to have Ami's weapon destroyed too."

Ami walks up to Yusuke to get mad to have him killed like that. "Idiot! You have some nerve saying that after dying and coming back to life like this?!" Ami went from mad to be sad to hug him. "Whatever…I'm happy to see you alive again."

"Sorry that Sensui almost had you with your bracelet destroyed too, damn." He said. "But you can still fight you did get out alive, right? Talk about a close call."

"Thanks, I guess." She runs over to Puu and hugs him. "Oh, Puu, look how big you've gotten. Such a good boy!"

Puu was happy for Koenma to give Ami something as a new upgrade for her powers, a necklace.

"Here, Ami, I knew that this would happen. So, put this on. It's like your other powers to use with your Spirit Energy to create weapons around it instead of metal, just to explain things easily."

Ami was happy to have her new weapon upgrade from a bracelet to a necklace now, looked much better without morphing into anything, it reads her thoughts to make a mace in seconds out of pour energy to morph.

"So cool!" she sounded happy. "Thanks, Koenma, I'll use my Reikai for this necklace very wisely."

And with that taken care of for Ami to walk on back to the other boys with Yusuke, Kuwabara was shocked to be saying this to Yusuke to be confused on how he was brought back to life.

"Urameshi! But you were dead!" he tells his friend. "I double checked, I swear! Your heart stopped!"

Yusuke notice that part too on his end.

"Yeah, you're right about that. My heart isn't beating since I came back. Weird…" he said.

Soon, Hiei and Kurama laugh to hear that part coming from Yusuke since they knew why to let this part happen. Never seen Hiei laugh like this before, you know?

"Well, that makes perfect sense!" Hiei said.

"Nothing to fear, Yusuke, it's normal for demons to let that happen." Kurama tells Yusuke. "You'll get use to it."

Once they said that comes to a shock to Kuwabara and Ami to hear that part.

"Demon?!"

"Oh, no way…!"

Koenma explain to Kuwabara's surprise to guess right that Yusuke was a Mazoku demon to come back to life, first time to slowly be awaken and again to have demon powers now while still being his human self-form the looks of it. Even for Yusuke was lost to hear the rest while slowly being brought back to life from the SDF said all about it, as Ami gets it now to feel no trouble within his body. Seems to be all right then. It even surprises Sensui as well to hear about Yusuke being a demon fully now.

"A descent of the Mazoku?"

"That is correct, Shinobu." Said Koenma.

Ami looks at Yusuke to see some changes to him, nothing much…

"Nothing seem to change to appearances for you, Yusuke, just your goofy self."

"No horns, tail, wings, or nothing like that…I know, right?" he said to see that his body was fine. "Either way, I still feel like myself with new powers. And I also feel like fighting against Sensui again."

Seems that Yusuke wants another round with Sensui for Hiei, Ami, Kuwabara, and Kurama have gotten stronger a lot to feel a bit weak for Ami to recover them for her upgraded powers. Cool! Sensui could feel out that Koenma has chosen his team very wisely from Kuwabara being strong now to fight, with Hiei to fight some more, Kurama as well, and Ami to beat her killer for good this time as Yusuke would be ready for anything.

"Seems you have good friends and a good team, Koenma, not bad…A good friendship for it to end with Ami too when I'm done with them one at a time."

Not in your life time to let that happen, Sensui!

Yusuke powers up like Ami was to see that they all upgraded to still finish the score. "I see…All of you have gotten stronger, and still…I have to do this. Unless Ami wants to join to back me up again." He said to her.

Well, other boys, you heard the girl. Both Ami and Yusuke will finish up Sensui for good by doing the same thing from before – by working together.

"Are you two sure about this?" Koenma asks them both.

Seems like they were…For Ami to hear that Yusuke wanted her to help him beat Sensui for good this time, he meant it. Looks like the other three Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama understood to leave the rest to them now.

"Just win, you two."

"Do it, Ami. And knock him dead, Yusuke Urameshi. Because if you don't, know that I still got your backs." Hiei gives them some thumbs up for luck, for Yusuke walks up to Sensui to settle the score on his end…

As Ami joins in too for her new weapon and powers were all good to go.

"Sorry guys, but you all heard what Yusuke just said. Both him and me are taking over." She took a step forward and cracked her knuckles. "It's time for some revenge." The fun was about to begin. Suddenly her spirit energy flared to life around Ami. For her to shake her hair out of her face and smirked. "Sorry to tell you, Sensui, but you weren't the only one holding back."

Sensui scoffed. "Stop wasting time bluffing."

"It's no bluff." Ami's aura got larger. "In the Human World, I can't do this." Your necklace slips off your neck and morphs into the floor around her.

"That's your new power? You just lost your metal."

"Not quite." Ami glanced over at the boys. "You other guys might want to get off. This is going to get a little bumpy for you otherwise." They boys listened to your advice and jumped down, expect Yoko who paused by the edge facing away from his woman.

"You better get out of this alive, Ami. I don't want to have to mourn over you again if you get killed this time." Yoko said not turning around.

Ami smiled tenderly. "I promise, Yoko. I won't make you go through that again. If it wasn't for Yusuke and Koenma saving me, this time I will be careful against Sensui in round two."

"You better keep that promise." Yoko then jumped off from the platform down to where the others were in the air to using his leaf as his wings again.

For Kurama to be in the air with Hiei, Koenma, and Kuwabara riding on Puu to be flying too…It was time for Ami and Yusuke to work together one more time like before to be careful this time to stop Sensui for good this time, get him you two!

'Epic Battle between both Good and Evil!'

Yusuke started things up to punch and kick Sensui many times as he was doing the same thing with his armor on still, for him to fire a powerful Spirit Gun blast to miss Sensui 'but to rip some of his armor off near his head'…to destroy one area in seconds. With a blast like that one? Damn! That could've been his head! Still, Yusuke better save his energy for one more shot he has left.

"And I better save the last one…Okay, Ami, tag me! You're up!" Yusuke hits Ami's hand to go up next to do a tag in to tag out team up.

"My turn!" She said as she looks back at Sensui. "Thank you so much for waiting." Ami said sarcastically.

Like Sensui will be stopped by those two.

"I'm not childish enough to attack someone when they are not looking than Yusuke is. It's not as if you'll be difficult to defeat."

"I thought I told you already not to underestimate me. Or my friend who just came back from the grave and risk his ass for me after you try killing me, three times? For the second one could've."

True, that Sensui almost did to Ami.

"Yes, and then I killed you for real."

Ami looked at her body and moved her arm a little. "It looks like I'm alive to me when I powered up with the others after you killed Yusuke, but enough, this bickering in boring me now. Like Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and me tried for Yusuke and me to do it again. So how about we start?"

"Are you planning to fight without a weapon?"

Good question. Since Ami had her bracelet destroyed to have her necklace now to do much better now, will it work against him? And much more differently…?

"No, I've been working on it, while you ran your mouth." The ground beneath the three started to shake. "You should move too. I wouldn't want you die from the fall that would be too easy." The ground cracked and started to break apart. Sensui jumped into the air as the ground underneath him broke away.

Ami, however, stood your ground. From the cracks in the earth came liquid that was brown, silver and some was gold. The liquid slid to Ami's feet and then up her body, some of the Reikai energy clung to different parts of her skin. As Ami's eyes slid close as the liquid climbed up her waist to your neck and then down her arms. As the energy stopped at her fingertips it instantly turned solid, the energy had been solid type of energy flowing of Reikai energy to feel like metal from the earth underneath this girl. Ami jumped up as the ground under her fell to the ground. She lands in front of Sensui a few feet from where the platform once stood.

Ami's armor-like form was a lot like Rain Mikamura's armor from G Gundam type of suit, you know. Almost…Only things get crazier for Yusuke and Ami to see Sensui removing the Scared Energy Armor to turn it to offense from the defense of his, Offensive Armor. For Yusuke to be behind Ami, they must withstand Sensui's other powers now to keep on fighting.

"Well, this should be fun." Said Yusuke. "Watch yourself, Ami! I got you cover too! Remember we're in this together!"

As Ami looks over her work to Sensui's too. "It worked better than I thought." The energy had turned into armor on her body to be like a real clothing. Ami then had metal leg gears that went from her upper ankles to her mid-thigh, as well as a metal guard around her waist that protected her hips and pelvis. A metal guard covered Ami's chest and connected to a metal collar around her neck. On Ami's arms, she had metal shoulder pads and metal gauntlet that covered her elbow to her fingertips. Ami sighed. "I was worried for a moment that wouldn't work." She had never tested this. In the Human World, Ami couldn't release this much energy because of King Yama's laws and she couldn't very well destroy a cliff or something in the Human World without anyone raising an eyebrow. Ami then looked at Sensui. "You're not the only one with armor anymore." She slid into fighting stance. For her, Yusuke, and Sensui simultaneously charged at each other and started to throw punches at one another. Ami manages to land a hit on Sensui's face as he hit her stomach for the two and Yusuke both slid away from each other.

"Ami!" Yusuke catches her in time from falling hard. "Got ya!"

A close call there to have the others in the air and safe from the battle below them. No kidding!

"Thanks for the save, Yusuke, that could've killed me!"

"I see that there's some power of me within you now. Nice!" he said. "Time for us to join as one like before."

"Good thing we're fully prepare now." said Ami.

Sensui wiped the blood from his lip. "You channeled your spirit energy into your punch and at the same time you blocked my punch."

For that and Sensui to have a moment with the other six of him to know what he was doing was right or wrong…That causes him to lose focus to the fight for Yusuke to come charging in to punching him hard, along with the other demons falling from getting through the tunnel. Not happening with Ami aiding her friend too.

"Guess it's you, Ami, and me now." Yusuke said to add one more thing to it. "Well you, you, you, you, you, you, you, Ami, and me"

Ha! I get it, from Sensui's other personalities that Yusuke was talking about. Good one.

"I told you not to underestimate me or Yusuke." The bottom of Ami's chest plate had slid down over her stomach to block Sensui's punch. It now was slowly slipping back into place. Her eyes glowed. "Honestly, you're boring me now. I think it's time to end this fight." Ami's gauntlet shifted and a long spear appeared in her hand. "Now, Sensui, to use these new powers for good and upgrade weapon type too by Yusuke's side it is time to…" she slides into a fighting stance, "die!" Ami charges at Sensui, who growled and charged at her.

Yusuke, Ami, and Sensui clashed together as the dirt swirled around the three of them from the collision of you two Spirit Energy's. The others had to cover their eyes to protect them from the dirt or rocks to fly in the air and being crushes. Yoko stood in front of the group trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening in the cloud of smoke caused by the raising debris. A gasp could be heard from inside the smoke as it slowly was blown away by the wind. As Yusuke, Ami, and Sensui were standing very close to one another. Drops of blood dripped to the ground and started to form a pool at Ami's feet.

"You piece of half-breed filth." Sensui sneered glaring at you, his armor long gone. "You don't deserve to live."

For one land of the three gave it their all to have the plain fields destroyed to move to somewhere bigger this time for Puu carrying Kuwabara, Hiei, and Koenma holding on tight and Kurama to follow them to keep on going. For Ami was good to fight for Sensui to keep on going…while Yusuke felt something within him, of a demon's heartbeat to feel weird for a few seconds to stop after that for their fight to continue.

"Ah, Yusuke, you still breathing?" Ami asks her friend. "Yusuke?"

Seems like he was doing well, or tries to…

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's keep on kicking Sensui's ass."

You heard the man, Ami, Yusuke seems to be doing fine on his end. At least we all hope so for the three were still too powerful to keep on fighting; making a huge tornado around the from every energy to heavy blows they were hitting at one another to be strong for Yusuke was good to beating up Sensui and Ami was too in not giving up on any of their ends, to do well and Yusuke to be enjoying it like Sensui was too and Ami about to give it her all…Only for the demon heart of his to be beating again.

"(That feeling again…)" Ami had to check on Yusuke's conditions. "Yusuke? What's wrong-?" she then felt something very off. "The Demon Energy!"

'Final strike on Sensui…'

Yep, with Yusuke frozen for Ami to feel everything out for it to happen. His last great ancestor of the Mazoku demon name Raizen talks to him from within to powering his demon form up. What the…? This is a bad thing, right?

"I've found you…" the demon said. "At long last."

"W-W-Who are you…?" Yusuke asked in fear.

"You don't know how to use your powers…Let me show you!"

From more Demon Energy to come flying out of Yusuke's body, it made up boost up and transform from markings on his body and long hair turning into white for Sensui, Ami, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, and Puu to be seeing all this happening. Must be painful on Yusuke right now…Damn! Ami moves away in time because she knows that something was about to go down, big time! For Ami asks Yusuke if he was all right for him to be walk out of the dust, to be him only to have his body being controlled by Raizen himself to help Yusuke finish the fight.

"Yusuke?!" she was shocked to see. "Is that…You…? (There just no way that's really him!)" Ami was right, it wasn't Yusuke right now!

"I have return." Said the demon himself.

I don't like the way Raizen was controlling Yusuke right now. For Sensui was pleased to fight with a rare demon to be facing with for was trying to stop the demon from controlling her friend.

"Snap out of it, Yusuke-!"

From the clouds changing into darkness all over, Yusuke's energy to raise up, the hair of his going crazy, and lighting to be crashing down for him to make a powerful wind to try pushing Ami aside to use her powers to defend from the gust of wind.

"Move it!" said the demon.

For the others and Puu to see what was going on for Ami didn't get hurt 'but could've' for her to stand back as Raizen controls Yusuke's body to give Sensui…a total beat down. Here it comes…! As part of Yusuke was trying to fight back, Raizen was still going. From punching hard to fall to the ground and back up it being kicked to be bleeding too; as well as being smack down hard to go flying too from so much power – to be spin, headbutting, then being punch a lot to the gut to fall and being straggle by the demon's hands. Raizen really giving Yusuke everything to try killing Sensui. Good and all, I think, but is this, even right?

For the others to see next and Ami as Raizen fires up another Spirit Gun 'being the last one' to finish Sensui off for good. Throwing his body in the air and Raizen fires away…only for Yusuke to finally gain control of his body a bit too late once Ami manages to use her Ascension Kick to hit Sensui, only that he didn't move but to smile to cough up a lot of blood there, huh? As she also shouts out his name to try pulling Sensui away from the blast right away.

"WAKE UP! YUSUKE!"

Well, that worked only for Ami's armor was over powering her with her new abilities and necklace to go back to normal now. Feeling to weak too move, the two were in danger now!

"(No! Ami!)" he warns Sensui the most for Ami had to try to move. "Out of the way, dumb ass!"

Shocking to Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, and Puu to see that Yusuke was himself now and Amit did it to get hit from the Spirit Gun first to be unable to move…However, Sensui shoves her away from the blast in time to save her and to smile for the first time too. And to Ami's surprise, it looked like he wanted this to happen to get hit by her and then to save her after she tried saving him. What was going on here?!

"Sensui? You…You're saving me…?" she was saved to see Sensui get hit next. "No! Look out!"

Direct hit! With Kurama flying to Ami's aid to catch and save her in time to hold on to him…Goes flying right into the woods for Yusuke to try checking on him to be alive. I don't think so after that type of hit. With Ami was happy to be saved to rest up now while healing after that long battle, and holds Kurama in his arms.

"Ami, are you okay?" he asks her.

"Oh, Kurama. I am. Thank you for saving me again." Ami said. "Look, follow Yusuke! Sensui has no longer much to live and not just from the blast! Come on, you guys!"

For the others to be confused, they do so. As Ami, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, and Puu catch up to Yusuke to check on Sensui to still be alive…he was in bad shape right now. For everyone thought that Yusuke wanted Sensui dead and so did Ami to be much different than before – Raizen did make Yusuke do all of that to tell the others that to remember and he didn't want Sensui to die like this to be an unfair fight that time. Lucky to be coughing up blood, there might be a chance left.

"Ami, can you heal Sensui?" Yusuke asks her.

"I'm tap out, Yusuke." She said to holding on to her boyfriend. "With my new upgrade powers with yours in mine, the new necklace, and using more of my powers in this world…I need to rest up now."

As for Kurama…

"I can only use something to ease his pain, I'm unable to do anything else to use against Sensui during our fight."

True, and yet it was the only way…until they heard a noise to appear in front of the others.

"Please don't bother." Itsuki appears from a hole dimension to tell them all something. "Just let Mr. Sensui go, he only had a month to live."

What the-?! A month to live?! What happened…?! Shocking to the six of them and Puu to hear about this, but it was true.

'Sensui's Last Wish…'

Ami tries explaining for she should've known after using her kick moves on Sensui to allow it that made her almost stop, but she didn't. From one touch, she felt that out and Itsuki was telling the truth.

"I should've known…" she said. "You guys, Sensui's dying from the very beginning he was born to slowly grow within him. A cancer in his heart…"

With Hiei tried to get some sleep while resting on Puu, he says this part.

"Then tell us about Sensui's problem, will you Ami?" he asked.

Itsuki allowed it and so did Sensui.

"Go ahead, Ami, Mr. Sensui had a change of heart to save you from Yusuke's blast in the end."

"You heard the man. There's no use hiding my cancer anymore, Ami, both you and Yusuke have won in my book." He said. "For a half-! No…A human and demon mix, I was wrong about you, Ami, you've proven me wrong after today."

Oh, now Sensui had a change of heart for caring for half breeds like Ami, but from which part. From being kicked or saving her? For this was something that Doctor couldn't cure Sensui from to know on who the winner was for Ami tells that Sensui had cancer since he was small to grow badly over the years to take affect when he started hating humans to like demons more for the plan to happen; with Yusuke still know that he didn't shoot him but Raizen did to call that fight unfair to not help him now or Kurama and Ami to try to not save Sensui from the cancer but the injured. Even for Koenma couldn't do it either to have enough, but he did save Ama's life to be brought back to life to have another chance – with Genkai, Iki, Kiyoshi, Yana, Kaito, Kayko, Botan, and Shizuru to see him being alive and well now.

Cool, little boy gets another chance in life. I didn't blame him really…Must had happened when Koenma enter the caves for the others to getting out, what luck. With Ami saying all of this, it was all true. And from all of that, Sensui knew that Koenma would still do that to Ama instead of him to feel sorry for him to be dying still. So Koenma asks his old Spirit Detective this question.

"I still don't get why you did all of this to get here…Please tell us why?"

He did ask…From being born with powers to stopping demons to think they were bad and the humans to be good, Sensui wanted to know to question himself every day. Until he discovers the truth to feel bad for the demon afterwards and try going to Demon World to see in their eyes on what they do and then to die as plan to know from his past mistakes to having something done for a dream to come true in the end. From Ami's guessing…

"Is it because you wanted to see this place your entire life before you died, Sensui?" Ami asks him. "Is that your reason?"

"It is. And…Because its home." He answered. "From seeing you, Yusuke, between human and demon to seeing Ami being herself as both the same into one, I was wrong. From hurting me back, it serves me right to saving hers in return too after guessing that I had cancer but I can die happy now since from a lesson to learn and my goal has been completed. Yusuke, you're the true justice to live a life to change forever. And for that, I thank you. Don't blame yourself, we had a good fight."

"What…?" Yusuke was lost.

For Koenma was a bit upset to still see his former Spirit Detective to die this way.

"Shinobu…"

Kind of hard to hear that for someone who wishes to die happy. Either that or that's just messed up…With Sensui's last dying breath for the cancer to take hold painfully in his body, he turns to Ami to say these last things.

"And, Ami, I can tell you this about Ethan's older sister you must fight within this world next…beware of a demon plant to take hold of life with Spirit Energy to drain anyone's or anything, fighting her was default to handle myself to beware of when facing her. Even in battle, watch yourself. Stop the woman who murder your parents your father the most and for me murdering your mother…I'm very sorry. Whether you've forgiven me or not…I don't blame you anymore. So please, live on to cherish, to love, and be yourself without changing…Thank you too…I now can die…happy…"

With Sensui closing his eyes slowly to be smiling in the end, Ami will remember those words to look out of Ethan's sister to also say this to feel happy to stop him 'sort of' and felt for him a little.

"I will, count on it." She said. "Goodbye forever, Shinobu Sensui. (I'm glad in the end that you understand of us half breeds to be like humans with some demon within us all.)"

And from there, Shinobu Sensui was dead now. Bummer…I mean, I guess even though the bad guy is finally gone, right? So, now what? Before Koenma could take Sensui's body, Itsuki stops him for he'll keep his boyfriend's body and soul to love and care forever within his own dimension to never be bother ever again. Really now…? I guess so.

"Mr. Sensui's dead." He said. "He was stopped and learn a lesson from Ami after that, so shouldn't you all do the same for him?" Itsuki carries Sensui's body.

"I can't argue with that. He wins, let Itsuki keep his dead boyfriend since Sensui saved my life." Ami was right about that part.

"I'm glad that she understands my meanings. Koenma, I won't you take Mr. Sensui's soul for we will send the rest of eternity together in my world where no one will bother us." Itsuki said to be leaving into the dimension to never be seen again. "Our love is strong, like any one of you to love someone dear to you too. I'm sure of it." Well, he was long gone now with the dead body of Sensui too as he was never seen any more after that. Drama…

Other than that, the nightmare was finally over, still Yusuke shouldn't blame himself for Raizen to kill Sensui, really.

Ami sighed. "It's over." She then looked over at Yusuke. "So, are you going to explain to me now, why it looks like you put your finger in a light socket?"

Well, from freaking out from the new look of long hair and marking all over his body, can't say I blame Yusuke on that part. It just happened! Yusuke explained to you what Koenma had told him. He had an ancestor that was an S-class demon and that he had inherited his demon power. It would also seem that at one point in his fight with Sensui, when they were still fighting, his ancestor had taken over his body and had almost killed Sensui. However, Sensui could've dodge only to push Ami to getting hit by it to save hers in the end. Now Yusuke wanted to find him to teach him a lesson about interrupting his fight. Koenma then explained that the portal to the Human World will be closed in two days by the SDF team if they don't get out now…Stopping Ethan's sister will have to wait and Raizen for next time.

"You mean I won't have another cheese burger?!" Kuwabara panicked.

Being trapped if they stay or leave to wait for another time to do those other things for way later? So, Yusuke, what's it going to be…?

"You have forty hours to decide Yusuke." Koenma said. "Will you stay here or go back to the Human world?"

Well, he decided.

"I don't need forty hours. The Demon World is interesting, but I prefer my actions in the human world." Yusuke answered.

For Kuwabara, Koenma, Kurama, Ami, and Puu 'while holding the sleepy Hiei' like the sound of that coming from Yusuke himself. A wise decision he made. Time for them to go back home to Human World and out of the Demon World for the SDF to seal the tunnel up and fix the net for good this time. Seeing Raizen and Ethan's sister will have to wait until next time, if so.

"Good answer, Yusuke!" Ami cheered. "It saves us the trouble of dragging your ass back home."

Yusuke crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You're not in the condition to drag anyone back, pipsqueak."

Ami growled holding your fist up at him. "I'll get you back when I can feel my legs again."

"Enough of that, young lady." Kurama said picking Ami up bridal style. "We better get home."

She pouted. "Fine." The group started to walk back towards where the portal was. Kurama walked behind the rest of the group with Ami in his arms.

Kurama smiled. "I'm glad you kept your promise, Ami."

"I'm sorry I worried you in the first place. You know how I was to stop Sensui, losing my bracelet, to using my new necklace, and sot of winning by Yusuke's side…That power up to use in Demon World was good, to still make me feel tired for a few days." Ami nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "I'll try never to do it again."

"Good. Remember when we get back I want you to finally meet my soon to be step-father and step brother."

"I can't wait. I bet they're both great people just like your mother."

"They'll love you just like she did too." Kurama leaned down kissing Ami lightly on the lips. "I don't see how anyone couldn't."

She blushed lightly and buried her face in his shoulder. "You're embarrassing me, Kurama."

Kurama laughed. "Sorry, my love, but it's so cute when you blush."

Ami whined. "Kurama!"

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it."

Ami glances up at him. "I'll get you back, Kurama, mark my words."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"You should be." Ami teased.

The both smiled at each other as they continued to follow the rest of gang back to the portal and back home. For Ami, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama 'back to his human form now', Hiei, Koenma, and Puu go from Demon World, the tunnel, through the net to be fixed, then closing the tunnel up for good, and out of the caves to be back home for good to meet with the others outside of it All the way back to the Human World again. But what will happen next? Some good endings in this saga that's for sure.


	32. What Lies Ahead

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 32

'Back to the Human World!'

It's been done now. The world has been saved for Demon World has been seal up of the tunnel and net to be fix too so now demons lower or higher levels will ever come to Human World ever again. Not the higher-class level ones that is…Also, for Iki to try to remember about himself, stopping Ethan's older sister, and Raizen will have to wait until next time, you know? It was for the best. As Botan, Kayko, Shizuru, Genkai, Yana, Kaito, Iki, Kiyoshi, and Ama 'to have a change of heart now' to wait for the others to come out of the caves and they have!

Alright! They did it! As Yusuke 'still having the long hair and markings on his body', Ami, Kurama, Kuwabara while carrying Hiei, Koenma, and Puu appear for the others to be happy to see them all again.

"Hey, look…" Iki was happy. "Yes! They did it!"

"They're all alive!" same with Botan.

To Ama's surprise to see that humans are alright to care to bring him back to life.

"Amazing…After all of that, they still beaten Sensui. I was wrong…"

"I was too until they help me out." Kiyoshi said to the kid. "We all learn from right from wrong. For humans, demons, and half breeds to get along."

A lesson we all learn in the end, you know? For the others didn't know who Yusuke was at first.

"Who is that?" ask Yana.

"Don't know…Looks like a type of rock band member." Said Kaito.

Kayko however sees that it was from Puu and Yusuke for sure.

"Puu…He's beautiful now. Which means…" she runs over to her boyfriend. "Yusuke!"

Now they know it was really Yusuke alright.

"Guess that is him alright." Said Shizuru.

Even Genkai must agree on that one.

"Well, I'll be damned. And with my granddaughter power up too, both she and Yusuke did well beating Sensui in the end. (Well, done.)"

Aw, another sweet moment for Kayko and Yusuke to be having a hug one to be so sweet. While everyone else looked at Yusuke's new looks…

"You look good." She said.

"Well, I thought I try something nice." Yusuke made a joke.

All was good, only for more trouble to be coming around for the SDF members to come out of the caves.

"Hey, Yusuke." Ami tells him. "We got trouble."

"I know, Ami. Hold that thought, everyone, there's one more to deal with here."

And it was for the SDF guys weren't done with Yusuke to still have him killed, has King Yama lost his mind or what?! As the others see them approach to Yusuke, how can they fix the problem here?

"Kurama…" Ami holds on to Kurama's hand to stay close to him.

"I know, Ami, not everything has a happy ending for everyone." He said.

Looks like the captain Otake is giving Yusuke and Koenma some trouble again.

"Koenma! You know of the punishments to go against betraying your father to aid this Mazoku demon, do you not?! Now you'll take your responsibilities and come with us."

"For betrayal?" Kuwabara was lost. "Give me a break!"

Talk about an unfair thing, you know? For Koenma to understand the whole thing already…

"Like I care, but I do get the whole thing."

Yusuke then says something before Ami could to save her the trouble…

"Oh, shut up!" said Yusuke. "Listen, I just save the world for Koenma to understand on what you're doing to having me killed on something I don't even want is pissing me off even more than your harsh words! I don't want to fight the defend less ones so get out now and we won't cause any more trouble but saving the world."

"Nice one!" Ami laughs.

"You tell them, Yusuke!" Iki said to stick out his tongue like a lizard. "Hey, SDF people! Up…Yours!" And now Iki was kind of being a show off…

With Yusuke telling those guys off, what will happen now? From Otake being afraid to stop Yusuke for him and his men to retreat and take care of the tunnel and net right away back into the caves come first. Ha! What a wuss!

"Grr…! This isn't over yet."

I think Otake was going to be in trouble other than doing the other task at hand by King Yama after this. Glad that problem was solved. With Koenma not going back to Spirit World at all to stay in the Human World, it was fine for him to be happy to tell off the SDF guys for good from Yusuke's words. For the sun to rise on a brand-new day for Mushiyori City was back to normal to not have any more bugs or other people with powers now.

"I miss that sunset…Come on, you guys. Time for us to go home to rest." Yusuke said.

Ami couldn't have said better herself for Kayko to agree too.

"You said it, Yusuke!"

And for that the world was saved once again to have the tunnel seal off after that. Good to know…But what happens afterwards you all wonder to everyone else besides Sadao as Gourmet was killed? Same with Ethan too? And Murota 'mind reader', we will miss him too. Except for Elder Toguro, serves him right! Anyways, well this…!

'Epilogue…'

Besides Yusuke having his haircut back to normal and his markings to go away off his body…With Kamiya as Doctor escaping from prison to save Hagiri as Sniper's life for them to go their separate ways after that – for Kamiya to change to be a good doctor to save lives now to changing his face with his powers, and Hagiri helping his sister stop the bad bullies for good even after killing a poor little dog.

While Ama being Game Master made new friends to hang out with for video games and family fun now, all was good with him. Kiyoshi as Seaman thanks everyone else for everything for his new friends to start new at his school to not be bullied anymore, happy that he helped the team in the very end.

As Yusuke, Kuwabara, Iki, and Genkai tells Kido with shadow powers, Kaito with taboo powers, and Yana with copy powers many thanks for saving their town and helping – they promise to Genkai to never use their powers anymore after today, and they do just that. Glad to see Kido has recovered to do much for the others during the time, good to see him again. To live normal lives, you know? Besides seeing Kaito again to be his normal self as a student at Kurama and Ami's high school it was all good. Kido, Kaito, and Yana…thanks for all of you the help.

"Well, come on boys. I got a city of mine to protect and for me to fight!"

"At least I'll support Sakkara to be loved by Shuichi at our school."

"It was kind of cool playing as super heroes, it was so much fun…"

Bye, boys! While Puu stayed with Genkai now and Iki to help around the temple, while Shizuru make sure to keep Kuwabara cool for his powers to train and study hard in school; same with Kayko with Yusuke only to try her best on and Botan and Ogre to help in Spirit World for King Yama knows that he might need Yusuke and his friends his help sometime again to fix on his mistakes even for his son Koenma will be fine on his own to return one day.

As Hiei 'for he was now a free demon' who has finally got the Chapter Black tape as promised by Kurama, well…he cuts it with his sword instead. Nice one! While Ami trains hard for Kurama to do so and still go on dates to make out, she would do well to still be studying hard at their high school; while deep within another dimension for Itsuki as Gate Keeper keeps his lover Shinobu Sensui as Black Angel to be by him forever even with him dead.

So…other than that for Yusuke to still hang out on top of the school building again while Kuwabara try to find him for some work to be done, but asks Kayko instead…our hero wonders on what will come of him now. Will he be hunted by King Yama and the SDF forces again because of him being a Mazoku demon? All because of Raizen's doing? No longer being a Spirit Detective to save the world? Oh, boy. I wish I knew on what that something was!

"What will happen to me now?" Yusuke questions himself. "I won't rest until I figure out that demon who was controlling me. Who was he…?"

Lots more to learn about Raizen way later, as for Iki to feel something out of the plants to not feel normal to him for Ami to see that.

"Iki?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Must be seeing things again." He said. "Anyways, Ami, about what Sensui said of the demon plant who's Ethan's older sister. Who took your parents…will you find her soon? While helping me remember on who I am too?"

Ami sees from a flower and the rose Kurama has given her to be some odd sign to be only the beginning on her end and Iki's too.

"That we will." She said. "On whatever path it'll lead us to little at a time, I hope it won't end up killing us next too, you know? Just got to stand on your guard. (A plant demon of Ethan's older sister who murder both my Mom and my Dad…Who are you? And who's Iki? Really? Who or what is he?)"

A good saga that was, you know? Loved it. For Ami and Iki to leave the forest…something odd comes out of the grounds to make his appearance of another demon to look human, another Kurama? Huh…? So weird! For this to end and my made-up saga to happen next, stick around for more fun to seeing Ethan's older sister, more enemies, new good guys, and learn more about Iki, the Jumper Demon is next. So, I hope you guys are liking this. 😊 Yeah!

'Some Bonus Fun!'

(Dream Dream) Hakusho: Nightmare Hakusho

Yusuke has several strange dream sequences, for one seeing things to get stuck in the elevator with Genkai; including ones in which he is married to Botan, his bosses are Hiei and Kurama and another in which Kuwabara, Hiei, Ami, and Kurama are in the army against Keiko and Shizuru with Iki being a dog. A freaky dream for after that Yusuke wakes up to his so call wife being Botan again, leaving Iki and Ami to do something to Yusuke to play a prank on him for fun. Ha!

Photo:

Explanation of the picture in Sayonara Bye Bye. Yukina refuses to be in the picture as it will "steal her soul", while Yusuke and Kayko argue. While Ami was happy to get a photo shot of her and her boyfriend Kurama in a photo to be blushing. As Kurama and Yusuke forcibly drag Hiei into the shot. Allowing Yusuke, Kuwabara, Ami, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Kayko to have a photo to remember together that they were in. Good times back then, huh?

Interview:

Koto attempts to interview Team Urameshi (who are all silent and ready for battle) but is frightened by their answers. From Yusuke, Ami, Kuwabara, and Hiei…When Kurama starts exuding the aura of his Yoko form, she runs away, and is pelted by trash thrown by the audience for her failure. Bummer…

Copyright Announcements:

This Yu Yu Hakusho Anime series and my fan fiction story has been brought to you by FUNimation Studios itself and the copyrights go out to the characters we all know and love. Let's hear them out! 'Doing it a bit different than with Younger Toguro in it this time'. Yusuke's first!

Yusuke: Yo, you guys! This is Yusuke here! How's it going? Hope you're enjoying the show with lots of other craziness to be going on. Just one more thing to add, don't copyright this okay? Something about being bad to get arrested or somewhat that Koenma warned us about it of some kind. So, just be careful to not get into trouble, okay? Alright then.

Next is Kurama…

Kurama: Greetings, everyone. It's good to be here to enjoy the fun, is it not? I'm pleased to announce of the copyrights that you must not do. Don't wish to get into trouble, right? Just remember that very well and I'm sure all of you will be smart enough to remember, correct. Good to know.

Follow by Hiei…

Hiei: Oh, please! A copyright warning? Is that the real reason why you brought me here…? As if on what they were doing was wrong! A bunch of fools! You all mock the power of the Jagan!

Ah, yeah…you're up next, Kuwabara…

Kuwabara: Hey, you guys! It's good to see all of you again! So cool! Oh, crap! I forget to feed Eikichi! She's going to be so mad…! I hope she doesn't wet the bed again to protest…Oh! And don't forget, don't copy stuff. Be a man! Or woman…! Either one.

Now it was Ami's turn…

Ami: Hello! Wait, am I on live? Cool! The name's Ami who loves doing all of this like fighting too and spending time with my Kurama you know? And I hope that all of you guys are behaving to following the rules on watching and not copy right, or else you will all be sorry…! Kidding, but I do mean well to say please follow the rules always to not be sue in court. That would suck! So yeah, that's all I can give out to all of you for now.

Iki's turn…

Iki: Might as well give this review a short one, right…? I maybe a mysterious demon to find out more about myself soon to change into animals and make Botan fall in love with me too. I must remember soon enough to still aid Yusuke and the others. And by helping, I do mean for all of you not to copyright, please don't! So, remember that well, very well. Take care now, everyone!

And finally, Yusuke one more time!

Yusuke: I hope you are all liking the show, shorts, OVA's, specials, and made up fan fiction stories throughout all of this. Fun and all which is good to do, but you all know that you're not supposed to copy this right? For this girl has made a lot coming from a fan like her, right? You bet your asses she did! Save that for Kuwabara's crazy rock band instead, okay? Some of the people can't afford everything you know.

Until next time, later!


	33. Rose of Beauty and Death

Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files Love Story – Beauty of a Rose (by Tayla Drago)

Chapter 33

'Upcoming Saga!'

That's it for now I guess. And now, we may continue with our regular story line to my made up one – the Deadly Plant Saga! I hope you'll all like it. And to start it all off, here's our female fighter herself being Ami! 😊

Ami: Hi, everyone! It's me! Ami Sakkara. A half human and demon of a female fighter who's also Genkai's granddaughter, and once the grandfather of Younger Toguro. As well as my Dad was a half breed fighter too who loved my mother who was a human until Ethan, her older sister, and Shinobu Sensui appeared to murder them and they were going to murder me next…But I was saved by my Grandma to have Ethan work with Sensui until the end of those two, leaving us to learn more about the sister who must be stopped and she's also some type of plant demon. Weird, huh? I still got a long wait to figure out the rest, along with finding out more about Iki, the Jumper Demon who's like an uncle to me and he can change into any type of animal form, liking Botan who's a Grim Reaper of the River Styx to aid us all the time; and go from Demon World to Human World of making a special hole as well as showing up to forget from running away from Ethan and Yusuke's demon ancestor Raizen of the Mazoku to find later too. So much going on I know! And besides me helping Iki to finding my true murderer, I won't be doing this alone to have back up by my side. So, allow me to introduce you to the group.

Team members:

Our leader, captain, and Spirit Detective who came back to life twice now as a human with demon powers for my Grandma trains him a lot…Yusuke Urameshi! A stubborn weirdo to not be so bright, but he is caring to kick ass like I do to be a brother to me to do what it takes to win a fight to saving the world too. With a human mother like Atsuko to raise her son the best she can…Did I forget to mention that he and Kayko Yukimura make a wonderful couple together? As well as a cute Spirit Beast name Puu to be grown up now into a phoenix.

Another strong human with cool powers with Spirit Awareness too since he was born with it…Kazuma Kuwabara! Like Yusuke to fight to care for cats to have an older sister like Shizuru Kuwabara, for she's a good person to fight and have powers like her brother to teach him to fight and such, he can be funny to be ten times dumber to still have a Code of Honor while using a cool Spirit Sword moves to cut through anything and ones to other dimensions too. To fight for us and his true love Yukina as well to win in any battle.

Speaking of Yukina herself to be so sweet like a doll and a dear friend to has an older brother that she was aware of, Hiei! Being calm, quiet, and say mean things sometimes to be under Human World arrest, until he owns his freedom now for him to be on our team…he means well to care deep down for his friends like us, fighting with Kuwabara a lot, and watching over his sister quietly. With a cool Jagan Eye on his forehead to move fast with his sword to cut anyone in half and using his Black Dragon of hell fire is something else. Just don't get on his bad side.

Next up is one of the hottest guys who I fell in love with to be my boyfriend, Kurama! Also, be called by Yoko or in his human form Shuichi Minamino. After stealing something to get hit to recover and being reborn for fifteen years in Human World to live with his mother and to be loved for Shiori to fight with Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and me too for his skills are amazing being plants, as in his demon form of Yoko Kurama who you really don't want to mess with to get on his bad side. For him to find me being cute, we love each other a lot for our love keeps us strong from every plant to be very deadly. He's so cool…

With a few more people to mention for the rest like the others in between you know? And the last being is our boss to be a runaway now to aid us and the son of King Yama from Spirit World, Koenma himself! Yup, from his child appearances, to be in his true form of a teenager with some shield skills and healing powers with that once pacifier to use as a weapon of the net being very powerful, and from Ayame aiding him like Botan was or Sayaka and Blue Ogre being George Saotome who's always silly to aid the team; besides the push over SDF meaning the Special Defense Forces to do their part to almost try to have Yusuke killed from their job for Koenma's own father wants it to happen, so there are some family troubles for the time being. Will we still be able to save the world and such…? Oh, boy.

Well, having people like them to also have a lot more too who support us too. From the announcers Koto and the silly Juri with Ruka to support them…Other fighters on our side like – Chu, Rinku, Touya, Jin, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka, Kai, Ryo, Yen, Master Mitamura, Kiyoshi, Kido, Kaito, and Yana to have such an awesome team. And…that's about all that I can give out to tell I guess.

And there you have it. Beside doing other cases too like stopping the Four Saint Beasts, rescuing Yukina, going throughout the Dark Tournament, saving Koenma, stopping the Nether World and Demons, saving the world from Sensui who wanted me dead at first to sealing the tunnel back up and such for we had some good and bad times together. And for this next one to come up, what will happen next? I guess we'll soon find out for any bad demon who try to ruin our home world from Demon World being the bad guys, we'll be ready for them. So, sit back and enjoy the show! Yeah!

'A Dream to a Brand-New Discovery.'

From a strange plant life to be growing for one creature to make something happen to another to take over one forest of Demon World for some to flee in fear, while others were drained to death. Huh? For two male type of animal demons to fear the worse to hide some type of stone for one to do so to get some help from an old friend for one does that while the other stayed behind to stop the real danger in front of this person; hate to leave his friend behind to go do just that only for that familiar someone being Ethan to appear to hurt the demon from the head to get hurt for the stone to fuse within his body to be weaken to get smaller into a form of a rabbit with some powers…Reform into an animal-like demon again to fall into hole from Demon World and into the Human World with the stone to be somewhere to out run Ethan after that, only to forget on who he was. That being Iki the Jumper Demon himself who escaped to leave the threat back within Demon World's forest to do something to the other demon after that. Ethan's older sister? Who was she…?

For Iki to wake up to be jumping all over the room for Puu to hit him with his wing to keep him calm after that, for this dream wasn't the first time he had.

"Ouch-! Thanks, Puu…" he said to try getting back to sleep. "(What was that dream just now? It felt very real almost.)"

A mystery there, you know? The same with Ami to sense something out from a normal plant to be not so normal to be growing to a demon-like plant to try attacking her for a woman to be laughing to feel familiar to her to then fade after that. Another dream? Or was that an image of sensing something bad to happen. For one petal of rose came in the window of Ami's room to touch her face. Waking up to feel it out to then seeing a strange type of stone in her hand. Huh?

"Flower…Stone…Wait, a stone?!" she was lost. "Okay, where did you come from? And that dream, was it real. That woman looked so familiar to me…" Ami was too tired to think for something big was going on tomorrow to get some sleep. "Oh, right…Last time living here." From what Kurama whisper to Ami saying to move in with him and she was happy to hear for they ask Genkai to allow it. Which was good for them so time to sleep to worry about the rest in the morning for lots of packing, and unpacking to do. "(Come on, Ami, a brand-new day to live with your boyfriend now so try getting some more sleep, it'll be us in a new apartment for us to be in and Shiori's new life to be in her home with her new husband to be soon and new son. So just sleep for Genkai to make you work. Just worry about the stone later to show the others after they and my Kurama to aid you…Alright!)"

Well, that was good news, wasn't it? Ami was going to move in with Kurama since his step-father to be has own an apartment business to love Shiori a lot for the lovers to live a good life, finish high school, and getting a job soon enough. Until then for the man to help them pay for rent for now. Still, what was Iki and the strange stone? Lots to be going on, you know? And now for the made-up saga of mine to begin!

'The Move in and the Date Out!'

The next morning as Iki, Puu, Genkai, and Kurama helped Ami move her things out of the temple to still visit her grandmother to train a lot, she leaves to have a new apartment home for her and Kurama to be living in now while Shiori was out for a while to spend time more with her finance and his son Kokoda. Good for them to be happy while Ami and Kurama were as well to see them real soon, it will happen for Ami met with the two a few times so far. With them settling in to have everything on pack after that to be fast about it; the two then went out to celebrate together along with Yusuke, Iki, Kuwabara, Kayko, Botan, and Yukina 'who came to visit'. Enough to be a on a good friendship group to be dating – Kurama and Ami, Yusuke and Kayko, Kuwabara and Yukina, and Iki and Botan…Well, he was trying to for Iki to be a raven to tag along with the others…For they went to the zoo to see the animals, to eat, drink, and see amazing plants all over too.

Talk about a busy day to then having some fun after that, you know? For Kuwabara to be happy to be around Yukina again to try to have a real date, seeing a lot of things of animals to love Yukina to make her so happy; and to get out more to see more of the Human World to see that they were good humans to like and having friends to be with Kuwabara to learn what it means to love, like having a boyfriend.

"Amazing…" she said. "Kazuma, this place called a zoo's lovely. So much to see of different kinds. A fun day to come here, thank you for taking me."

"Whatever makes you happy, Yukina!" Kuwabara was being silly in love again. "Anything you like doing, I wish to take you anywhere."

Yukina trips to be close to falling, only for Kuwabara to catch her in time to have a moment to be staring at one another. Facing turning red and such.

"Thank you for saving me there, Kazuma…Sorry, I'm just getting use to this date thing."

Kuwabara is a man with honor to do anything for a girl to be a gentleman about it.

"Whatever makes you happy, we'll take it slow. A date like is a good way to start things out, really… (So far at least for us to be in love, I'll take it!)"

Well, someone's in a very good mood today. As Kuwabara and Yukina were enjoying their first day, it's nice for someone to learn about love. For Yukina, she's starting to fall for him little by little…And Hiei to watch over the two from above on a tree, he was fine with it. Finding Kuwabara annoying, he was doing it to make his sister happy to find true love to always protect his little sister. With that going on near the manual area, Kurama and Ami were enjoying their time walking around the aquarium part to see lots of fishes and such within a tube-like tunnel tank. For them to be living together now to be one of the best moments to happen for Ami to be so happy.

"You sure look happy, Ami." Kurama said to be holding her.

"Why should I be happy? I finally moving in with you, working hard at school, your mother getting re-married, still protecting Human World at times, and you and I to go on a date like this today. And with our friends too." She said smiling. "So much to be done later, but I can wait."

"Something else on your mind?"

With Kurama asking his girlfriend that question she had a few things in mind.

"Well, I'll show you something that I found outside of Grandma's place later, but it's no life threatening so that's good to know. It just…Yukina and Kuwabara are fine to be dating together because they're very close in love, also Kayko and Yusuke to have some alone time, but I'm more worry to lease Uncle Iki with Botan."

Seems that Iki moved in with Genkai now to help her around the place with Puu on certain things at times, to see that little demon was like family to Ami being her friendly step-uncle and Genkai's type of little step-brother too.

"An uncle that Iki, I see." He said. "I just hope he doesn't cause too much trouble for Genkai."

"And for him being a little pervert around Botan, that's what I'm more worried about."

No kidding…speaking of which for Kayko and Yusuke to be around the bird area to have of their alone time too, as much as they could try to talk or say anything.

"Not a bad place to hang out, huh, Yusuke?" Kayko checks on him. "Ah…Hello? Yusuke?"

Seems that Yusuke was paying attention to Kayko at least to think that he didn't again.

"I heard ya, just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

Besides having some Mazaku Demon take over Yusuke's body to kill Sensui? Something like that maybe…? He was worried if that'll ever happen again, besides he would go back to Demon World again one day to find his ancestor to settle the score.

"Just a lot, okay?" said Yusuke. "I just want to make this day count…You know?"

"You mean it?" Kayko was surprise to hear that. "Yusuke…"

The two had their moments together.

"Look, Kayko, I just don't want anything bad happen to you. Otherwise, I'll never forgive myself."

"About you becoming a demon?" she asked. "Yusuke, I don't care about that, really. I like you just the way you are."

"Kayko…"

Ah, so sweet they are in love…For Botan to try to watch near the reptile area the best she could and for Iki to make his move on her next.

"Are they still going at it, Botan?" he asked.

"From staring into each other's eyes to be close to both holding and kissing each other…"

For Botan to look sweet up close for Iki to try making his move to be a frog to get a kiss from her on the lips, right up front to show out of nowhere.

"Like for us too…? Kiss me!" Iki lets out big lips near her.

Those are one big lips! Botan didn't like it to slap him without thinking.

"Ew! Iki, cut it out-! (Oh, no…!)"

Freaking out to hitting Iki, to send him flying like a bouncy ball right into Yusuke's head to scare the birds to gets feathers all over himself. Ha! So much for his and Kayko's moment there, or Iki getting a kiss from Botan. For her, Kuwabara, Kurama, Ami, and Yukina to be seeing this to be laughing and for Kayko to help him out.

"Are you all right, Yusuke?" she sees Iki who cause the problem. "Iki?"

"Sorry about that…"

Not as much as Yusuke was mad to go chasing after Iki all over the zoo.

"Why you little…! I'm going to make rabbit stew out of you!" he gives the chase on Iki.

"Ah, help me, Botan!" he tries to run away.

"Why should I help you?!"

Kayko tries to stop them from fighting even with Botan's help.

"Yusuke! Leave him alone! Cut it out!" she said. "Botan, help me out!"

A lot of chasing to be going on for Kuwabara to try stepping in too.

"Hey, rabbit! Come back and fight like a man!"

I guess now Kurama, Ami, and Yukina waited for the others to slow down. I guess from the looks of it…Entertaining here. As Ami was enjoying her time with her friends to go get something to drink near the food court next, that's when she sees something amazing was falling from the sky. A petal of…roses? Huh? Being pure and such to have them raining down for her to see this happening, Iki outrun Yusuke as a cheetah to see this as well with Ami.

"(What the heck…?)" she was lost. "Real rose parts…? Uncle Iki, are you seeing this too?"

"Cool…Everyone! Stop and look at this! It's raining flower petals!"

Iki runs around in it big pile of as fox to have some fun, Yukina, and Botan joins in too, as well as Kayko too to play in it like a pile of leaves. As Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Ami kept on watching it fall. Same with Hiei while standing on another tree to see what was happening to be a bit…odd to be going on for others to enjoy this too; only for Ami to get a few to blow out of her hands and then sees someone showing up out of nowhere. With pale skin for a strange looking human, with long black hair hanging down to be in a ponytail, blue eyes, and wore some type of ninja/traveling outfit of black, green, red, white type, and peach clothing to be standing right next to Ami's side.

"Huh?" she felt odd for the man to be staring at her. "Oh! Sorry, you just appeared. I didn't mean to stare like that. Forgive me, sir."

Well, instead of feeling upset, the stranger only looks happy to be seeing Ami in person to feel like he was a type of fan of some kind. Huh? For this person goes by the name of Peru.

"No, don't be…in fact, I can stare at you for hours!" he said to move up to Ami to holding her hands. "My goodness! It's good to see you again, Ami, it's been forever, hasn't it?"

For Kurama to be seeing Ami with another man coming on to her, to feel out that someone was different about Peru to make Kuwabara get angry.

"What a weirdo! Kurama, show this guy who's boss! Stealing other girlfriends like that is wrong."

"I'm sure that this gentleman is mistaken Ami with someone else, Kuwabara, I'll handle this." He said.

Kurama will do just that. For Peru to say the many things on how he feels about Ami that she barely knows the man.

"My, have you grown, Ami. You were a kid once, and now a full-grown woman."

"Ah, thank you…? Whoever you are?" she was lost.

Iki comes up to Ami in snake to his true form to see who the stranger was…

"Ami, you're missing out the fun." The demon then sees Peru. "Who are you supposed to be? A human with strange powers?"

Like Murota, Yana, Kido, and Kaito had, and now Peru? This catches Ami by surprise for Iki to sense out.

"Wait! He's what now?!" Ami was lost.

"No threat, Ami, your little friend's right. We know each other. We meet again, Iki, the Jumper Demon." Said Peru to pat Iki. "I thought you were gone too, but you look fine and well again to take on a brand-new form."

Okay, now the two were lost for neither Ami and/or Iki know of this Peru person to know about them for some strange reason. Looking at each other to be looking at the stranger again to try telling him the sad news.

"I barely know the man to say he has powers and he knows of us?" Iki asks Ami.

"You got me." She then tells Peru to be friendly about it. "Ah, excuse me, sir…?"

"Call me Peru." He kisses Ami's hand.

Now for Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei to see that part happen for Ami to get her hand back after that just happened.

"Right…Peru, it's nice for you to be having fun at the zoo and such, but for Iki and me don't know you so well, sorry."

"But I know you two, and you the most, Ami." He said to her.

Almost getting too close to Ami and Iki, for Kurama to step in to let Peru be.

"It's nice to meet with new people. Sir, I'm afraid that my girlfriend doesn't know you or our little animal friend either. If you could be so kind to-!"

With Peru getting an evil look in his eyes to have Kurama come close to the Iki and Ami 'the most', he snaps to warn Kurama to stay away from him. What got this Peru guy suddenly?

"Hey! I didn't ask you to butt in, pal…"

Peru uses his arm to push Kurama back hard to feel out some type of energy coursing within this man. For Kurama, Iki, Ami, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, and Hiei to all sense out but Kayko 'since she didn't have powers like they all did'. Seeing that Peru now was not just a human being with powers, wasn't he?

"Kurama!" Ami rushes over to her boyfriend's side. "That was rude, Peru!"

"No kidding!" Iki said as well to become a snake again.

With Yusuke and Kuwabara stepping in and the other girls staying behind them to warn Peru to back off.

"What the hell's your problem, weirdo?! Pushing our friend like that?!" Yusuke was mad. "Now I'm going to have to break a few ribs from your body."

"Count me in too, Urameshi! Mess with any one of our friends, is going down!" same with Kuwabara. "Don't you know that Ami's with Kurama? She's not interested!"

Same with both Kayko and Yukina to say the same thing.

"And pushing someone like that, jerk!"

"Hurting others doesn't solve anything."

For Peru to be seeing everyone trying to defend Kurama 'to get back up to not be hurt but felt something from that hit', Peru steps aside to use some type of magic to control the winds and roses to leave the area right away. As well as stop the raining rose petals too.

"Grr…! Fine be that way…But this isn't over." He takes off after that.

Huh? So weird…For the others didn't see Peru to be anywhere and for the roses to stop falling, everyone else goes back to the zoo tour and the others as well after losing the stranger.

"Hmm…" Botan couldn't find him. "Where did he go?"

As Kayko walks with Yusuke, Kuwabara with Yukina 'after getting the petals out of his eyes', Iki was lost like Ami was 'to help out Kurama get back on his feet', and Botan to return to be having fun/dating. For Hiei, he knew that something was up to keep his eyes open on. For some hole to be made from a tree to then disappearing after that, could it be a portal of some kind? Being closed, it was a mystery there as it was for the Peru being too.

"(Whoever that man was, I can feel it from here that he wasn't human. Not even close.)" he said.

With Iki very lost from what just happened…

"I think my head's starting to hurt. That was so weird…!"

Ami and Kurama walk with each other to be holding one another to forget on what happened there to keep on having some fun.

"I'm glad to see you doing well, Kurama, from that Peru guy hurting you like that…unforgiveable…!"

"I'll be fine. Jealously can happen to others." He said to shaking that part off. "Ami, you sure that nether you or Iki don't know anything about that stranger?"

Neither of them didn't to just show up during the rose petals falling from the skies and not from the trees, and with a strange hole…everything's odd today.

"You got me." She answers back. "If he wasn't a human with powers like Kaito was, then I don't know what's happening right now. Let just continue to have some fun."

Kurama agrees for the hangout day/date continues. Only…for another strange hole to appear to have something come out of it, but what? How odd…For the strange plants, portal-like holes, and Peru was only the beginning on what's to come next.


End file.
